Ein Jahr in der Fremde
by COHO
Summary: Die Polizistin Susanne Frank darf ein Jahrespraktikum bei der BAU absolvieren. Wie werden die neuen Kollegen sein? Wird sie sich beweisen können? ...
1. 1 - All die lieben Kinderchen

**1 - All die lieben Kinderchen**

Die milchigen Glastüren öffneten sich elektronisch und die ersten Passagiere verließen den Sicherheitsbereich. Unter ihnen befand sich eine Frau um die Dreißig. Sie trug ihre dunkelblonden Haare schulterlang und fransig geschnitten. Langsam schob sie ihren Gepäckwagen aus den Strom der Ankommenden und Wartenden und schaute sich neugierig in der Flughafenhalle um. Endlich war sie am Ziel ihrer Träume angekommen. Sie blieb stehen und ließ die neue und verlockende Atmosphäre auf sich wirken.

„Sind Sie Susanne Frank?" Die junge Frau drehte sich überrascht um. Ein Mann im dunklen Anzug und Krawatte war an sie herangetreten.

„Ja", bestätigte sie nickend.

„Mein Name ist Andrew Bell. Ich soll Sie abholen und zu Ihrer Wohnung fahren." Stellte sich der Mann vor und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Das ist wirklich nett."

Susanne Frank kam sich etwas unpassend gekleidet vor. Zu der hellen, leichten Tuchhose hatte sie ein unifarbenes himmelblaues T-Shirt gewählt und ihre Leinenschuhe.

„Kommen Sie." Bell nahm ihr den Kofferwagen ab und wandte sich zum Ausgang. Kaum waren sie aus dem Flughafengebäude getreten, war sie froh über ihre leichte Bekleidung. Eine warme, fast stickige Luft des Sommertages Ende Juli schlug ihr entgegen.

„Sie haben Glück Miss Frank, das Wetter zeigt sich heute von seiner schönsten Seite." Bell öffnete auf Knopfdruck den Kofferraum eines schwarzen BMW und verstaute ihr Gepäck.

„Ja, ich sehe es als gutes Omen."

Sie stiegen ein und ließen bald das Flughafengelände des Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport hinter sich.

Da war sie endlich. Sie kam heute spät. Aber schön sah sie aus! Seine Wahl war richtig. Jetzt kam es darauf an…

„Hallo Mandy."

„Hey Logan. Was machst du hier? Ist Brandon auch da?" Suchend schaute sich die blonde junge Frau um.

„Nein. Er bat mich dich abzuholen und zur Hütte zu bringen."

„Ich kann nicht, ich muss nach Hause. Das weiß Brandon auch genau." Mandy rastete fast aus.

Die dicke warme Luft stand heute förmlich und sie fühlte sich klebrig und verschwitzt. Dabei trug sie einen kurzen schwarzen Rock, hochhackige Sandalen und ein weit ausgeschnittenes buntes T-Shirt.

„Lassen sie euch so in die Schule gehen?" Logan versuchte sie etwas herunterzufahren.

„Ich hatte noch Theater-AG. Wir haben heute in Kostüm geprobt." Langsam änderte sich ihre Stimmung. „Nächste Woche ist Prämiere. Du kommst doch und schaust dir das Stück an?!"

„Ja, Brandon hat mich gebeten ihn zu begleiten,… wo du ihm doch absagen musstest!" Lachend lehnte er sich auf sein Autodach.

Über Mandys Gesicht legte sich langsam ein Lächeln. „Ja,…" sagte sie mit gespieltem wehleidigem Ton, „ich kann ihn leider nicht begleiten."

„Nun komm, steig ein."

„Hat Brandon gesagt, worum es geht? Wir wollten uns erst gegen acht treffen."

„Nein, er schien aber ziemlich aufgeregt, als er anrief… Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube er hat was von einer Überraschung gemurmelt."

„Gut, dann fahren wir zuerst zur Hütte."

Über Logans Gesicht legte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln, als dieses kleine naive Ding sich in den Beifahrersitz gleiten ließ.

„Und es wird unserer Tochter wirklich nichts passieren?" Eine Frau Anfang vierzig saß auf einem hellen Ledersofa. Sie hielt krampfhaft ein Taschentuch in ihren Händen und schaute mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihrem Mann hoch, der im Wohnzimmer mit energischen Schritten hin und her lief.

„Nein. Die beiden anderen Mädchen sind auch ohne den kleinsten Schaden wieder nach Hause gekommen." Meldete sich ein uniformierter Mann mit ruhiger Stimme von der Tür her.

„Schon zwei! Sheriff Donovan, was gedenken sie gegen diesen Schweinehund zu unternehmen?!"

„Mr. Johnson, ich habe schon Verbindung mit der Außenstelle des FBI in Knoxville aufgenommen. Sie schicken Agents und ein S.W.A.T.-Team. Der ganze Park in dem die Lösegeldübergabe stattfinden soll wird umstellt sein. Keiner wird hinein oder hinaus können ohne gesehen zu werden."

„Warum soll unbedingt meine Frau das Geld an der Bank abstellen? So weit drinnen im Park. Ich werde gehen!" Mr. Johnson war ein Hüne von einem Mann, blond. Nach seinem Aussehen zu schließen, stammte er einem alten Wikingerstamm ab.

„Das geht nicht! Wenn wir uns nicht exakt an seine Forderungen halten, könne er Mandy doch noch etwas antun!" Donovan betonte jedes seiner Worte. Ihm tat der Mann leid, denn er konnte das Verhalten des Vaters so gut nachvollziehen. Aber er wusste auch, dass nur kleine Abweichungen von Forderungen oder plötzliche unvorhergesehene Situationen am Übergabeort den Täter zurückschrecken konnten. Dann wäre Mandy wirklich in Gefahr.

„Wir sind schon längst abgewichen. Wir haben Ihnen Bescheid gegeben."

„Aber das war richtig und wichtig Mr. Johnson.

Lassen Sie uns nun das Vorgehen besprechen." Ernst schaute der Sheriff die aufgelöste Frau auf dem Sofa an. „Mrs. Johnson, Sie werden gegen 7p.m. losfahren. Haben Sie keine Angst, es ist immer jemand in ihrer Nähe. Sie werden _nie_ alleine sein, das dürfen Sie nicht vergessen." Sheriff Donovan wandte sich an ihren Mann: „Haben Sie bis dahin das Geld zusammen?"

„Ja", nervös schaute dieser auf seine Armbanduhr, „ich kann es in einer Stunde von der Bank abholen."

„Gut. Versuchen Sie bitte ruhig zu bleiben. Wir können Mandy nicht helfen, wenn dem Täter irgendetwas passiert. Er alleine weiß wo wir sie finden können."

Die Johnsons nickten verstehend.

Eine dunkle Gestalt stand im Schatten einiger Bäumen. Vor ihm eröffnete sich eine kleine Schneise mit tiefgrünem Rasen. Mittig durch den Rasen lief ein dunkler Streifen, ein Trampelpfad. Er wartete nun schon seit mindestens zwei Stunden und bis auf ein verspätetes Liebespaar war kein Mensch hier vorbei gekommen. Aber das sollte sich hoffentlich in der nächsten viertel Stunde ändern. Und tatsächlich da kam jemand den Pfad entlang. Die Person drehte sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten um. Sie schien Angst zu haben.

Helle Zähne blitzten in der Dämmerung auf. ‚Hab keine Angst, du wirst gut bewacht…' Leichte Erheiterung schien seinen Körper zu beflügeln.

Nur die Polizisten waren an einen ganz anderen Ort. Die Idee war brillant gewesen. Bis diese Schlauköpfe merkten, dass das Geld seinen Besitzer bereits gewechselt hatte, war er schon über alle Berge.

Er zog eine Pistole aus seiner Jackentasche und schlich sich aus seinem Versteck, als die dunkle Frauengestalt auf seiner Höhe war. Als er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand, sprach er sie leise an: „Geben Sie mir die Tasche und gehen Sie einfach den Weg weiter hinunter. Ich werde immer in ihrer Nähe sein und sie beobachten. Sollten sie es wagen zu schreien oder zu laufen, werden Sie ihre liebe Mandy _nie_ wiedersehen."

Mrs. Johnson war so überrascht, dass sie nur nicken konnte und die Tasche, die ihr von hinten aus der Hand genommen wurde, losließ.

„Gehen Sie weiter." Sie ging los und wagte nicht sich umzudrehen.

Vorsichtig schaute sich der Mann nach allen Seiten um. Sie schienen ihn wirklich an der vereinbarten Bank zu erwarten. Tja, leider in die Falle getappt. Endlich drehte er sich um und lief zurück in den Wald. Hier kannte er sich aus. Er brauchte kein Licht, um durch die Bäume zurück zum Parkplatz zu finden. Schon hatte er seinen Wagen erreicht, stieg ein und warf die Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz. Er startete den Motor und bald konnte man nur noch die roten Rücklichter des davonfahrenden Wagens erkennen.

„Danke Lindsay." Der Direktor des FBI nickte seiner Sekretärin zu. „Ach Hotch, das ging aber schnell. Kommen Sie herein." Der Direktor sah den Teamleiter der BAU das Vorzimmer betreten.

Eilig kam Aaron Hotchner weiter ins Büro. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug mit einem weißen zugeknöpften Hemd und korrekt gebundener Krawatte. Diese brachten den einzigen farblichen, wenn auch dezenten, Akzent. In Verbindung mit seinem strengen Auftreten, war er eine Respektsperson und verkörperte für viele Menschen den wahren FBI-Agent.

Der Anruf des Direktors hatte Aaron Hotchner im Büro von Jennifer Jareau erreicht. JJ war die Medienbeauftragte des Teams und traf eine erste Vorwahl der neu eingetroffenen Fälle. Viele Fälle ließen sich durch Begutachtung der Fakten durch einen Agent am Schreibtisch erledigen. Dieser erstellte einen Bericht für die Polizei vor Ort nach welchen Kriterien sie den Täter finden konnten.

Doch immer wieder passierten kriminelle Taten, die nur das Team der BAU vor Ort lösen konnte. Dann hieß es schnellst möglichst seine Sachen zu packen und alles andere stehen und liegen zu lassen.

Genau so ein Fall war vor einer Stunde auf JJs Schreibtisch gelandet. Sie hatte sofort ihren Teamleiter informiert. Die Fakten waren eindeutig. Das Team musste schnell handeln.

Nachdem Hotchner das Telefonat beendet hatte, spürte JJ die Angespanntheit ihres Chefs. Er schien nicht glücklich über diese Störung. Und sie wusste woran es lag. Der neue Fall! Eine Entführung. Bei Entführungen kam es auf jede Stunde an. Besonders bei Kindern und Jugendlichen. Zeit, die er jetzt womöglich im Zimmer des Direktors vertrödelte.

„Was will er?"

Hotchner hob seine Schultern. „Hat er nicht gesagt."

„Ich gebe den Anderen Bescheid, dass wir uns in einer Stunde im Flugzeug treffen. Das Briefing können wir dort abhalten."

„Ist gut." Hotchner ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „In einer dreiviertel Stunde JJ. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Die Polizei in Lexington hat schon zu viel Zeit vergeudet."

JJ warf ihm ihr wissendes Lächeln zu und nahm ihr Handy zur Hand. Geschäftig begann sie eine Nachricht für das Team zu verfassen, um sie aus der Mittagspause zurückzurufen.

Aaron Hotchner verließ eilig den Raum und ging zielstrebig zu den Fahrstühlen. Er grüßte die Personen im Fahrstuhl mit einem Kopfnicken, als er einstieg und beschäftigte sich mit seinen Gedanken, die plötzlich wie wild durch seinen Kopf rasten: ‚Was musste er noch alles organisieren? Er musste noch mal in sein Büro zurück, seine Tasche holen. Jack, seinen sechsjährigen Sohn, würde er wieder einmal aus dem Flugzeug anrufen und ihm eine gute Nacht wünschen müssen. Doch Jack wusste warum sein Dad seine Zeit nicht frei planen konnte. Verbrecher nahmen keine Rücksicht auf Dienstzeiten. Täter wurden durch ihren Trieb in bestimmten Situationen zu dem entsprechenden Handeln gezwungen.'

Ein kleiner Anflug eines Lächelns legte sich über sein Gesicht. ‚Jack! Er war das einzige, was ihm von Haley geblieben war…'

Der Fahrstuhl hielt mit einem Ping an und öffnete seine Türen. Ahnungslos, was ihn im Büro des Direktors erwarten würde, verließ Hotchner den Fahrstuhl. Meistens sprach der Direktor mit ihm nur durchs Telefon, da sein Team überall im Lande unterwegs war. Es musste wichtig sein, denn er ließ seine Ausweichversuche schon zu Beginn des Gespräches abblitzen. –

Der Direktor erhob sich jetzt, als der Teamleiter der BAU in sein Büro trat. Hotchner nickte Lindsay kurz grüssend zu, bevor diese das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Direktor zuwandte, bemerkte er erst die weitere Person, die sich jetzt ebenfalls aus dem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch erhob. Der Direktor war um seinen Schreibtisch herum getreten und hielt dem Neuankömmling seine Hand entgegen.

„Agent Hotchner. Schön, sie mal wieder persönlich zu Gesicht zu bekommen. So weit ist in ihrem Team alles in Ordnung?"

Hotchner erwiderte den Händedruck und bestätigte: „Ja Direktor Sanders, es geht allen gut."

„Schön das zu hören. Ich möchte sie auch nicht lange aufhalten Hotch. Sie sind bestimmt wieder an einen neuen Fall dran?!"

„Ja, gerade kam die Bitte, dass wir bei einem Fall von Kindesentführung helfen sollen."

„Da ist wirklich Eile geboten…" Der Direktor schaute sich zu der Person um, die bislang ruhig gewartet hatte. „Hotch, das ist Susanne Frank. Sie ist Agent in Deutschland und man hat uns gebeten, sie für ein Jahr bei ihrem Team Erfahrungen sammeln zu lassen." Er wandte sich an die fremde Frau, die in einem dunkelblauen Kostüm vor ihnen stand und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Miss Frank, dies ist ihr Teamleiter Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner."

Überrascht durch die neue Situation, zögerte Aaron Hotchner einen kurzen Moment. Susanne Frank lächelte ihm offen entgegen, doch die eh schon angespannten Muskeln im Gesicht des Mannes ihr gegenüber schienen sich nur noch kräftiger zu verkrampfen. Frank überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Doch dann entspannten sich seine Züge und er trat näher an sein neues Teammitglied heran. Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht reichte er ihr die Hand. „Es freut mich sie kennenzulernen Miss Frank."

Da Hotchner offen auf die Menschen zuging, sah er die Frau vor sich direkt in die Augen. Sein erster Eindruck war schon der Beginn eines Profils, das er sich über die Menschen machte, die ihm begegneten. Die Erwiderung durch ihren festen Händedruck zeigte ihm ihre innere Stärke, die sie aber anscheinend äußerlich nicht gerne preisgab. Sie schien sich selber gerne klein zu machen. Aber doch war da etwas an ihr… Etwas, das ihn verwirrte… Nun, jetzt hatte er keine Zeit sich mit Miss Frank eingehend zu befassen, aber er schien ja ein ganzes Jahr zu haben. Wenn sie so lange aushalten würde…

„Ich freue mich schon auf unserer Zusammenarbeit Agent Frank… Ich würde mich jetzt auch gerne mit ihnen befassen, aber der neue Fall ist momentan wirklich wichtiger. Vielleicht könnten wir uns nach meiner Rückkehr unterhalten!?" Fügte er entschuldigend an.

„Danke Agent Hotchner, ich freue mich auch auf die Zusammenarbeit. Und ich weiß, dass sie sich erst ein Bild von mir machen müssen. Aber wenn sie nichts dagegen habe, würde ich sie gerne begleiten. Kinder sind die leichtesten und unschuldigsten Opfer die sich ein Täter suchen kann…"

Hotchner war erstaunt, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Okay, wenn vom Direktor aus nichts dagegenspricht."

„Nun, wir sind für heute fertig."

„Dann sollten sie schnell eine Tasche zusammenpacken." Hotchner schaute auf seine Uhr: „In einer guten halben Stunde ist Abflug."

Aufregung erfasste Susanne Frank. Jetzt wurde ihr Traum war. Irgendwie konnte sie es noch immer nicht fassen, dass man ihr diese Möglichkeit bot.

„Direktor, ich muss noch einiges erledigen." Hotchner wandte sich wieder an seinen Vorgesetzten.

„Ich weiß… Wenn sie wieder zurück sind, möchte ich sie bitte zu einem Gespräch in mein Büro sehen."

„Sicher Direktor. Ich werde Ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn wir wieder zurück sind." Hotchner gab ihm zum Abschied die Hand und wandte sich an sein neues Teammitglied. „Es wird Zeit. Kommen Sie!"

„Ich weiß sie in den besten Händen." Susanne Frank spürte einen festen Händedruck auf ihrer Schulter.

„Danke Direktor." Agent Frank folgte Hotchner aus dem Büro hinüber zu den Fahrstühlen.

„Wo steht ihr Wagen? In der Tiefgarage?"

„Nein, draußen auf dem Parkplatz. Ich muss nur meine Tasche herausholen."

„Gut. Wir treffen uns dann unten vorm Haupteingang. Sagen wir in einer viertel Stunde. Ich muss noch eben in mein Büro."

Der Fahrstuhl hielt zwei Etagen tiefer an und Hotchner stieg mit einem kurzen Gruß aus. Frank konnte ihn noch gerade hinter zwei Flügeltüren aus Glas, in denen jeweils das Logo des FBI eingelassen war, verschwinden sehen, ehe sich die Fahrstuhltüren wieder vor ihr schlossen.

**Goethe:**

„Aller Anfang ist leicht, und die letzten Stufen werden am schwersten und seltensten erstiegen."

„Das Flugzeug mit dem wir zu den verschiedenen Einsatzorten fliegen. Es wird ein häufiger Begleiter für Sie werden." Hotchner ging auf die Stufen zu, ließ seiner Begleiterin aber höfflich den Vortritt. „Kommen Sie Agent Frank."

Frank stieg die Metallstufen zum Eingang des Flugzeuges hinauf. Sie hörte weitere Schritte auf dem Blech hinter ihr und wusste, dass ihr neuer Vorgesetzter ihr eilig folgte.

„Ich werde Sie mit dem Team leider nur kurz bekannt machen können. Der Flug ist nicht allzu lang und wir müssen uns noch in den Tatbestand einarbeiten."

„Das geht schon in Ordnung. Schließlich habe ich mich Ihnen selber aufgedrängt. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich mich ruhig verhalten werde."

Hotchner konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Doch als sie durch die Tür traten, war sein Gesicht schon wieder ernst und hart.

„Okay. Aber ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie ihre Gedanken bezüglich des Falles ohne Bedenken offen aussprechen. Durch die verschiedenen Betrachtungsweisen und Denkmuster eines jeden von uns stoßen wir auf mögliche Tätergruppen oder ihr potentielles Umfeld." Im Flugzeug übernahm Hotchner nun die Führung und trat durch den beigefarbenen Vorhang in den Passagierbereich.

„Einverstanden." Frank folgte ihm auf den Fuß. Nervös atmete sie tief durch und schon sah sie sich einer Gruppe von Männern und Frauen jeden Alters gegenüber. Mit Blicken und Gesten machte man sich untereinander auf den Gast aufmerksam und die Stimmen, die ihnen zuvor noch entgegenschalten, verstummten. Mit einem schweifenden Blick konnte Frank vier Augenpaare ausmachen, die sie interessiert musterten.

„Wo ist Reid?" Hotchner fehlte wohl noch einer aus seinem Team.

„Bin schon da." Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes erschien ein weiterer junger Mann. Eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt in der Hand, dem Geruch nach Kaffee, trat dieser hinter einem weiteren ebenfalls beigefarbenen Vorhang hervor. Eine kleine Bordküche, wie Frank mutmaßte. Der schlaksig wirkende junge Mann strich seine schulterlangen Haare hinter sein rechtes Ohr und ließ sich auf den freien Platz gegenüber einer jungen blonden Frau nieder. Frank schätzte ihn auf Ende Zwanzig. Er trug ein gelbes Hemd, eine dazu passende locker gebundene schwarz-gelb gestreifte Krawatte sowie eine dunkle Tuchhose. Einen kurzen Moment breitete sich in Franks Gesicht Überraschung aus. In den ausgetretenen dunklen Schuhen blitzten zwei verschiedenfarbige Socken hervor. Die eine gelb, die andere bunt geringelt.

„Leute, ich werde es kurz machen: Dies ist Susanne Frank, sie ist Agent in Deutschland und hat sich auf einen partnerschaftlichen Austausch mit der USA beworben. Sie wird für ein Jahr unser Team erweitern."

Ein Schlag, der durch das Flugzeug ging, ließ die Insassen wissen, dass die Tür geschlossen wurden. Das Flugzeug begann leicht zu vibrieren und kurz darauf setzte es sich in Bewegung. ‚Bitte Anschnallen' – Das Schild leuchtete über den beiden Ausgängen auf. Eilig begann Hotchner zu seiner Rechten mit der Vorstellung: „Doktor Spencer Reid", Reid begrüßte Frank kopfnickend. „Jennifer Jareau, unsere Medienvertreterin."

„JJ für meine Freunde." Die blonde ebenfalls noch reichlich junge Frau streckte Frank lächelnd ihre Hand entgegen, dessen festen Griff sie herzlich erwiderte. „David Rossi. Einer der Mitbegründer der BAU und mit seiner Erfahrung eine große Hilfe."

„Willkommen im Team." Eine raue aber angenehm ruhige Stimme schlug ihr entgegen. Auch seinen Händedruck erwiderte Frank herzlich: „Danke."

„Dann haben wir noch Derek Morgan und Emily Prentiss." Morgan, der neben Rossi am Fenster saß, hob grüßend die Hand und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln seiner strahlend weißen Zähne. Dank seiner afroamerikanischen Herkunft schien es, als strahlten seine Zähne automatisch so hell.

„Hey", Susanne Frank grüßte zurück und wandte sich der letzten Person zu, die direkt links neben ihr auf dem Doppelsitzer saß.

„Herzlich Willkommen. Ich bin Emily." Frank lachte sie befreit an. Jetzt war das Schlimmste überstanden und nach ihrem momentanen Gefühl waren ihre Ängste der letzten Tage wegen der neuen Kollegen hinfällig.

„Setzten Sie sich neben Prentiss, wir heben gleich ab."

Frank nickte und ließ sich in den Sitz rutschen, den ihre neue Kollegin gerade freigemacht hatte. Eilig schnallte sie sich an. Hotchner ging den Gang hinunter und setzte sich hinter Reid.

„Ist Garcia schon auf Empfang?"

„Ich bin da Chef." Susanne Frank schrak zusammen, als sich eine Stimme aus dem Laptop meldete. Kurz darauf erschien auf dem Bildschirm eine ebenfalls blonde Frau. Ihre Haare fielen im Gegensatz zu JJ's lockig auf ihre Schultern hinab. Frank fielen als erstes die vollen dunkelroter Lippen und die schwarzumrandete Brille ins Auge.

„Oh, wer ist denn das? Ein neues Gesicht?"

„Hey Süße, das ist Susanne Frank, sie wird unser Team für ein Jahr verstärken." Morgan übernahm die Vorstellung. Er wandte sich an seine neue Kollegin. „Penelope Garcia, unsere Computertechnikerin und der Zugang in die weite Welt."

„Hallo…" grüßte Frank, lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz vor und wollte noch etwas hinterher schicken, als sie die Stimme aus dem Laptop unterbrach: „Hey, ich bin sicher, wir werden uns gut verstehen. Lass dir von den Anderen meine Nummer geben, dann kannst du mich immer erreichen, wenn du eine Frage an das große Netz der Computerwelt hast."

„Danke, werde ich machen." Frank war verblüfft. Bei der Schnelligkeit, mit der Garcia sprach, musste sie höllisch aufpassen nichts zu verpassen.

Als Frank sich wieder zurücklehnte, wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie von vielen neugierigen Augenpaaren umringt war.

„Du kommst wirklich aus Deutschland?" Morgan schaute sie offen lächelnd an.

„Ja."

„Wo genau?" Frank sah den Seniorermittler ihr gegenüber überrascht an. „Sie kennen Deutschland?"

„Kennen ist zu viel gesagt. Ich war mal in Frankfurt und habe dort einen Vortrag gehalten. Schöne Stadt."

Frank lächelte: „Ich bin jetzt seit einem Jahr in Frankfurt. Vorher war ich in Hannover stationiert. Mein Heimatort ist noch kleiner, das wird überhaupt niemand kennen."

„Also hast du mit Großstädten kaum Erfahrung?" Morgan sah skeptisch aus.

„Mit euren Städten kann man unsere sowieso nicht vergleichen. Ich werde mich hier also erst zurechtfinden müssen. Aber ich konnte mir die Chance nicht entgehen lassen eure Arbeitsweise kennenzulernen."

„Nun, nachdem was man so aus Europa hört, geht man nicht unbedingt bedingungslos davon aus, dass unsere Verfahren dort eins zu eins umgesetzt werden könnten." Rossi fand das Thema interessant.

„Ja, das sagt man."

„Entschuldige Dave, wenn ich unterbreche. Aber wir fliegen nicht allzu lange. Darum sollten wir uns an die Arbeit machen, damit wir nach der Landung sofort agieren können. Ich denke Miss Frank wird uns nicht weglaufen." Hotchner sah sie entschuldigenden an. Und doch meinte Frank ein kleines Zwinkern in seinen Augen erkannt zu haben. Anscheinend wollte er sie vor den löchernden Fragen der Profiler schützen. Sie hätten ihr gesamtes Leben wahrscheinlich in kürzester Zeit umgegraben.

Dankbar durchatmend lehnte sie sich in ihren Sitz zurück und lächelte den Agent ihr gegenüber freundlich an: „Wir werden bestimmt Zeit für dieses Thema finden."

„Das wäre schön." Rossi nickte kurz zurück.

Es wurde ruhig im Flugzeug. Hotchner hatte Recht. Sie wussten alle, dass bei Entführungen, besonders von Kindern, schnelle Arbeit gefragt war. Wenn man sie nicht innerhalb von 24 Stunden befreien konnte, schrumpfte die Chance sie lebend zu finden gegen Null.

Reid hat in der Zwischenzeit seine Sitzsperre geöffnet und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Kabinenwand. Dadurch konnten sie ihre Runde erweitern und Hotchner saß nicht wie ein Außenseiter abseits des Geschehens.

„JJ." Hotchner nickte seiner Kollegin auffordernd zu.

Jennifer Jareau zog Fotos aus der Mappe, die während des Starts auf ihrem Schoß gelegen hatte und legte das Foto eines blonden Mädchens auf den Tisch.

„Das ist Mandy Johnson. Sie ist siebzehn. Sie kam Vorgestern Nachmittag von der Schule nicht nach Hause."

„Vorgestern?" Morgan war entsetzt. „Was hat die Polizei in der Zwischenzeit gemacht?"

„Morgan", mischte sich Hotchner ruhig ein, „das klärt sich gleich auf, lass JJ weitermachen." Ernst geworden nickte er der jungen Kollegin zu.

„Am Abend wurde den Eltern eine Lösegeldforderung überbracht." JJ zog die Kopie eines Schreibens hervor. Reid griff sofort danach und überflog den Text. JJ lächelte amüsiert vor sich hin. Sie musste kein ausgebildeter Profiler sein, um zu bemerken, dass sich die Kollegen mit Feuereifer an die Arbeit machten. Anscheinend wollten sie sich vor ihrer neuen Kollegin aufspielen… Und scheinbar schien dieses auch zu funktionieren. Denn Reid warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Zettel und gab ihn an Rossi weiter. Frank zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Was hatte dieser schlaksige junge Mann in diesen paar Sekunden auf den Zettel wirklich wahrgenommen?

Hotchner hatte das Mienenspiel von Agent Frank auch beobachtet und gab eine kurze Erklärung ab: „Er kann 20.000 Wörter pro Minute lesen."

„Aha." Sagte Frank gedehnt und schaute nicht gerade überzeugt.

„Dazu habe ich ein eidetisches Gedächtnis. Was ich einmal gelesen oder gehört habe, kann ich jederzeit wieder abrufen." Erklärte Reid. Und Hotchner wurde bewusst, wie sich sein Kollege in den letzten Jahren verändert hatte. Er war Fremden gegenüber sehr viel selbstsicherer geworden. Am Anfang entschuldigte er sich fast für seine Intelligenz.

JJ hatte in der Zwischenzeit wieder begonnen mit ihrem Bericht fortzufahren: „…Das Geld wurde im Warriors Path State Park übergeben. Doch das Mädchen ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht."

„Aber wieso gehen wir hier von einer Kindesentführung aus? Mandy ist schon fast erwachsen. In ihrem Alter hat sie viel größere Chancen zu überleben." Warf Reid ein.

JJ schaute ihn direkt an: „Weil sie nicht die Erste ist." Sie legte ein weiteres Foto eines jungen Mädchens auf den Tisch. Ihre langen Haare waren kastanienbraun. „Vor zwei Wochen wurde Sara Brown, zwölf, aus Morristown entführt. Sie tauchte drei Stunden nach der Geldübergabe wieder auf. Sie kam mit einem Linienbus aus Knoxville. Ihre Eltern bekamen die Nachricht, dass sie ihre Tochter an der Bushaltestelle um 11p.m. abholen könnten." JJ machte eine kurze Pause, in der aber keiner einen Ton sagte. Sie legte das dritte Foto zu den beiden anderen.

„Dies ist Amanda Paul, zehn. Sie lebt mit ihrer Familie in Bristol und verschwand letzte Woche Dienstag. Sie war nach der Übergabe innerhalb von vier Stunden wieder zu Hause. Auch sie wurde in einen Überlandbus gesetzt. Beide Mädchen sind genauso wie Mandy auf offener Straße entführt worden. Sara war auf den Weg zu einer Freundin, Amanda wartete vor der Sporthalle auf ihre Mutter."

„Hast du von denen auch die Lösegeldforderungen?"

JJ sah zu Reid hinüber. „Man will sie uns zufaxen. Vor dem Start war noch nichts da. Aber ich gehe gleich nachsehen."

Sie stand auf und verschwand im hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges. Anscheinend war das Flugzeug mit allem ausgestattet, was man so gebrauchte.

„Und Mandy ist bis jetzt noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht?" Morgan bekam nur ein bedauerndes Kopfschütteln von Hotchner. „Wann war die Übergabe?"

„Heute Morgen gegen 4a.m. Das Geld wurde der Mutter abgenommen, doch keine Nachricht hinterlassen, wann und wo man Mandy erwarten konnte."

„Wieso haben sie ihn nicht geschnappt?" Morgan zweifelte langsam an die Polizeigewalt in Kingsport.

„Sie hatten den Übergabeort umstellt. Doch unser UnSub hat sich das Geld schon vorher geholt."

„Diesmal scheint alles anders. Es fängt damit an, das Mandy sehr viel älter als die beiden ersten Opfer ist." Prentiss meldete sich zu Wort.

„Auch sehen sie sich nicht ähnlich." Morgan zog die Fotos näher an sich heran. „Die beiden ersten Mädchen hatten mittelbraune Haare. Mandy würde ich als dunkelblond einstufen."

„Wurden sie sexuell Missbraucht?" Rossi wandte sein Gesicht Hotchner zu.

„Nein. Keines der beiden Mädchen. In den Berichten steht, das unser UnSub die Mädchen in einem großen schönen Zimmer eingeschlossen habe. Mit einem Himmelbett und voller Spielzeug."

„Dann steuert ihn wohl eher die Sorge um die Kinder."

„Oder sie sind zu zweit!" Warf Prentiss ein. „Der Dominante, der die Mädchen entführt und die Übergabe macht. Und der Unterwürfige, der sich um die Kinder sorgt."

„Möglich. Obwohl die Mädchen nur von einer Person sprachen…" Hotchner lehnte sich in seinem Sitz vor. „Am besten reden wir noch einmal mit den Beiden. Vielleicht fällt ihnen noch ein wichtiges Detail ein, das uns unserem UnSub näher bringt."

„Wie viel Lösegeld wurde bei den ersten Opfern gefordert?" Aus Frank sprudelte die Frage einfach so heraus.

Als sie die erstaunten und amüsierten Blicke der Menschen um sie herum wahrnahm, legte sich ein verlegendes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Doch sie musste jetzt zu ihrer Frage stehen und richtete daher ihren interessierten Blick auf JJ.

„Im dritten Schreiben wurden 250.000 Dollar verlangt." Reid gab sein Wissen über den Inhalt des dritten Schreibens weiter.

„Nicht gerade die riesigste Summe." Wandte Morgan ein.

„Für die Eltern aber viel Geld. Mit Hilfe der Banken, Freunden und Verwandten konnten sie das Geld zusammenbekommen." Ergänzte Hotchner. „Merkwürdigerweise wurden bei den ersten beiden Entführungen sogar nur 14.999 Dollar verlangt."

Morgan schaute über die Lehne zu Hotchner. „Wie kommt man auf so einen außergewöhnlichen Betrag?"

Hotchner zog seine Schultern hoch und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Frag unseren Unbekannten, wenn wir ihn haben."

„Es könnte sich um einen Nachahmungstäter handelt. Die dritte Entführung passt so gar nicht zu den ersten Beiden." Prentiss warf ihren Gedanken in die Runde, als JJ zurückkam.

„Die Faxe sind noch nicht da. Wir werden sie wohl erst in Kingsport bekommen."

„Gut, ich glaube, damit können wir starten." Hotchner überlegte sich das weitere Vorgehen. „Wir richten uns heute noch ein. Vielleicht können wir noch mit den Eltern von Mandy sprechen. Für die beiden kleinen Mädchen wird es zu spät werden. Bis wir da sind, werden sie schon schlafen. Morgen früh sollten wir sie als erstes aufsuchen. JJ wir müssten den Eltern Bescheid geben, dass wir Morgen gerne mit ihnen reden würden."

„Ich kümmere mich darum." Kam die kurze Antwort.

Kurz darauf landeten sie auf dem Flugplatz von Knoxville. Hier sollten sie sich mit den zuständigen FBI Agents der Außenstelle treffen. Während das Team sich auf den Weg hinaus machte, hielt Prentiss JJ am Arm zurück. „Du, was ist mit Reid und Morgan los?"

„Hast du das auch bemerkt?" JJ konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Als wenn sie auf der Jagd wären."

„Selbst Hotch schien gelöster zu sein als sonst. Er hat sogar so etwas wie ein Lächeln gezeigt." Prentiss ging kopfschüttelnd zum Eingang und JJ folgte ihr.

„Ich denke, er ist einfach nur froh, wenn sich Susanne schnell in unser Team einarbeitet. Er hat momentan mit Jack und der normalen Arbeit schon genug zu tun."

„Ja, du wirst recht haben. Aber nett scheint sie zu sein… Du, was hältst du heute Abend von einer gemütlichen Kennenlernrunde zu dritt?"

„Lass uns erstmal abwarten, was der Tag noch so alles bringt. Du weißt genau, das Hotch uns gerade in diesem Fall besonders treiben wird."

„Okay, aber ich werde Susanne schon mal eine kleine Andeutung zuspielen."

„Dann pass aber auf, dass du sie alleine erwischst." Lachend traten sie in die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des warmen Sommertages.

„Was heckt ihr beiden schon wieder aus?" Morgan schaute mit schräg geneigtem Kopf zu ihnen hoch. Er stand unten am Fuße der Flugzeugtreppe.

„Nichts." Bekam er von Prentiss lachend zur Antwort. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche, die zu Morgans Füßen stand und ging davon.

JJ und Morgan holten sie bald ein und gemeinsam traten sie lachend aus dem Flughafengebäude heraus. Zwei schwarze SUV standen schon für sie bereit, die von dem Rest des Teams mit ihrer Ausrüstung beladen wurden.

„Es ist schon spät. Lasst uns losfahren. Nach Kingsport ist es noch ein gutes Stück. Wir sehen dort weiter." Hotchner trieb sie an und bald jagten die beiden SUV mit Blaulicht hintereinander her durch die immer höher ansteigende Landschaft.

Die SUV hielten vor dem Polizeirevier in Kingsport. Die Dunkelheit hatte sie während der Fahrt völlig eingenommen und die Zeit war unaufhörlich vorangerückt.

Sie stiegen aus und gingen geschlossen auf das Backsteingebäude zu. Die Fliegengittertür quietschte etwas in ihren Angeln, als Hotchner sie öffnete. Drinnen erwartete sie das helle, grelle Licht der Leuchtstoffröhren und eine röhrende Klimaanlage, die eine angenehm kühle Luft verbreitete.

JJ trat neben Hotchner, als ein junger Polizist hinter dem Tresen auf sie zukam und forderte ohne große Umschweife nach dem hiesigen Revierchef. „Wir werden von Sheriff Donovan erwartet."

„Sie sind die FBI-Leute, oder?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nahm er den Hörer des Telefons hoch, das auf der Theke stand und sagte nur knapp: „Sie sind da."

Hotchner zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Ihm gefiel dieser Typ nicht sonderlich und nahm daher auch nur leicht nickend die folgenden Sätze zur Kenntnis.

„Sie kommen sofort. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen. Wir haben für Sie unser Besprechungszimmer reserviert. Ich hoffe, sie kommen damit zu recht. Wenn Sie irgendetwas benötigen, geben Sie mir einfach Bescheid."

Kurz nachdem sie das Besprechungszimmer betreten hatten, wurde es auf dem Flur lauter. Stimmen bewegten sich auf sie zu. Ein Mann im kurzarmigen Hemd und dunkler Anzugshose und ein weitere Mann in Uniform traten ein. JJ ging ihnen entgegen und sprach sie an: „Agent Herbst?" Als dieser nickte fuhr sie fort, „Ich bin Agent Jareau, wir haben telefoniert." Sie schüttelten einander die Hände.

„Sheriff Donovan", stellte der Agent seinen Begleiter vor. „Er ist für Kingsport und Bristol zuständig."

„Das ist Agent Aaron Hotchner, unser Teamchef." Hotchner hielt dem Sheriff und dem Agent die Hand zur Begrüßung hin, während JJ die weitere Vorstellung ihrer Teammitglieder übernahm: „Die Agents Morgan, Prentiss und Rossi. Doktor Reid und Agent Frank."

Hotchner wartete bis JJ's Stimme verstummte und wandte sich seinerseits an die Beamten. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten über den Verbleib von Mandy Johnson?"

„Nein. Keine Nachricht und bisher auch keinen Beweis das Mandy noch lebt." Gab Agent Herbst Auskunft.

„Wie wollen Sie vorgehen?" Sheriff Donovan schien wenig begeistert noch mehr FBI-Agents in seinem Revier zu haben.

„Sie haben uns diesen Raum zugedacht?" Hotchner sah den Sheriff freundlich an.

„Ja."

„Gut, dann werden wir uns hier jetzt einrichten." Begann Hotchner.

Das Team schien nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet zu haben. Sie stoben auseinander und bereiteten alles für den neuen Fall vor. Reid und Morgan schlossen die beiden Laptops an und stellten die Verbindung mit Garcia her. Prentiss hatte sich Frank geschnappt und gemeinsam befestigten sie die Fotos der Mädchen an eine Wandtafel. Kleine Notizen erweiterten den aktuellen Kenntnisstand des neuen Falles.

JJ verschwand aus dem Raum, um die nötigen Anrufe bei den Eltern zu machen und die Kollegen für den nächsten Tag anzumelden.

„Heute ist es zu spät, um noch mit den Befragungen zu beginnen. Morgen früh werden wir uns mit den beiden Mädchen unterhalten und mit den Eltern von Mandy. Vielleicht kommen wir so auf eine Spur des Täters."

„Sehen Sie irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass Mandy noch lebt?" Sheriff Donovan hatte das emsige Treiben der Agents beobachtet, wandte sich jetzt aber direkt an Hotchner und Rossi. Er schien ratlos. „Ihre Eltern fragen mich ständig und ich weiß nicht mehr was ich ihnen noch antworten soll."

„Nach der Statistik, sind Mandys Chancen noch zu leben sehr hoch. Wenn Sara oder Amanda sich noch in seiner Gewalt befinden würden, stände es wesentlich schlechter." Übernahm Reid die Erklärung.

Erstaunte Blicke des Sheriffs und seines jungen Polizeibeamten ließen Rossi erklären: „Mandy ist siebzehn, fast erwachsen. Kinder hingegen haben nach vierundzwanzig Stunden so gut wie keine Überlebenschance."

„Was hältst du gleich von einer kleinen gemütlichen Begrüßungsrunde zu dritt?" Flüsterte Prentiss Frank leise ins Ohr. Erstaunt schaute diese hoch. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Offenheit. Mit strahlenden Augen nickte sie kaum merklich.

„Süße, setz dich endlich hin", der Ton von Logans Stimme wurde strenger, „und halte dein kleines Plappermaul. Du machst mich ganz wirr…" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wollte er die Geister darin vertreiben. Übermüdet trat er ans Fenster und beobachtete durch den Vorhang die Zufahrt zur Hütte. „In zwei Stunden ist Abfahrt."

„Wohin fahren wir?"

„Ich zeige dir meinen Lieblingsplatz. Da sind wir endlich alleine und ungestört." Sein liebevoller Blick ließ Mandy erschauern.

„Oh nein… Wer?… Brandon."

„Brandon?!" Mandys Hoffnung stieg. Er würde sie hier herausholen und seinen Freund zur Vernunft bringen.

Logan begann aufgeregt herumzulaufen. Mandy verfolgte ihn mit den Augen. Als er in der Küche verschwand sah sie ihre Chance gekommen. Eilig lief sie zur Tür. Doch sie war verschlossen und der Schlüssel fehlte. Voller Wut versuchte sie mit ihrer ganzen Kraft am Türknauf zu ziehen. Tränen der Hilflosigkeit traten ihr aus den Augenwinkeln. Verzweifelt begann sie zu rufen: „Brandon, ich bin hier! Hilf mir!"

In aller Eile kam Logan zurück in den Wohnraum und hatte mit einem Blick die Veränderung erkannt. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst sitzen bleiben und deinen Mund halten!?" Rot anlaufend vor Zorn zerrte er Mandy zurück zum Stuhl und drückte sie nieder. Er nahm ein Seil zur Hand, das er zuvor aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte und fesselte sein Opfer nicht gerade sanft am Stuhl feste.

„Jetzt benimm dich. Ich muss weg." Er war schon zur Tür gegangen.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich werde solange schreien, bis mich jemand hört und befreit." Mit bedrohlicher Miene kam er zurück. Nach kurzem Überlegen stopfte ihr ein Küchentuch in den Mund und band es hinter ihrem Kopf zusammen.

„Dann mal los." Mit einem höhnischen Lächeln ging er davon und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

JJ kam zurück in ihr provisorisches Büro und legte zwei Zettel auf den Tisch. „Leute, die beiden ersten Lösegeldforderungen sind jetzt da."

Reid, der vor dem Computer saß und ihr am nächsten, griff nach den Papieren und überflog den Inhalt.

„Von der Schreibweise sind alle drei gleich. Das war wahrscheinlich der gleiche Täter." Reid reichte die Papiere an seine Kollegen weiter, die inzwischen zu ihnen getreten waren. „Aber die ersten beiden Texte weichen sehr vom Inhalt des Dritten ab. Er schreibt ‚unser liebes Mädchen' anstatt ‚euer Kind'. ‚Das liebe kleine Töchterchen'…"

„Er scheint zu Sara und Amanda eine persönlichere Verbindung zu haben. Ich würde sagen, er hat sie schon lange vorher gekannt." Rossi schaute von den Texten auf und gab sie an Morgan weiter, der neben Reid saß. Dieser sprach: „Dann hat er sie wahrscheinlich beobachtet."

„Das hört sich für mich an, als wenn er ein Verwandter wäre oder sich zumindest zugehörig fühlt." Frank hob kurz ihre Stimme und verstummte dann wieder.

„Ein Verwandter kann es nicht sein." Begann Hotchner. „Sara Brown lebt alleine mit ihrer Mutter. Nach den Angaben in der Akte gibt es keine weiteren Verwandten."

„Und es war auf jeden Fall der gleiche Typ." Morgans Stimme klang bestimmt, als er sich vorlehnte und die Texte so auf den Tisch legte, dass alle sie sehen konnten. „Es wurde immer die gleiche Schreibmaschine benutzt. Der Buchstabe h hat einen kleinen Fehler und wird nicht sauber abgedruckt."

Reid zog seine Stirn kraus. Wie konnte er so etwas übersehen?

JJ fing den amüsierten Blick von Prentiss auf und zwinkerte ihr, das Lachen verkneifend, kurz zu.

„Damit wäre der Nachahmungstäter aus dem Spiel." Hotchner schaute von den Texten hoch. „Morgan und Prentiss, ihr fahrt Morgen früh gleich nach Morristown und befragt Sara Brown. Reid und Rossi, ihr nehmt Frank mit und redet mit Amanda Paul und ihren Eltern. JJ und ich werden Mandys Eltern aufsuchen."

„Brandon! Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?" Logan stand an der Hauswand des Mehrfamilienhauses gelehnt und sah den dunkelhaarigen Mann interessiert an.

Brandon hatte Logans Stimme sofort erkannt und erleichtert drehte er sich zu ihm um. „Ich war einkaufen. Die neue Arbeitswoche steht bevor. Und da ich Mandy am Dienstag zum Essen eingeladen habe…"

‚Mandy… haa, als wenn du nicht genau wüsstest, dass sie sich in meiner Gewalt befindet.' Ein Lächeln aufsetzend ging er auf das Spiel ein: „Bist du immer noch nicht von ihr los. Ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, dass sie viel zu jung für dich ist."

„Ich werde mich nicht von ihr trennen und sie sich nicht von mir."

„So, wo ist sie denn jetzt?"

„Zu Hause, wo sonst? Wir haben uns erst wieder für Morgen Nachmittag verabredet. Du weißt doch, ihre Eltern wissen nichts von uns."

„Und das soll ich dir abkaufen?"

Brandon blieb überrascht stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, der ihm die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hinauffolgte. „Was sollen alle diese Anspielungen? Du scheinst mir mein Glück nicht zu gönnen und dabei dachte ich, du wärest mein Freund."

Völlig überrascht von den neuen Erkenntnissen stieg Brandon die Treppenstufen weiter hinauf. Logan folgte ihm in einigem Abstand und behielt die Umgebung dabei genau im Auge. Kurz vor der Wohnungstür holte er auf: „Hey Kumpel, es war nicht so gemeint. Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich."

Wie selbstverständlich folgte er Brandon in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür.

Frank hatte gerade die letzten Sachen aus ihrer Tasche ins Bad gestellt, als es auch schon an der Zimmertür klopfte. Eilig warf sie einen Blick durch das Zimmer und ging dann zur Tür.

Sie hörte leise Stimmen und sah, als sie öffnete ihre beiden neuen Kolleginnen vor der Tür stehen. Sie schienen noch irgendwo einkaufen gewesen zu sein, denn Prentiss hielt eine kleine Plastiktüte in der Hand.

„Hey, da sind wir."

Frank trat erfreut zur Seite und ließ beide eintreten. „Schön… Das war eine gute Idee. Ich habe mich eben schon gefragt, was ich wohl angestellt hätte, wenn ich hier heute ganz alleine herumgehangen hätte."

„Meistens wirst du froh sein, wenn du dich endlich für ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr legen kannst. Hotch kann einen ganz schön treiben."

„Aber in den meisten Fällen müssen wir so viel Arbeiten JJ, um den UnSub endlich einen Schritt zuvor zukommen."

„Setzt euch doch."

Prentiss wandte sich zu Frank um: „Hier", sie stellte eine Einkaufstasche auf den Tisch ab, „wir waren gerade noch einkaufen. Nichts besonderes, aber wir wollten dich wenigstens gebührend empfangen."

Sie zog eine kleine Flasche Sekt hervor und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Einige kleine Knabbertüten folgten.

JJ zog entschuldigend ihre Schultern leicht hoch. „Wir wussten nicht, was du magst und haben halt ein paar mehr mitgebracht." Sie wandte sich um und ging zielsicher an die Kommode, die dem Bett gegenüber an der Wand stand. Wie selbstverständlich entnahm sie drei Longdrinkgläser und kam zum Tisch zurück.

„Andere sind leider nicht da."

„Macht nichts." Prentiss hatte inzwischen das Papier um den Verschluss der Flasche entfernt und zog den Korken heraus.

„Wie habt ihr es geschafft noch einkaufen zu gehen?"

„Mit der Zeit wird es zur Routine. Du holst am Besten sowieso nur das Wichtigste aus der Tasche. Es kann nämlich mal vorkommen, dass du schnell weiter musst." Prentiss füllte die Gläser.

„Danke, das ist ein guter Tipp."

„Dann lasst uns anstoßen." JJ nahm ein Glas und hielt es in die Luft. „Auf ein schönes Jahr, auf gute Zusammenarbeit,…"

„Ich würde sagen: Einfach auf uns!" Frank stieß an die Gläser und sie nippten an dem Sekt.

„Bevor du nun von dir erzählst Susanne, müssen wir erst noch etwas anderes bereden."

„Was?" Frank sah die neuen Kolleginnen verwundert und doch interessiert an. Sie hatte damit gerechnet jetzt auf Herz und Nieren ausgefragt zu werden.

„Klar, das es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, du kennst unsere Kollegen nicht. Aber sie haben sich heute wirklich nicht gerade normal benommen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie anderer Ansicht, aber als Frau spürt man so etwas."

„Was Emily meint, ist das Morgan und Reid sich gegenseitig versucht haben auszustechen. Dave und Hotch waren da wesentlich ruhiger."

„Obwohl Hotch heute auch einen äußerst höflichen Ton angeschlagen hat."

„Ja, du hast recht. Dabei war er erst etwas stinkig, als er noch zum Direktor hoch musste. Aber bestimmt wollte er Susanne nicht sofort am ersten Tag vergraulen. Du musst wissen Susanne, Hotch ist streng. Mit sich und seinen Kollegen."

„Aber auch sehr gerecht. Du kannst mit allem zu ihm kommen. Du brauchst dich wegen nichts zu schämen."

„Das ist gut zu wissen."

„Habt ihr bemerkt, wie es Spencer geärgert hat, als Derek den Fehler der Schreibmaschine festgestellt hat?" Prentiss lachte bei dem Gedanken belustigt auf.

„Nun, wer schreibt seine Texte heute auch noch auf einer Schreibmaschine."

„Gutes Argument Susanne. Das kannst du Morgen bestimmt noch irgendwo anbringen." Prentiss schien echt beeindruckt.

„Im Übrigen waren sie doch alle sehr erstaunt, als du dich so einfach eingemischt hast."

Frank sah verwundert von Einer zur Anderen. „Aber genau das hat Hotch doch von mir verlangt. Ich soll meine Gedanken nicht zurückhalten."

Die Drei tauschten erstaunte Blicke aus, dann lachten sie lauthals…

Es wurde später und später. Doch der Gesprächsstoff schien kein Ende zu finden…

Früh am nächsten Morgen standen JJ und Hotchner in Begleitung von Agent Herbst vor dem Haus der Johnsons. Die Oakland Street war eine reine Wohngegend der mittleren Schicht. Die Häuser in der Straße waren meistens eingeschossig, mit hellen Farben bemalt und alles wurde sauber gehalten und gepflegt.

Agent Herbst klopfte an die Tür und machte die Personen miteinander bekannt. Sie folgten Mr. und Mrs. Johnson ins Wohnzimmer. Eine dunkle Ledercouch stand gegenüber dem großen Panoramafenster. Der Blick hinaus in den Garten erfüllte das Herz. Blumen sämtlicher Arten bereiteten ein farbenfrohes Spiel.

Während sich die Johnsons auf die Couch setzten, nahmen JJ und Hotchner in den beiden aus dunklem Holz gefertigten Stühlen ihnen gegenüber platz.

„Wir wollen Ihnen helfen Mandy zu finden. Dazu müssen wir ihnen aber noch einige Fragen stellen."

Mrs. Johnson nickte zustimmend.

„Hat sich in den letzten Wochen irgendetwas in Ihrem Leben verändert? Hatten Sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden?"

Die Johnsons sahen sich an und schienen über die Fragen nachzudenken: „Nein." Antwortete Mr. Johnson kopfschüttelnd.

„Hat Mandy Ihnen von etwas derartigem erzählt?"

„Nein." Diesmal antwortete Mrs. Johnson. „Können Sie uns bitte verraten, warum ausgerechnet Mandy? Sie ist so ein lieber Mensch. Zu allen freundlich."

„Ma'am", JJ lächelte Mrs. Johnson beruhigend an, „das bezweifeln wir auch gar nicht."

„Wir sammeln momentan noch alle Fakten Mrs. Johnson. Daraus werden wir ein Profil des Täters erstellen. Dann wird man auch sagen können, ob Mandy nur zufällig in die Hände des Unbekannten fiel, oder ob er alles lange geplant hat." Hotchner wartete einen kurzen Moment, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte. „War an Mandys Tagesablauf am Donnerstag etwas anders als sonst?"

„Sie haben etwas länger geprobt. Sie ist in der Theater-AG. Nächste Woche ist Prämiere." Mrs. Johnson wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange.

„Hätten Sie eventuell ein aktuelles Foto für uns?"

„Ja, sicher." Mrs. Johnson stand auf und holte eine gerahmte Fotographie vom Schrank. Sie hielt sie JJ hin.

„Dürfen wir sie mitnehmen?"

Die Johnsons nickten und JJ öffnete den Bilderrahmen.

Währenddessen saßen Rossi, Reid und Frank Amanda Paul und ihren Eltern gegenüber. Die zehnjährige saß verängstigt zwischen ihren Eltern. Frank schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Langsam entspannt sich das Gesicht der Zehnjährigen.

Ihre Mutter musste sie früh bekommen haben. Frank schätzte Mrs. Paul auf Ende zwanzig. Sie war schön, ihre blonden langen Haare trug sie zu einem Pferdschwanz zusammengebunden, der ihr beim Gehen vorhin lustig über die Schultern gehüpft war. An diesem warmen Sommertag trug sie eine einfache kurze Jeans und einen hellblauen Neckholder dazu.

Der Vater ebenfalls locker in Jeans und T-Shirt gekleidet, war groß gewachsen und durchtrainiert. Seine fast schwarzen Haare trug er extrem kurz. Wahrscheinlich wollte er damit die beginnende Glatze überspielen. Frank schätzte ihn auf gut zehn Jahre älter als seine Frau.

„Amanda, hast du den Mann vorher schon mal gesehen?" Rossi sprach ruhig und mit seiner rauen Stimme klang er wie ein liebender Großvater.

„Nein. Er sagte Mummy hätte ihn geschickt, um mich abzuholen."

„Hat er dir gesagt, wer er ist?"

„Onkel Tom."

„Was habt ihr gemacht während du bei ihm warst?"

„Gespielt." Amanda wurde lebhafter, ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Onkel Tom hat ein riesiges Zimmer voll mit Spielzeug und ein wunderschönes Himmelbett."

„War er die ganze Zeit bei dir?"

Das Mädchen überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Nein, er ging einmal kurz weg. Und dann war er Abendessen holen. Das hat lange gedauert."

„Hattest du großen Hunger?" Frank mischte sich ein.

„Nein… Er hat lange warten müssen."

„Das hat Onkel Tom gesagt?"

Amanda nickte zustimmend.

„Mrs. Paul", wandte sich Rossi jetzt an die Mutter, „wodurch wurden Sie aufgehalten, als sie Amanda abholen wollten?"

„Wollen Sie jetzt mir die Schuld geben?" Entsetzt sah die junge Mutter den älteren Agent an.

„Nein Mrs. Paul, beruhigen Sie sich. Daran hat niemand Schuld… außer vielleicht Onkel Tom."

Frank erhob sich und wandte sich an das Mädchen: „Amanda, kommst du mit mir und zeigst mir dein Zimmer?"

Amanda hatte vertrauen zu Frank gefasst und stand sofort auf. „Komm!" Lachend ergriff sie Franks Hand und zog sie hinter sich her aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Rossi war beeindruckt von der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sich die neue Kollegin scheinbar in das Team einfügte. Jetzt konnte er offener mit den Eltern reden.

„Mrs. und Mr. Paul, wir geben Ihnen keine Schuld an dem was geschehen ist. Wir versuchen nur herauszufinden, wieso er gerade Amanda ausgesucht hat. Dazu brauchen wir so viele Informationen, wie wir bekommen können, okay?"

Das Ehepaar nickte.

„Oh, du hast aber ein schönes Zimmer." Frank schaute sich mit einem Blick in dem Raum um. „Du bist eine richtige Puppenmutti, was?" Amanda lachte zu ihr hoch.

„Das sind Lena und Sophia. Sie sind meine Lieblingskinder."

Susanne bestaunte die beiden Puppen gebührend, dann sah sie den Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster und die vielen bunten Stifte. „Malst du gerne?"

„Ja."

„Malst du mir ein Bild? Als Andenken?"

„Was soll ich denn Malen?" Das Mädchen setzte sich an den Tisch und zog ein Blatt hervor.

„Was fällt dir gerade ein? Vielleicht ein Bild deiner Familie?"

Amanda überlegte kurz. Dann nickte sie und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Die Agents verabschiedeten sich an der Haustür von den Johnsons.

„Wir versuchen Mandy so schnell wie möglich zu finden. Nachdem, was wir von den anderen Mädchen wissen, wird ihr nichts passieren. Er hat sich gut um die beiden gekümmert." Hotchner reichte den Eltern zum Abschied die Hand.

„Danke, das hilft etwas." Mrs. Johnson versuchte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ach, eine Frage hätte ich da noch." JJ stand schon vor den Stufen der Veranda und sah zu den Eltern hoch. „Hat Mandy eine beste Freundin?"

„Sie hat viele Freunde, aber Claire und sie sind unzertrennlich. Sie haben sich schon im Kindergarten kennengelernt."

„Könnten wir ihre Adresse bekommen?"

JJ schrieb sich diese auf und verabschiedete sich dann endgültig.

„Wohin fahren wir jetzt?" Agent Herbst öffnete den Wagen und sah über die Kühlerhaube hinweg zu Hotchner, als erwartete er neue Befehle.

Die Agents stiegen ein.

„Du meinst die Freundin weiß mehr JJ?"

„Sie ist siebzehn. Mandy wird ihre Geheimnisse nicht mehr mit ihren Eltern geteilt haben."

Hotchner drehte sich im Sitz nach hinten und schaute seine Kollegin an: „Wohl eher mit der besten Freundin."

„Genau."

„Also fahren wir zu dieser Adresse Herbst."

„Ich bin fertig Susanne." Amanda Paul hatte den Stift aus der Hand gelegt und strahlte Agent Frank stolz an. Frank war während sie wartete durch das Kinderzimmer gewandert und hatte versuchte sich ein Bild von dem Leben des Kindes zu machen.

„Oh, das ist dir aber sehr gut gelungen." Lobte Frank und ging neben Amanda in die Knie, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu kommen. Sie zeigte auf eine Figur: „Das bist du, richtig?"

„Ja, und Mummy und Daddy und Sam." Amanda zeigte auf die jeweiligen Personen.

„Sam ist dein kleiner Bruder, richtig?"

Amanda nickte. „Er ist bei Ben."

„Und der schwarze Hund, wer ist das?"

„Teddy, aber er ist tot."

„Oh, der Arme. Du hast ihn bestimmt ganz lieb gehabt."

„Ja. Er war mein Freund."

„Und wen hast du dort noch gemalt?" Susanne zeigte auf eine Person, die etwas abseits der Familie stand.

„Onkel Tom."

„Sieht er wirklich so aus?" Susanne verglich die Menschen auf dem Bild miteinander.

„Ja. Er hat ein ganz liebes Gesicht und er lacht viel."

„Und er hat die gleiche schöne Haarfarbe wie du!?"

Stolz nickte das Mädchen.

„Amanda hat er noch irgendetwas gesagt?" Frank sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich darf es nicht verraten."

„Was Amanda?"

„Onkel Tom hat gesagt, er wäre mein Vater." Susanne schaute erstaunt das Mädchen an, dann erhob sie sich.

„Malst du mir noch ein Bild Amanda? Versuchst du das Gesicht von Onkel Tom zu malen?"

„Mmh…okay." Nickend stimmt Amanda zu.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Frank nahm das fertige Bild und verschwand aus dem Raum. Kurz darauf stand sie in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

Die Personen im Raum schauten überrascht zu ihr hin, als sie eintrat und sich direkt neben den Pauls vor dem Tisch niederließ und das Bild darauf ablegte.

„Sie sind nicht Amandas Vater, oder Mr. Paul?" Frank schaute den Mann zu ihrer Rechten gerade ins Gesicht.

„Doch ist er!" Mrs. Paul schrie fast.

„Anna…" Beruhigend legte ihr Mann seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm und sprach ruhig an die Agents gewandt weiter: „Nein, ich bin nicht ihr Vater. Aber wie kommen Sie darauf? Amanda weiß es nicht!"

„Amanda hat ein Bild ihrer Familie gemalt…" Frank versuchte sich innerlich zu fassen. „Sie hat Onkel Tom auch gemalt…"

„Was?" Mrs. Pauls war sichtlich entsetzt.

Frank reichte das Blatt Papier ihren Kollegen. „Er hat ihr gesagt, er sei ihr Vater… Nach der Haarfarbe könnte das auch gut hinkommen."

„Sara hat auch einen ähnlichen Farbton." Reid erinnerte sich an das Foto des dritten Mädchens.

Rossi beobachtete die Mutter interessiert. Dann kam ihm eine Idee: „Mrs. Paul, wer ist Amandas Vater?" Tränen schossen der Angesprochenen augenblicklich in die Augen. Schützend legte ihr Mann seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich. „Wir müssen wissen was damals passiert ist."

„Ich bin mit siebzehn auch entführt worden." Brachte Mrs. Paul mühsam hervor. „Er hat mich fünf lange Wochen festgehalten."

„Und Vergewaltigt." Beendete Reid den Satz.

Mrs. Paul nickte unter Tränen.

„Hat er Lösegeld von ihren Eltern gefordert?"

Sie sah zu Rossi hinüber und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dieser stand auf und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Während er die Kurzwahltaste drückte, trat er hinaus in den Flur.

„Morgan." Meldete sich sein Kollege am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Seid ihr noch bei den Browns?"

„Ja."

„Ist Mrs. Brown blond, Ende zwanzig, Anfang dreißig?"

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte einen Moment." Morgan stand aus dem buntgeblümten Sessel auf und ging hinüber in das anschließende Esszimmer.

„Deine Vermutungen stimmen, Dave. Warum?"

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, ist sie alleinerziehend."

„Richtig."

„Fragt sie bitte, wer der Vater von Sara ist. Wahrscheinlich ist sie mit siebzehn entführt worden, keine Lösegeldforderungen, aber sexuelle Übergriffe."

Morgan überlegte kurz: „Wenn das, was ich mir gerade zusammenreime stimmt, müssen wir Mandy so schnell wie möglich finden!"

„Das denke ich mir auch… Gut, wir fahren dann jetzt zurück. Wir treffen uns in Kingsport."

„Okay… Wenn sich unser Verdacht hier bestätigen sollte, werde ich umgehend Hotch bescheid geben." Sie unterbrachen die Verbindung.

Morgan ging zurück zu Miss Brown, ihrer Tochter und Prentiss. Ohne umschweife wandte er sich an Sara. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du jetzt wieder zu deinen Freundinnen gehen. Wir haben nur noch ein paar Fragen an deine Mum."

Sara schien erleichtert und erhob sich sofort.

Morgan wartete bis er eine Tür im Obergeschoss hörte, dann wandte er sich an Miss Brown: „Es ist nicht einfach über schreckliche Momente der Vergangenheit zu sprechen Miss Brown, aber kann es sein, das Sara während ihrer Entführung als siebzehnjährige gezeugt wurde?"

Prentiss ließ sich keine große Regung anmerken, aber innerlich war sie doch sehr erschrocken. Miss Brown schaute hingegen gefasst zu Morgan und ihre Stimme brach nur kurz: „Ja, sie haben recht."

„Es wurde damals kein Lösegeld gefordert, oder?"

„Nein… Er hat mich nur sieben Wochen in einer abgelegenen Hütte eingesperrt."

„Wir kennen die Akten noch nicht… Wurde damals ein Phantombild erstellt?"

„Ja. So gut wie ich mich eben erinnern konnte… Ich habe in diesen Wochen versucht alles was passierte,… die Geschehnisse, zu verdrängen." Sie stockte, dann begann sie von ganz alleine zu erzählen. „Erst habe ich mich noch gegen ihn gewehrt. Aber er war stärker. Er schlug mich… Da habe ich mich einfach meinem Schicksal ergeben. Es machte es leichter zu ertragen."

„Wie alt würden sie ihn damals geschätzt haben?" Prentiss sah die Frau ihr gegenüber interessiert an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Damals fand ich ihn ganz schön alt. Aber wenn ich ihn heute einschätzen sollte", sie überlegte kurz, „würde ich sagen, war er um die dreißig."

„Vielen Dank Miss Brown, das sie sich Zeit für uns genommen haben. Sollten wir noch weitere Fragen haben, werden wir uns melden." Morgan und Prentiss erhoben und verabschiedeten sich an der Haustür von Miss Brown.

„Claire Fields?" JJ trat auf ein schwarzhaariges junges Mädchen zu, die im Vorgarten der Adresse der Fields stand und sich um die Blumen kümmerte.

„Ja." Überrascht drehte sie sich um. JJ und Hotchner hatten ihre Marken gezogen und hielten sie dem Mädchen hin: „Ich bin Agent Jareau vom FBI, mein Kollege Agent Hotchner… Sie wissen, dass ihre Freundin Mandy entführt wurde?" Tränen stiegen in die Augen des Mädchens und sie konnte zur Bestätigung nur nicken. „Wir würde mit Ihnen gerne über Mandy sprechen."

„Okay." Ihre Stimme war sehr dünn. Sie zog die Arbeitshandschuhe aus und ließ sie in den Eimer mit den Pflanzenabfällen fallen.

„Hat sich Mandy in der letzten Zeit verändert? Hat sie sich verfolgt gefühlt?"

„Nein", Claire Fields schüttelte den Kopf und schaute JJ an, als sie weiter sprach, „das hätte sie mir erzählt."

„Ihre Eltern sagten uns, sie wäre überall beliebt gewesen. Da wart ihr doch bestimmt viel unterwegs."

„Ja, meistens. Aber seit Mandy mit Brandon zusammen ist, darf ich ihr nur noch Alibis für ihre Eltern liefern."

„Dann war ihr Verhältnis in der letzten Zeit nicht so gut?" Hotchner verzog keine Miene.

„Nein… Ich meine doch... Es ist nur nicht so spaßig immer als Anhängsel dabei zu sein."

„Seit wann sind die beiden zusammen?"

Claire verzog ihr Gesicht und schien über JJ's Frage nachzudenken: „Sie haben sich bei Fred auf dem Geburtstag kennengelernt. Drei Wochen später kam Mandy überglücklich an und hat mir erzählt, dass sie zusammen sind… Das war dann so Ende Mai."

„Können Sie uns noch etwas mehr über diesen Brandon sagen?" Hotchner wusste, dass sie jede neue Spur zum Ziel und somit zu Mandy führen konnte.

„Sein Name ist Brandon Harris. Er kommt aus Johnson City. Er ist Ende zwanzig. Mandy hat Angst, dass ihre Eltern etwas gegen sein Alter haben. Darum hat sie ihnen noch nichts von ihrem erzählt."

„Würden ihre Eltern eine Trennung fordern?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…" Sie stockte. „Mandy hat mal gesagt, dass sie lieber mit Brandon verschwinden würde, als ihn zu verlassen."

„Vielen Dank, dass sie sich Zeit genommen haben Miss Fields." Die Agents verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück zum Wagen, als Claire sie aufhielt: „Agent Hotchner,… lebt Mandy noch? Werden Sie sie finden?" Die Agents hatten sich Claire wieder zugewandt, der plötzlich Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Wir denken schon Miss Fields. Es sieht alles danach aus."

Rossi, Reid und Frank saßen schon an dem großen Tisch in der Polizeistation, als Hotchner und JJ mit Agent Herbst eintraten.

„Habt ihr schon Garcia angerufen?" Hotchner setzte sich neben Rossi und schaute in die Runde.

„Ja", antwortete Reid. „Sie sucht gerade nach den Fallakten von damals."

Morgan und Prentiss traten ein.

„Gut." Hotchner nickte und sah den ankommenden Kollegen entgegen.

„Wie seid ihr darauf gekommen, dass unser UnSub der Vater der Mädchen ist?" Morgan sah Rossi fragend an, als er um den Tisch herum ging und sich ihnen gegenüber niederließ. Prentiss nahm auf dem Stuhl neben ihm platz und schien sofort interessiert die Ohren zu spitzten.

Rossi schmunzelte und forderte Frank mit einer Handbewegung auf, ihre Entdeckung zu erklären. Reid lächelte auch munter vor sich hin, als er die erstaunten Blicke der Kollegen sah.

„Das war reiner Zufall." Frank hob abwährend ihre Hände. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Amanda irgendein Geheimnis beschäftigte. Da habe ich sie gebeten, mir ein Bild zu malen." Sie legte das Bild der Familie auf den Tisch. „Ihre Familie, … mit Onkel Tom."

„Unser UnSub hat ihr gesagt, er wäre Onkel Tom." Unterbrach Reid erklärend. Morgan und Prentiss nickten zustimmend. Das hatten sie auch herausgefunden.

Hotchner griff über den Tisch und zog das Bild zu sich heran. „Die Haarfarbe gibt aber noch keinen schlüssigen Verdacht. Sie könnte einige Generationen übersprungen haben."

„Ich weiß, aber es brachte mich auf die Idee… Außerdem hat unser Unbekannter Amanda gesagt, er wäre ihr Vater. Und da sie niemanden etwas davon sagen sollte, rotierten ihre Gedanken."

„Gute Arbeit. Du fügst dich gut ins Team ein Frank."

„Danke."

„Und Miss Brown hat die sexuellen Übergriffe in ihrer Jugend bestätigt?" Hotchner wandte sich an Morgan.

„Ja, sie hat uns sogar genauere Angaben…" Hotchners Blick fiel auf Frank und seine Gedanken schweiften vom Thema ab. Sie überraschte ihn. Und doch fühlte er sich in seiner ersten Einschätzung bestätigt. Sie würde sich für das Team grenzenlos einsetzen. Egoismus schien ihr fern. Es schien ihr sogar etwas peinlich zu sein im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Hotchner kam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als sich Garcias Stimme aus dem Laptop meldete. „Hallo zusammen. Ich habe euch gerade die Akten zu gemailt. Aber die Angaben sind nicht sehr aufschlussreich. Da hat man sich damals nicht sehr viel Mühe gemacht. Hängt aber vielleicht auch damit zusammen, das zwei Jahre zwischen den Entführungen lagen und noch dazu in verschiedenen Orten geschahen."

„Garcia, versuch bitte herauszufinden, ob es in den, sagen wir letzten zwanzig Jahren weitere Entführungen gab." Hotchner war jetzt wieder voll bei dem Fall.

„Du meinst es gibt noch mehrere Opfer?" Garcia schüttelte es leicht.

„Die Vermutung liegt nahe, solange wir nicht wissen, wo er in den letzten zehn Jahren gesteckt hat."

„Wir sollten aber einen etwas größeren Radius schlagen", wandte Reid ein. „Das innerhalb von zwei Jahren zwei Entführungen geschehen, ist möglich. Mehrere in der näheren Umgebung wären aufgefallen."

„Gut." Frank sah, wie sich Garcia mit einem federbesetztem Kugelschreiber Notizen machte.

„In der Akte von Miss Brown müsste ein Phantombild sein." Warf Morgan in den Raum.

„Ja, aber wie schon gesagt, alles sehr stümperhaft."

„Vielleicht kann uns dieses Bild etwas helfen." Frank zog ein weiteres gemaltes Bild hervor. Alle sahen schon von weitem, dass es ein Gesicht zeigte. „Es ist zwar von einer Zehnjährigen, die Verhältnisse werden nicht unbedingt stimmen, aber es gibt vielleicht doch den einen oder anderen Hinweis. Zum Beispiel diese hellen blauen Augen."

„Garcia wir mailen es dir gleich durch. Schick es durch sämtliche Datenbanken, vielleicht haben wir ja Glück."

„Wird erledigt Chef… Ich schau mir die Bilder mal an, vielleicht kann ich ja noch etwas mit dem alten Phantombild zaubern." Sie schwenkte den pinkfarbenen Kugelschreiber wie einen Zauberstab durch die Luft und schon war der Bildschirm schwarz.

„Wir haben herausgefunden, dass Mandy einen Freund hat." JJ zog die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Kollegen auf sich. „Brandon Harris, neunundzwanzig. Mandys Eltern wissen angeblich nichts von ihm. Wir sollten ihn überprüfen."

„Richtig. Prentiss, das wirst du übernehmen." Prentiss nickte.

„Wir wissen noch, dass er die Mädchen damals in einer Hütte festgehalten hat. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, das Mandy auch da ist?" Morgan sah in die Runde. „Sara und Amanda waren nur gute zwei Tage bei ihm, aber Mandy wird er bestimmt wieder länger festhalten."

„Es gibt zig Hütten da draußen, am Holsten River reihen sie sich aneinander." Agent Herbst, der die ganze Zeit interessiert zugehört hatte, mischte sich zum ersten Mal ein.

„Ich brauche eine Karte von der Gegend… Wenn die Hütten zu nahe stehen, könnte es sein, dass jemand ihre Schreie hören könnte. Das Risiko würde er nicht eingehen… Sie muss abgelegen liegen." Reid übernahm damit die Eingrenzung der möglichen Aufenthaltsorte von Mandy.

„Dann lasst uns mit dem Profil des Täters beginnen." Schloss Hotchner das Gespräch.

„Hast du auch seine Adresse?" Prentiss griff sich einen Stift und ein Stück Papier.

Garcia tippte eifrig auf der Tastatur. „2 Ross Drive. 37604 Johnson City, Tennessee. Apartment 43."

„Danke." Prentiss sah sich im Raum um, doch alle waren so sehr mit ihren Aufgaben beschäftigt, dass sie wohl nicht auf sie achten würden. Leiser begann sie dann: „Penelope, was hältst du von einem kleinen Umtrunk, wenn wir wieder zurück sind? Du solltest die Chance bekommen Susanne näher kennenzulernen. Sie wird dir bestimmt gefallen."

„Ich bin immer dabei, das weißt du doch."

„Perfekt. Dann bis später." Prentiss unterbrach die Verbindung und ging zu Hotchner hinüber. Er sah von seinen Papieren hoch, als er sie neben sich bemerkte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen legte sie ein Foto vor ihm hin.

„Harris?" Ein freundlich lächelndes Gesicht strahlte ihm entgegen. Seine Augen waren dunkel, genauso wie seine Haare, die ihm lang bis auf die Schultern herunter hingen.

„Ja. Er passt nicht zu den Beschreibungen der Opfer. Außer er hat sich jedes Mal verkleidet."

„Möglich. Hast du sonst noch etwas herausgefunden?"

„Seine Akte ist sauber."

„Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich habe die Adresse von Harris. Am Telefon meldet sich niemand. Ich würde gerne hinfahren."

„Gut, nimm Morgan mit." Nickend verschwand Prentiss. Hotchner sah noch, wie sie Morgan andeutete ihr zu folgen und wandte sich dann seinen Papieren wieder zu.

Morgan klopfte an die Wohnungstür mit der Nummer 43. Nichts rührte sich hinter der Tür. Wieder klopfte er. „Brandon Harris, hier ist das FBI! Machen Sie bitte auf!" Noch immer nahmen sie keine Bewegung hinter der Tür war.

„Er ist nicht da. Wir sollten uns an den Hausmeister wenden."

Zustimmend nickte Morgan zu Prentiss Worten und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg hinunter.

Kurz darauf standen sie mit einem Mann von gut fünfzig Jahren vor der Tür. Er trug eine abgewetzte Jeans und ein rot kariertes Holzfällerhemd, dessen Ärmel er bis über die Ellenbogen aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Wann haben Sie Mr. Harris zu letzt gesehen, Mr. Mason?" fragt Prentiss.

„Ich weiß nicht, Anfang der Woche, Dienstag…" Er machte sich am Schloss zu schaffen. Dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf. „Nein, es war bestimmt Mittwoch. Ich habe mich noch so geärgert."

„Warum?" Morgan kribbelte es in den Fingern. Konnte er nicht einfach den verdammten Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehen!

„Er kam mit seinem Freund. Sie stritten sich lauthals den ganzen Weg hinauf in die Wohnung." Mr. Mason zweigte auf die Wohnung vor ihnen und drehte den Schlüssel. Er schob die Tür auf und Morgan zog vorsichtshalber seine Waffe.

„Sie bleiben hier Mr. Mason." Morgan nickte seiner Kollegin zu und Prentiss folgte, ihre Waffe ebenfalls in der Hand, in die Wohnung.

„Sicher." Morgan war bis in den Wohnraum vorgedrungen und fand keine Menschenseele vor.

Prentiss stieß eine Tür auf und hielt die Pistole im Anschlag. Sie trat einen Schritt in den Raum und ruckartig richtete sie den Lauf hinter die Tür. „Sauber." Leicht enttäuscht steckte sie die Waffe zurück in den Holster.

„Prentiss, komm mal." Sie folgte Morgans Stimme durch die Wohnung und fand ihn schließlich in dem am Wohnraum angrenzenden Schlafzimmer.

„Hast du was gefunden?" Morgan kniete hinter dem zerwühlten Bett und als Prentiss zu ihm trat, sah sie sofort die kleine Blutlache. „Er ist verletzt."

Morgan nickte. „Harris oder sein Gegner…" Er stand auf. „So wie es hier aussieht, gab es einen kleinen Kampf. Wir sollten die Spurensicherung rufen, vielleicht können sie etwas Brauchbares finden."

Prentiss nickte zustimmend. „Und wir sollten nochmals mit Mr. Mason reden, vielleicht kann er uns den Freund beschreiben."

„Mach du das, ich werde inzwischen Hotch bescheid geben."

Neugierige Augenpaare erschienen überall im Haus und in den Wohnungstüren, als sich eine Gruppe von Polizeibeamten und Technikern auf den Weg in die Wohnung machten.

Prentiss hatte Mr. Mason befragt und ihn nun fortgeschickt. Sie trat zu Morgan, der gerade am telefonieren war.

„Prentiss ist da. Ich stelle dich auf laut Hotch."

Prentiss berichtete was sie von dem Hausmeister erfahren hatte.

„Also wäre sein Freund unser UnSub?" Hotchners Stimme drang durch den Lautsprecher.

„Nachdem wie er ihn beschrieben hat, ja. Es kann natürlich auch Zufall sein, dass sie sich so ähnlich sehen."

„Ich denke, wir sollten davon ausgehen, dass er es ist… Dann stellt sich die Frage: Sind sie Komplizen oder weiß Harris nichts von den Taten seines Freundes?" Morgans Augen schweiften durch den Wohnraum.

„Harris hat keinerlei negativen Eintragungen. Nicht mal den kleinsten Strafzettel." Prentiss hatte sich mit diesem Menschen eingehend beschäftigt.

„Wenn wir dann davon ausgehen, dass unser UnSub fast zehn Jahre nicht zugeschlagen hat, weil er zum Beispiel weggesperrt war, muss die Freundschaft noch sehr jung sein." Hotchner versuchte eine Verbindung zu ihrem jetzigen Profil herzustellen.

„Vielleicht hat Harris herausgefunden was für ein Schwein sein Freund ist."

„Oder sie kennen sich aus Kindertagen…" warf Prentiss ein.

Morgan schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Wie kommen wir näher an diesen Typen heran? Er wird gewalttätig gegenüber Menschen, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen."

„Durchsucht alles, vielleicht findet ihr ja noch einen weiteren Hinweis… Ach ja, wir haben gegen sieben eine Versammlung einberufen, um unser vorläufiges Profil bekanntzugeben."

„Wir werden pünktlich da sein." Morgan unterbrach die Verbindung und entschlossen machten sich die beiden Agents daran, die Wohnung systematisch zu durchsuchen.

„Danke, dass sie sich so spät noch Zeit genommen haben." Hotchner wandte sich an die versammelten Polizisten. „Wir suchen einen hellhäutigen Mann, der Ende Dreißig Anfang Vierzig ist. Er hat kastanienbraune, kurzgeschnittenes Haar."

„Er hat im Zeitraum von1997 bis 2001 jedes Jahr ein Mädchen entführt. Bis Anfang dieses Jahres sind keine Entführungen mehr erfolgt, die seine Handschrift tragen. Daher gehen wir davon aus, dass unser UnSub sich in den Jahren dazwischen entweder im Gefängnis oder einer Klinik befunden hat." Rossi zog die anwesenden Personen in seinen Bann.

Morgan fuhr fort: „Der Täter bewegt sich völlig unauffällig durch das tägliche Leben. Er hat die Familien von Amanda und Sara beobachtet, bevor er sie gekidnappt hat. Auszuschließen ist auch nicht, dass der Täter hier aus Kingsport oder der näheren Umgebung kommt. Er hat zwei Gegenden, denen er sich anscheinend verbunden fühlt. Das ist hier um Kingsport und um Jackson/Ohio."

„Wir haben um Jackson zwei weitere frühere Opfer gefunden. Vom ersten Opfer wurde Anfang des Jahres der Sohn entführt und gegen ein Lösegeld ausgetauscht." Rossi erklärte den Zusammenhang der beiden Gebiete.

„Außerdem ist er der Vater der Kinder. Er verleiht, vermietet seine Kinder an die Mütter und fordert dafür seinen Lohn. Da er bei Mandy nun diesen höheren Betrag gefordert hat, gehen wir davon aus, dass er erst um die Jahreswende freigekommen ist und keine Arbeit gefunden hat. Er benötigt Geld, um seinen Kindern etwas bieten zu können."

„Und sich einzuschleimen." Warf einer der Polizisten ein. Hotchner sah ihn mit strengem Blick an. „Für zweimal zwei Tage stattet er ein ganzes Zimmer mit Spielzeug aus."

„Jim, halt dich etwas zurück." Sheriff Donovan wies seinen Polizisten zurecht.

„Nein, er hat Recht. Irgendwo muss er das Spielzeug gekauft haben. Vielleicht können wir eine Spur finden. Wir sollten JJ darauf ansetzen." Wandte Rossi ein.

Hotchner nickte bestätigend und wandte sich wieder an die versammelte Mannschaft: „Bitte halten Sie nach diesem Typ Mann Ausschau wenn sie unterwegs sind."

„Wir haben ihnen hier noch ein Phantombild des Gesuchten ausgelegt." Morgan wies auf einen Stapel Papier. „Unten drunter finden Sie ein weiteres Foto. Dieser Mann heißt Brandon Harris und wird als Zeuge gesucht. Er wurde das letzte Mal am Mittwochabend in seiner Wohnung gesehen." Während Morgan weiter sprach, verteilten die Polizisten die Zettel untereinander und nickten verstehend zu seinen Ausführungen.

„Gut, das wäre es dann für heute." Ein allgemeines Stühlerücken begann, als Hotchner die Versammlung beendete.

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich das BAU-Team unverzüglich wieder an die Arbeit und versuchten die neuen Erkenntnisse vom Vortag in ihr Profil einzubauen.

Reid stand vor seiner Karte und besaß sich das Ergebnis. Mit blauen Fähnchen hatte er die Orte markiert, aus denen die Mütter damals entführt worden waren, gelbe zeigten die heutigen Entführungen an.

Die Hütten am Holsten River schloss Reid als Versteck sehr schnell aus. Alle Entführungen fanden im Sommer statt. Da waren einfach zu viele Familien in den Wäldern unterwegs. Es fällt nicht auf, wenn der Vater mit der Tochter Urlaub macht, aber wie hätte er erklären sollen, dass er die Mädchen einfach für mehrere Wochen einsperrte.

Würde der Täter erst eine Hütte hier am Fluss mieten, sie mit einer Unmenge an Spielzeug ausstatten, um dann eine andere Hütte für den Übergriff an Mandy zu wählen? Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Also gibt es irgendwo hier eine Hütte, die ein Paradies für kleine Mädchen war und zum Schrecken für Ältere wurde.

Prentiss und Morgan gruben sich mit Garcias Hilfe tiefer in das Leben von Brandon Harris. Doch wie Prentiss schon am Vortag herausgefunden hatte, schien er nicht zu den schlimmen Typen zu gehören. Er war guter Durchschnitt in der Schule und arbeitete heute in einem Architekturbüro in Kingsport. Jagen und fischen schienen seine Hobbys zu sein, er stand mit mehreren Ehrungen im Netz. Aber Agent Herbst erklärte ihnen schnell, dass die meisten Menschen in dieser Gegend diesen Hobbys nachgingen.

„Schöne ruhige Wochenenden in Gottes freier Natur." Prentiss schien von dem Gedanken nicht sehr begeistert.

„Aber sind die Hütten in den Sommermonaten nicht von den vielen Urlaubern besetzt?"

Morgan führte Garcias Gedanken weiter: „Das hieße, sie müssten jeden Abend zurück in die Stadt fahren."

„Das brauchen sie nicht." Agent Herbst schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Es gibt unter den Eigentümern eine Vereinbarung: Man erkundigt sich bei der Vergabestelle welche Hütte noch frei ist und benutzt einfach die des Nachbarn."

„Garcia…", begann Morgan.

„Bin schon dabei. Ich gebe den Namen Harris ein und suche alle Immobilien in der Umgebung. Wenn er eine Hütte hat, kann er sich eingemietet haben."

Während Garcia im fernen Quantico noch sprach hörten die Anderen in Kingsport ihre Finger über die Tastatur fliegen.

„Es gibt hier einen Lloyd Harris."

„Das ist sein Vater."

„Er besitzt zwei Hütten am Holsten River."

„Kannst du nachsehen, wer welche Hütte gemietet hat?"

„Tut mir leid Sonnenschein, aber dazu müsste ich mich erst in das System hecken." Kam die Antwort aus dem Laptop.

„Dann werden wir dem örtlichen Büro für die Vergabe der Hütten mal einen Besuch abstatten." Morgan stand auf. „Danke für die Hilfe Zuckerpuppe. Wir sehen uns."

Garcia verschwand vom Bildschirm und Prentiss und Agent Herbst folgten Morgan zu Hotchner.

„Hey Garcia, du bist heute eine viel gefragte Person, was?" JJ lachte ihre Kollegin durch die Webcam amüsiert an.

„Kann man wohl sagen. Wie kann ich dir helfen JJ?"

„Ich habe mir eine Rute herausgesucht, die ich nehmen würde, wenn ich zwischen Kingsport und Jackson verkehren würde. Wir müssten versuchen in den anliegenden Orten Spielzeuggeschäfte zu finden, in denen unser UnSub eventuell eingekauft hat."

„Vorausgesetzt er hat mit Karte bezahlt." Wandte Garcia ein.

„Stimmt, aber bei den Mengen, die er gekauft haben muss, wird es aufwendig mit Bargeld."

„Gut, lass uns starten, das werden eine ganze Menge Daten werden. Jeder kleine Store hat Spielzeug."

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht erst nur auf die großen Läden konzentrieren. Ein Fremder würde denen nicht so schnell auffallen."

„Also suchen wir nach einem Mann, der in den letzten vier Wochen viel eingekauft hat. Gib mir mal die Städte, die du herausgesucht hast…"

„Hallo, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Ein Mann im mittleren Alter, schon leicht ergraut an den Schläfen sah freundlich von seinen Papieren hoch.

Die Agents zogen ihre Marken und Morgan stellte sie vor. Überrascht veränderten sich die Gesichtszüge des Mannes. Morgan fuhr fort: „Wir benötigen eine Auskunft von ihnen. Wir suchen nach Brandon Harris und würden gerne wissen, ob und welche Hütte er gemietet hat."

Der Mann schien sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er diese Auskunft erteilen durfte. Prentiss trat vor und mit einem Blick auf sein Namensschild sagte sie: „Hören Sie, Mr. Crane, Mr. Harris ist verschwunden und er scheint verletzt zu sein."

„Wir können uns natürlich auch einen Durchsuchungsbefehl holen, aber Sie könnten uns viel Zeit dadurch ersparen."

„Brandon ist in der Hütte seines Vaters, Nummer 62. Er hat die Hütte schon seit mindestens drei Monaten jedes Wochenende. Dadurch ist es schwer sie an Feriengäste zu vermieten." Morgan hörte nicht mehr länger zu und verschwand aus dem gut klimatisierten Raum.

„Geschäftsschädigend?!" Prentiss versuchte den Mann von Morgans Auftritt abzulenken.

„Ja, zumal sie so zentral liegt. Aber wer zu erst kommt, der hat das Vorrecht."

„Vielen Danke für ihre Auskunft." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und gemeinsam mit Herbst folgte sie Morgan nach draußen.

Dieser unterbrach gerade die Verbindung seines Handys und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Kommt, fahren wir. Die Anderen stoßen gleich zu uns."

Sie gingen zum SUV zurück und stiegen ein.

Mit eingeschaltetem Blaulicht, aber ohne Sirene rasten die beiden SUV des FBIs und zwei weitere Wagen der örtlichen Polizei den unbefestigten Weg entlang und hielten vor der großen Blockhütte.

Die Agents sprangen heraus. Mit kugelsicheren Westen vor möglichen Schüssen geschützt, eilten sie mit gezogenen Waffen zum Gebäude. Mit einem Handzeichen schickte Hotchner Morgan, Prentiss und Herbst auf die Hinterseite der Hütte. Während zwei weitere Polizisten ihnen folgten, nahmen die restlichen Agents links und rechts der Eingangstür Aufstellung.

Einen kurzen Blick zum Wagen ließ Hotchner Agent Frank erkennen. Er hatte ihr nicht erlauben können an diesem Einsatz teilzunehmen. Sie durfte ohne bestandenen Schießtest keine Waffe in den USA führen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie sich sehr verständig gezeigt und nicht versucht ihn zu überreden. Wer konnte schon ahnen, was sie in diesem Gebäude erwarten würde.

Hotchner hob sein linkes Handgelenk, wo an der Armbanduhr das Mikrophon für den Sprechfunk befestigt war und sprach hinein: „Auf Position."

Hinterm Haus fanden die Agents zwei weitere Türen vor. Morgan schickte Prentiss und Herbst zu dem kleinen Anbau und machte sich mit den Polizisten bereit zu stürmen. Prentiss gab das Zeichen, dass sie bereit waren und Morgan gab die Bestätigung durchs Mirkophon.

„Los." Hotchner gab den Befehl und Reid, der seine Hand schon während sie warteten auf den Türknauf gelegt hatte, öffnete die Tür ruckartig. Rossi stieß seine Pistole vor, leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe in das Dämmerlicht und betrat den Wohnraum. Schnell füllte sich die Hütte mit Ermittlern, die jede Ecke des Hauses untersuchten.

Morgan öffnete die Tür und verschwand mit den beiden Polizisten in der Hütte. Er zog seine Taschenlampe und fand sich in der Küche wieder. Vorsichtig leuchtete er die Ecken der Küche aus und Schritt für Schritt tastete sie sich vor.

Herbst tat es Morgan gleich und stieß die Tür auf. Prentiss folgte ihm und fand sich im nächsten Moment in einem kleinen Raum wieder, dessen Boden mit roten Flecken übersät war. Blutgeruch stieg ihr in die Nase und ein kontinuierliches Summen drang an ihr Ohr.

„Sicher." Rossi hatte die linke Seite des Wohnraumes übernommen und gab Entwarnung.

„Sicher", gab auch Prentiss durch.

Hotchner öffnete vorsichtig eine weitere Tür, die ihn ins Bad führte. Ein Blick hinter die Tür, hinter den Vorhang der Dusche. Nichts. „Sauber."

Morgans Begleiter traten durch die Verbindungstür zur Küche. Sie schüttelten ihre Köpfe: „Nichts."

Sheriff Donovan ließ fast enttäuscht seine Waffe sinken und steckte sie wieder weg: „Wir sind falsch. Hier ist keiner."

Morgan war um den Küchenblock herumgeschlichen und beleuchtete nun die gegenüberliegende Wand, die mit Regalen voll frischer Wäsche gefüllt war. Langsam schweifte der Lichtstrahl von Fach zu Fach. Dann sah er die Umrisse eines menschlichen Körpers, der auf dem Boden lag. Er leuchtete ihn an.

„Harris?!" Morgan steckte seine Waffe ein und kniete sich neben den Mann, der gefesselt dalag. „Hey Harris, hören Sie mich?" Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken und sah dann die dunkle Verfärbung auf dem Boden. Seine Hand fuhr an den Hals des jungen Mannes und tastete nach dem Pulsschlag.

„Wir brauchen dringend einen Krankenwagen!" Morgan sprach in sein Funkgerät. „Habe Harris in der Küche gefunden. Er ist bewusstlos, gefesselt und verletzt."

Hotchner und Rossi erschienen kurz darauf in der Tür. Rossi legte den Lichtschalter um, doch nichts passierte. Hotchner griff sich Rossis Taschenlampe und kniete sich Morgan gegenüber hin. Das Licht der zwei Taschenlampen hielt er auf den Gesuchten gerichtet. Rossi ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und stieß die Luken davor schwungvoll auf. Der Staub tanzte in dem Lichtstrahl der sengenden Nachmittagssonne. Nachdem er auch das zweite Fenster geöffnet hatte, konnten sie immerhin soviel erkennen, dass das Blut aus einer Wunde im Brustkorb herausdrang.

„Wir müssen die Wunde abdrücken." Hotchner drückte Rossi die Lampen in die Hand. Während er seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten ließ, stand er auf und nahm schließlich einen Stapel Handtücher aus dem Regal hinter sich. Neben Harris kniend drückte er die Tücher auf die Wunde.

„Die Tatwaffe fehlt. Mit dieser Wunde ist er nicht durch die ganze Hütte gelaufen, hat es versteckt und sich dann noch selber so gefesselt." Morgan sah zu Rossi hoch.

„Er ist nicht unser Täter. Es scheint eher, als wäre er dem Täter unerwartet in sein Vorhaben geplatzt."

Die Barre wurde herausgefahren und in den Krankenwagen geschoben.

„Ich fahre mit. Wenn er aufwacht brauchen wir den Namen seines Freundes." Morgan hatte schon einen Fuß in den Wagen gesetzt.

„Gut, melde dich. Wir werden uns inzwischen hier umsehen und das Profil erweitern."

„Wir sollten noch einmal mit Claire Fields sprechen und ihr das Phantombild zeigen." JJ trat heran. „Vielleicht hat sie den Mann ja in ihrer Nähe unbewusst wahrgenommen."

„Versuch es. Nimm Prentiss mit. Wir sehen uns dann später im Büro."

Die vier übriggebliebenen Agents der BAU betraten wieder die Hütte und schauten sich um. Die Polizisten hatten inzwischen sämtliche Fensterläden geöffnet, so dass das Dämmerlicht durch das helle Sonnenlicht verschwunden war.

„Sie können noch nicht sehr lange fort sein." Hotchner trat neben den Stuhl, der in der Mitte des Wohnraumes stand.

Reid stand vor einem Regal und besah sich die Buchrücken: „Nach dem Zustand von Harris und der Blutlache würde ich auf gut zwei Stunden tippen."

Rossi kam von seinem Rundgang zurück. „Hotch, weißt du was hier fehlt?"

Sein Kollege nickte verstehend, doch Sheriff Donovan sah die Profiler verständnislos an. „Was?"

„Das gut ausgestattete Kinderzimmer von denen Sara und Amanda erzählt haben. Keine Spur."

„Die beiden Mädchen waren nicht hier." Hotchner schüttelte, wie zur Bestätigung, leicht seinen Kopf. „Es gibt noch einen anderen Ort."

„Miss Fields?" JJ hatte die Freundin von Mandy vor der Kirche in einer Gruppe Teenager entdeckt und rief sie an. „Hätten Sie einen kurzen Moment für uns?"

Claire Fields kam sofort zu ihnen. Aufgeregt überschlug sich fast ihre Stimme: „Haben Sie Mandy gefunden?"

„Leider noch nicht…" JJ tat es leid, ihr noch keine bessere Nachricht bringen zu können, aber es half nichts, sie mussten sich beeilen. „Das ist meine Kollegin Emily Prentiss. Wir würden Ihnen gerne noch ein Paar Fragen stellen."

Die beiden Agents lächelten das junge Mädchen beschwichtigend an, sie wurde ruhiger und schließlich nickte sie zustimmend.

Prentiss öffnete ein Blatt Papier und reichte es Claire mit den Worten: „Kennen Sie vielleicht jemanden, zudem dieses Bild passen könnte? Er war vielleicht öfter in ihrem näheren Umfeld."

Die Freundin warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Gesicht und sah die Agents beunruhigt an. „Soll das der Typ sein, der Mandy hat?"

„Es sieht alles danach aus. Kennen Sie ihn?" JJ fühlte, dass dem Mädchen das Gesicht nicht unbekannt war.

„Das ist Logan. Er ist ein Freund von Brandon. Sie haben sich jedes Wochenende in eine der Hütten zum Jagen eingemietet. Brandon wollte aber wohl eher Mandy nahe sein."

„Was wissen Sie noch über diesen Logan?" Prentiss führte das Mädchen zurück zu dem Verdächtigen.

„Nicht viel. Er interessierte mich nicht und er hatte an mir kein Interesse." Prentiss wusste auch sofort warum. Claire war nicht sein Typ. Sie war dunkelhaarig, trug die Haare extrem kurz und war auch sonst sehr robust.

Im Hintergrund verstummten die Kirchglocken und Claire wurde nervös.

„Kennen Sie seinen Nachnamen?" JJ suchte jede Möglichkeit noch mehr zu erfahren. Doch Claire schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ist er nicht vielleicht irgendwann gefallen? ... Etwa, als er sich am Telefon meldete, oder jemanden auf der Straße traf?"

„Nein. Ich glaube daran würde ich mich erinnern."

„Dann möchten wir Sie auch nicht länger aufhalten." JJ entließ das junge Mädchen, das sich eilig in die Kirche begab.

JJ sah ihr wissend nach. In einer Kleinstadt wie dieser wurden solche ‚Vergehen', wie zu spät zur Messe zur kommen, streng verurteilt, selbst heute noch.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Wagen, als JJ's Handy sich bemerkbar machte.

„Hey Pen, Emily ist hier bei mir. Was hast du für uns?"

„Ich habe die Daten der Bankkarten verglichen und habe sie bisher auf fünf Namen eingrenzen können."

„Gut. Hast du einen dabei, der mit Vornamen Logan heißt?"

„Ja, einen Logan Flynn."

„Such alles zu ihm heraus, was du finden kannst. Wir fahren zurück und sagen den anderen Bescheid."

Hotchner, Rossi, Reid und Frank kamen in die Polizeistation geeilt. JJ und Prentiss erwarteten sie schon im Besprechungsraum.

„Habt ihr Morgan schon angerufen?" Hotchner setzte sich auf den Stuhl vorm Tischende und seine Teammitglieder, Agent Herbst und Sheriff Donovan ließen sich zu beiden Seiten nieder.

„Ja, er dürfte sofort da sein. Garcia wartet auch schon in der Leitung. Wir können jederzeit starten." Prentiss wies auf den Laptop vor sich.

Da kam Morgan auch schon durch die Tür. „Hey Leute, da bin ich."

„Wie geht es Mr. Harris?" Hotchner folgte dem Agent mit den Augen zu seinem Platz.

„Sie haben ihn wieder zusammengeflickt, er wird es schaffen. Aber er ist noch nicht aus der Narkose erwacht."

Reid lehnte gemütlich in seinem Stuhl. „Er hatte Glück, das wir ihn so früh gefunden haben. Sehr viel länger hätte er nicht durchgehalten."

„Okay, dann lasst uns nun Mandy retten… Garcia, du hast was für uns?" Hotchner sah auf den Laptop, der auf dem Tisch stand.

„Unser UnSub heißt Logan Flynn, ist einundvierzig und Single. Er wohnt seit Februar in Johnson City. Davor hatte er sich für zwei Monate in Jackson/Ohio eingemietet."

Die Agents in Kingsport verfolgten interessiert ihren Ausführungen.

„Wo war er in den letzten zehn Jahren?" Rossis ruhige raue Stimme durchbrach die absolute Stille im Raum.

„Vor zehn Jahren wechselte er seinen Arbeitgeber und wurde von der neuen Firma an die Westküste geschickt. Seitdem hat er durchschnittlich jedes Jahr seinen Standort verändert."

„Jedes Mal ein neuer Job?" Prentiss unterbrach sie.

„Nein. Er wurde jedes Mal von seiner Firma versetzt."

„Es ist schon merkwürdig, dass er nur einmal im Jahr zugeschlagen hat." Hotchner merkte, wie ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der Kollegen gehörte. „Aber zehn Jahre warten? Entweder ist er hochgradig organisiert und stabil um seine Bedürfnisse zu unterdrücken, oder er hat in jedem Bezirk der letzten zehn Jahre weitere Kinder."

Prentiss sah, wie Garcia schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung die Kinnlade herunter klappte und ihr für einen Moment die Sprache verschlug. „Ich könnte", sie räusperte sich, „die Jahreszahlen mit möglichen Entführungsfällen in den Umgebungen abgleichen."

„Mach das bitte." Hotchner saß aufrecht da und schien auf das Ergebnis zu warten.

„Wenn er sich so lange unter Kontrolle halten kann, haben wir es womöglich mit einem zweiten Reaper zu tun… Entschuldige Hotch." Morgan schaute entsetzt zu ihm hinüber. Dieser schüttelte aber nur seinen Kopf. „Ich habe auch gerade an diese Möglichkeit gedacht. Aber dafür ist er eigentlich zu jung. Ich gehe eher davon aus, dass Garcia fündig wird. Er wird von mal zu mal seine Vorgehensweise verbessert und verfeinert haben."

„Hotch, ich habe die ersten drei Städte und ihre Umgebung durchsucht." Garcias aufgeregte Stimme klang durch das Mikrophon. „Ich habe hier drei Treffer. Blonde Mädchen immer im Alter von siebzehn und achtzehn Jahren."

Rossi, der die Unterhaltung bisher schweigend verfolgte hatte, lehnte sich vor und stützte seine Arme auf der Tischplatte ab.

„Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er in Jackson begonnen hat und Ann heute dreizehn ist… vierzehn… geben wir noch ein Jahr dazu. Was war vor fünfzehn Jahren? Er dürfte da ungefähr achtzehn, neunzehn gewesen sein!? Irgendwo da muss der Stressauslöser sein."

„Oh nein!"

„Was Garcia?" Prentiss sah das schmerzlich verzerrte Gesicht der Technischen Analystin.

„Ein Autounfall. Seine Freundin starb im Alter von siebzehn Jahren. Er kam mit schweren Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus."

„Volltreffer! Jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch finden. Garcia, Schätzchen, schau doch bitte mal nach, ob es ein Gebäude gibt, das auf Logan Flynn eingetragen ist." Morgan wusste, wenn sie nicht bald eine Spur von Flynn fanden, solange sie noch frisch war, würden sie Mandy, bis er sie freiließ, nicht mehr finden.

„Nichts." Garcias Stimme klang immer noch leicht belegt.

„Versuche es mit Grundstücken. Speziell in den Bergen zwischen Kingsport und Jackson." Reid mischte sich ein.

„Oh…", erklang es aus dem Laptop. „Diesmal gibt es Punkte für Reid. Ein Gebiet von fast zehntausend Quadratkilometern. Mitten in der Wildnis."

„Vielleicht gibt es ja dort eine leerstehende Hütte, die nicht mehr vermietet wird." Warf Prentiss ein.

„Gibst du mir die geographischen Koordinaten?!" Reid war aufgestanden und an seine Karte getreten. Er steckte nach den Koordinaten den Punkt ab und versah ihn mit einem roten Fähnchen. „Hier ist nichts. Keine Hütte."

„Garcia nimm Satellitenbildern zur Hilfe. Vielleicht ist die Hütte nicht in der Karte eingetragen." Hotchner war aufgestanden und zu Reid getreten.

„Gut Chef."

„Ich habe hier zwei Gebäude oder Überdachungen gefunden. Ich vergrößere die Ausschnitte und schicke sie euch herüber." Hotchner und Reid traten zum Laptop.

Zwei Dateien öffneten sich auf dem Bildschirm. Prentiss schob sie nebeneinander und zusammen mit Morgan und Frank schauten sie auf die Satellitenbilder.

„Dort." Hotchner wies auf das linke Bild. Garcia kannst du das Linke noch etwas weiter vergrößern?"

„Wir können es versuchen. Aber langsam wir das Bild unscharf. Ich müsste es erst bearbeiten."

„Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht." Hotchner wartete, dann füllte der Ausschnitt der Erdeoberfläche den ganzen Bildschirm aus. „Ich würde vermuten, dass dieser Fleck vor der Hütte ein Auto ist."

„Von wann ist die Aufnahme?" Frank warf die Frage ein.

„Vom 13. diesen Monats 2p.m." Kam Garcias Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.

„An diesem Tag war die Lösegeldübergabe für Sara Brown." Reid war die Daten in seinem Kopf durchgegangen.

„Treffer." Rossi stand auf und eilte zur Tür.

„Garcia schick uns noch die Koordinaten aufs Handy."

„Bin schon dabei Chef." Garcia war verschwunden.

„Diesmal würde ich gerne mit hineingehen. Ich halte mich auch im Hintergrund." Frank sah Hotchner, der den Wagen fuhr entschlossen an. Sie konnte seinen Blick im Rückspiegel sehen und hätte nie gedacht, dass er seine dunklen Augenbrauen noch weiter zusammenschieben konnte. Alle im Wagen schienen gespannt auf seine Antwort zu warten. Während er zu überlegen schien, wanderte sein Blick auf die Karte in seinem Handy.

„Ich habe meine Waffe nicht dabei. Ich kann sie also nicht einsetzen."

„Gut. Halte dich an Prentiss…" Er schaute wieder hoch. „Aber mit äußerster Vorsicht!"

Frank schaute in die dunklen Augen im Rückspiegel und nickte verstehend. Prentiss stieß sie in die Seite und gab ihr zwinkernd eine der schusssicheren Westen mit dem Aufdruck FBI.

Hotchner bremste den Wagen etwas ab. Sie verließen die Straße und folgten einem unbefestigten Waldweg über mehrere Kilometer.

Vor der letzten Kurve stoppten sie und schlichen sich leise an die Hütte heran. Ein älterer dunkelblauer SUV stand davor. Rossi und Morgan, gefolgt von drei Polizisten, betraten leise die Holzveranda und gingen zur Tür.

Prentiss, Herbst, Ried und Frank gingen rechts am Haus entlang, während Hotchner mit JJ und Sheriff Donovan die linke Seite übernahmen.

„Zugriff", erklang Hotchners Stimme über Funk und die Agents drangen durch Vorder- und Hintertür in die Hütte ein. Leise schwärmten sie im Gebäude aus.

Vor Morgan und Rossi breitete sich ein gemütlich eingerichteter Wohnraum mit einer Küchenzeile an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und einem Kamin an der Längsseite aus. Doch sie fanden keine Spur von Mandy oder Logan Flynn. Auch die Toilette direkt hinter der Eingangstür war leer. Die zweite Truppe betrat die Hütte direkt neben der Küchenzeile. Direkt vor ihnen und zu ihrer Rechten führten Türen in angrenzende Räume.

Mit Handzeichen verständigend verteilten sie sich und drangen nahezu gleichzeitig in die Räume ein.

Sheriff Donovan öffnete die rechte Tür und zusammen mit Reid fand er sich im Badezimmer wieder. Es schien in der letzten Zeit benutzt worden zu sein. Doch keine Menschenseele war hier. Reid konnte nur hoffen, dass die Kollegen fündig geworden waren.

Der zweite Raum bot mindestens für acht Menschen Schlafmöglichkeiten. Hotchner und JJ tasteten sich von einem Hochbett zum Nächsten vor und überprüften jedes einzelne. Auf diesen Matratzen hatte schon seit Jahren keiner mehr gelegen. Der Staub lag Zentimeter dick. Hinten in der Ecke fanden sie Umzugskartons. Neugierig öffnete Hotchner den ersten besten. Ihm lachten die Augen einer Puppe entgegen. „JJ, … Spielzeug."

Die blonde Agentin trat neben ihm und schaute ebenfalls in den Karton. Ein elegantes Holzpferd stand in einer Ecke, daneben saß ein Teddybär, dessen flauschiger Pelz jedes Kinderherz erobern würde. JJ sah ihren Sohn Henry vor sich. Er spielte so gern mit seinem Teddy. JJ schüttelte die Gedanken über ihre Familie ab und versuchte sich wieder auf den Fall zu konzentrieren. „Lass uns gehen. Vielleicht hatten die Anderen Glück."

Als sie zu ihren Kollegen in den Wohnraum traten, schüttelte Hotchner auf ihre fragenden Blicke nur den Kopf,

Morgan zeigte auf eine Steigleiter, die in das obere Geschoss führte. Langsam stieg er hinauf und lugte vorsichtig über die Bodenkante. Nachträglich eingezogene Wände schirmten den restlichen Bereich der Hütte von dem Obergeschoss ab. Morgan gab Prentiss und Herbst ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen, bevor er durch das Loch in der Decke verschwand.

Gemeinsam drangen sie durch die schmale Tür in den letzten Raum der Hütte ein.

„Logan Flynn", Morgan sprach den Mann im Raum an. „Lassen Sie das Messer fallen! Sie haben keine Chance." Drei Waffen waren auf den Täter gerichtet.

„Verschwinden Sie, oder das Mädchen wir sterben!"

Als Flynn die Gefahr erkannte, hatte er sich Mandy gegriffen und war mit ihr rücklings an die Wand zurückgetreten. Er hatte ein Messer aus seiner Tasche gezogen und hielt es dem Mädchen nun entschlossen an die Kehle.

„Logan, sie töten nicht. Sie könnten Mandy nie weh tun." Prentiss sprach ruhig aber bestimmt auf den Mann vor ihnen ein. Als Flynn nicht reagierte trat Prentiss einen Schritt vor.

„Ich weiß, dass sie das alles nur für ihre Familie getan haben Logan. Ihre eigene kleine Familie."

„Sie wissen gar nichts!"

„Ich weiß, dass sie in den Frauen ihre verstorbene Freundin sehen. Und die Kinder sind ihr Familienersatz."

Logan Flynn schien in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden. Wütend erklang seine Stimme: „Es sind meine Kinder!"

„Ja, aber doch geben Sie sie weg! Amanda möchte ihren Vater gerne wiedersehen."

Die Agents merkten, wie Flynn langsam einbrach. Mit ruhiger Stimme fuhr Prentiss fort: „Lassen Sie Mandy los." Auffordernd streckte sie ihren Arm aus.

Flynn ließ langsam den Arm mit dem Messer sinken und ließ es schließlich auf den Boden fallen. „Mandy komm zu mir." Prentiss sprach das Mädchen in seinen Armen direkt an. „Hab keine Angst, Logan wird dir nichts mehr tun."

Zitternd schob Mandy den Arm, der sie noch umschlang weg und eilte auf die gegnerische Seite. Prentiss legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und führte sie ohne zu zögern aus dem Raum.

„Nehmen Sie die Hände hoch, so dass ich sie sehen kann." Morgan und Herbst gingen langsam auf Flynn zu. „Drehen Sie sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand." Morgan steckte seine Waffe weg und durchsuchte ihn.

Die Einsatzfahrzeuge hielten vor dem Polizeirevier. Nur Morgan lenkte den SUV weiter die Straße entlang bis zum Krankenhaus.

Hier wurden sie schon von Mandys Eltern erwartet, die eiligst auf sie zueilten. Mandy erwiderte herzlich die Umarmungen ihrer Eltern. Als wäre ihre Blockade dadurch gelöst, kamen Mandys Erinnerungen zurück. Sie schaute mit entsetztem Blick die Agents an: „Brandon! Haben Sie Brandon gefunden? Er muss in der Hütte am Holsten River sein! … Er hat vor Schmerz geschrien."

Prentiss trat heran und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es geht ihm gut. Er ist aus der Narkose erwacht und wird wieder ganz gesund."

Mandy liefen vor Erleichterung Tränen über die Wange. „Kann ich zu ihm?"

Prentiss sah die verwirrten Blicke von Mr. und Mrs. Johnson. „Ich denke, die Ärzte werden es dir erlauben…" Gemeinsam gingen sie den Weg hinunter zum Krankenhaus.

**Mark Aurel:**

„Der Mensch kommt immer wieder in Konflikt mit dem Leben, nach dem er sich sehnt, und dem Leben, das er führen muss."

Im Flugzeug saß Prentiss mit geschlossenen Augen da. Frank hatte sich auf den einzelnen Platz auf der anderen Seite des Ganges niedergelassen. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sich die Teammitglieder über das ganze Flugzeug verteilt hatten und sich ruhig mit sich selbst beschäftigten.

Wenn sie so erschöpft waren, wie sie sich nach ihrem ersten Fall fühlte, dann konnte sie das Verhalten nachvollziehen. Doch sie fühlte sich auch euphorisch. Stolz und Erleichterung erfüllten sie ob den positiven Ausgang.

Ihr Blick traf jeden einzelnen. Morgan hatte Kopfhörer aufgesetzt und seine Augen ebenfalls geschlossen. Reid saß eine Reihe dahinter und hielt ein dickes Buch in seinen Händen. Wenn er so schnell lesen konnte, wie er die Seiten des Buches umblätterte, dann gab es bestimmt bald keine Bücher mehr, die er nicht schon kannte.

Rossi hatte sich auf die Reihe von Sitzen entlang der Flugzeugwand ausgestreckt und schien zu schlafen. Frank konnte ihr Lächeln kaum unterdrücken.

Sie wandte sich wieder nach vorne. Am Tisch saß JJ und hatte lauter Mappen vor sich ausgeteilt. Waren das alles Fallakten? Konnten so viele Verbrecher allein in den USA unterwegs sein?

Hotchner, der vor ihr saß und einen kleinen Einbautisch aus der Wand hochgeklappt hatte, befasste sich anscheinend mit dem Papierkram des abgeschlossenen Falls. Sie wollte nicht neugierig erscheinen und unterdrückte den Drang ihm über die Schulter zu schauen.

Als hätte er ihren Blick im Rücken gespürt, drehte er sich um und sah sie entspannt lächelnd an. „Nun, wie findest du unser Team?"

Frank, noch völlig entsetzt, nickte im ersten Moment nur und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. „Ich denke, es ist nahezu perfekt zusammengestellt. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, diesem Team beiwohnen zu dürfen und seine Vorgehensweise zu erlernen."

„Gut. Dann führen wir gleich Morgen Vormittag dein Einzelgespräch… Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, JJ hat dir gegen 9a.m. einen Termin für die Schießprüfung organisiert. Danach bist du dann offiziell ein vollwertiges Mitglied dieses Teams."

Hotchner, der gesehen hatte, wie sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Teammitglieder auf ihr Gespräch konzentriert hatte, sah zu Prentiss hinüber. „Du begleitest sie zum Schießstand, nicht dass sie sich noch auf dem großen Gelände verfährt und zu spät kommt."

Amüsiert entspannten sich alle wieder und fielen zurück in ihre Abgeschiedenheit.

Frank klopfte an Hotchners Bürotür.

„Herein." Erklang seine Stimme von innen und sie trat ein. Hotchner sah kurz auf. „Ist es schon so spät?"

„Nein, fünf Minuten früher."

Hotchner sah erstaunt, aber leicht amüsiert hoch. Er legte seinen Stift aus der Hand und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Setzt dich. Was gibt es?" Frank ließ sich auf die vordere Spitze des ersten Stuhles vor dem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Ich wollte das Gespräch nicht durch andere Sachen stören, deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, vielleicht hättest du vorher kurz Zeit."

„Sicher…" Er machte eine einladende Geste zu beginnen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr es hier handhabt… Ich habe Amanda versprochen, ihr das Bild, was sie gemalt hat, zurückzugeben. Oder zumindest eine Kopie. Ich wollte fragen, ob das möglich ist."

„Nun, das Original muss in der Akte bleiben, zumal es ein Beweismittel ist. Aber ich denke, es hat niemand etwas dagegen, wenn wir eine Kopie davon machen und es ihr schicken." Amüsiert zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Wir brauchten die Kopie für unsere Ermittlungen."

„Danke." Frank schien wirklich erleichtert.

Hotchner ergriff eine Mappe auf seinem Tisch und reichte sie Frank hinüber. „Hier, mach die Kopie. Wenn du zurück bist, führen wir dann das Gespräch."

Frank erhob sich. Wortlos nahm sie die Mappe und verschwand durch die Tür. Hotchner sah ihr durch das große Fenster zum Großraumbüro hinterher.

‚Wenn du es nicht selber unbedingt willst, wirst du nie wieder gehen. Du wirst dich für das FBI unentbehrlich machen, dafür werde ich sorgen. Ich werde dir alles beibringen, was ich über das Profiling weiß… Innerhalb eines Jahre wird das nicht gerade leicht, aber mit einem strammen Plan sollte es zu schaffen sein.'


	2. 2 - Dunkle Stunden

**2 - Dunkle Stunden**

Von hieraus würde ihn keiner sehen können. Er aber konnte die Menschen beobachten. Entspannt setzte er sich auf die Bank im Schatten einer Baumgruppe und er spürte die Geborgenheit die ihn durchströmte. Die Sonne verschwand gerade rot hinter den Häusern, die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt.

Die Menschen, die er beobachtete, vergnügten sich an diesem schönen Sommerabend am Ufer des East Rivers in Green Bay / Wisconsin. Kinder spielten am Wasser und die Erwachsenen schlenderten gemächlich durch die erfrischende Luft. Eine leichte Brise war aufgekommen und trieb die kühlere Luft vom Green Bay, einen Ausläufer des Michigansees, herein.

Am liebsten hätte er jetzt sein Versteck verlassen und mit den Kindern lachend im Wasser gespielt. Doch der Drang in ihm wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker.

Er horchte auf, als er eine Kinderstimme ganz in seiner Nähe hörte und hielt überrascht den Atem an.

„Dorothy, schau mal die Sonne!" Ein kleiner Junge rannte aufgeregt an ihm vorbei auf eine junge Frau zu, die scheinbar alleine ihren Weg am Fluss entlang suchte.

„David", sie ging in die Hocke, um den Jungen aufzufangen. Ohne seinen Schwung groß abzubremsen warf dieser sich in ihre ausgebreiteten Arme. „Nicht ganz so stürmisch, mein Kleiner."

Lachend verloren sie die Balance. Während sie fielen, schimmerte das verbleibende Licht der Sonne über das dunkelblonde Haar der jungen Frau und zog die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Fremden an. Die nächsten Sekunden verlebte er wie in Zeitlupe. Er hatte _sie_ endlich gefunden! Und diese Ähnlichkeit!

Die junge Frau und das Kind fielen auf den harten Betonboden. Schützend hielt sie dem Jungen die Hände um den Kopf, damit er nicht aufschlug. Noch immer lachend setzten sie sich auf. Glücklich fuhr sie dem Jungen durch die blonden Locken.

Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Sie schaute direkt zu ihm hinüber. Hatte sie ihn entdeckt? Das konnte nicht sein! Versteckt in Mitten des Schattens der Baumgruppe war er nicht auszumachen. Er spannte sämtliche Muskeln an und wartete. Er wagte kaum zu atmen.

Endlich drehte sie ihren Kopf weg und griff nach ihrer Haarspange, die während des Sturzes verrutscht war, und steckte ihren Pony wieder fest. Entschlossen stand sie auf, half dem Jungen hoch und ging mit ihm im Strom der anderen Spaziergänger weiter. Doch schien sie achtsamer. Ständig warf sie einen ängstlichen Blick über die Schulter.

Der Junge lachte hingegen übermütig und zog unbekümmert an ihrer Hand. Ein fröhliches Gesicht aufsetzend versuchte sie vor dem Kind ihre Angst zu verbergen.

Rossi schlug der Lärm der Menschen in dem Pub in D.C. entgegen. Entschlossen trat er über die Schwelle und schaute sich in dem Dämmerlicht um.

„Dave du kommst genau richtig!" Wie aus dem Nichts stand Morgan plötzlich neben ihm, die Hände voller Getränkegläser. „Wir stehen dort drüben." Morgan ging vor und Rossi folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.

„Hey Leute, jetzt sind wir vollständig." Morgan stellte die Gläser auf dem Stehtisch ab, während Rossi von den Anderen lautstark begrüßt wurde.

„Susanne", schmunzelnd nahm Rossi ein Glas in die Hand und trat zwischen Frank und JJ, „wir freuen uns auf ein schönes gemeinsames Jahr."

„Danke…"

„Moment, ich bin noch nicht fertig." Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die Kollegen schweifen bis sein Blick wieder bei Frank ankam. „Ich möchte dir noch eines mit auf den Weg geben… Wenn es ein Problem geben sollte, sei es mit unserer Arbeitsweise oder mit einem Fall, dann rede offen darüber. Wenn du es alleine mit dir ausmachen möchtest, könntest du daran schnell zugrunde gehen."

Ähnliche Worte hatte auch Hotchner heute Vormittag bei ihrem Einzelgespräch gefunden. Sie könnte jederzeit zu ihm kommen. Anscheinend waren sie darauf bedacht keinen im Team alleine zu lassen.

Frank nickte verstehend. „Gut."

„Genug der offiziellen Reden. Lasst uns endlich anstoßen." Morgan erhob seine Stimme. „Auf unser neues Teammitglied!"

„Auf Susanne!" Kam es vielstimmig zurück.

Es wurde ein schöner Abend und Frank genoss ihn im Kreise der neuen Kollegen. Sie würde ein schönes Jahr hier verbringen, davon war sie überzeugt.

Erschrocken schaute die blonde junge Frau über ihre Schulter zurück. Schon wieder hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Den ganzen Abend, oder besser gesagt, seit sie sich mit David auf den Weg zurück vom East River gemacht hatte, verspürte sie nun schon dieses Unbehagen, diese Angst. Sie konnte sie einfach nicht abschütteln.

Es war ganz bestimmt nur eine Sinnestäuschung. Oder? Vielleicht ein Tier, das sie aufgeschreckt hatte!?

Entschlossen klemmte sie ihre Tasche höher unter den Arm und machte sich mit eiligen Schritten auf den Heimweg.

Jetzt schimpfte sie sich eine Närrin, weil sie das Angebot von Mr. Miller, Davids Dad nicht angenommen hatte. Er hatte sie in der dunklen Nacht nicht alleine gehen lassen wollen und ihr angeboten, sie nach Hause zu bringen.

Aber Dorothy McPherson war nicht ängstlich. Zumindest war sie es zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gewesen. Ihr Zimmer, in der kleinen Pension am Rande des Vorortes, lag nicht allzu weit vom Haus der Millers entfernt. Sie versuchte sich durch Nachhilfe und gelegentliches Babysitten etwas für ihr Studium dazuzuverdienen.

Sie mochte die Millers und besonders David war ihr in den letzten zwei Jahren sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Er war so, wie sie sich immer einen Bruder gewünscht hatte. Aber sie war ein Einzelkind. Ihre Eltern hatten sich getrennt, als sie zwölf war. Seitdem sah sie ihren Vater vielleicht zwei Mal im Jahr, wenn überhaupt. Aber er hatte es ihr ermöglicht zu studieren und unterstützte sie finanziell.

Dorothy bog um die letzte Ecke und konnte schon das Licht der Laterne, die ihre Wirtin für sie hatte brennen lassen, an der Haustür ausmachen. Erleichterung durchströmte für einen kurzen Moment ihren Körper.

„Entschuldigung", erschrocken fuhr die junge Frau zusammen. Ängstlich schaute sie zu dem Mann hoch, der sein Fahrrad neben sich herschob. Die Nacht war recht dunkel, kaum ein Licht erhellte die Umgebung. Vorsichtig versuchte sie im Gesicht des Fremden zu lesen, aber sie konnte nicht viel ausmachen. Sie war sich aber sicher ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben.

„Ich habe mich verfahren und habe überhaupt keinen Schimmer, wo ich mich befinde."

Dorothy schwieg. ‚Was willst du jetzt von mir? Das ich dir den Weg nach Hause zeige? '

„Einen platten Reifen habe ich mir auch noch eingehandelt. Heute scheint nicht mein Glückstag zu sein." Freundlich erklang seine warme Stimme in ihrem Ohr. Langsam entspannte sie sich und schaffte es sogar ihn offen anzulächeln.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"

„Ich wohne in Appleton."

„Oh, da haben Sie aber noch einen weiten Weg vor sich. Und das mit dem kaputten Rad?"

„Das macht nichts… Könnten Sie mir sagen, wo ich lang muss?"

Dorothy hörte seine flehende Stimme. Entschieden straffte sie ihre Schultern und begann zu erklären: „Sie fahren hier die Straße runter, dann stoßen sie auf die Mason Street. Dort biegen Sie nach rechts…" Überlegend stockte sie und fuhr anscheinend den Weg im Kopf entlang. „An der Straße finden Sie Bushaltestellen. Oder Sie müssen der Straße immer geradeaus folgen, über den Fox River und dann nach links abbiegen… Ab der Madison finden Sie auch Schilder, die Ihnen den Weg weisen."

„Vielen Dank!" Seine Stimme war plötzlich nahe an ihrem Ohr. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er um das Fahrrad herumgegangen war. Panik ergriff sie. Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem Typen nicht.

Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Zu sagen von wo er genau kam, schien unmöglich. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie fiel in sich zusammen.

Um größeren Lärm zu vermeidend fing der Mann sie auf und ließ ihren Körper, die nähere Umgebung nervös im Auge behaltend, langsam zu Boden gleiten.

„Direktor Strauss", überrascht zog Hotchner seine Augenbrauen zusammen, erhob sich aber höflich von seinem Stuhl und trat ihr entgegen. Das Team hatte sich zusammengefunden und saß im Konferenzraum. Sie warteten auf JJ, die sie über den nächsten Fall informieren wollte.

Bevor Erin Strauss auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte sich die Atmosphäre im Raum verdunkelt. Frank hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie jetzt zu tief einatmete, würde die Luft explodieren. Sie ließ ihren Blick von einem Kollegen zum nächsten schweifen. Alle schienen auf einmal ernst und steif.

Wer war diese Frau, dass sie so eine Reaktion im Team hervorrufen konnte?!

„Agent Hotchner, es ist schön, Sie und ihr Team, wieder zu sehen." Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über die Gesichtszüge der fremden Frau.

Hotchner erwiderte den Händedruck zur Begrüßung. Hinter Strauss erschien JJ in der Tür. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und er ahnte, dass dieser Besuch nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" Versuchte er die Stimmung im Raum zu heben.

„Die Arbeit bereichert mich… Und denken Sie nicht", sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten, „ich wüsste nicht, dass hier alle froh waren, als man meinem Versetzungsgesuch zustimmte."

„Erin", Rossi erhob seine raue Stimme, „das kommt Ihnen nur so vor. Wir freuen uns wirklich sie wiederzusehen."

„David", Strauss legte leicht ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, „Sie haben sich noch immer nicht geändert."

„So ein alter Bär wie ich ändert sich nicht mehr."

Strauss ging weiter um den runden Tisch herum und setzte sich auf Hotchners Stuhl.

Währenddessen hatten Hotchner und JJ einen kurzen Blick austauschen können. Zusammen mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte es sich nur um eine böse Überraschung handeln. Was konnte passiert sein? JJ erschien ihm ratlos. Ergeben trat sie an den Tisch, setzte sich einfach neben Prentiss und wartete ab.

„Agent Hotchner, wenn Sie sich setzten würden, könnte Agent Jarreau beginnen." Hotchner warf noch einen erstaunten Blick auf JJ, setzte sich dann aber langsam in Bewegung und ließ sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl am Tisch neben Strauss nieder. Diese nickte JJ auffordernd zu und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Okay JJ, du kannst starten." Hotchner lächelte die erfahrende Kollegin aufmunternd an. Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, dann begann JJ:

„Gut. Die Polizei aus Green Bay in Wisconsin hat uns um Hilfe gebeten. Sie haben einen Serienmörder in ihrer Stadt."

Hotchners Gesicht wurde noch düsterer. Dieses war nicht der Fall, den er mit JJ zuvor besprochen hatte!

„Die örtliche Polizei steht vor einem Rätsel. Das einzige, was sie mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, ist, dass er immer an einem Dienstagabend, beziehungsweise in der Nacht zum Mittwoch zuschlägt."

„Vielleicht ist er ja ständig unterwegs und sucht sich in anderen Staaten weitere Opfer. Wir haben schon öfter über Grenzen hinweg gesucht." Morgan warf seinen ersten Gedanken einfach in den Raum. „Garcia, du solltest die Nachbarstaaten checken."

„Geht klar." Die technische Analystin hatte sich beim Eintreten von Strauss versteift und machte sich jetzt eifrig Notizen auf ihren Block.

„Nimm auch Kanada mit auf. Wenn er über den Lake Michigan kommt, könnte er sich auch über die Staatsgrenze hinweg bewegen." Garcia nickte verstehend zu den Worten ihres Chefs und fügte die Information ihren Notizen bei.

JJ nahm unterdessen den Faden für ihre Ausführungen wieder auf. „Er nimmt immer etwas Persönliches von seinen Opfern mit. Eine Krawattennadel, die Armbanduhr."

„Also gehen wir hier von Raubmorden aus?" Prentiss sah JJ über den Tisch hinweg fragend an.

„Nein." Diese schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf. „Zuletzt nahm er einen Schlüsselanhänger und sogar Schuhe mit. Die Wertsachen ließ er einfach auf der Straße liegen."

„Damit sichert sich unser UnSub seine Trophäen. Nicht gerade originelle, aber für ihn haben sie eine Bedeutung." Rossi schien der Fall klar. Er hatte sich gemütlich zurückgelehnt und hörte entspannt zu.

Reid wandte jedoch ein: „Seltsam ist nur, dass er immer verschiedene Sachen mitnimmt. Normalerweise nehmen sie den gleichen Gegenstand… Es ist für sie eine Lebensaufgabe gerade _dieses_ eine Stück zu ergattern."

„Leider behält er die Gegenstände nicht als Andenken." JJ schienen die nächsten Worte nicht gerade leicht zu fallen. Sie ließ ihren Blick einmal über die Runde gleiten. Erin Strauss rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl etwas vor. Der Rest des Teams wartete gespannt auf JJ's nächste Worte. Jetzt musste die Bombe platzen. „Er hinterlässt die Gegenstände bei seinen nächsten Opfern."

Hotchner hatte schon etwas Derartiges vermutet. Trotzdem stockte ihm der Atem und eine gewaltige Hitze durchströmte ihn in Sekundenschnelle. Abrupt stand er auf und entfernte sich einige Schritte vom Tisch. Leicht fuhr er mit der Hand über seinen Bauch, die Rippen. Wie glühendes Eisen meinte er die Narben durch das Oberhemd zu spüren.

Es konnte nicht sein. Er hatte ihn selbst getötet. Mit seinen eigenen Händen!

Die Teammitglieder, mit Ausnahme von Agent Frank hatten sofort das Verhalten ihres Chefs verstanden. Es gab nur Einen, der ihnen bisher die Hölle auf Erden beschert hatte. Doch Morgan wollte das Schreckgespenst gar nicht erst in die Köpfe seiner Kollegen eindringen lassen: „Leute, der Reaper ist tot. Es kann höchstens ein Nachahmungstäter sein. Der Fall ging damals durch die Presse. Und jeder Häftling kennt seine Taten. Er ist für sie ein Held. Keiner hat das FBI so lange an der Nase herumgeführt wie der Reaper."

Die Worte schienen an alle Personen im Raum gerichtet zu sein, doch Morgans Blick war alleine auf Hotchner gerichtet. Alle Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet. Und besonders Strauss achtete auf jede Regung im Raum.

Hotchner versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Als er sich zurück in den Raum drehte, hatte er sich wieder gefasst. „Wir sollten herausfinden, mit wem Foyet im Gefängnis Kontakt hatte…" Sein Blick streifte Garcia, deren Stift bereits eifrig über das Papier flitzte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Vielleicht sucht unser UnSub seine Opfer aber auch nach einem ganz bestimmten Muster aus. Wir sollten alles überprüfen und an diesen Fall so herangehen, wie an jeden Anderen auch."

„Agent Hotchner, entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie einfach unterbreche." Strauss sah zum Teamleiter hoch. „Aber fühlen Sie sich wirklich dazu in der Lage, gerade diesen Fall zu übernehmen?"

„Ja…. Es ist ein Fall, wie jeder Andere auch."

„Sind Sie sicher? Ich würde ihn nicht so bezeichnen."

„Dann übergeben Sie Morgan die Leitung… Aber ich werde mich nicht heraushalten." Hotchner hatte sich, während er seine Stimme erhob, auf den Tisch abgestützt und sah Strauss feste in die Augen. „Denn wenn der UnSub versucht ihn wirklich zu imitieren, dann weiß keiner so gut wie ich, was er als nächstes vorhat."

„Okay. Einverstanden!" Strauss erwiderte den ernsten Blick. Kurz und knapp wandte sie sich dann an die Teammitglieder: „Agent Morgan, ich übertrage Ihnen hiermit für diesen Fall die Leitung." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um: „Dann sehen Sie zu, dass Sie diesen Fall zu einem guten Ende bringen."

Damit verschwand sie und es herrschte Stille im Raum.

„Kann Sie das noch? Sie ist doch gar nicht mehr für unsere Abteilung zuständig." Morgan war aufgestanden und an das Panoramafenster getreten. Durch die geöffneten Jalousien beobachtete er Erin Strauss, wie sie das Großraumbüro durchschritt und durch die doppelte Glastür verschwand.

„Sie kann! Direktor Sanders ist für einige Tage zu einem Kongress gefahren und sein direkter Vertreter ist krank." Hotchner fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht. „Es hilft nichts, wir müssen los."

„Aber wieso…?"

„Reid, keine Diskussionen. Diese Situation hatten wir doch schon einmal vor zwei Jahren. Das Team funktioniert, egal wer das Sagen hat."

Prentiss und JJ nickten zustimmend. Waren aber zu verwirrt, um sich in das Gespräch einzumischen.

„Auf geht's Leute…" Morgan drehte sich in den Raum und löste damit die Versammlung auf. „Schnappt eure Sachen. In einer halben Stunde ist Abflug."

**Julius Langbehn:**

„Früchte reifen durch die Sonne, Menschen reifen durch die Liebe."

Die Sonne stand schon seit mindestens drei Stunden am Himmel, als die Anwohner in dem kleinen Vorort von mehreren Polizeisirenen aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurden.

Neugierige Gesichter erschienen überall hinter den Fensterscheiben der Häuser. Einige Anwohner ließen es sich nicht nehmen, während sie gemächlich die Zeitung aus ihren Vorgärten holten, die Geschehnisse in ihrer Straße zu verfolgten.

Die Polizeiwagen hielten vor einem kleinen Wäldchen in Mitten des Straßenverlaufes. Die uniformierten Polizisten stiegen aus und warteten auf weitere Befehle. Zwei Männer trennten sich von ihnen und gingen auf einen älteren Herrn zu, der sich schon von weitem bemerkbar gemacht hatte.

„Sheriff Bennet. Haben Sie uns gerufen?" Der Uniformierte hielt dem Mann seine Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

„Ja Sheriff. Ich bin Benjamin Walker. Mein Hund Slider hat sie dort vorne im Gebüsch gefunden." Man merkte ihm den Schock noch sichtlich an.

Der Sheriff wandte sich zu seinen Kollegen um und gab ihnen ein Zeichen in Richtung Wäldchen: „Okay Leute, sperrt die Umgebung ab." Dann erst bündelte er seine Aufmerksamkeit voll auf den Zeugen und zog einen kleinen Notizblock hervor.

„Mr. Walker, wohnen Sie hier in der Straße?"

„Nein, dort vorne in der Nebenstraße."

„Haben Sie heute Nacht oder in den letzten Tagen irgendetwas Besonderes gehört oder gesehen auf der Straße?"

„Nein Sir, tut mir leid."

Marc Bennet ging in die Knie und lockte den kleinen Terrier zu sich. Sofort kam dieser auch neugierig angesprungen. Er streichelte ihm über das warme Fell und lobte ihn.

„Gehen Sie jeden Tag die gleiche Strecke mit Slider?"

„Morgens schon. Es ist dann noch einigermaßen kühl hier. Später gehen wir lieber an den East River."

„Also gestern auch?"

„Ja Sheriff."

„Und gestern hat Slider hier nicht angeschlagen?"

„Nein."

„Gut, also muss die Tat in den vergangenen 24 Stunden geschehen sein." Sheriff Bennet erhob sich wieder.

„Kannten Sie das Opfer? Haben Sie sie schon mal gesehen?"

Stumm nickte der Mann und deutete auf eines der Häuser in der Straße.

„Sie wohnt bei Mrs. Robbins. Sie hat eine kleine Pension und nimmt hauptsächlich Studentinnen auf… Aber den Namen von dem Mädchen kenne ich nicht."

„Das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Haben sie vielen Dank Mr. Bennet, Sie haben uns schon sehr geholfen. Wenn wir noch weitere Fragen haben sollten, melden wir uns bei Ihnen."

„Dann will ich mal weiter. Slider braucht seine Bewegung."

„Machen Sie das… Versuchen Sie abzuschalten und die Bilder nicht zu sehr an sich herankommen zu lassen."

Der ältere Herr hatte sich schon mit seinem Hund in Bewegung gesetzt und nickte nur noch zu den Worten des Sheriffs.

Morgan nahm eine Bewegung im Flugzeug wahr und sah hoch. „JJ, haben wir auch schon etwas über die genaue Vorgehensweise des Täters?"

„Ja, ich habe die Polizeiberichte noch kurz vorm Abflug ausgedruckt." JJ ließ sich in den Sitz ihm gegenüber nieder und legte eine Mappe vor ihn auf den Tisch. „Außerdem hat sich Sheriff Bennet gerade gemeldet. Sie haben die nächste Leiche einer jungen Studentin gefunden."

„Heute ist aber erst Dienstag. Ist es gewiss, dass es derselbe Täter ist?" Prentiss hoffte innerlich, das er es nicht war.

„Sheriff Bennet meinte es wäre derselbe. Den Beweis wird er uns wohl vor Ort liefern."

„Sie müssen ja nur den Gegenstand gefunden haben, den der UnSub zurückgelassen hat… Dafür nimmt er die Gegenstände ja mit. Die Taten sollen ihm angerechnet werden." Frank hatte dem Gespräch immer erstaunter gelauscht. Nach Hotchners Aussage kam ihr nur noch eins in den Sinn: „Das bedeutet aber doch, dass er mit seinem Tod am Ende rechnet, oder?! Er wird sich doch ausrechnen können, wie lange er für jeden einzelnen Mord sitzen muss."

Hotchner nickte ihr kaum merklich bestätigend zu.

„Es wurde Zeit, dass sie uns gerufen haben. Er erhöht bereits sein Tempo. Wir müssen ihn so schnell als möglich finden."

„Richtig", bestätigte Morgan Rossis Worte: „Jeder nimmt sich einen Bericht vor", er zog die Zettel aus der Mappe und verteilte sie, „dann können wir gleich zusammentragen, was wir für Gemeinsamkeiten, beziehungsweise für Abweichungen, haben."

Morgan wandte sich an Hotchner: „Hast du einen Moment?" Mit dem Kopf deutete er in Richtung Bordküche.

„Sicher." Kam die kurze Antwort und Hotchner folgte Morgan in den hinteren Teil der Maschine.

„Es wird sich nichts ändern Hotch." Morgan begann das Gespräch sobald sie außer Hörweite der Kollegen waren. „Aber ich finde Strauss übertreibt."

„Lass gut sein. Wir haben schon monatelang so gearbeitet. Ich habe kein Problem damit." Hotchner versuchte ein Lächeln, aber Morgan sah sofort, dass es nicht echt war. „So kann ich mich wenigstens mehr um Jack kümmern. Bei diesem Fall können wir uns die Schreibarbeit hinterher nicht teilen."

„Du versuchst dem Ganzen etwas Gutes abzugewinnen, oder?!"

„Derek, was soll ich machen? Strauss sitzt am längeren Hebel. Das war damals schon so und das hat sich mit ihrem neuen Job nicht verändert… Außer, wenn ich damals die Stelle des Section Chiefs angenommen hätte. Das Team wäre durch diese Umstrukturierung einmal in Unruhe geraten und heute könntet ihr…"

„Ach was, die stecken das alle schnell weg. Sie wissen, dass du beim nächsten Fall wieder die Leitung übernimmst." Morgan schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Und du weißt, dass wir dich nie hätten gehen lassen… Und wenn du den Job doch angenommen hättest, hätten wir dich spätestens in diesem Fall mit einbezogen."

Entspannt lächelten sie sich an.

„Danke…" Morgan wollte schon zurück in den Fluggastraum treten, als Hotchner ihn am Arm zurückhielt. „Warte… Ich habe doch jetzt mehr Zeit. Ich werde mich verstärkt um Frank kümmern. So kann ich mir am schnellsten ein Bild von ihr machen."

„Gut… siehst du, es hat auch gute Seiten. Vielleicht sollte es einfach so sein."

Das Team hatte sich unterdessen mit den Berichten befasst. Aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit war mehr auf den hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges gerichtet, als auf die Texte.

Als nun Hotchner und Morgan befreit lachend hinter dem Vorhang hervortraten, taten sie beschäftigt. Nur Rossi sah ihnen entspannt entgegen.

„Was haben wir?" Morgan stützte sich auf die Lehne der Sitze und wartete. Hotchner legte ihm kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter, während er sich an ihm vorbei schob und sich in die Runde der Ermittler setzte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich meine Ausfertigung erst noch zu Ende bringen." JJ, die auf dem Sitz saß, hinter dem Morgan stand, sah zu ihm hoch. Dieser nickte ihr auffordernd zu.

„Es ist leider eben völlig untergegangen, aber es gibt einen Unterschied zum Reaper. Er schlägt zwar auch ausschließlich auf der Straße zu, aber er nimmt nur Fußgänger und Radfahrer. Das heißt bis auf das letzte… entschuldigt, vorletzte Opfer. Hier hat er sich zum ersten Mal an ein Auto herangewagt… Der Reaper hingegen hat zuletzt sogar einen gut besetzten Bus überwältigt." JJ warf einen Blick auf ihre Notizen. „Und es waren bisher auch nur einzelne Opfer, keine Pärchen."

„Ein Nachahmungstäter." Hotchner war sich ganz sicher. „Dem Reaper hat es fasziniert zu sehen wie der Partner leidet, während er langsam den Anderen folterte und tötete."

„Außer er kann nicht mehr zwei Opfer in Schacht halten." Wandte Prentiss ein, bereute ihre Aussage aber sofort.

„Moment… Ich wollte es euch eigentlich nie sagen, aber irgendwie habe ich damals wohl geahnt, dass es eines Tages einen Nachahmungstäter geben könnte." Rossi hatte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kollegen. „Foyet wurde verbrannt. Ich war dabei und habe mich davon überzeugt, dass es wirklich seine Leiche war. Es ist definitiv nicht der echte Reaper!"

Stille legte sich sekundenlang über den Fluggastraum.

„Gut, dann wäre dieses Thema ja endlich geklärt." Morgan wechselte mit Rossi einen zufriedenen Blick. „Also lasst uns unseren UnSub einkreisen… Was wissen wir bisher."

„Die Opferwahl ist rein vom Äußeren nicht gleich. Wir haben mit dem neuen Opfer zwei Frauen und drei Männer im Alter zwischen 23 und 64 Jahren." Begann Prentiss und JJ fuhr fort: „Die eine ist Witwe, dann haben wir zwei Familienväter und einen Single. Das neue Opfer soll Studentin sein. Das einzige was sie verbindet, ist das sie ausschließlich Weiße sind."

Garcia erschien auf dem Bildschirm: „Entschuldigt, wenn ich euch unterbreche. Ich habe mich mit Foyet beschäftigt. Er war nur einen Tag in Einzelhaft, nachdem wir ihn das erst Mal gefasst hatten. Da hatte er nur Kontakt zu den Wärtern."

„Und du hast sie alle schon überprüft!?"

„Sicher doch, Chef!" Morgan schenkte ihr eine Grimasse durch die Webcam. „Alle haben ein Alibi. Sie hatten Dienst oder sind in andere Staaten gezogen. Es gibt keine Flugtickets oder Bankverbindungen, die sie mit der Gegend um Green Bay in Verbindung bringen würde."

„Gute Arbeit Garcia… Du könntest als nächstes schon einmal Informationen über die Opfer ausgraben."

„Ist gut, bis dann." Schwups war die blonde Frau wieder vom Bildschirm verschwunden.

„Dann fahre ich mit Prentiss, Rossi und JJ zum Tatort." Morgan begann das Team in Gruppen einzuteilen.

„Ich versuche die Wege der einzelnen Opfer nach zu vollziehen. Vielleicht schneiden sie sich ja in irgendeinem Punkt."

„Gut, dann werden dich Hotch und Frank ins Revier begleiten. Ihr beginnt schon mit der Victimologie unserer Opfer."

Sie machten sich fertig zur Landung. Spannung legte sich über den Fluggastraum. Sobald sie aus diesem Flugzeug ausstiegen, begann wieder die Suche nach einem neuen kranken Menschen.

Die Fundstelle der jungen Frau war mit gelbem Absperrband der Polizei vor Schaulustigen gesichert.

Viele Anwohner standen in Grüppchen zusammen und unterhielten sich fassungslos über den Vorfall in ihrer unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft. War man den nun nicht mal mehr in seinem eigenen kleinen Viertel sicher? Man wohnte doch in keiner Millionenstadt, wo Kriminalität zum Alltag gehörte. Dieser schreckliche Kerl musste doch endlich zu fassen sein!

Ein schwarzer SUV hielt vor der Absperrung und Morgan, Rossi, JJ und Prentiss stiegen aus. Augenblicklich nahmen sie die vielen Augenpaare war, die sie interessiert, teilweise erleichtert anstarrten.

„Er macht den Menschen Angst." Prentiss ließ ihren Blick über die Leute schweifen. Auch die Anderen hatten die Umgebung in Augenschein genommen und Rossi ergänzte: „Das ist kein Wunder. Wer würde sich nicht ängstigen, wenn man von einen Tag zum Nächsten nicht mehr ohne Gefahr auf die Straße gehen kann."

„Man hat Angst um seine Lieben und möchte die Kinder möglichst gar nicht mehr alleine hinaus lassen. Selbst tagsüber nicht." Die Kollegen konnten, obwohl sie keine eigenen Kinder hatten, JJ's Worte nachvollziehen.

Sie schlüpften unter der Absperrung hindurch und gingen auf den Sheriff der Stadt zu. Auch den Polizisten war ihre Ankunft nicht entgangen und gespannt sahen sie ihnen entgegen. Sheriff Bennet kam auf die Agents zu und begrüßte jeden per Handschlag, während Morgan sich und die Kollegen vorstellte.

„Sheriff Marc Bennet." Stellte sich der befehlshabende Mann vor. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mit mehr Leuten vom FBI gerechnet."

„Unsere Kollegen sind schon vorgefahren ins Revier. Sie werden sie später kennenlernen, Sheriff Bennet." Morgan schaute über dessen Schulter zum Tatort. „Was können Sie uns schon über den Tathergang sagen?"

„Ein einzelner gezielter Schnitt. Den Blutspuren nach, hat er ihr dort auf dem Gehweg die Kehle durchgeschnitten und sie dann in dem kleinen Wäldchen des Meyer Parks niedergelegt." Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Fundort der Leiche. „Wir haben den Leichnam noch nicht abtransportiert, wir wollten auf Sie warten. Nach der bisherigen Schätzung des Arztes soll ihr Tod etwa zwischen halb elf und halb eins heute Morgen eingetreten sein."

Morgan entfernte sich einige Schritte von der Gruppe und hockte sich zu der Blutspur nieder. Die Tropfen schienen sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus über den Rasen zu verteilen.

„Wie groß und schwer ist das Opfer Sheriff?" Morgan stand wieder auf und verfolgte die Spur zurück zur Straße.

„Ich würde Dorothy McPherson auf gute 1,60m und 55 Kilo schätzen." Gespannt behielt der Sheriff Morgan im Auge.

„Dann müsste der Täter mindestens 1,75m groß sein, um sie tragen zu können."

„Es sei denn, er macht Kraftsport", wandte Prentiss ein.

Rossi ergänzte: „Wir müssen uns erst noch die anderen Opfer und die Tathergänge genauer ansehen, bevor wir uns da festlegen können."

Morgan war am Gehweg angekommen und besah sich den Blutfleck des Opfers. Er versetzte sich in den Täter und versuchte den Tathergang nachzustellen.

„Ich stehe hier und habe meine Tat vollbracht. Ich lasse mein Opfer auf den Boden fallen, warum? Sie liegt einige Zeit zu meinen Füßen. Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich keine Spuren in dem Blut hinterlasse. Will ich schon gehen oder habe ich die Hände nicht frei? ... Egal, ich nehme mein Opfer auf und bringe sie in den Park… Irgendetwas passt nicht…" Morgan kam wieder zurück zu seinen Kollegen und gemeinsam folgten sie dem Sheriff ins Wäldchen.

Als Hotchner, Reid und Frank das Polizeirevier betraten schien auch hier ein allgemeines Durchatmen durch die Belegschaft zu gehen. Sie konnten merklich spüren, wie sich die Stimmung der Menschen hob. Anscheinend war man froh, endlich Hilfe bei diesen Morden zu bekommen.

Kurz vor der Landung hatte Morgan Frank die Anweisung gegeben, sich während des Falls an Hotchner zu halten. Zusammen sollten sie sich um die Victimologie der Opfer kümmern und versuchen durch Gemeinsamkeiten ein Bild des Täters zu erstellen.

So setzten sie sich an einen der Schreibtische in dem Bereich des Revieres, der ihnen zugewiesen worden war und versuchten alles über die Opfer herauszubekommen und miteinander zu vergleichen.

Hotchner zeigte Frank, wie sie an die Erstellung der Profile am besten heranging. Auf welche Bereiche sie sich besonders konzentrieren sollte und wie sie die Informationen, die sie mit Garcias Hilfe aus dem Internet holten, auswerten konnte. Frank war mit Feuereifer dabei und Hotchner stellte feste das sie schnell die Art und Weise begriff und die Zusammenhänge erkannte.

Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr mit so viel Spaß an diese Aufgabe gemacht. Es war nicht einfach, die persönlichsten Geheimnisse eines Menschen auszugraben und zu verstehen. Oft stießen sie an ihre Grenzen. Doch er konnte kein Mitglied des Teams von dieser Aufgabe ausschließen. Sie konnten diese schwierigen Aufgaben nur immer wieder neu verteilen.

Frank stellte aber auch ihrerseits einiges an der Vorgehensweise in Frage. Sie diskutierten über mögliche Änderungen und Verbesserungen, verloren dabei ihr Ziel, die Opferfrage, aber nicht aus den Augen.

Unterdessen erbat sich Reid von den Angestellten eine Übersichtskarte der Gegend, um etwas über die Tatorte, die letzten Bewegungen der Opfer und ihre Gemeinsamkeiten herauszufinden.

Neben der Karte hatte er die Fotos der Opfer in chronologischer Reihenfolge geheftet, sie mit Namen und Daten versehen.

Tief in seiner Gedankenwelt verschwunden versuchte er das Suchgebiet des möglichen Täters einzuengen. Er spielte alle Möglichkeiten der Tathergänge die ihm in den Sinn kamen durch, um sie mit der Karte zu vergleichen.

„Sie wurde drapiert." Rossi trat nahe an die Leiche heran. „Die Hände auf der Brust gefaltet, eine Margerite in den zusammengelegten Händen. Wahrscheinlich aus der näheren Umgebung."

Prentiss sah sich in dem Wäldchen um: „Dort stehen Margeriten. Bei diesem Erdboden sollte er irgendwo eine Spur hinterlassen haben." Sie schaute einen Deputy an, der mit der Aufnahme des Tatortes beschäftigt war. „Wir haben nichts gefunden, nicht mal den Schuhabdruck eines Kindes… "

„Das haben wir schon geklärt. Der Park ist gestern erst gesäubert worden." Sheriff Bennet mischte sich ein. „Wahrscheinlich purer Zufall."

„Aber sollten wir doch noch Spuren finden, könnten wir also davon ausgehen, dass sie von unserem Täter sind."

„Richtig Agent Prentiss, das wird wohl so sein." Prentiss erwiderte das Lächeln des Sheriffs. Der Mann musste ein gutes Namensgedächtnis haben.

„Die einzige Spur, die wir gefunden haben, ist von einem Fahrrad. Sie führen direkt dort vorne zwischen den Bäumen durch bis zur Straße." Der Deputy wies auf die Bäume vor ihnen.

Morgan war sofort aufmerksam geworden. Er ging auf die Stelle zu, auf die der Deputy gewiesen hatte. „Von hieraus sehe ich die größere Straße einige Blocks weiter…" Er schwieg einen Moment und kam dann zurück. „Unser UnSub könnte auch kleiner sein. Er hat das Opfer mit dem Fahrrad hierhin transportiert. Das würde auch die gleichmäßige Blutspur erklären. Wahrscheinlich finden wir parallel dazu noch die Eindrücke der Reifen."

„Männer… kümmert euch bitte darum." Einer der Deputys sah den Sheriff aufmerksam an, als dieser auf die Reifenspuren und die Blutspur wies.

„Ja Sir."

Rossi hatte sich unterdessen zu Dorothy hinuntergehockt und sah sich den Messerschnitt an. „Unser UnSub hat sie von hinten gepackt. Und nach dem Verlauf des Schnittes zu urteilen, haben wir es mit einem Rechtshänder zu tun, der größer als unser Opfer war. Der Schnitt ist ohne Zögern durchgeführt worden. Nach den Berichten waren die Ersten etwas zögerlich, er hat beim Ersten sogar abgesetzt. Er perfektioniert sich."

„Aber doch scheint er diesmal Reue zu empfinden." Morgan wandte sich an Bennet. „Nach den Fotos, die Sie uns geschickt haben, wurden die anderen Opfer nicht so hingelegt?!"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Sie lagen so, wie sie gefallen waren."

„Was ist dann an Dorothy anders?" Rossi schaute über die Leiche hinweg zu Morgan hoch.

„Was hat er zurückgelassen, das sie eindeutig dem letzten Opfer zuschreiben können?" JJ erinnerte an eine der wichtigsten Fragen in diesem Fall.

„Den kleinen Schlüsselanhänger", erklärte Sheriff Bennet. Er nahm eine Beweismitteltüte hoch und reichte sie an JJ weiter. „Er hat ihn ihr unter die gefalteten Hände gelegt. Daher wussten wir auch sofort, dass wir diesen Mord auch unserem Täter zuschreiben konnten. Alan Kaplan war mit seinem Wagen unterwegs, einem Lincoln. Sein Schlüsselbund fehlte."

„Das ist das Logo des Lincoln", bestätigte JJ die Vermutung des Sheriffs.

„Wir haben es noch nicht überprüft, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Schlüssel zu seinem Wagen passt."

„Was ist das hier?" JJ hatte sich den Inhalt der Tüte genauer angesehen. „Eine Krawattennadel?"

„Sie war an dem Anhänger befestigt. Wir hoffen, dass sie ebenfalls Mr. Kaplan gehörte und nicht einem weiteren Opfer."

„Das würde nicht zu seinem Schema passen", wandte Morgan ein. „Jemand muss mit Mrs. Kaplan reden. Vielleicht erkennt sie die Nadel wieder."

„Pat, wenn ihr hier fertig seid, fahrt ihr bitte bei ihr vorbei und zeigt ihr die Krawattennadel." Der Sheriff sprach einen der Deputys persönlich an.

„Geht klar Sir."

„Gut, dann lasst uns herausfinden was er mitgenommen hat! Was fehlt bei ihr?" Morgan beugte sich über das Opfer.

„Keine weißen Spuren an Fingern, Handgelenken oder am Hals. Also kein Schmuck." Rossi hatte sich einen Latexhandschuh übergezogen und vorsichtig die Leiche untersucht.

„Die Schuhe sind noch da. Pullover, Jeans… Er wird sie ja nicht ausgezogen haben, oder?"

Rossi schüttelte seinen Kopf zu JJ's Worten. „Nein, dann wären ihre Sachen blutverschmierter."

Prentiss Gedanken hatten sich die ganze Zeit um Sheriff Bennet gedreht, erst jetzt schaltete sie sich wieder aktiv in die Ermittlungen ein. „Und so viel Zeit hatte er auch nicht. Zu dieser Uhrzeit musste er bei dem schönen Wetter immer noch mit vereinzelten Menschen rechnen. Zumal ihm diese Gegend wahrscheinlich unbekannt ist."

„Wir hätten Hotch mit hierher nehmen sollen. Er kennt ihn am besten. Ihm wäre wahrscheinlich sofort aufgefallen, was fehlt."

„Ich nehme an, dass Hotch ist ein Kollege von ihnen ist?!" Der Sheriff sah Morgan an. „Aber wen kennt er besser?"

„Es ist ein Vergleich mit einem anderen Serienmörder. Wenn wir nicht genau wüssten, dass er seit zwei Jahren tot ist, könnte man ihm im ersten Moment diese Taten zuordnen. Natürlich gibt es beim näheren Hinsehen Abweichungen."

„Die Pathologie ist gleich im Nachbargebäude vom Revier. Vielleicht könnte ihr Kollege mal hinübergehen und sich dort Dorothy McPherson ansehen."

„Das macht er bestimmt… Seine Trophäe kann uns eventuell auch einen Hinweis auf das nächste Opfer oder den nächsten Tatort geben."

„Und was ist, wenn er sich hier doch auskennt?" JJ brachte die Kollegen wieder zurück zum Täter.

„Dann würde er sich normalerweise auf einige wenige Gebiete beschränken. Er hat bisher immer in verschiedenen Teilen der Stadt zugeschlagen, einmal sogar in einem Nachbarort." Wandte Prentiss ein. Doch JJ spann ihren Gedanken weiter: „Außer er benutzt die Woche, um sein nächstes Opfer zu finden und auszuspionieren."

„Ich denke er agiert spontan." Mischte sich Rossi ein und erhob sich. „Nach den Tathergängen muss er schnell und ohne große Vorplanung vorgegangen sein. Was bedeutet: Er kann sich nicht eine ganze Woche zurückhalten, um genau an dem einen Tag zuzuschlagen."

„Er wird sie eventuell eine Zeit lang verfolgen, aber dann unweigerlich zuschlagen." Stimmt Morgan seinem Kollegen zu.

„Was ist mit einer Tasche? Vielleicht fehlt etwas von ihrem Inhalt!" JJ sah zum Sheriff. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Die Papiere sind da, Geld, Schlüssel."

„Darf ich mal einen Blick hineinwerfen? Ich weiß wahrscheinlich eher, was eine Frau alles in ihrer Tasche aufbewahrt." Prentiss schaute vom Sheriff zum Deputy und zurück. Bennet gab seinem Kollegen ein Zeichen, der das Beweismittel aus einer Plastiktüte zog und sie Prentiss hinhielt. Diese zog ein Paar Latexhandschuhe aus ihrer Kostümjacke und nahm die beigefarbene Stofftasche entgegen. Vorsichtig durchwühlte sie den Inhalt.

Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Horizont, als Prentiss, JJ, Rossi und Morgan mit Sheriff Bennet das Polizeirevier betraten. Ihnen schalte das Durcheinander vieler leiser Stimmen und lautes Gelächter entgegen. Überrascht fanden sie ihre drei Kollegen lachend um einen Tisch sitzend vor.

„Ich habe Hotch noch nie so befreit lachen gehört? Und das während so wichtiger Arbeit?" Prentiss wechselte einen verständnislosen Blick mit JJ. Diese zog nur kurz ihre Schultern hoch, sagte aber nichts und folgte den anderen Beiden in den Raum.

Das Gemurmel in der Polizeiwache verstummte binnen Sekunden. Während die FBI-Agents ihre nahenden Kollegen noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatten und Reid munter weiter redete, wandten sich die örtlichen Polizisten neugierig den Leuten zu, die mit ihrem Chef zusammen die Diensträume betraten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Reid die Bewegungen an der Tür und sah auf. Entschlossen brachte er seine Ausführung zu Ende, bevor er seine Kollegen begrüßte: „Hey Leute!"

Hotchner und Frank sahen erschrocken auf. Sie waren so sehr in das Gespräch vertieft gewesen, dass sie alles um sich herum ausgeblendet hatten.

„Darf ich Ihnen das restliche Team vorstellen Sheriff: Doktor Reid und die Agents Frank und Hotchner. Das ist Sheriff Bennet, der Leiter des Reviers."

„Sheriff", Hotchner fasste sich schnell, erhob sich und erwiderte den warmen Händedruck. „Die Morde sind aber nicht alle in Ihrem Bezirk passiert?!"

„Nein, nur der Letzte. Aber da ich mich so dafür eingesetzt habe, dass man Sie rief, soll ich mich nun auch um Sie kümmern."

Hotchner konnte nur Wärme in den Augen ihm gegenüber lesen, keine abwehrende Haltung, sondern Achtung vor ihrer Arbeit.

„Wir helfen gerne." Hotchners Blick wechselte zu seinen Kollegen. Auch wenn er jetzt ernster war, behielt sein Gesicht doch die entspannten Züge und die leuchtenden Augen.

„Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen. Morgen fassen wir dann unsere bisherigen Kenntnisse zusammen." Morgan ließ, während er sprach, seinen Blick durch das Polizeirevier schweifen und wandte sich anschließend an Hotchner und Frank. „Wie weit seit ihr mit der Victimologie?"

„Wir sind gut vorangekommen." Antwortet Hotchner kurz.

„Gut, dann machen wir uns Morgen als erstes alle darüber her. Wir sollten uns auch die anderen Tatorte noch ansehen und mit der Vermieterin von Dorothy McPherson sprechen. Eventuell lässt sie uns einen Blick in ihr Zimmer werfen… Schauen wir, wie weit wir kommen. Vielleicht können wir uns abends schon ein erstes Bild von dem Typen machen."

„Habt ihr herausgefunden was unser UnSub mitgenommen hat?"

„Nein, leider nicht." Morgan sah Reid direkt an.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie einen Blick auf die Leiche werfen Agent Hotchner. Ihre Kollegen sagten, sie hätten ein Gespür dafür." Überrascht sah Hotchner den Sheriff an. „Klar, kann ich machen. Wo ist sie?"

„Im Nebengebäude."

„Gut, gehen wir hinüber." Dabei wandte er sich an Frank und forderte sie mit einem Kopfnicken auf ihm zu folgen. Morgan und der Sheriff schlossen sich ihnen an.

„Fahrt schon mal vor ins Hotel. Wir kommen gleich nach." Wandte Morgan sich von der Tür her an seine Kollegen und verschwand.

Still gingen sie den mit Neonlicht erhellten kahlen Flur entlang. Die Treppe zuvor hatte sie in den Keller der Pathologie geführt und nun zu den Kühlkammern mit den Leichen.

Als sie um eine Ecke bogen kam ihnen der Deputy vom Tatort entgegen und ein weiterer Beamter.

„Pat, wo habt ihr sie abgelegt?" Sprach der Sheriff einen seiner Kollegen an.

„In der Fünf." Dabei hielt der Deputy dem Sheriff einen Schlüssel hin. „Doktor Bell wird sie sich Morgen als erstes ansehen."

„Danke." Sie gingen weiter. Frank sah die große blaue Nummer eins auf der weißen Tür zu ihrer Linken. Rechts folgte die Nummer zwei. Sie zählte die Zahlen mit hoch, bis sie die fünfte Tür erreichten.

Der Sheriff schloss die Tür auf. Ein kaltes grelles Licht leuchtete auf, als er den Schalter neben der Tür betätigte und sie den Raum betraten.

Leicht erschauernd ob der Kälte schaute sich Frank um. In der Mitte des kleinen Raumes stand eine fahrbare Trage mit einem langen weißen Leinentuch bedeckt. Die Konturen ließen auf eine menschliche Leiche darunter schließen. Bis auf ein Spülbecken und eine Ablagefläche an der linken Längsseite, war der weiße Raum ansonsten leer.

„Es gibt keine Spuren, die auf irgendeinen Schmuck hindeuten." Begann Morgan ihren Ermittlungsstand bezüglich des fehlenden Gegenstandes. Sheriff Bennet nahm das Laken hoch und entblößte Dorothy McPherson.

„Kleidung und Schuhe sind da. Emily konnte auch nichts feststellen, was aus ihrer Tasche fehlen könnte." Fuhr Morgan in seiner Erklärung fort.

„Also wurde er entweder gestört und hatte keine Zeit mehr." Begann Frank die Möglichkeiten aufzuzählen. „Es ist ein anderer Täter, oder er, was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, hat seine Taktik geändert… Vielleicht erfüllt ihn die Mitnahme eines Gegenstandes nicht mehr."

„Die Vorgehensweise passt eindeutig zu unserem Täter. Außer, dass er diesmal wahrscheinlich Reue verspürt hat. Er hat die Leiche drapiert… Außerdem wurde der genaue Tathergang noch nicht veröffentlich, daher sollte ihn kein anderer kennen." Wandte Morgan ein.

„Er würde auch nicht auf seine Trophäe verzichten. Wenn er gestört worden wäre, hätte er sich versteckt und wäre später nochmal zurückkehren." Hotchners Stimme klang leise, während er sich über die Leiche gebeugt hatte und sie sich genauer ansah. „Außerdem hätte er nicht das Schlüsselbund von Alan Kaplan zurückgelassen… Nein, er hatte Zeit… Und er hat etwas mitgenommen."

Hotchner ging langsam um die Barre herum und blieb am Fußende stehen. Er versuchte sich über die Entfernung einen Gesamteindruck zu machen.

„Sie wollen Morgen zu den anderen Tatorten?" Sheriff Bennet schaute Morgan über die Barre hinweg fragend an.

„Ja, es würde uns weiterhelfen… Macht das Probleme? Mit den anderen Bezirken?"

„Nein. Wir sind alle froh, wenn wir diesen Kerl endlich stellen können. Ich werde meinen Kollegen morgen früh Bescheid geben." Hotchner, von den restlichen Personen im Raum beobachtet, ging an der anderen Seite der Barre wieder vor zum Kopf. Er winkte Frank zu sich.

„Vielleicht können ja auch einige an die Tatorte kommen und die Situationen vor Ort nachstellen…" Sheriff Bennets Stimme wurde immer langsamer und gedehnter. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit war nun wieder auf Hotchner gerichtet.

„Wir heben ihren Oberkörper langsam hoch, als würde sie aufrecht stehen." Frank nahm sich ein paar Handschuhe und befolgte Hotchners Worte. Gemeinsam brachten sie Dorothy McPherson in eine senkrechte Haltung.

„Dachte ich es mir doch." Hotchner schien etwas gefunden zu haben. Er wandte sich an Frank: „Hältst du sie einen Moment?"

Langsam trat er einen Schritt zurück. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln hob er einige Strähnen ihrer Haare aus ihrem Gesicht und hielt sie seitlich an ihren Kopf.

„Sie trug eine Haarspange!"

Neugierig traten Morgan und Bennet vor.

„Die Haare haben ihre Form beibehalten. Man kann eindeutig die Spuren der Haarspange ausmachen."

„Richtig, jetzt sehe ich es auch." Sheriff Bennet schien es nicht fassen zu können, dass sie das fehlende Stück wirklich gefunden hatten.

„Du kannst sie wieder hinunter lassen, Frank." Frank befolgte Hotchners Worte und lauschte dabei dem Gespräch der Männer im Raum.

„Nach ihrem Bericht war Dorothy gestern Abend Babysitten?!"

„Ja, bei den Millers in der Crooks Street."

„Wir sollten sie Morgen auch befragen. Vielleicht hat die Familie irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt."

„Dann lasst uns jetzt Schluss machen. Morgen wartet wieder viel Arbeit auf uns." Die Männer drehten sich zur Tür um.

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich euch noch kurz aufhalten muss, aber ich würde sagen es waren zwei Spangen. Seht ihr, hier, auf der anderen Seite am Kopf befindet sich die gleiche Verformung der Haarsträhnen… Es waren auch keine Klippspangen, sondern eine ältere Form, bei der sich der Mittelsteg bewegen lässt."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Morgan kam näher heran und besah sich die Stellen.

„Siehst du diesen großen Bogen, den die Haare machen? Bei einer Klippspange wären es zwei kleine Wellen, diese große Welle bekommst du nur durch diese alten Spangen. Ich mache euch eine Skizze, wie sie ungefähr ausgesehen haben könnten."

„Mach das." Morgan schien beeindruckt von ihrer Beobachtungsgabe und Hotchner nickte ihr bestätigend zu.

Frank betrat endlich das Hotelzimmer. Sie fühlte sich erschlagen. Auch wenn ihr die heutige Arbeit sehr viel Spaß bereitet hatte, das Tempo, das Hotchner vorlegen konnte, hatte es in sich. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen. Sie glaubte sofort einzuschlafen, aber dann kamen ihr die Erlebnisse des frühen Morgens wieder ins Gedächtnis. War das wirklich erst heute Morgen gewesen? Vor gut fünfzehn Stunden? Ihr kam es vor wie eine Woche.

Sie brauchte Gewissheit!

Mit neuer Kraft nahm sie ihr Handy zur Hand und stellte eine Verbindung mit JJ und Prentiss her.

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich euch so spät noch störe… Könntet ihr noch kurz zu mir herüber kommen?" Es blieb still an den anderen Enden der Leitung.

„Was ist passiert?" Prentiss Stimme war zu hören. „Bist du gerade erst gekommen?"

„Ja… Ich habe da noch einige Fragen zu heute Morgen! ... Es dauert auch bestimmt nicht lange."

„Sicher kommen wir. Wir sind gleich da." JJ kappte die Leitung und war verschwunden. Dann hörte Frank nur noch ein gleichmäßiges Piepen aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Was war das heute Morgen? Könnt ihr mir das bitte etwas näher bringen?" Frank hatte ihre beiden Kolleginnen gerade ins Zimmer eingelassen, als es auch schon aus ihr heraussprudelte.

„Dieser Fall wird wirklich nicht einfach für Hotch." Prentiss sah ernst aus. Frank meinte ihre Kollegin schon so weit zu kennen, dass sie deren Stimmungen erkennen konnte.

Inzwischen war sie JJ zum Bett gefolgt und setzte sich. Prentiss stellte einen Stuhl ihnen gegenüber und ließ sich nieder.

„Ich habe mir die Zunge fusselig geredet. Aber Strauss blockte alle Gegenargumente sofort ab. Zumal die anderen Teams gerade auch alle unterwegs sind." JJ atmete schwer aus. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass es ihn weniger stark mitnehmen würde… Da habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

Prentiss nickte bestätigend. „So ein Erlebnis wird man wahrscheinlich nie richtig vergessen. Man verdrängt es bis es irgendwann wieder hervorbricht. Meistens stärker als zuvor."

Frank, die keine Ahnung hatte, worüber sich ihre Kolleginnen unterhielten, hatte mit den Augen das Gespräch verfolgt und runzelte nicht verstehend ihre Stirn. „Könntet ihr jetzt bitte mal Klartext reden?"

„Keine schöne Geschichte." JJ schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf.

„Kennst du den Reaper? Hast du schon mal von ihm gehört?"

„Ja, sicher Emily. Den hat das FBI doch vor gut zwei Jahren gefasst…" Frank überlegte. „Hat er nicht einen der Agents bedroht?"

„Bedroht ist wohl nicht das richtige Wort. Der Reaper hat versucht ihn mental zu erledigen." Prentiss rutschte auf ihren Sitz vor und ihre starre Körperhaltung ließ Frank vermuten, dass es sie alle immer noch beschäftigte. „Wir haben alles nur Erdenkliche unternommen. Doch schließlich hatte der Reaper es doch geschafft Haley und Jack in seine Gewalt zu bekommen. Hotch hat Jack retten können, aber für seine Ex-Frau war es zu spät."

„Hotch?... Du meinst er hat den Reaper überwältigt?" Franks entsetzter Blick wechselte zwischen JJ und Prentiss hin und her.

„Ja…" bestätigte JJ. „Danach war er noch mehr zwischen seinem Beruf und Jack hin und her gerissen."

„Aber er hat es geschafft. Und mit Jessicas Hilfe, meistern die Beiden ihren Alltag."

Sie saßen noch einige Zeit zusammen und berichteten Frank ausführlich von den Vorkommnissen zwischen Hotchner und dem Reaper.

„Mr. Miller können Sie sich noch in etwa erinnern wie spät es war, als Miss McPherson am Dienstagabend ging?" Rossi saß entspannt zurückgelehnt in einem Ledersessel und schaute den Mann im gegenüber einschätzend an. Mitte Vierzig, maßgeschneiderter Anzug, dazu eine passende Seidenkrawatte.

Er schien angestrengt zu überlegen, dabei legte er seine Stirn leicht in Falten. Dann sah er auf: „Ich bin gegen 8.30p.m. nach Hause gekommen… David, mein Sohn, lag schon im Bett… Wir haben zusammen in sein Zimmer geschaut… und dann hat mir Dorothy noch bei einer Tasse Kaffee von ihrem Nachmittag erzählt. Wie viel Spaß sie miteinander hatten… Ich schätze mal es war kurz vor 9.30p.m. Ja, ich habe im Fernsehen die Nachrichten verfolgt."

Prentiss hatte sich in dem Wohnzimmer der kleinen Familie umgesehen und dabei den Ausführungen Mr. Millers gelauscht. Jetzt kam sie an den Tisch und setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel. Sie lehnte sich vor und fragte: „Ging Dorothy immer alleine nach Hause?"

Mr. Millers Blick legte sich auf Prentiss und sie konnte die tiefe und ehrliche Trauer in seinen Augen lesen.

„Ja… Bisher ist in dieser Stadt auch noch nie etwas dermaßen Schreckliches passiert. Sicher, es gibt auch bei uns Stadtteile in denen es vermehrt Straftaten gibt. Aber nicht hier…" Er senkte den Kopf und fasste sich an die Stirn. Er schien es immer noch nicht glauben zu können und versuchte seine aufsteigenden Tränen zu verbergen.

„Ich fühle mich schuldig..."

„Warum?" Mitfühlend versuchte Prentiss das Gespräch wieder in Gange zu bekommen, als Mr. Miller nach seiner Andeutung verstummt war.

„Ich habe Dorothy gerade an diesem Abend angeboten sie nach Hause zu fahren. Das habe ich sonst noch nie getan. Es hätte auch nur ein paar Minuten gedauert, aber sie lehnte ab… Hätte ich auf mein Gefühl vertraut und darauf bestanden, wäre sie noch am Leben."

„Das kann keiner mit Bestimmtheit sagen Mr. Miller." Rossi hatte ihm interessiert gelauscht. „Der Täter schien sich Miss McPherson ausgesucht zu haben. Ob an dem Abend spontan, oder schon vorher, können wir noch nicht genau sagen. Aber irgendwann hätte er zugeschlagen. Wenn nicht am Dienstag, dann vielleicht Heute oder Morgen."

„Hat sie etwas bemerkt? Fühlte sie sich beobachtet?" Mr. Miller hob nur leicht seine Schulter zu Prentiss Worten. „Sie hat also nichts Derartiges erwähnt?"

„Nein."

Rossi erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Gut, dann wäre es das fürs Erste. Sollte Ihnen noch etwas einfallen, zögern Sie nicht uns anzurufen."

Prentiss zog eine Visitenkarte aus ihrer Jackentasche und reichte diese an den Hausbesitzer weiter. „Vielleicht macht Ihr Sohn David ja irgendwann eine unbewusste Äußerung. Jede Kleinigkeit kann uns dem Täter einen Schritt näher bringen."

„Ist gut." Mr. Miller folgte seinem Besuch zur Haustür und verabschiedete sie höflich.

„Okay, was steht nochmal genau in der Akte. Wo wurde die Leiche von Alan Kaplan gefunden?" Hotchner hatte den schwarzen SUV auf einem großen Parkplatz am Riverview Drive abgestellt und stieg aus. Frank stand augenblicklich neben ihm und öffnete die Akte in ihrer Hand.

Sie waren quer durch die ganze Stadt gefahren und befanden sich jetzt am Duck Creek, der schon zum Nachbarort Howard im Nordosten von Green Bay gehörte.

„Nach der Skizze muss es hier auf dem Parkplatz gewesen sein. Dort vorne in dem Bereich." Frank wies Richtung Süden. „Zum Howard Memorial Park hin."

Schweigend gingen sie auf die Stelle zu.

„Dort sind noch Markierungen auf dem Boden." Hotchner war sich sicher den Tatort gefunden zu haben. Er stellte sich Mitten in die gekennzeichnete Fläche und ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen.

„Also Tagsüber hätte unser UnSub hier nicht zuschlagen können. Hier ist viel zu viel Betrieb mit der großen Straße."

„Man hat Mr. Kaplan in seinem Auto sitzend vorgefunden. Sein Oberkörper war vorgebeugt. Die ersten Besucher des Parks sagten aus, sie hätten gedacht er würde schlafen. Bis ein Bekannter von Mr. Kaplan das Auto erkannte und sich verwundert dem Auto näherte. Er sah das Blut auf dem Armaturenbrett und verständigte augenblicklich die Polizei."

„Gut, die Frage lautet: Warum hat er hier gehalten? Es sind nur einige Straßen bis zu seiner Wohnung."

Frank schwieg und ließ die Atmosphäre der Gegend auf sich wirken.

„Keine Vermutungen?" Hotchner sah sie fragend an.

„Doch… Entweder, er mochte den Park und er hat angehalten, um ein wenig abzuschalten und sich die Füße zu vertreten…"

„Oder?" Fragte Hotchner, als Frank zögerte.

„Oder", wiederholte Frank, „er könnte zum Beispiel einen Anhalter mitgenommen haben, den er hier abgesetzt hat. An der vielbefahrenden Straße hätte dieser wahrscheinlich eine schnellere Möglichkeit gefunden weiter zu kommen, als in einer reinen Wohnsiedlung."

„Jason Norton", Morgan hatte die Akte des dritten Opfers geöffnet und durchblätterte die Seiten. „Er war 35 und Familienvater."

„Zwei Söhne, zwölf und vierzehn. Verheiratet mit Nancy seit März 1987." Leierte Reid den Inhalt der Akten herunter.

„Schon gut…" Morgan schloss die Mappe und schaute sich in dem modern eingerichteten Optikergeschäft um. Durch die Türglocke herbeigerufen, erschien ein Angestellter und sprach sie an: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„FBI", Morgan hatte seine Marke gezogen. „Agent Morgan, Doktor Reid. – Haben Sie Mr. Norton gefunden?"

„Nein, das war mein Chef. Er ist aber momentan nicht da." Sichtlich erschüttert starrte der Mann, in Erinnerung an die Aufregungen vor gut zwei Wochen, vor sich hin.

„Mr. Norton war hier angestellt. Ein Kollege von ihnen?"

Der Mann nickte. „Er hatte die Spätschicht an diesem Abend."

„Planmäßig?" Fragend hatte Reid seine Stirn leicht hochgezogen. „Oder hat er öfter am Abend gearbeitet als andere?"

Der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er war dran. Jason hat es gehasst so lange zu arbeiten. Er war abends lieber bei seiner Familie."

„Danke für die Auskunft. Dürfen wir uns hier noch ein wenig umsehen? Wir versuchen den Tathergang nachzuvollziehen."

„Natürlich." Der Angestellte zog sich nervös zurück, blieb aber im Laden. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Geschäftsinhaber seine Mitarbeiter instruiert, keine Fremden unbeaufsichtigt im Laden zu lassen.

„Dann war er ein zufälliges Opfer. Wenn einer der anderen Angestellten im Laden gewesen wären, hätte unser UnSub wahrscheinlich gar nicht zugeschlagen."

Morgan wiegte die Worte in seinen Gedanken ab. „Ich denke, es hätte Mr. Norton dann auf seinem Weg nach Hause erwischt. Er scheint sich seine Opfer vorab schon auszusuchen."

Morgan sah keinen Bedarf mehr sich in diesem Laden aufzuhalten und ging zur Tür. „Komm. Vielleicht haben die Anderen etwas Neues herausgefunden."

Sie nickten dem Angestellten einen kurzen Gruß zu und verließen das klimatisierte Geschäft.

„Mrs. Robbins?", fragend sah Rossi die ältere Frau an, die ihm auf sein Klopfen hin, ängstlich die Haustür einen kleinen Spalt weit öffnete.

„Ja?!", fragte sie vorsichtig zurück.

Prentiss hob ihre Marke hoch und Rossi stellte sie vor: „Agent Rossi und Agent Prentiss. Wir sind von der Verhaltensanalyseeinheit des FBI und würden Ihnen gerne ein paar Frage zu Dorothy McPherson stellen."

„Oh, das arme Kind." Entfuhr es der Frau und schloss die Tür. Erstaunt wechselten die beiden Agents einen Blick und Rossi hob schon die Hand, um ein weiteres Mal an die Tür zu klopfen, als diese urplötzlich weit geöffnet wurde.

„Kommen Sie herein. – Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Dorothy tot sein soll. Wer tut unschuldigen Menschen so etwas an?" Mrs. Robbins schien keine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu erwarten. Sie verschloss hinter ihnen die Haustür sorgfältig und führte sie den Flur entlang ins Wohnzimmer. „Man traut sich ja nicht mal mehr am helllichten Tage auf die Straße, ohne sich ständig nach seinen Verfolgern umzusehen."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Mrs. Robbins. Wir werden diesen Kerl schon fassen." Prentiss versuchte möglichst ruhig und sicher zu erscheinen, um der älteren Frau Sicherheit zu vermitteln.

Nachdem die Agents auf dem alten, geblümten Sofa Platz genommen und höflich das Angebot eines Kaffees abgelehnt hatten, begannen sie mit ihrer Befragung:

„Seit wann wohnte Miss McPherson schon bei Ihnen?"

Mrs. Robbins sah den leicht ergrauenden Agent an und schien über die Frage nachzudenken. „Nächste Woche wären es jetzt drei Jahre gewesen. Sie ist hier an der Uni eingeschrieben… Sie war so ein liebes Mädchen. Oft hat sie bis tief in die Nacht hinein für die Prüfungen gelernt und ist mir oft im Haushalt zur Hand gegangen. Wissen Sie, ich werde langsam alt und nicht alle Arbeiten gehen mir heute noch leicht von der Hand. Dorothy wird mir sehr fehlen!"

„Hat sie Ihnen gegenüber erwähnt, dass sie sich verfolgt fühlte?" Mrs. Robbins schüttelte ihren Kopf zu Prentiss Worten.

„Was ist mit Freunden? Hat sie hier in den drei Jahren jemand besucht?"

Wieder schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

„Haben Sie noch mehr Zimmer vermietet?" Fragte Rossi weiter.

„Nur noch eins. Mandy ist aber nicht viel hier. Sie hat einen Freund und da ich hier keinen Männerbesuch nach 8p.m. dulde, kommt sie höchstens noch zum Schlafen nach Hause. Diese jungen Menschen von heute haben einfach keinen Anstand mehr."

Darauf nicht weiter eingehend stellte Prentiss fest: „Dann haben sich Mandy und Dorothy auch nicht gut gekannt?!"

„Wenn Mandy da war, gingen sie zusammen morgens zur Uni. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit sie sich miteinander angefreundet haben."

„Gut", Rossi holte sich die Aufmerksamkeit von Mrs. Robbins zurück. „Wäre es möglich, dass wir noch einen Blick in Miss McPhersons Zimmer werfen könnten."

„Aber sicher!" Mrs. Robbins erhob sich augenblicklich.

Während die Agents ihr durch den langen, schmalen Flur folgten sahen sie sich interessiert, aber distanziert im Haus um. Die ältere Frau öffnete die letzte Zimmertür auf der linken Seite und ließ ihren Besuch eintreten.

Das Zimmer war äußerst sauber. Nirgends war auch nur eine Fluse auf dem Boden zu finden. Bücher standen im Regal oder lagen sauber gestapelt auf dem Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster. Das Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand war akkurat gemacht.

Prentiss und Rossi wanderten langsam durch das Zimmer. Es machte den Eindruck, als wenn es unbewohnt wäre.

„Hier ist nichts persönliches, kein Foto." Prentiss wunderte sich über die Ausstattung. „Hotch hat nichts davon gesagt, dass Dorothy keine Familie mehr hat."

Verwundert sahen die Agents zu Mrs. Robbins, die an der Tür stehen geblieben war. „Oh doch, sie hat eine Familie. Sonst stand dort auf dem Schreibtisch auch immer ein Foto aus ihrer Kindheit. Ich habe es oft betrachtet, weil die Familie so fröhlich darauf lachte."

Prentiss setzte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl und zog vorsichtig an der Schublade unter der Tischplatte. Sie war verschlossen.

„Aber Dorothy hat mir erzählt, dass sich ihre Eltern getrennt hatten, kurz nach dem Sommer in dem das Foto entstanden war. Sie blieb bei ihrer Mutter. Hat aber auch Kontakt zum Vater."

Prentiss drehte sich zu der Vermieterin um und versuchte ihren Redeschwall möglichst höflich zu unterbrach: „Gibt es für dieses Schloss noch einen Zweitschlüssel?"

„Nein… Und Dorothy wird den anderen mitgenommen haben."

„An ihre Sachen kommen wir aber im Moment nicht heran." Wandte Prentiss ein und sah zu ihrem Kollegen hoch. Dieser nickte zustimmend. Prentiss zögerte nicht lange und zog zwei Haarnadeln aus ihrer Jackentasche. Mit einem leisen Klick gab das Schloss nach und sie konnte die Lade herausziehen.

Überrascht zog sie ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Der Rahmen mit dem Foto lag dort. Direkt daneben ein Stapel Briefe und ein kleines Büchlein, das mit einem Schloss vor neugierigen Blicken schützen sollte.

„Wir sollten die Sachen vorsichtshalber mitnehmen. Vielleicht steht in ihnen etwas, was auf unseren Täter verweist."

„Aber, das ist doch Dorothys Privatsphäre."

Rossi hatte Prentiss über die Schulter geschaut und richtete sich jetzt auf. Selbstbewusst wandte er sich um. „Wir werden die Schriftstücke ihren Eltern zurückgeben Mrs. Robbins. Sie haben mein Wort. Aber gerade Tagebucheintragungen der letzten Zeit könnten Hinweise auf den Täter liefern."

Prentiss steckte die Funde aus der Schublade in Plastiktüten und erhob sich. „Der Inhalt wird vertraulich behandelt. Es werden nicht viele Personen in ihrer Privatsphäre herumschnüffeln. Und sie werden auch nur das für den Fall wichtige weitergeben."

„Ja dann", ergeben seufzte die ältere Frau auf. „Schließlich wollen wir alle, dass dieser Kerl für seine Taten bestraft wird… Wie ist es nur möglich, dass er noch frei herumläuft?!"

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ab und verließ den Raum.

Die Agents wechselten einen erstaunten Blick und folgten ihr auf den Flur hinaus zur Tür.

„Hallo." Ein großer, sportlicher Mann stand plötzlich vor Prentiss im Polizeirevier und schaute sie mit großen Augen interessiert an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Bruder eine neue Mitarbeiterin hat. Noch dazu so eine bezaubernde!"

Prentiss kannte solche Typen schon zur Genüge. Scheinbar leicht geschmeichelt ging sie auf seine Anmache ein. „Wenn Sie mir verraten, wer ihr Bruder ist, dann kann ich ihm ja mal die Leviten lesen."

„Oh, Sie kennen ihn bestimmt. Er ist hier der Chef."

„Sie meinen Sheriff Bennet?!" Prentiss tat erstaunt, doch die verwandtschaftliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Männern war nicht zu übersehen.

Er hielt ihr seine Hand zur Begrüßung hin: „Mein Name ist Jeff. Jeff Bennet." Prentiss wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen und erwiderte den Händedruck. „Emily Prentiss."

„Was verschlägt eine so schöne Frau in den hohen Norden? Nach ihrem Akzent sind sie nicht aus dieser Gegend."

„Gut erkannt… Ich würde mal meinen, dass es die Arbeit war." Dabei deutete sie auf ihre Marke am Gürtel.

„Oh…"

„Emily", Rossi kam durch die Eingangstür und sah sie fragend an. „Wir müssen los. Es wird Zeit."

„Ich komme." Sie sah Jeff Bennet entschuldigend an. „Ich muss los. Vielleicht sieht man sich in den nächsten Tagen ja nochmals wieder."

Im Hinausgehen schenkte sie ihm noch ein fröhliches Lächeln und verschwand.

Jeff Bennet sah ihr nach. Seine Augenlieder verengten sich und die Gedanken in seinem Gehirn überschlugen sich.

Mittlerweile ging der Tag zu Ende. Die Dunkelheit legte sich über die Stadt. Das Team der BAU hatte sich in Gruppen aufgeteilt und mit den örtlichen Polizisten über die von Reid eingegrenzten Gebiete verteilt. Man hoffte, solange der Täterkreis noch nicht weiter eingedämmt werden konnte, einen möglichen Mord durch verstärkte Polizeipräsenz auf den Straßen zu verringern.

Die Zeit schritt voran.

„Hier ist ja überhaupt nichts los." Reid lehnte sich durch das geöffnete Seitenfenster und ließ seinen Blick über die schlafende Wohngegend schweifen.

„Die Einwohner werden vorsichtig sein und sich in der Dunkelheit in ihren Häusern und Wohnungen verschanzen." Prentiss, die den SUV langsam über den Asphalt rollen ließ, behielt die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite im Auge.

„Hast du den Eindruck, dass dieses Gebiet doch nicht in deine Auswahl passt?"

„Oh, keineswegs." Reid lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sitz. „Wir haben nur noch nicht genügend Hinweise, um das Suchgebiet weiter einzugrenzen!"

„Also wartest du auf ein nächstes Opfer, um mehr über den Täter herauszufinden?"

„Nein… aber uns fehlt noch ein wichtiger Baustein, um ihm auf die Schliche zu kommen."

„Ich wollte mich noch bedanken, dass du dir so viel Mühe mit mir gibst." Frank sah zu Hotchner hinüber, der hinter dem Steuer saß.

„Es ist ja auch in unserem Interesse, wenn wir von deiner Hilfe profitieren können." Hotchners ließ die dunkle Umgebung um sie herum nicht aus den Augen. „Außerdem passte es gerade, da Morgan diesen Fall leiten muss."

„Trotzdem müsstest du es nicht tun."

„Das stimmt… Aber es macht Spaß!" Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er kurz zu seiner Beifahrerin hinüber sah.

„Es ist vor allem wichtig, dass wir dir vertrauen können. Du kannst dich andersherum voll darauf verlassen, dass das gesamte Team hinter dir steht."

Frank spürte, dass ihm dieses Thema wichtig war. Daher ließ sie seine Worte in ihrem Kopf nachklingen.

„Und einen Grundsatz solltest du dir noch merken: Wir erstellen keine Profile über unsere Teammitglieder."

„Jeder hat ein Recht auf Privatsphäre."

„Richtig."

„Okay… Eigentlich bin ich ja schon froh, wenn ich mich erst einmal in die Täter hineinversetzten kann."

„Du hältst dich ganz gut… Erzählst du mir etwas über Deutschland?"

Überrascht schaute Frank ihn an. Er war der Einzige aus dem Team, der ihr bisher noch keine privaten Fragen gestellt hatte. „Aber nicht, dass du jetzt ein Profil über mich beginnst." Sie lachte leise vor sich hin. „Was möchtest du wissen?"

Hotchner zog seine Schulter hoch. „Wie bist du aufgewachsen? ... Ich will nicht neugierig erscheinen", versuchte er zu erklären, als er merkte, dass Frank zögerte.

„Ich bin mit meinen Eltern und meiner jüngeren Schwester in einem kleinen Ort aufgewachsen."

„Kann man seine Größe mit Green Bay vergleichen?"

Ohne zu zögern verneinte Frank dieses. „Sie werden hier doch bestimmt über 100.000 Einwohner haben, oder?"

„Ja, ungefähr."

Amüsiert schüttelte sie leicht ihren Kopf: „Dann wären wir schon längst eine Stadt… Wir sind bei rund 16.000."

„Im Moment sind es dann nur noch 15.999… Du fehlst in ihrer Zählung."

Sie lachten ausgelassen über seinen Kommentar.

Prentiss und Rossi betraten das Polizeirevier. Die meisten Teammitglieder standen bereits zusammen und tauschten die Neuigkeiten des vergangenen Tages aus.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja." Morgan hatte sie sofort entdeckt und herangewunken. „Dann lasst uns zusammentragen was wir bisher über den Täter wissen."

„Er schein organisiert." Begann Reid. „Wie sollte er es sonst anstellen, immer in der Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch zu zuschlagen. Andererseits hat er beim letzten Opfer einen Tag früher gemordet und seine Tathergänge variieren völlig."

„Vielleicht ist er so jung, dass er noch ausprobiert welche Art des Tötens ihn am meisten befriedigt." Warf Prentiss ein.

Reid hatte ihr zwar zugehört, sprach aber seine Gedanken weiter aus: „Das bedeutet: Entweder hat ihn jemand oder irgendetwas aus der Bahn geworfen und er wird hektisch. Oder er ist doch nicht organisiert und kann nur in dieser einen Nacht zuschlagen."

„Wie ein Freigänger. Diese sind aber zu so späten Stunde nicht mehr unterwegs. Er müsste sich längst wieder zurück gemeldet haben." Wandte Rossi ein, schien aber nicht gar so von diesem Gedankengang abgeneigt zu sein.

„Wer bekommt eine Nacht _in_ der Woche frei? Gibt es Berufe, die in diese Sparte passen?" Frank sah in die Runde. „Das wären doch nur Ärzte, Pflegepersonal…"

„Selbst unter Einfluss von Drogen passen diese Berufsgruppen nicht in das Schema."

Hotchner nickte zustimmend zu Morgans Worten. „Aber was wäre, wenn er in einer Anstalt oder Heim lebt…" Dabei sah Hotchner zu Prentiss hinüber. Immer klarer sah er ein Bild in seinem Kopf. „Vielleicht kann er in dieser einen Nacht für ein paar Stunden verschwinden. Vielleicht nimmt es die Aufsicht in dieser Nacht mit seinen Pflichten nicht so ernst."

„Ein jüngerer Täter passt auch besser zu den Morden."

„Das ist ja alles gut und schön." Mischte sich Sheriff Bennet in das Gespräch ein und unterbrach Morgan. „Sollen wir jetzt sämtliche Einrichtungen durchsuchen?"

„Nein, dafür ist es noch zu früh." Beschwichtigte Morgan ihn. „Erst müssen wir sicher sein, das wir richtig liegen. Und dazu müssen wir das Verhalten des Gesuchten noch weiter eingrenzen." Er wandte sich wieder an die versammelten Menschen: „Was haben wir noch?"

Prentiss hielt die Plastiktüte hoch. „Das Tagebuch und die Briefe des letzten Opfers sind von der Spurensicherung zurück. Wenn unser UnSub seine Morde plant, könnten wir vielleicht einen Hinweis in den Aufzeichnungen finden."

Morgan nickte. „Dann setzt euch gleich daran."

„Frank hat eine ungefähre Zeichnung der Haarspange, die er Dorothy McPherson entwendet hat, angefertigt." Hotchner forderte Frank mit einem Kopfnicken auf, die Zeichnung dem Team zu zeigen. Wortlos ging sie von Hand zu Hand. Eine normale, wenn auch alt aussehende Spange.

JJ kam von draußen herein und trat zu ihnen. Interessiert schaute sie Prentiss über die Schulter: „Gut getroffen. Sie sieht aus, als wäre sie real und man könnte sie wirklich ergreifen." Sie schaute auf und lächelte zu Frank hinüber. Dann wurde sie ernst und schaute nochmals auf die Zeichnung. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Stück Papier aus: „Kann ich die Zeichnung mal bekommen?!"

Verwundert gab Prentiss den Zettel weiter. Doch JJ gab keine Erklärung ab, sondern trat an den Schreibtisch und zog die Fallmappe zu sich heran. Geschickt zog sie einen Stapel Fotos heraus und verteilte sie vor sich auf dem Tisch. Reid trat neben sie und verfolgte ihr tun.

„Seht euch das an!" Stieß sie atemlos aus.

Neugierig umringte das Team die Fotos. JJ fuhr die Form der Spange mit dem Finger nach. Dann den Schlüsselanhänger und die Gravur auf der Krawattennadel des vierten Opfers Alan Kaplan. Sie zog die Fotos vom zweiten Tatort hervor und verdeutlichte das gleiche Symbol auf dem Siegelring und des Verschlusses an der Armbanduhr.

Reid sprach die Gedanken aller laut aus: „Diese Form hat irgendeine Bedeutung für ihn. Wahrscheinlich eine Erinnerung aus der Kindheit."

„Und es müssen immer Zwei sein. Aber nicht unbedingt ein Pärchen." Stellte Frank fest.

„Zwei?" Reid bezweifelte diese Aussage. „Vom dritten Tatort wurde nur die Brille entwendet und auch nur diese beim nächsten Opfer gefunden."

JJ zog das Bild der Brille aus dem Stapel hervor. Auch ohne, dass sie die Kollegen auf die Form der Brillenbügel aufmerksam machte, waren sich alle bewusst, dass sie einen großen Schritt auf den Täter zugetan hatten.

„Gut gemacht JJ." Morgan zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu und wandte sich dann an Sheriff Bennet: „Jetzt können wir die Leiter der Anstalten von seinem Tick erzählen. Irgendjemand wird ihn erkennen."

Er sah Hotchner an: „Garcia soll uns eine Liste zusammenstellen." Dieser nickte verstehend, zückte sein Handy und entfernte sich etwas von der Gruppe.

„Reid konntest du die Suchgebiete noch weiter eingrenzen?" Morgan wandte sich seinem Kollegen zu.

„Ja, aber ich sollte die neuen Erkenntnisse noch einfließen lassen… Ich denke, er wird kein Fahrzeug haben. Somit wäre er auf öffentliche Verkehrsmittel angewiesen. Zum Gehen sind die Tatorte zu weit auseinander."

„Vielleicht fährt er ja per Anhalter." Warf Frank ein. „Wir kamen zu dieser Überlegung, als wir uns den Tatort des vierten Opfers angesehen haben."

„Oder er benutzt ein Fahrrad." Schaltete sich Prentiss ein. „Es wurden bei Dorothy McPherson frische Reifenspuren gefunden."

„Am Auto wurden frische Schrammen im Kofferraumbereich entdeckt. Vielleicht haben sie das Fahrrad transportiert."

„Du meinst er hat eine Panne vorgetäuscht?!" Prentiss sah Frank interessiert an. Doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete wage: „Wäre doch möglich."

„Es könnte alles möglich sein. Lasst uns sehen, ob wir näher an ihn herankommen." Morgan beendete die Diskussion und das Team machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Diese Briefe lesen sich wie Liebesbriefe." Rossi ließ verwundert den Zettel in seiner Hand sinken und sah zu Prentiss hinüber, die sich ihm gegenüber am Tisch niedergelassen hatte. Eifrig blätterte diese im Tagebuch von Dorothy McPherson.

„Benutz der Schreiber die Initialen S.M. ?"

„Ja. Steht auch etwas über ihn in dem Buch?"

Prentiss nickte. „Es geht ständig um ihn. Aber kein Anzeichen wer er ist."

Rossi nahm den nächsten Brief aus seinem Umschlag und vertiefte sich erneut in die Lektüre.

Garcia saß vor ihren Computern und erstellte die Liste, die Hotchner angefordert hatte. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich einen Moment zurück, dann drückte sie die Kurzwahltaste zu seinem Handy und wartete.

Augenblicke später meldete er sich schon.

„Hey Garcia. Hast du etwas gefunden?"

„Ja Chef." Garcia holte tief Luft, um mit ihren Erklärungen loszulegen, als Hotchner sie unterbrach.

„Das lass Morgan nicht hören."

Erstaunt blinzelte Garcia einige Male mit den Augenlidern. Er hatte sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Aber sie wäre nicht Garcia, wenn sie nicht eine schnelle Antwort parat gehabt hätte.

„Ich mag ihn… Aber du bist und bleibst unser Chef!"

Hotchner konnte die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihren Worten hören.

„Danke." Er wollte ihr damit zeigen, dass er verstand. Dann wurde er ernst: „Ich stelle dich jetzt auf laut. Wie viele hast du gefunden?"

„Es gibt drei Krankenhäuser, 5 Kinderheime und 25 Pflegefamilien mit mehreren Kindern."

„Er wird nicht in seinem Viertel morden. Damit könnten wir die Gebiete ausschließen, die sich in der unmittelbaren Umgebung zu den fünf Morden befinden."

Sie hörten Garcias Finger über die Tastatur fliegen.

„Es bleiben noch immer 18 Einrichtungen." Kam Garcias Stimme durch den Lautsprecher.

„Kommst du an die Daten der Kinder?" Fragte Frank.

„Sicher."

„Dann können wir die Mädchen ausschließen."

„Und alle unter fünfzehn Jahren." Warf Hotchner ein.

„Ich habe acht Namen."

„Würde es etwas bringen, wenn man berücksichtig, dass er wahrscheinlich in psychologischer Behandlung ist oder war?" Frank sah Hotchner fragend an.

„Nicht unbedingt. Es kann sein, dass er bislang nicht negativ aufgefallen ist. Und erst ein Erlebnis aus jüngster Zeit ihn zu seinen Taten zwingt."

„Also lassen wir die Liste so und ich schicke sie euch herüber."

„Genau. Danke Garcia."

„Schon gut." Klick, war die Leitung unterbrochen.

„Da…" Prentiss sah hoch. „Sam", sagte sie nur. Doch Rossi verstand nicht.

„S.M. … Sam Miller."

„Wir sollten ihm nochmals einen Besuch abstatten." Rossi und Prentiss standen eiligst auf und verschwanden aus dem Polizeirevier.

Wenig später hielten sie vor dem Haus, das sie gestern bereits besucht hatten und klopften an der Vordertür.

Es blieb verdächtig still, bis sie endlich herannahende Schritte hörten.

Sam Miller öffnete die Tür: „Agents, haben Sie schon etwas über den Mörder von Dorothy herausgefunden?"

Obwohl Mr. Miller versuchte normal zu erscheinen, erkannten die Profiler sofort, dass er trauerte. Der Tod des Kindermädchens hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Könnten wir bitte im Haus weiterreden Mr. Miller?!" Rossi wollte nicht, dass unerwünschte Ohren das nun folgende Gespräch mit anhörten. Was zwischen diesen beiden Menschen geschehen war, ging niemanden sonst etwas an.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen hatten, begann Rossi ohne zu zögern: „Wie lange ging das schon zwischen Miss McPherson und Ihnen?"

Verwundert schaute der Hausherr den Agent an. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Wir haben diese Briefe im Schreibtisch von Dorothy gefunden. Sie sind alle mit S.M. unterschrieben." Prentiss legte die Umschläge ausgebreitet auf den Tisch.

Erstaunt ergriff Mr. Miller einen. „Ja, die sind von mir. Aber… wie kommen sie in Dorothys Hände?" Er schien verstört. Prentiss und Rossi ließen ihm Zeit.

Auflachend sah er hoch. „Dorothy hatte mich überredet auf eine Anzeige in der Zeitung zu antworten. Sie machte es auch… Sie hat aber nie erwähnt, dass sie selber auch Anzeigen aufgibt."

„Hat Sie die Namensähnlichkeit denn nicht verwundert?"

„Nein… Es gab eine Bedingung in der Anzeige: Keine realen Namen, nur Abkürzungen oder Phantasienamen."

„Daher wurden die Briefe auch Postlagernd verschickt."

Mr. Miller nickte bestätigend zu Rossis Worte. „In den Briefen war sie für mich immer Doro… Dorothy hasste diesen Namen. David hatte sie es sehr schnell abgewöhnt sie so zu nennen."

Verwundert wechselten die Agents einen Blick. Mr. Miller schien beiden ehrlich mit seinen Aussagen zu sein. Aber schließlich konnten sich viele Menschen auch sehr gut verstellen.

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch so einiges." Mr. Miller war aufgesprungen und ging im Zimmer hin und her. „An manchen Stellen in ihren Briefen hatte ich das Gefühl, als wenn sie schon mal in meinem Haus war und sich völlig auskannte. Andererseits ließ sie sich zu keinem persönlichen Treffen überreden. Sie wollte noch nicht einmal telefonieren."

Wenn das gespielt war, dann war Mr. Miller ein Meister seines Fachs. Diese Spur konnten sie als Sackgasse abhaken.

„Derek, kannst du ihm nicht Einhalt gebieten." Prentiss stand mit ihrem Kollegen an der Tür der Polizeistation und wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Arbeitsbereich. Morgan folgte ihrem Blick und verstand die Anspielung nicht.

„Was meinst du?"

„Sie sitzen nun schon den ganzen Tag ohne Pause über den Papieren. Susanne braucht eine Pause, ansonsten kannst du sie heute Nacht vergessen…"

JJ kam zu ihnen und verfolgte ihr Gespräch.

„Ach, du kennst doch Hotch. Er wird schon darauf achten, dass sie noch genügend Zeit zum Abschalten haben, bevor es auf die Straße geht."

„Wenn du meinst…" Prentiss versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch ihre Gesichtszüge spiegelten eine andere Meinung wieder.

„Drei Tage hintereinander?!...Passt auf, dass ihr Susanne nicht vergrault. Sie ist nicht darauf angewiesen diesen Job hier gut zu machen. In Deutschland hat sie ihre Arbeitsstelle." JJ versuchte ihre Stimme möglichst beiläufig klingen zu lassen. Und doch konnten die beiden Frauen Morgan aufhorchen sehen. JJ hatte in die richtige Schiene geschlagen. „Es wäre eigentlich schade, wenn sie frühzeitig wieder verschwinden würde… So kurz sie auch erst bei uns ist: Ich finde sie schon jetzt sehr sympathisch und sie passt super ins Team."

„Okay, okay…" Morgan grinste seine Kolleginnen verstehend an. „Ich werde versuchen sie zu unterbrechen."

JJ und Prentiss schauten Morgan neugierig hinterher. Wie er wohl Hotchner von der Notwendigkeit einer Pause überzeugen wollte?

„Susanne, Hotch, es wird Zeit für eine Pause." Morgan war zu ihnen getreten. „Ich denke nicht, dass du noch mehr in Susannes Kopf hineinbekommst. Sie muss ihre heutige Lernstunde erst einmal verarbeiten."

Überrascht schaute Hotchner auf.

„Ich weiß, dass du von uns allen immer viel verlangst. Aber irgendwann ist auch mal Schluss."

„Spätestens Morgen Nacht wird er sein nächstes Opfer finden."

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns nicht mehr konzentrieren können. Du weißt, wie oft wir unser Profil kurzfristig um kleine Details ändern müssen. Wie soll das gehen, wenn wir nicht mehr richtig denken können?"

„Gut… Schluss für heute." Geschlagen erhob Hotchner die Hände.

„Wir haben noch zwei Stunden bis wir das Profil bekannt geben und wieder auf Streife gehen. Bis dahin sollten wir uns noch etwas Abwechslung suchen und etwas Essen." Begeistert bekam Morgan Zustimmung von seinen Kollegen.

„Agent Morgan", Sheriff Bennet rutschte von seinem Barhocker und kam auf den Eingang es kleinen gemütlichen Restaurants zu.

„Haben Sie schon mehr herausgekommen?"

„Nein, leider scheint ihn noch keiner zu kennen." Morgan sprach nicht zu laut und schaute sich aufmerksam um.

Das Team war grüßend an den Sheriff vorbeigegangen und hatte sich einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des Lokals ausgesucht.

„Kommen Sie doch zu uns an den Tisch, Sheriff." Lud Morgan ihn ein.

„Gerne. Es sei denn sie haben ein Problem, wenn ich meinen Bruder dazu bitte." Sheriff Bennet wandte sich halb um zum Tresen und wies auf einen Mann, der ihm fast wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

„Natürlich nicht." Morgan lächelte dem fremden Mann offen entgegen und begrüßte ihn per Handschlag.

„Derek Morgan."

„Jeff Bennet." Stellte sich dieser vor.

„Sind sie auch im Polizeidienst?" Fragte Morgan, als sie sich auf die letzten freien Plätze am Tisch niederließen.

„Nicht ganz", bekannte er lächelnd, „das wäre nichts für mich. All diese vielen Vorschriften und die ganze Schreibarbeit."

„Was machen Sie dann?" Prentiss mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. Mit einem vertrauten Lächeln sah Jeff Bennet sie an: „Ich haben eine Detektei."

„Und davon können Sie leben?"

„Wenn man sich einen Namen gemacht hat, dann schon." Entgegnete er.

Entspannt verbrachten sie die nächste Stunde zusammen und vergaßen für diesen Moment den Fall, den sie in Green Bay zu lösen hatten.

„Fangen wir an." Morgan hatte sich an einen Schreibtisch im Polizeirevier gelehnt und ließ seinen Blick langsam über die versammelten Menschen schweifen.

„Unser UnSub wird zwischen fünfzehn und zwanzig Jahre alt sein. Wahrscheinlich lebt er in einer Pflegefamilie oder Heim. Wo er sich tagsüber frei bewegen kann, aber nur in dieser einen Nacht in der Woche die Möglichkeit hat unentdeckt zu entwischen."

„Was auch bedeuten kann, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund eventuell alleine zu Hause ist." Mischte sich Rossi ein.

Prentiss fuhr fort: „Er bewegt sich wahrscheinlich mit einem Fahrrad durch die Gegend. Zum Beispiel durch das Vortäuschen einer Panne versucht er mit dem Opfer ins Gespräch zu kommen. Es ist dunkel und er braucht dringend ihre Hilfe."

„Gehen Sie bitte vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Wir gehen davon aus, dass ihm in der letzten Zeit etwas psychisch aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Sollten Sie sich nicht sicher sein, warten Sie bis Verstärkung eingetroffen ist."

Morgan wartete bis Hotchner geendet hatte und erklärte das weitere Vorgehen: „Da er das letzte Mal einen Tag eher zugeschlagen hat, werden wir auch in dieser Nacht wieder bis gegen 2a.m. patrouillieren… Viel Glück."

Damit entließ er die Truppe.

„Wie kommt Reid darauf, dass er diesmal auf der westlichen Seite des Fox River zuschlagen wird?" JJ wartete schon am SUV, als Morgan aus dem Hotel trat. Sie hatte eine Stadtkarte auf der Motorhaube ausgebreitet und sich die Gegend, durch die sie heute Abend Streifen fahren sollten, angesehen.

Er trat neben sie und beugte sich über die Karte.

„Weil er immer im Wechsel einmal östlich und einmal westlich vom Fluss zugeschlagen hat." Dabei zeigte er zum Beweis auf die fünf dick gezeichneten Kreuze und Zahlen auf der Karte.

„Okay, das leuchtet ein."

„Dann lass uns fahren." Morgan ging um den Wagen herum.

JJ zog die Karte vom Auto und stieg ebenfalls ein.

Die Nacht verlief ruhig.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie die verdächtigen Jugendlichen untereinander aufgeteilt und sich nochmals über das Verhalten des Täters ausgetauscht, bevor sie die Listen abarbeiteten.

Eine Frau im mittleren Alter war dabei ihre Einkäufe im Auto zusammenzupacken, um sie ins Haus zu tragen, als sie hinter sich Schritte die Auffahrt hinaufkommen hörte. Durch die vielen Morde in der Stadt verängstigt, blieb sie nervös beim Auto stehen und wandte sich den unbekannten Besuchern zu.

„Guten Morgen." Freundlich grüßte Prentiss schon von weitem. „Sind sie Mrs. Cowles?"

„Ja. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Fragte diese mit verwunderter Stimme.

„Agent Prentiss. Mein Kollege Agent Rossi. Wir sind vom FBI." Prentiss und Rossi zeigten ihr die Dienstmarken.

„Es geht um Anthony Gillis. Wir würden Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen zu ihm stellen."

„Hat er etwas angestellt?" Entsetzt sah sie die beiden Agents an.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht." Schränkte Prentiss ein. „Wie verhält sich Anthony? Kommt er gut mit anderen Menschen aus? Oder ist er verschlossen und hat keine Freunde?"

„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Er hat viele Freunde und liebt den Sport. Er spielt in der Schule Basketball. Sie haben ihn für ein Sportstipendium vorgeschlagen."

„Speziell in den letzten zwei Monaten hat er sich nicht verändert?"

Überlegend scharrte Mrs. Cowles vor sich hin. Dann schüttelte sie über Rossis Worte den Kopf. „Nein. Würde ich nicht sagen."

„Dann entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung Mrs. Cowles. Hoffentlich bekommt Anthony das Stipendium." Prentiss strich den Namen des Jungen von ihrer Liste.

Mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete sich Mrs. Cowles freundlich von ihnen. Doch die Agents spürten ihren Blick im Rücken, während sie zurück zum SUV gingen, der am Straßenrand parkte.

Frank und Hotchner verließen ein Wohnhaus in einer reinen Wohnsiedlung. Ernüchtert strichen auch sie einen Namen auf ihrer Liste und machten sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Adresse.

Morgan, Reid und Sheriff Bennet erging es nicht anders. Das war jetzt schon die dritte Anlaufstelle, wo sie nur ein Kopfschütteln bekommen hatten. Sicher gab es teilweise Probleme mit den Kindern, aber keines kapselte sich von seiner Umwelt ab.

Doch noch waren die Listen nicht abgearbeitet. Noch konnten sie den Täter unter den restlichen Namen finden.

Der Tag schritt voran.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als wenn wir irgendetwas übersehen. Er muss doch irgendwie zu fassen sein!" Hotchner stand müde vom Schreibtisch auf und ging hinüber ans Fenster. Still stand er nur da und starrte hinaus.

Frank lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Tief durchatmend kam ihr ein Gedanke: „Wir haben uns mit einem Detail noch nicht beschäftigt."

Hotchner drehte sich aufhorchend zu ihr um und sah sie mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Warum hat er sich bei Dorothy so eine Mühe gemacht. Bei den Anderen war es ihm völlig egal wie sie auf dem Boden lagen." Frank stand auf und trat an die Wandtafel mit den Fotos der Opfer. „Mr. Firestone wurde sogar mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden vorgefunden. Die Fingerabdrücke, die an seiner Kleidung gefunden wurden, konnten alle zugeordnet werden. Also muss er so gefallen sein."

„Richtig." Hotchner trat neben seine Kollegin. „Also empfindet er Reue."

Schweigend standen sie da. Doch während Frank sich weiter mit den Fotos beschäftigte und nach irgendwelchen weiteren Hinweisen suchte, ließ Hotchner seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Er spürte, wie der dem Täter näher kam.

„Ich hab's!"

„Was?" Morgan hatte das Revier betreten und kam zu ihnen herüber.

„Wir müssen heute Abend jemanden am letzten Tatort platzieren. Er kommt zurück und wird Dorothy besuchen."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Er trauert. Dorothy erinnert ihn an jemanden."

„Aber er wird deswegen jetzt nicht mit dem Morden aufhören, oder?" Frank sah die beiden Männer über den Tisch hinweg fragend an.

„Nein", schüttelte Morgan seinen Kopf. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Hotchner: „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Er bleibt in seinem Rhythmus, oder besser gesagt, er wird noch nicht hektisch. Stattdessen nimmt er sich Zeit für sein Opfer."

„Das würde aber bedeuten, dass er nicht versteht oder weiß, dass wir nach ihm suchen."

„Richtig… Er wird in seiner eigenen Welt leben."

„Oder er ist ein Obdachloser, der unserer Aufrufe an die Öffentlichkeit nicht mitbekommen hat."

Hotchner wiegte Franks Worte in seinen Gedanken ab. „Möglich… Aber ich glaube es nicht… Wir werden uns heute Abend in der Goodell Street auf die Lauer legen."

Morgan war noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt. Aber da sie noch immer keine Spur von dem Täter hatten, konnte es nicht schaden, wenn sich die Beiden dort umsahen. Nickend gab er also sein Okay zu dem Vorhaben.

„Wie viele habt ihr schon kontrolliert?"

„Wir mussten alle Namen streichen. Es passte keiner in das Profil." Antwortet Frank. „Irgendwie war ich auch froh darüber. Der Gedanke, dass einer von ihnen töten könnte, war unerträglich."

„Weil wir sie teilweise persönlich kennen lernen konnten." Wandte Hotchner ein.

Frank nickte zustimmend.

„Wir haben noch einen Namen auf der Liste. Da es schon sehr spät ist, werden wir anschließend sofort durch die Straßen patrouillieren."  
„Hast du schon etwas von Rossi und Prentiss gehört?" Fragte Hotchner.

„Sie hatten noch zwei Adressen. Wenn sie durch sind, werden sie sich melden… Ich hoffe nur, dass es noch einer von den letzten Dreien ist."

Es war bereits dunkel, als ein SUV die East Mason Street hinunterfuhr und in die Goodell Street einbog. An der Ecke zur Chicago Street hielt er am Straßenrand und sein Motor erstarb.

„Von hier aus können wir die Gegend am besten überblicken." Hotchner schob seinen Sitz etwas zurück und machte sich auf eine längere Wartezeit gefasst. Lange sprach keiner ein Wort, bis Hotchner die Stille unterbrach.

„Was hat dich zur Polizei getrieben?"

„Alte Familientradition… Mein Dad ist Polizist. Sein Vater ebenfalls… Meine Schwester ist dabei…"

„Und macht es dich glücklich?"

„Glücklich? … Darüber habe ich noch nie richtig nachgedacht…" Franks Blick starrte in die von den Straßenlaternen erhellte Umgebung. „Ich könnte mir keinen anderen Beruf vorstellen!"

Morgan lehnte an der Motorhaube des Streifenwagens und war mit Sheriff Bennet in ein Gespräch vertieft.

„Wie lange können Sie noch bleiben und uns bei der Suche unterstützen?" Morgan hörte den ängstlichen Klang in der Stimme des Sheriffs.

„So lange, wie wir uns sicher sind, dass er noch in der Gegend ist und wir ihn finden können." Morgan nippte an den Becher mit Kaffee in seiner Hand.

„Die Kollegen geben uns noch zwei Nächte, dann wollen sie die Suche abblasen. Sie vermuten, dass er aufgehört hat."

„Aufgehört hat er nicht", schüttelte Morgan bestimmt seinen Kopf. „Er kann nicht mehr aufhören… Lassen Sie uns weiterfahren. Vielleicht finden wir ja heute Nacht einen weiteren Hinweis auf ihn."

Sie stiegen wieder in den Polizeiwagen und fuhren die Straße hinunter.

„Ja, Bobby bleibt lieber alleine. Er kann sich stundenlang in seinem Zimmer beschäftigen." Ein älterer Mann, mit ergrauten Haaren, stand den Agents Rossi und Prentiss gegenüber.

„Hat er sich in den letzten Wochen verändert." Rossi wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit seiner Kollegin.

„Er ist aggressiver."

„Haben sie eine Ahnung warum? Was der Auslöser war?" Mr. Whipple verneinte, schien sich aber nicht recht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

„Was ist passiert Mr. Whipple? " Rossis Stimme schlug einen schärferen Ton an.

„Naja", wandte sich der Mann, „Bobby konnte stundenlang in seinem Zimmer sitzen und zwei Haarspangen anstarren. Angeblich sind sie von seiner Mutter." Prentiss und Rossi wechselten einen wissenden Blick, ließen den Mann aber in Ruhe zu Ende erzählen. „Er hat sie ständig mit sich herumgetragen. Ich war es leid und habe sie ihm weggenommen. Er sollte endlich zu einem richtigen Mann werden."

„Was wissen sie über seine Mutter?" Prentiss spürte, dass sie dem Täter einen gewaltigen Schritt näher gekommen waren.

„Miss Rice konnte nicht für ihn sorgen. Sie war noch viel zu jung. Nach gut zwei Jahren hat das Jugendamt eingegriffen und hat die beiden getrennt.

Sie wollte ihn aber nicht zur Adoption freigeben. Daher wurde er von einem Heim ins nächste gesteckt. Bis er vor drei Jahren zu uns kam."

„Hat Bobby je versucht sie zu finden?" Erstaunt verfolgte Prentiss die Lebensgeschichte des Jungen.

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Man hat ihm irgendwann gesagt, dass sie verstorben wäre und er keine anderen Verwandten mehr habe."

„Wo können wir Bobby finden? Ist er zu Hause?" Rossi schaltete sich wieder ein.

„Nein, er ist noch beim Sport. Ich halte die Kinder dazu an. So kommen sie mehr mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt."

„Können Sie uns noch sagen, wo er jetzt gerade ist?"

„Sicher, er ist an der West High School. Er hat Spaß am Baseballspielen. Es ist das Einzige, womit ich ihn aus dem Zimmer locken kann.

Was hat Bobby angestellt, dass ihn das FBI sucht?"

Rossi hätte es ihm lieber erspart: „Wir verdächtigen ihn des Mordes an fünf Menschen."

„Mord? … Aber wieso?"

„So wie es aussieht sucht er sich Ersatz für die weggenommenen Haarspangen seiner Mutter." Prentiss versuchte ihn dezent darauf hinzuweisen, dass er indirekt auch Schuld an den Taten seines Schützlings war.

„Vielen Dank Mr. Whipple." Verabschiedete sich Rossi kurz von dem Mann und wandte sich an Prentiss. „Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden."

Sie gingen den Weg durch den Vorgarten zur Straße hinunter, als Rossi anhielt, sich umdrehte und den älteren Herrn erneut ansprach: „Mr. Whipple! Eine Frage hätte ich da noch."

Eilig kam er einige Schritte zurück. „Was machen sie normalerweise am Dienstagabend?"

Verwundert starrten Rossi ein paar erstaunte Augen an. „Ich treffe mich mit einigen Nachbarn zum Poker."

„Wer bleibt dann bei den Kindern?"

„Mein Neffe. Er verdient sich etwas für seine Ausbildung dazu."

„Danke." Rossi nickte und eilte mit Prentiss zurück zum SUV.

„Dann hat Bobby die Gegenstände der Opfer als Ersatz für die Haarspangen seiner Mutter mitgenommen. Sie hatten eine ähnliche Form."

„Richtig", stimmte Rossi zu. „Nur die Gegenstände konnten die Erinnerung nicht ersetzten. Jedes Mal war er auf der Suche nach ‚richtigeren' Duplikaten."

„Das könnte bedeuten, dass er nicht weiter töten wird!"

„Und Hotch wahrscheinlich recht behält und Bobby zurückkehrt um zu trauern." Eilig stiegen sie in den Wagen und fuhren mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

„Und was hat dich zu diesem Beruf gebracht?"

Lange hatten sie schweigend die Gegend beobachtet. Nun schaute Hotchner verwundert zu Frank hinüber. Dann begann er zu erzählen: „Ich habe als Staatsanwalt am Gericht in Seattle gearbeitet. Mir war es nicht genug, die Täter einfach zu bestrafen. Ich wollte sie selber fangen und versuchen Opfer zu retten… Ich will es immer noch."

„Dann bist du eigentlich ein Jurist?!"

„Ja… Und gerade das macht unser Team so einzigartig. Jeder hat sein Spezialgebiet."

Plötzlich erklang ein Knacken im Funk und Prentiss aufgeregte Stimme war zu hören: „An alle Einheiten. Wir verfolgen einen verdächtigen Radfahrer. Wir sind auf der South Webster Avenue auf Höhe des Sankt Vincent Hospital."

Ruhig lauschten sie auf die Worte über den Äther.

„Wir schließen zu euch auf. Behaltet ihn im Auge, nicht eingreifen."

Frank erkannte Morgans Stimme und schaute zu Hotchner hinüber. Dieser machte aber keine Anzeichen sich in die Verfolgung einzuschalten.

„Er kommt zu uns." War das einzige was er dazu sagte.

„Wir überqueren die East Mason Street." Prentiss Stimme erklang erneut über den Funk.

„Komm schon", leise entfuhren Hotchner die Worte. Er wollte sich nicht getäuscht haben. Nicht dieses Mal!

Die Sekunden verstrichen endlos langsam.

„Wir sind an der Chicago Street vorbei."

„Das kann nicht unser Täter sein." Hotchner schlug mit seiner Hand enttäuscht aufs Lenkrad.

„Jetzt biegt er rechts in die Crooks Street." Morgans Stimme erscholl durch das Funkgerät. „Hotch wir kommen auf euch zu."

Langsam nahm Hotchner das Mikrophon zur Hand: „Verstanden."

Er öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. „Komm. Wir verstecken uns im Wäldchen." Überrascht folgte ihm Frank im kurzen Abstand.

„Wir werden ihm Zeit lassen. Vielleicht gibt er uns einen Hinweis für den Grund seiner Taten."

„Okay." Blind folgte sie seinen Anweisungen und schlug sich auf ein Handzeichen hin einen Weg ins Gebüsch.

„Noch zwei Blocks." Ertönte Morgans Stimme in ihrem Ohr. „Wir lassen uns etwas abfallen."

„Verstanden." Erklang kurz darauf die Bestätigung von Hotchner.

Frank versuchte sich auf die Umgebung zu konzentrieren und jedes Geräusch zu erfassen. Ihre Nerven und Muskeln spannten sich an. Bis sie endlich ein leises Rauschen durch die Nacht hörte. Die Reibungen von Reifen auf Asphalt. Sie entspannte sich. Nun wusste sie, von wo der mögliche Täter auf sie zukam.

„Er kommt." Hotchners geflüsterte Stimme erklang.

„Ja, ich höre ihn." Antwortete Frank ebenso leise.

Das Surren des Fahrrades verstummte. Sekunden später trat eine dunkle Gestalt in ihr Blickfeld. Gespannt beobachteten die beiden Agents ihren vermeidlichen Täter.

Er blieb stehen und bückte sich. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Frank erkannte, was er tat… Er pflückte Blumen. Dann ging er weiter und kniete sich an der Stelle wo man Dorothy gefunden hatte nieder.

„Mummy, endlich habe ich dich wiedergefunden…" Hotchner gab Frank ein Zeichen und langsam näherten sie sich mit gezogenen Waffen dem Täter. „Warum hast du mich nur alleine gelassen. Ich habe dich so vermisst!"

„FBI", sprach Hotchner die Person vor sich an, „heben Sie langsam ihre Hände."

Erschrocken zuckte der Schatten vor ihnen zusammen und ließ die Blumen zu Boden fallen.

„Ich will die Hände sehen."

„Mummy", schrie der Junge plötzlich auf. „Sie wollen mich schon wieder wegbringen. Bitte lass es diesmal nicht zu! Bitte!"

Einen Moment zögerte Hotchner, dann steckte er seine Waffe ein und näherte sich langsam dem am Boden knienden Jungen.

„Steh auf", seine Stimme erklang plötzlich weicher aber bestimmend. Er griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße.

„Arme hoch!" Routiniert durchsuchte er den Jungen nach möglichen Waffen ab, und legte ihm schließlich Handschellen an.

Die Tür ging auf und Morgan betrat den Raum.

„Garcia hat Bobbys Mutter gefunden. Rossi und Reid sind schon unterwegs, um sie zu holen."

Hotchner stand vor der Fensterscheibe und beobachtete den in sich zusammengesunkenen Jungen.

„Was meinst du, wie lange er bekommt?"

Hotchner zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und atmete tief durch. „In Wisconsin kannst du schon als Zehnjähriger für Mord zu lebenslänglicher Haft verurteilt werden."

„Vielleicht bekommt er einen milden Richter, der die Umstände seiner Taten wenigstens versucht zu verstehen."

„Möglich… Darum habe ich Garcia auch auf Miss Rice angesetzt. Eventuell kann sie positiv auf ihren Sohn einwirken und damit eine Wiederaufnahme in einigen Jahren ermöglichen."

**Goethe:**

„Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt, weiß, was ich leide."

„Morgen", Morgan ließ seine Reisetasche neben denen seiner Kollegen in der Lobby des Hotels fallen und trat zu den bereits wartenden. „Morgen." Kam es vielstimmig zurück.

„Können wir aufbrechen? Alle soweit da?"

„Rossi kommt sofort. Er hat einen Telefonanruf bekommen." JJ deutete auf den Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und in sein Handy sprach.

„Und wo ist Hotch?" Frank, die auch kurz zuvor erst eingetroffen war, fehlte ihr Teamleiter. Sie hatten die meisten Stunden in den letzten Tagen zusammen verbracht und langsam gewöhnte sie sich an ihn.

„Er ist an die Luft gegangen." Prentiss wandte sich direkt an Morgan. „Er schien mir sehr nachdenklich."

„Lasst uns fahren." Morgan winkte Rossi, das sie aufbrechen wollten. „Ich hole Hotch."

Draußen löste er sich von dem Tross seiner Kollegen und ging auf Hotchner zu, der etwas abseits mitten auf dem Rasen des Hotelvorgartens stand und an den Stamm der schattenspendenden Eiche lehnte.

„Hotch?!" Morgan sprach ihn schon von weitem an. Doch dieser reagierte nicht auf seinen Zuruf. „Aaron, kommst du? Wir wollen los." Er berührte ihn sacht am Arm und holte ihn dadurch in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Obwohl er nicht ein Wort von Morgan bewusst gehört hatte, konnte er sich denken, was er wollte. Im Hintergrund sah er seine Kollegen mit ihren Taschen zum Wagen gehen. „Ich komme."

„Was ist mit dir?" Morgan blieb neben ihm stehen und starrte ebenfalls in die Luft.

„Nichts." Hotchner wollte sich umdrehen und gehen.

„Warte, lass uns reden." Morgan hielt ihn zurück. „Dieser Fall hat dich an den Reaper und Haley erinnert. Du hast deine Gedanken während der Ermittlungen verdrängt. Nun brechen sie umso stärker hervor."

„Schon…" Geschlagen gab Hotchner seine Gegenwehr auf. Morgan würde ihn nicht gehenlassen, bis sie miteinander gesprochen hatten. Resignierend begann er seine Gedanken mitzuteilen: „Der Gedanke an Haley schmerzt aber nicht mehr so sehr. Sie wird immer ein wichtiger Bestandteil in Jacks Leben sein. In meinem Leben."

„Vielleicht war es gut, dass wir uns um diesen Fall gekümmert haben."

„Vielleicht." Stimmte Hotchner unsicher zu. Er wusste es selber nicht. Irgendetwas hatte sich in seinem Leben verändert. Nur was, das vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Im Moment noch nicht. Er fühlte sich leichter, aber gleichzeitig verwirrte es ihn. Hatte er diese Leichtigkeit schon je einmal gespürt? Als Kind vielleicht? Er konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. In seinen Grübeleien war er eben so weit gekommen, dass er den Grund für diese Veränderung in der nahen Zukunft unbedingt herausfinden musste.

Würde es so schnell, wie es in sein Leben getreten war, auch wieder von alleine verschwinden? Oder durfte er es behalten? Wenn ihn jemand fragen würde, wie es sich anfühlte? Als Erstes würde ihm das Wort ‚berauschend' über die Lippen kommen.

Tief sog er die Luft des frühen Morgens in seine Lungen. „Ist die Luft nicht herrlich? So erfrischend und sauber… Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich das Jack antuen kann?!"

„Was?"

„In einer großen miefigen grauen Stadt aufzuwachsen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich in einen kleinen Ort versetzen lassen. Ich hätte mehr Zeit für ihn und er würde gesünder aufwachsen."

Morgan war erstaunt. Er hatte nicht mit diesem Thema gerechnet.

„Ich habe keine Kinder, darüber musst du mit JJ reden. Aber ich denke, so grau ist D.C. nun auch nicht. Wenn ich bedenke, wie der Bezirk in Chicago aussieht, wo meine Geschwister und ich aufgewachsen sind. Und geschadet hat es uns auch nicht…

Dazu ist der Vorort in dem ihr lebt doch noch sehr grün. Wenn Jack etwas entbehrt, dann ist das die Liebe seiner Mutter." Morgan schmunzelte leicht vor sich hin. „Obwohl Jessica ihm ihre ganze Liebe als Tante schenkt… Und ich glaube auch, dass Jack sehr stolz auf dich ist. Wer kann schon von seinem Vater behaupten: Er arbeite beim FBI?"

Hotchner zog leichte seine Schulter hoch.

„Du würdest ihn aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung reißen. Er müsste sich neue Freunde suchen. Haleys Grab ist in D.C. … Was ist mit deinem Job? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass du etwas anderes machst, als mit uns Verbrecher zu jagen. Das Team ist gut und das ist hauptsächlich dein Verdienst… Du siehst, es gibt so viele Gründe es nicht zu tun!"

„Es war ja nur so ein Gedanke. Du wolltest es wissen! ... Komm."

Hotchner legte seine Hand auf Morgans Schulter und lachend gingen sie zu den beiden SUV wo ihre Kollegen schon auf sie warteten.


	3. 3 - Unsichtbares Reich

**3 – Unsichtbares Reich (Invisible Empire)**

Der volle Mond trat hinter den dunklen Wolken hervor und erhellte die Hauptstraße von Arkadelphia, einer Kleinstadt in Arkansas. Die nächtlichen Straßen lagen verlassen da. Nur ein gedämpftes Gemurmel drang durch die Nacht, das aus den Pubs weiter oben kam. Friedlich schien die Nacht zu vergehen, bis eilige Schritte auf nassen Asphalt die Ruhe durchbrachen.

Ein junger Mann kam aus einer der Seitenstraßen gerannt. Gehetzt schaute er mit angsterfüllten Augen über seine Schulter zurück. So schnell er konnte rannte er auf die gedämpften Geräusche zu. Dort hinten war er in Sicherheit.

Schon schoss eine weitere Person um die Ecke, ganz in weiß gekleidet. Nur die Augenpartie war sichtbar. Im vollen Tempo nahm dieser die Verfolgung auf.

Der mit kurzen Hosen und T-Shirt bekleidete Mann fühlte Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen. Bald hatte er die rettenden Pubs erreicht.

Doch die Hoffnungen des jungen Mexikaners zerplatzten je. An der nächsten Kreuzungsecke sprang ihm eine weitere Person, wieder ganz in weiß gekleidet, in den Weg. Erschrocken blieb er abrupt stehen. Schwer atmend wandte er sich um und ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Die Weißgekleideten kamen langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zu. Ein leises Kichern war zu hören. Dann drangen nur noch die entfernten Geräusche des nächtlichen Städtchens zu ihm hinüber. Es blieb ihm nur die eine Möglichkeit, die kleine dunkle Seitengasse, die sich zu seiner Rechten öffnete. Die einzige Chance seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen. Entschlossen begann er erneut zu rennen.

Die zwei Verfolger kamen heran, sahen sich ohne ein Wort zu sprechen an und folgten dem Mann langsam in die dunkle Straße.

Eine viertel Stunde später traten zwei weiß gekleidete Menschen aus derselben Seitenstraße und gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie zogen die weißen Tücher von ihren Gesichtern und ließen die Kapuzen von den Köpfen rutschen.

Als hätte diese Veränderung auch die Menschen ausgewechselt, begannen sie miteinander zu reden und schienen gemeinsam auf einer ausgelassenen Kneipentour zu sein. Gut gelaunt verschwanden sie hinter der Tür des ersten Pubs der ihren Weg kreuzte.

Leichtes Stöhnen war nur noch auf der nächtlichen Straße zu hören. Ein Blick in die kleine Seitenstraße erfasste den Auslöser. Der junge dunkelhäutige Mann lag mitten auf der Straße, seine Arme im rechten Winkel zum Körper, die Beine lang ausgestreckt. Ein letzter Atemzug, dann wurden seine verängstigten Augen starr.

„Ja Agent Blair. Ich werde es sobald als möglich mit dem Team besprechen, und ihnen dann über unseren Beschluss Bescheid geben." Agent Jennifer Jareau saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, von vielen Akten umringt und sprach ruhig ins Telefon. „Schicken sie mir noch die neuen Ergebnisse, die sie von der Gerichtsmedizin bekommen haben. Und denken Sie bitte auch an die Berichte der anderen Vorkommnisse. Wir werden sie Analysieren und prüfen, ob wir es hier eventuell mit dem gleichen Täter zu tun haben… Gut. Wir werden uns in der Zeit schon mal die anderen Fakten ansehen… Ja, ich melde mich dann." JJ legte den Hörer auf. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die übermüdeten Augen. Dann griff sie zu ihrem Handy und wählte ihren Chef an.

„Aaah!" Ein schriller Schrei durchschnitt die nächtliche Stille.

Entsetzt schaute eine junge Frau auf den Mann am Boden nieder. Sie spürte innerlich, dass sie ihm nicht mehr helfen konnte. Dazu war die Blutlache die ihn umgab viel zu groß und seine Gesichtsfarbe war gräulich. Die Augen starrten in den wolkenreichen Himmel.

Den Würgereiz unterdrückend, eilte sie zum Ende der Straße. Hier zog sie das Handy aus der Tasche und wählte den Notruf.

„Notrufzentrale. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Eine freundliche Stimme hatte das Gespräch angenommen. Diese wirkte sich augenblicklich beruhigend auf die Anruferin aus und ihre Stimme, von der sie meinte, sie könnte ihr versagen, brachte die schlimmen Worte hervor: „Ich habe eine Leiche gefunden. Zumindest sieht er ganz danach aus."

„Können Sie mir sagen, wie sie heißen und wo Sie die Leiche gefunden haben?"

„Mein Name ist Dora Harrison. Ich befinde mich an der Ecke Caddo Street und South Peake Street."

„Mrs. Harrison, bleiben Sie bitte dort. Ich schicke Ihnen sofort meine Kollegen vorbei."

Schon kurz darauf konnte die junge Frau die Sirenen in der Ferne vernehmen.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja wieder", Prentiss sah auf, als ihre Kollegen Frank und Morgan durch die Glastür traten.

„Guten Morgen Emily. Gab es etwas Besonderes?" Derek Morgan ließ sich auf der Tischplatte seines alten Schreibtisches nieder und sah Prentiss gut gelaunt an. Susanne Frank setzte sich derweil an den besagten Schreibtisch, ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz.

„Nein, bis gestern Abend nicht! Ein paar Anfragen zur Profilerstellung, das Übliche halt… Und wie war euer Lehrgang?"

„Sehr interessant." Frank lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Ich habe jedes Wort aufgesogen."

Die Drei lachten trotz der frühen Morgenstunde ausgelassen.

Prentiss Blick ging zurück zur Tür. Sie sah ihren Chef mit JJ im Flur vor den Aufzügen stehen und anscheinend in einem ernsten Gespräch vertieft.

„Das sieht mir nach einem fiesen neuen Fall aus." Schloss Prentiss aus den Gesichtsausdrücken der beiden Kollegen.

„Ja", stimmte Morgan zu, „sie haben gestern Abend noch telefoniert. Es muss wirklich dringend sein, wenn er das Meeting für 6a.m. ansetzt.

Wir sind deshalb auch nicht mehr durchgefahren, sondern haben noch einen Zwischenstopp für die Nacht eingelegt."

SSA Aaron Hotchner betrat mit seiner Tasche in der Hand das Großraumbüro und kam zu ihnen herüber. Er nickte Prentiss zur Begrüßung kurz zu und begann dann ohne Umschweife mit der Arbeit: „JJ bekommt noch einige Informationen über den neuen Fall herein. Wir treffen uns dann gleich im Besprechungszimmer." Hotchner ging weiter zu seinem Büro, als er sich nochmals zu ihnen umdrehte. „Weiß das restliche Team über den frühen Termin Bescheid?"

„Ja, sie sollten jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen." Beantwortete Prentiss die Frage.

Als Jennifer Jareau das Besprechungszimmer des Teams betrat, saßen ihre Kollegen schon um den ovalen Holztisch verteilt.

„Hey JJ, was gibt es so Dringendes?" Morgan schaute ihr interessiert entgegen.

Diese legte die Mappe mit den Unterlagen auf den Tisch und begann den neuen Fall zu erläutern: „Agent Blair aus der Außenstelle in Little Rock, Arkansas bittet uns um Hilfe. In der Umgebung der Kleinstadt Arkadelphia passiert zurzeit Ungewöhnliches. Sie hätten gerne eine Einschätzung von uns.

Es begann vor zwei Monaten mit einer Brandstiftung im Außenbereich. Eine Scheune voller Stroh wurde in Brand gesetzt."

Die blonde Agentin nahm die Fernbedienung für den großen Bildschirm an der Wand zur Hand und ließ die Bilder zu dem Brand aufleuchten. Während sie weitersprach erschienen die passenden Bilder zu den Vorgängen.

„Es folgten zwei Straßenkämpfe. Beim ersten Mal wurde Ben Slights, ein fünfundvierzigjähriger Afroamerikaner, verprügelt. Er wurde mit diversen Knochenbrüchen und Platzwunden, die den Ermittlungen nach von einem stumpfen Gegenstand stammen, ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Zu dem Täter kann er keine Angaben machen, denn er wurde hinterrücks überfallen und schon mit dem ersten Schlag zu Fall gebracht.

Beim zweiten Überfall ging es nicht so glimpflich ab. Mia Price, dreiunddreißig, wurde zu Tode geprügelt. Bei ihr konzentrieren sich die Schläge hauptsächlich auf den Kopf. Nach dem Obduktionsbericht waren schon die ersten Schläge tödlich. Sie hat nicht lange gelitten."

„Er lernt von Tat zu Tat dazu." Rossi lehnte sich vor und zog das Foto des ersten Opfers aus der Mappe. Er hatte lieber etwas in der Hand als nur die Bilder an der Wand. Reid, dem es genauso erging, brachte sich in das Gespräch ein:

„Aber warum sollte er von Brandstiftung zum persönlichen Angriff übergehen? Da scheint mir kein Zusammenhang zu bestehen. Ich denken, wir haben es mit zwei verschiedenen Tätern zu tun."

Prentiss nickte zustimmend, wandte aber ein: „Es ist aber sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sich in einer Kleinstadt gleich zwei Serienmörder herumtreiben. Außerdem kann es für den Brand auch noch andere Gründe geben."

„Es geht noch weiter…" JJ brachte ein neues Bild auf den Schirm. „Hier wurde vor einer Woche das Wohnhaus einer Farm angezündet. Mitten in der Nacht wurden vier Molotow-Cocktails durch die Fenster geworfen. Das Haus muss innerhalb von Minuten in Brand gestanden haben. Die Bewohner, die angloamerikanische Familie Abbott, wurde im Schlaf überrascht. Keiner konnte gerettet werden. Kate und David, die Eltern und ihre Kinder Ashley und John. Sie waren acht und sechs Jahre alt."

Entsetzte Stille legte sich über dem Raum. Alle warteten, dass JJ mit ihrem Bericht fortfuhr.

Doch Hotchner unterbrach die Stille: „Heute Nacht haben sie das nächste Opfer in einer Straße gefunden. Mexikaner, um die Zwanzig. Weitere Informationen bekommen wir noch."

„Agent Blair und Sheriff Warren konnten bisher noch keine Spuren finden, die sie den Tätern näher gebracht hätten." Übernahm JJ wieder das Wort. „Die Zeiträume zwischen den Verbrechen werden immer kürzer. Es bricht langsam Panik unter den Einwohner aus. Die Ersten stehen kurz davor die Stadt zu verlassen."

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen!" Morgan sprach sehr bestimmt. „Eine Wochen ist es her, dass der letzte Brand war?" JJ nickte nur auf seine Frage. „Haben wir Angaben über die einzeln Zeiträume zwischen den Taten?"

„Nicht wirklich. Momentan ist man sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob die Verbrechen überhaupt etwas miteinander zu tun haben. Das FBI wurde nach dem ersten Mord eingeschaltet. Die letzten Ermittlungen laufen noch."

Die Teamkollegen wechselten untereinander teils ratlose Blicke. Bis Hotchner entschieden die Fotos aus der Mappe zur Hand nahm und sie vor sich ausbreitete. Er schob sie hin und her.

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten:

Entweder haben wir es hier mit einem Täter zu tun, der seine Mordvariante noch nicht gefunden hat. Oder es gibt zwei Täter, die ihr Unwesen treiben."

„Was ist, wenn es sich um eine Bande handelt?" Frank starrte auf die Fotos.

„Das wäre eine dritte Möglichkeit."

„Obwohl Gangs eigentlich immer nach demselben Muster agieren. Sie spielen sich aufeinander ein und jeder weiß was er zu tun hat." Meldete sich Morgan zu Wort.

„Also denkst du, wir könnten die Gang ausschließen?" Frank sah ihren Kollegen quer über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich bin in Chicago aufgewachsen und weiß wie die Gangs agieren, die die Straßen unsicher machen."

„Wir sind aber hier in einer Kleinstadt und dazu im Süden des Landes."

„Da hat Susanne recht. Ich bin in einer Kleinstadt aufgewachsen. Freundschaften laufen dort anders ab." JJ stimmte Frank zu.

„Es bringt nichts… Egal, was uns dort erwartet, sie brauchen Hilfe!" Hotchner erhob sich. „Lasst uns aufbrechen, wir können im Flugzeug weitermachen."

Der neue Tag war angebrochen. Die Sonne war gerade über den Horizont gestiegen, als in der Seitenstraße in Arkadelphia schon hektische Betriebsamkeit herrschte. Polizisten wimmelten überall herum und versuchten Spuren des Täters zu sichern.

Ein großer, kräftiger Mann im hellgrauen Anzug trat mit einem Uniformierten in die Straße.

„Das ist jetzt schon der dritte Mord in fünf Wochen Jeff. Es wird Zeit, dass deine Kollegen aus Quantico kommen und dieses Schwein schnappen… Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, wie sie überhaupt eine Spur von ihm finden wollen. Niemand scheint den Mörder bei seinen Taten zu beobachten. Es ist, als wäre er ein Geist."

„Ich habe sie schon über das neue Opfer unterrichtet. Sie sind unterwegs und werden bald landen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass wir uns hier am Tatort treffen… Anscheinend ist die BAU auch der Ansicht, dass wir es hier mit einem Serienmörder zu tun haben." Der hellhäutige Hüne sah beruhigend auf den afroamerikanischen Sheriff der Kleinstadt hinunter.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich immer noch skeptisch."

„Paul hab vertrauen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es mit ihrer Hilfe." Agent Blair fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand über seinen fast kahlen Kopf. „Wir tappen doch noch immer völlig im Dunkeln. Nicht die kleinste Spur."

**Christa Schyboll:**

"Lüge – du bist nicht der Gegenpart der Wahrheit, sondern nur ihre Variante von Blindheit, Irrtum und Angst."

„Hey Leute, wacht auf, wir landen in einer halben Stunde." Hotchner der die meiste Zeit des Fluges dazu benutzt hatte, sich Gedanken über den neuen Fall zu machen, öffnete seine Augen und sah auf. JJ kam aus der Bordküche. Sie brachte ein Tablett mit frisch duftenden Kaffee zum Tisch und stellte es ab.

„Hier", sie schob Hotchner ein mit Schreibmaschine getipptes Fax hin.

„Was ist das?"

„Die ersten Angaben zum neuen Opfer."

Die Teammitglieder hatten das Gespräch verfolgt und versammelten sich nun nach und nach um den Tisch. Während Hotchner das Schreiben las, griff sich Reid als erstes eine Tasse mit dem dampfenden Kaffee und setzte sich.

Frank hingegen, die so saß, dass sie ihren Chef im Blick hatte, las in aller Ruhe bis zum nächsten Absatz ihres Buches. Leise ließ sie es zuklappen und in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

Rossi, der einen Sitz vor ihr saß, ergriff sich ebenfalls eine der Tassen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Heute Morgen haben Sie Ruben Hermandez in einer Seitenstraße gefunden. Sein Körper wurde mit mehreren Messerstichen massakriert. Sie haben ihn in die Pathologie gebracht, um die genaue Todesursache zu untersuchen."

„Sonst gibt es keine Hinweise?" Morgan hatte sich neben Hotchner niedergelassen.

„Nein."

„Guten Morgen!" Garcias Stimme kam aus dem Laptopbildschirm.

„Hey süße Maus, was liegt an?" Morgan sah die technische Analystin des FBIs auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen.

„JJ hat mich um Informationen über einen Ruben Hermandez gebeten. Nun… hier kommen sie:

Er ist… er war neunzehn und auf der Henderson State Universität in Arkadelphia eingeschrieben. Er hat sich besonders für Naturwissenschaften interessiert, war Mitglied des Astronomieclubs und ein begeisterter Leichtathlet."

„Okay", Hotchner überlegte kurz, „Morgan, Rossi ihr fahrt zur Universität und schaut euch dort um. Nehmt Frank mit. Wir anderen sehen uns den Tatort an."

„Agent Blair?"

„Ja?" Der große kahlköpfige Mann drehte sich um.

„Agent Jarreau von der BAU. Wir haben gestern telefoniert."

Nicht gerade beeindruckt musterte Blair die junge Agentin. Er faste sich aber schnell und hielt ihr höflich die Hand hin. „Freut mich. Gut das sie kommen konnten. Wie sie sehen, brauchen wir dringend Hilfe."

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Teil des Teams vorstellen? Agent Hotchner, der Teamleiter, Agent Prentiss und Doktor Reid." Blair erwiderte den kräftigen Händedruck von Hotchner zur Begrüßung.

„Was haben Sie herausgefunden Agent Blair?" Hotchner ging langsam auf den Tatort zu. Die Umrisse eines menschlichen Körpers waren mit Kreide auf den Asphalt gemalt worden.

„Nicht wirklich viel. Es gibt nichts, was auf den Täter schließen lässt. Keine Fußspuren. Die Kleidung und der Leichnam werden noch untersucht. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und finden diesmal etwas." Hotchner merkte, dass der Mann neben ihm langsam am verzweifeln war.

„Haben Sie Fotos hier? Vielleicht können sie uns schon weiterhelfen."

„Ja", Blair winkte einen der Deputys heran und nahm die Beweisakte zur Hand.

Reid bewegte sich unterdessen um den Tatort herum und blieb zu den Füßen des imaginären Toten stehen.

„Lag Hermandez wirklich so da? Ich meine, als Kreuz. Mit geraden Beinen und ausgestreckten Armen?"

„Ja", kam eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Erschrocken fuhren die Agents und Blair herum.

„Paul, du sollst dich nicht immer so anschleichen." Missbilligend sah der FBI-Agent den Sheriff an. „Agents, das ist der zuständige Sheriff für diese Stadt, Paul Warren."

Der Sheriff ließ sich nicht ablenken und fragend sah er Reid an: „Was sagt Ihnen das?"

„Nun", Reid führte ruhig seine Entdeckung aus, „er wurde mit Absicht so hingelegt. Wenn jemanden Verletzungen zugeführt werden, besonders in den Bauchbereich, würde er sich wie ein Fötus zusammenrollen, weil es die Schmerzen etwas lindert. Er würde seine Arme schützend davor halten."

Reid drehte sich um. „Die Füße zeigen nach Süden… Was soll das bedeuten? Hat es überhaupt eine Bedeutung?"

„Ich denke schon Reid. Der Täter hätte ihn ja einfach so liegen lassen können, wie er gefallen ist. Aber sieh dir die Blutspuren an. Er wurde etwas über den Boden geschleift." Prentiss deutete auf die Blutlache, die sich rechts von dem Fundort ausgebreitet hatte. Sie ging in die Hocke und schaute sich den roten Fleck etwas genauer an.

„Auf welche Uhrzeit hat der Mediziner den Todeszeitpunkt geschätzt?" Hotchner sah die beiden örtlichen Gesetzesvertreter mit seinem hochkonzentrierten Gesicht an. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen.

„Zwischen zweiundzwanzig Uhr und Mitternacht."

„Hotch", unterbrach Prentiss das Gespräch, „kannst du dir das hier mal ansehen?!"

Hotchner hockte sich neben seine Kollegin, Blair und Warren umstellten den Blutfleck.

„Mmh… Ein kleiner Teil eines Schuhabdruckes? Aber dann müsste es Spuren dazu in der Umgebung geben."

„Es sei denn, er hat es bemerkt und seinen Schuh ausgezogen, oder das Blut abgewischt."

Hotchner nickte zustimmend zu Prentiss Ausführung. Er sah zu den örtlichen Ermittlern auf. „Könnten Sie diesen Abdruck aufnehmen. Er ist zwar ziemlich klein, aber vielleicht kann unsere Analystin doch noch etwas über ihn herausbekommen. Für die Schuhgröße wird der Ausschnitt aber wohl zu klein sein."

Währenddessen bremste Morgan den schwarzen SUV vor der Universität ab. Sie stiegen aus und Rossi deutete kurz auf ein Schild, das den Weg zum Sekretariat wies.

„Entschuldigen Sie, junger Mann." Morgan hielt einen Studenten auf, der eilig an ihnen vorbei wollte.

„Was?" Kam die kurze Antwort und die Agents nahmen die Veränderung im Gesicht des Studenten war. Er sah Morgan genauer an und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Dann wandte er sich an Rossi und Frank: „Ich bin spät dran… Aber wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Kennen Sie einen Ruben Hermandez? Er soll auf diese Uni gehen." Rossi sah den Fremden interessiert an.

„Ja, hier kennt jeder jeden. Ich weiß aber nicht, welchen Kurs er gerade hat. Da müssten Sie sich schon im Sekretariat erkundigen."

„Danke, das werden wir machen." Rossi lächelte.

„Sind Sie zufällig mit Ruben befreundet?"

Der junge Mann verzog angewidert sein Gesicht: „Sehe ich so aus?" Herablassend sah er Morgan an.

„Wie würden Sie Ruben den beschreiben?" Frank mischte sich ein.

„Wieso wollen Sie soviel über Ruben wissen? Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

Rossi zog seine Marke. „Verhaltensanalyseeinheit des FBI. Ich bin Agent Rossi. Meine Kollegen Morgan und Frank…" Er ließ dem Jungen einen Moment, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Dürfen wir auch Ihren Namen erfahren. Es lässt sich leichter miteinander reden."

Zögernd, als müsste er lange über die Frage nachdenken, antwortete er: „James Carter."

„Gut, James Carter. Wie sieht es aus, … können Sie eine Angabe zu der Frage machen?"

„Ruben ist ruhig und unauffällig. Wir hatten einige Kurse zusammen in der High School, aber mehr weiß ich nicht über ihn… Was hat er denn angestellt, dass Sie so viel über ihn wissen möchten?"

„Nichts…", gab Morgan spitz zur Antwort. „Er ist heute Nacht ermordet worden und wir möchten gerne wissen, wer das war!"

Die Nachricht schien ihn nicht gerade zu verwundern. Seine Augen blitzten erfreut auf. Dann wurden sie wieder dunkel.

„Ich denke, ich kann Ihnen da leider nicht weiterhelfen. Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt entschuldigen würden."

„Bitte." Rossi entließ ihn.

James Carter schien wie auf Watte zu gehen und es auf einmal nicht wirklich eilig zu haben. Die Agents wechselten erstaunte Blicke.

„Was habt ihr herausgefunden?" Hotchner saß mit seinem Team in einem kleinen Raum in der Polizeistation. Sheriff Warren und Agent Blair hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt und warteten nun gespannt auf die ersten Erkenntnisse. Erstaunt hatten sie Blicke ausgetauscht, als ihnen noch die drei weiteren Agents vorgestellt wurden. Dass die BAU gleich mit sieben Agents anrücken würde, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

„Wir haben uns mit dem Professor von Ruben Hermandez unterhalten. Er hat ihn als ruhigen und wissbegierigen jungen Menschen beschrieben. Der Professor wollte Ruben unterstützen, damit er im nächsten Jahr für eine New Yorker Uni ein Stipendium bekommt. Seine Interessen bezogen sich auf die Naturwissenschaften, besonders die Astronomie, genau wie Garcia schon herausgefunden hatte." Morgan brachte den Inhalt der Gespräche an der Uni in wenigen Worten wieder. Rossi ergänzte:

„Nach der Aussage des Professors haben die Beiden die Sache mit dem Stipendium noch nicht publik gemacht. Also gibt es hier keinen Grund für Neid."

„Merkwürdig war nur James Carter, ein Student. Wir trafen ihn vor der Uni und…" Frank suchte nach den richtigen Worten, während Hotchner aufhorchend sie interessiert musterte.

„Er hat Ruben genauso beschrieben wie der Professor." Morgan schaltete sich ein.

„Das meine ich nicht… das weißt du ganz genau!" Frank sah Morgan böse an.

„Frank hat recht. Wir dürfen sein Verhalten nicht unbeachtet lassen." Rossi stimmte seiner Kollegin zu. „Er war rassistisch. Nicht nur mit Worten, sondern mit seiner Körperhaltung, mit seinen Blicken. Am liebsten wäre er auf Dereks Fragen gar nicht eingegangen."

„Er war nicht erschrocken, als wir ihm von Rubens Tod erzählten…" Frank lehnte sich leicht vor. „Er hatte es plötzlich nicht mehr eilig zu seiner Vorlesung zu kommen. Ein leichter beschwingter Gang." Sie sah Hotchner direkt an. Sie wollte, dass er verstand, was sie mit ihren Worten meinte.

Hotchner wandte sich an Blair und Warren. „Kennen Sie diesen James Carter?"

„Sicher… Hier fällt es auf, wenn ein Fremder durch die Stadt geht." Sheriff Warren hatte sich an ein Regal im hinteren Teil des Zimmers gelehnt. „Ich kenne ihn nicht gut. Er ist polizeilich noch nie negativ aufgefallen."

„Wenn er so weiter macht, wird er es früher oder später." Rossi prophezeite den beiden örtlichen Beamten die mögliche Zukunft des jungen Mannes.

„Wir sollten Carter nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Garcia kannst du ihn mal durchleuchten?" Wandte sich Hotchner an den Laptopbildschirm, der in der Mitte auf dem Tisch stand.

„Geht klar Chef!" Erklang Garcias Stimme durch den Lautsprecher.

„Gut." Hotchner schloss damit das Thema und reichte an Rossi ein Foto des Leichnams weiter. „Ruben Hermandez' Körper wurde platziert. In Form eines Kreuzes."

„Dieses Verhalten ist neu." Prentiss schaltete sich ein.

„Seine Füße zeigten nach Süden. Was auch immer das bedeuten soll." Reid brachte den nächsten Punkt an.

„Ein Nachahmungstäter?" Rossi sah auf und reichte das Foto an Morgan weiter.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Wir sollten uns in zwei Teams aufteilen und erstmal davon ausgehen, dass es sich um zwei verschiedene Täter handelt." Hotchner sah Einen nach dem Anderen seines Teams an.

Reid stand auf und trat an die Tafel, die provisorisch in den Raum gestellt worden war: „Mir ist noch etwas aufgefallen, was wir bedenken sollten." Er nahm ein Stück Kreide und schrieb die verschiedenen Daten mit den entsprechenden Verbrechen auf.

„Was auffällt…" er suchte sich drei andere Farben aus der Kreideschale und begann die Wochentage in gelber Farbe vor die Daten zu schreiben. „Bis auf die letzte Tat, wurden alle Verbrechen Freitags-, Samstags- oder Sonntagsnacht verübt. Entweder sind unsere Täter in der Woche nicht in der Stadt, oder irgendetwas anderes hält sie davon ab."

„Das würde bedeuten, dass zumindest einer hektischer wird und wir höchstens zwei Tage haben, um die Profile zu erstellen." Frank war der Ausführung gebannt gefolgt. Nickend stimmte Reid ihrer Aussage zu und nahm dann die rote und blaue Kreide und unterstrich die einzelnen Taten mal in der einen mal in der anderen Farbe. „Dazu finde ich es merkwürdig, dass sich ihre Taten nicht überschneiden. Schlägt der eine an dem einen Wochenende zu, hält sich der Andere zurück. Kommunizieren sie miteinander?"

„Gut beobachtet Reid…" Hotchner war aufmerksam den Ausführungen gefolgt.

„Du meinst so eine Geschichte, wie die beiden Mörder in St. Louis / Missouri, die sich über Zeitungsannoncen verständigten?" Morgan kam der Fall von vor fünf Jahren in den Sinn.

„So etwas in der Art, ja."

„Okay Reid, verfolge diese Spur weiter…" Hotchner stockte bevor er weitersprach. „Obwohl diese Theorie nicht zu ihm passt. Unser UnSub ist nicht organisiert. Er handelt anscheinend zwar nicht aus dem Effekt, denn dann würde er öfters zuschlagen, aber…"

„…der Tathergang und die Tötungsart variierten von Mal zu Mal." Ergänzte Rossi bestimmt. „Unser Täter ist noch reichlich jung."

„Wie jung?", Rossi spürte die interessierten Blicke des Sheriffs auf sich ruhen und schaute ihn direkt in die Augen.

„Um die Zwanzig." Dem Sheriff fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Sie meinen, er könnte auch noch jünger sein?"

Rossi nickte nur als Antwort.

„Okay, machen wir weiter… Reid, versuche es, vielleicht kannst du irgendwo eine Spur finden." Hotchner wandte seinen Blick von Reid auf Sheriff Warren und Agent Blair. „Gab es große Traueransammlungen an den Tatorten oder Gedenkgottesdienste?"

„Ja, bei den Abbotts. Viele sind hinausgefahren und wollten sich die Reste des Hauses ansehen. Dabei haben sie dann Blumen und Kuscheltiere abgelegt. Die Initiative ging dabei hauptsächlich von der Schule und den Mitschülern aus."

„Damit gab es die Möglichkeit für den Täter zurückzukehren." Warf Prentiss ein. JJ ergänzte: „Und bei den Anderen war er vielleicht unter den Trauergästen beim Begräbnis."

„Wir müssen herausfinden, warum sie morden." Hotchner schaute das Team an. „Rossi, Morgan und Frank übernehmen das Profil des Straßenmörders. Prentiss, wir werden uns mit den Bränden auseinandersetzen. JJ und Reid helfen, wenn sie Zeit erübrigen können."

Nickend standen die Teammitglieder auf und machten sich an die Arbeit.

„Nachdem was wir bisher über die Taten zusammengetragen haben, sollte der Brandstifter an diesem Wochenende wieder zuschlagen." Rossi hatte sich neben Hotchner an den Schreibtisch niedergelassen.

„Außer, sie haben mitbekommen, dass wir hier sind." Hotchner hatte den Stift aus der Hand gelegt und sich entspannend auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt. „Vielleicht versuchen sie uns zu verwirren."

„Auf welchen Bereich der Stadt sollen wir uns dann konzentrieren?"

„Schwer zu sagen… Die Brände können im großen Umkreis um die Stadt irgendwo gelegt werden."

„Hingegen haben wir die Überfälle in den Straßen auf bestimmte Gebiete einschränken können. Er schlägt nicht in den reichen und hell erleuchteten Bereichen zu. Wie in jeder Stadt sind ihm anscheinend die dunklen Ecken lieber."

„Gut, machen wir für heute Schluss, Dave." Hotchner stand auf und nahm sein Sakko von der Stuhllehne. Zusammen gingen sie in Richtung Ausgang.

„Mit den vorläufigen Profilen sollten die örtlichen Beamten es leichter haben, sich auf die möglichen Täter zu konzentrieren."

„Genau… Ich habe Sheriff Warren schon über unser weiteres Vorgehen informiert. Er hat sämtliche Einsatzkräfte mobilisiert."

„Dann lass uns jetzt verschwinden." Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Hotchner betrat den Essbereich des Hotels, das sie bezogen hatten. Mit einem schnellen Blick hatte er die Situation erfasst und die Teammitglieder an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes entdeckt. Entschlossen trat er an sie heran: „Guten Morgen."

„Morgen." Kam die Erwiderung mehrstimmig.

„Leute, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch drängen muss, aber beeilt euch bitte mit dem Frühstück. Es gab bereits das nächste Opfer. Agent Blair erwartet uns vor Ort."

Überraschte Blicke wurden über den Tisch hinweg ausgetauscht, während sich Hotchner einen Stuhl heranzog und sich zu seinen Kollegen setzte. Eine aufmerksame Kellnerin kam an ihren Tisch: „Kaffee?" Fragte sie kurz. Hotchner nickte sie lächelnd an. Sie füllte einen Becher und stellte ihn vor dem Agent auf den Tisch.

„Danke." Nickend nahm sie den Dank entgegen und verschwand so schnell und leise, wie sie aufgetaucht war.

„Aber das passt nicht in das bisherige Profil." Reid fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder.

„Brand oder Straße?" Morgan sah Hotchner aufmerksam an.

„Beides." Gab dieser knapp Auskunft. Vorsichtig nippte er an den Kaffee. „Das Opfer wurde diesmal auf offener Straße verbrannt."

„Morgen Agent Blair", Morgan grüßte den FBI-Agent der Außenstelle. „Haben Sie schon etwas für uns?"

Nickend begrüßte Blair die eintreffenden BAU-Agents. Er sah in einen kleinen Notizblock: „Nach dem Gerichtsmediziner handelt es sich um eine Frau im Alter zwischen zwanzig und dreißig." Er hob das Laken, welches das Opfer bedeckte. „Der Täter hat versucht sie zu verbrennen, doch wie sie selber sehen können, sind nur vereinzelte Teile des Körpers verbrannt. Sie wird wohl nicht schwer zu identifizieren sein."

„Der menschliche Körper brennen nicht so leicht. Das Feuer müsste mindestens 45°C heiß sein, um wirkliche Schäden zu verursachen. Ab 60°C wird es dann gefährlich. Um einen Menschen anzustecken und vollständig zu verbrennen, werden daher gerne Brandbeschleunigern verwendet." Tat Reid sein Wissen kund.

„Diesmal wurde die Leiche nicht in Kreuzform oder in eine bestimmte Himmelsrichtung postiert." Prentiss bewegte sich langsam über die Straße.

„Woran ist sie gestorben? Er hat sie doch wohl nicht lebendig angezündet?" Frank sah Agent Blair entsetzt an.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie hat eine gezielte Stichwunde im Herzbereich und zwei weitere im Rücken. Der Gerichtsmediziner schätzt, dass sie vorher bereits tot war."

„Heißt das jetzt, dass die Täter zusammen auf die Jagd gehen?" Stille legte sich über den Tatort. Prentiss hatte die Frage laut ausgesprochen, die allen in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Oder es ist nur ein Täter und er wollte feststellen, ob der Rausch doppelt so stark wird, wenn er sein Opfer danach noch ansteckt." Wandte Morgan ein.

„Bleibt noch die Frage, warum der Typ schon heute Nacht zugeschlagen hat!" Reid legte überlegend seine Hand ans Kinn.

„Agent Blair, ist in dieser Woche irgendetwas Besonderes in der Stadt los? Irgendetwas was anders ist?"

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste." Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Oh doch!" Mischte sich Sheriff Warren ein. Neugierig richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Ermittler auf ihn.

„Was ist es?"

Der Sheriff fixierte Rossi, dann antwortete er: „Kirmes. Es ist nicht viel los in Arkadelphia, daher freuen sich alle auf die jährliche Abwechslung."

„Wann beginnt die Kirmes?" Reid erhoffte sich den nötigen Hinweis aus der Antwort.

„Sie hat Gestern Abend begonnen… Es ist an allen Tagen völlig überfüllt. Viele der Farmerfamilien kommen extra das ganze Wochenende in die Stadt… Es ist der Höhepunkt im Jahr, wo man seine Freunde und Bekannte wiedersieht."

„Sämtliche Fabriken, Geschäfte, Schulen haben heute wahrscheinlich geschlossen, oder sind nur in Notbesetzung." Vermutete Hotchner.

„Richtig." Sheriff Warren nickte.

Rossi tauschte einen Blick mit Morgan und Hotchner. „Die Schausteller können wir ausschließen. Dafür sind die ersten Morde schon zu lange her."

„Sheriff, es gibt schon wieder eine Leiche?" James Carter trat zu den Agents. „Langsam nimmt das aber überhand."

„Mr. Carter, Sie befinden sich hier an einem Tatort… Bitte halten Sie Abstand." Morgan spürte den feindseligen Blick, der ihn streifte.

„Oh, der FBI-Typ von gestern. Haben Sie ihren Job nicht richtig gemacht? Oder warum liegt hier die nächste Leiche?"

Der junge Mann, ganz in weiß gekleidet, zog Hotchners Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dieser herablassende Tonfall, den er dem Sheriff und jetzt auch Morgan gegenüber gebrauchte, gefiel ihm nicht. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er Carter.

„Was meinen Sie von meiner Arbeit zu wissen?" Morgan blieb ruhig und Hotchner ließ ihn gewähren. Langsam schob er sich neben seinen Kollegen und verfolgte aufmerksam das Gespräch.

„Nun, das kann doch wohl jeder sehen, dass Sie versagt haben. Ihr FBI-Leute seid doch immer so stolz auf euch. Könnt ihr den Mörder diesmal nicht stellen?"

„Ich weiß nicht von wem Sie das haben." Morgan blieb äußerlich ruhig, doch seine Kollegen spürten, wie sich langsam Rage in ihn hochwühlte.

„Es steht doch immer in den Zeitungen: ‚Wir haben diesen Täter erwischt. Wir haben jenen Täter erwischt. '

Nur hier bei uns, seid ihr anscheinend zu blöd!"

Morgan hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und trat auf James Carter zu.

„Derek", Hotchner ergriff seinen Kollegen an den Oberarmen und zog ihn von dem Gegner weg, „komm mit, das bringt doch nichts."

Nur widerwillig trat der Agent den Rückzug an. Rossi und Reid verstellten dem Angreifer die Sicht.

„Oh, ein kleines Baby… Ist er nicht mannhaft genug sich zu stellen?" Morgan wollte zurück, doch Hotchner hatte mit seinem Ausbruch gerechnet und umklammerte mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Brustkorb seines Agents.

„Hotch lass mich los!" Prentiss und Frank waren Hotchner zur Hilfe gekommen und packten, den kämpfenden Morgan, an den Schultern.

„Komm schon Derek", Frank griff nach seinem Kinn. „Sieh mich an!" Nur zögernd folgte er dieser Aufforderung und nach einigen endlos scheinenden Sekunden wurden seine Augen wieder sanfter, die Wut verflog. Ohne weiteren Widerstand zu leisten ließ er sich von Frank und Prentiss aus der Schusslinie des Provokateurs führen.

Hotchner trat unterdessen neben seine Kollegen. Rossi nahm mit seiner ruhigen rauen Stimme das Gespräch auf: „Turnt sie so etwas an? Hilft das heute Abend bei ihrer Freundin? … Stehen sie so unter dem Pantoffel?"

Verblüfft starrte der junge Mann die Wand von Menschen an. Seine Augen verengten sich und Wut quoll aus ihnen hervor. Er atmete einige Male tief durch und die Agents warteten gespannt auf seine nächste Reaktion.

Stumm drehte sich der junge Mann um und ging davon. „Blutsverräter!" Wütend schrie er das Wort in die Luft.

Das Team saß in der Polizeistation zusammen und besprach die nächsten Schritte. „Wir müssen uns mit den weiteren Ermittlungen beeilen." Rossi sprach die Gedanken des Teams aus. „Wir können nicht davon ausgehen, dass die junge Frau das einzige Opfer an diesem Wochenende bleibt."

„Daher werden wir uns wieder aufteilen. Wir müssen versuchen uns ein Bild über die Opfer zu machen. Wir befragen Familie, Freunde und Arbeitskollegen. Vielleicht sind wir heute Abend schon schlauer und können den Täterkreis etwas eindämmen." Hotchner schaute auf die Tafel, die ihm gegenüber stand und verteilte die daraufstehenden Namen gedanklich an das Team.

„Gut, Garcia hat vielleicht schon Informationen über unsere Opfer gefunden. Reid übernimmt Ben Slight. Prentiss Mia Price und Morgan und Frank übernehmen die Familie Abbott. David, wir werden uns noch mal mit den Brandstiftungen befassen. Sobald das neue Opfer identifiziert ist, werden wir uns auch mit ihr befassen."

Sie verteilten sich im Raum und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Frank setzte sich neben Morgan, der schon Garcia über den Laptop anrief.

„Hallo Zuckerschnute…" Morgan grinste das Gesicht im Laptop an.

„Hey ihr Süßen, wie kann ich euch helfen?"

„Hast du schon brauchbare Informationen über unsere Opfer in deinem Superspace gefunden?"

„Ja, ist schon bei euch auf dem Rechner. Aber ich sage euch schon vorweg, dass sie nicht gerade ungewöhnlich lebten. Mal eine Anzeige wegen eines Diebstahls als Jugendlicher, das war es dann aber auch schon."

„Es sind aber momentan unsere einzigen Anhaltspunkte, denen wir nachgehen können. Vielleicht gibt uns ja irgendeine Gemeinsamkeit Aufschluss über die Täterprofile."

„Na dann viel Glück. Sagt bescheid, wenn ihr Hilfe benötigt."

„Danke, machen wir."

Morgan druckte die Seiten, die Garcia zusammengestellt hatte aus und verteilte sie an die Kollegen. Leise machten sie sich an die Arbeit.

„Was meinst du, ob es gut wäre sich an der Basic School mal über die Familie Abbott zu erkundigen? Die Lehrer können uns wahrscheinlich am leichtesten Auskunft über die Familienverhältnisse geben." Frank sah Morgan erschöpft an. Sie saßen nun schon Stunden über die Papiere ohne wirklich ein Ergebnis erarbeitet zu haben.

„Das scheint mir momentan auch bald die einzige Möglichkeit wenigstens etwas über die Charaktere der Opfer zu erfahren. Komm." Morgan stand auf und ging zu Rossi und Hotchner hinüber. Frank folgte ihm.

„Hey, habt ihr etwas gefunden?" Rossi sah zu den beiden Kollegen hoch.

„Nicht wirklich." Morgan stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab. „Wir würden gerne mit den Lehrern der Kinder reden. Eventuell wissen sie auch etwas über die Eltern."

„Ist gut", Hotchner hatte sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückgelehnt.

„Hotch, wie wäre es, wenn du mit ihnen fährst? Ihr könntet euch über Laura King informieren."

„Ist Laura das letzte Opfer?" Frank konnte den Namen mit keinem anderen Menschen in Verbindung bringen.

„Ja", nickte Rossi, „der Name kam gerade herein. Sie soll an der Schule als Lehrerin gearbeitet haben. Mehr wissen wir aber auch noch nicht."

„Das schaffen die beiden auch alleine Dave. Wir werden uns jetzt mit Miss Kings Lebenslauf befassen."

„Ist nicht… Du fährst mit. Garcia und ich werden das auch alleine schaffen."

„Na gut." Hotchner gab sich geschlagen und stand auf. „Dann lasst uns fahren."

„Rossi, ich finde nichts, warum gerade Mr. Slights das Opfer wurde." Ried ließ sich neben den erfahrenden Profiler auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Ich finde auch nichts." Rossi sah auf.

„Mir kommt es so vor, als wenn die Opfer alle rein zufällig ausgewählt worden sind… Wie sagt man so schön: Sie waren alle zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

„Dem stimme ich zu. Und ich denke alle weiteren Bemühungen in diese Richtung werden zum gleichen Ergebnis führen."

Rossi winkte Prentiss und JJ zu sich.

„Wir müssen ganz anders an die Sache herangehen. Lasst uns einfach mal etwas herumspielen… Was zwingt den Täter zu seinen Taten? Warum mal Feuer, mal Schläge, mal das Messer?"

Frank, Hotchner und Morgan stiegen aus. Der schwarze SUV glitzerte in der glühenden Nachmittagssonne.

Zielstrebig gingen sie auf das Schulgebäude zu. Ruhig lagen die grünen Außenanlagen heute da, die die jungen Schüler ansonsten zum Spielen und Toben benutzten. Hotchner fühlte Wärme seinen Körper durchströmen. Er dachte an Jack. Hier hätte sich sein Sohn auch wohlgefühlt. Es war ein kleines Paradies.

„Hotch", Morgan wies zum Eingang. Ein Mann in den Vierzigern trat aus der Glastür. Nickend verständigten sie sich und gingen auf den Mann zu. Dieser schien überrascht und sprach die Fremden an: „Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Agent Morgan, FBI", Morgan hielt dem Mann seinen Ausweis hin und stellte seine Kollegen vor: „Die Agents Frank und Hotchner."

„Ich bin Sam Finney. Ich bin der Konrektor diese Schule. Ich habe schon gehört, dass das FBI in der Stadt ist."

„Wir wollten mit den Lehrern der Kinder Abbott sprechen." Begann Frank und Hotchner ergänzte: „Und wir brauchen Informationen über Miss King. Sie arbeitete an dieser Schule als Lehrerin!?"

„Ja", die Überraschung im Gesicht von Mr. Finney schien echt. „Sie ist sehr… Was ist mit ihr? Sie sprechen von ihr in der Vergangenheit."

„Miss King ist in der letzten Nacht überfallen worden. Sie hat es leider nicht überlebt."

Entsetzt schaute Mr. Finney von Einem zum Anderen. Langsam, jedes Wort betonend kam seine Sprache wieder: „Das kann nicht sein!"

„Warum nicht?" hakte Hotchner sofort hinterher. „Standen Sie sich näher?"

„Was? … Äh… nein." Er wischte sich über die Stirn, die vor Schweiß nur so glitzerte. „Laura war in der Schule sehr arrangiert."

Ein surrendes Geräusch erfüllte urplötzlich die Luft. Die Agents horchten auf. Dann war es wieder verschwunden.

„Sie hat ihre ganze Freizeit für die Schule geopfert."

„Autsch!" Morgan fasste sich an den Rücken und drehte sich um. Sein Blick erfasste sofort den großen Kieselstein, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und schaute hoch. Hotchner und Frank sahen Morgan verwundert an und folgten seinem Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite. Dort stand ein Junge, zwölf, vielleicht vierzehn. Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Jungen, bevor er die Schnur seiner Schleuder fallen ließ und davonrannte.

Morgan startete sofort und lief hinter ihm her.

„Derek, bleib hier." Doch diesmal konnte ihn Hotchner nicht mehr packen und zurückhalten. Resigniert sah er Frank an. „Los, wir müssen hinterher."

„Wenn wir noch weitere Fragen haben sollten melden wir uns, Mr. Finney." Frank schenkte dem Lehrer ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und lief hinter ihren Kollegen her.

Morgan war erstaunt. Eigentlich hätte es für ihn ein leichtes sein müssen diesen Jungen einzuholen. Stattdessen hatte er das Gefühl, als wenn er mit ihm spielte.

Sie liefen im Zickzack durch die Straßen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er den Jungen eigentlich aus den Augen verloren haben müsste, war er immer noch in seinem Blickfeld. Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Der Junge spielte mit ihm Katz und Maus… Seine Alarmanlage schrillte. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Irgendwie fehlte ihm die Orientierung. Instinktiv warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr, 6,34p.m., dann zur Sonne, die sich langsam dem Horizont näherte. Demnach musste er sich irgendwo im nordwestlichen Stadtgebiet aufhalten.

Hier waren die Gassen schmal und dunkel. Ein typischer Tatort für die Morde, die das Team versuchte aufzuklären.

Morgan drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Innenstadt. Plötzlich tauchten vor ihm zwei vermummte Personen auf. Ihre weiße Kleidung wurde von der untergehenden Sonne grell reflektiert. Morgan kniff geblendet seine Augen zusammen.

Frank und Hotchner liefen hinter Morgan her, doch bald hatten sie ihren Kollegen und den Jungen in dem Straßengewirr verloren. Hotchner blieb stehen.

„Es hat keinen Sinn. Wir werden sie hier nie finden."

„Vielleicht hat Derek den Jungen ja schon und bringt ihn auf einen anderen Weg zum Wagen zurück."

„Dann lass uns zurückgehen." Hotchner ließ seinen Blick in die fragliche Richtung schweifen in der Morgan verschwunden war. „Wir müssen uns endlich voll auf den Fall konzentrieren."

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Frank fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Nervös schaute sie sich immer wieder um.

„Was ist?" Hotchner hatte ihre Unruhe bemerkt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Derek. Da stimmt etwas nicht."

„Wir sind gleich am Wagen. Vielleicht steht er schon daneben und wartet auf uns."

Sie eilten weiter.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Hotchner stockte. Ehrlich antwortete er: „Nein."

„Irgendetwas stimmt in dieser Stadt nicht. Entweder wissen der Sheriff und Agent Blair nichts davon, oder sie wollen es nicht sehen." Sie traten um die Hausecke und sahen ihren schwarzen SUV alleine am Straßenrand stehen. Keine Spur von Morgan.

„Du meinst den Vorfall von Gestern?!"

„Auch…" Frank schien mit ihren Gedanken weit weg zu sein.

Am Wagen angekommen, zog Hotchner sein Handy hervor und drückte die Kurzwahltaste, um Morgan zu erreichen. Langsam ging er um den Wagen herum und ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Doch wer ihn hinterher fragen sollte, was ihm aufgefallen war, so hätte er kein Detail angeben können.

Frank lehnte sich an den SUV und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Schläfe. „Was ist, wenn die Angriffe auf Derek und unser Fall zusammenhängen. Was ist, wenn sie Jagd auf Dunkelhäutige machen."

„Er meldet sich nicht." Hotchner beendete das Gespräch. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Alle Opfer waren Afroamerikaner oder Mexikaner. Carter hatte es gestern nur auf Derek abgesehen. Gegen uns anderen hat er nicht ein schlechtes Wort verloren. Das begann schon, als wir ihn vor der Uni kennengelernt haben. Er hat Derek immer getreten, indem er auf seine Fragen nur abschätzig geantwortet und ihn von Oben herab behandelt hat."

„Blutsverräter… Damit hat er uns gemeint. Wir haben uns für Derek eingesetzt." Frank nickte bestätigend zu den Worten ihres Chefs.

Eilig stellte er eine neue Verbindung mit dem Handy her.

„Garcia…" Frank beobachtete Hotchner. Er schien den Redeschwall der technischen Analystin zu unterbrechen. „Du musst Dereks Handy orten… Sofort!"

Hotchner stellte die Freisprechanlage an und Frank war klar, was sie nun zu tun hatte. Sie nahm ihrerseits ihr Handy hervor und wählte Prentiss' Nummer.

Morgan spürte den Atem von weiteren Personen in seinem Nacken. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter bestätigte seine Ahnung. Er war umstellt. Wenn er es richtig erfasst hatte, befanden sich hinter ihm drei weißgekleidete Menschen. Fünf gegen eins, nicht gerade fair.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?" Durch ein Gespräch könnte er eventuell mehr Zeit für sich herausschinden. Hoffentlich sprangen sie darauf an und Hotch und Susanne waren irgendwo in der Nähe.

Ein leises Kichern war die einzige Antwort die er bekam. „Los Ben. Dies ist deine Aufgabe. Du willst doch zu uns gehören, dann musst du es auch beweisen!" Der Typ zog einen Baseballschläger hinter seinen Rücken hervor und hielt ihn schlagbereit in den Händen.

Morgans Handy surrte an seinem Gürtel. Er konnte jetzt keine Störungen gebrauchen und ließ es klingeln. Seine Sinne fixierte er auf das Hier und Jetzt.

„Los Ben", meldete sich die zweite Gestalt vor ihm zu Wort. Morgan spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln seinen Rücken hinunterkrabbeln. „Der Typ ist eine absolute Lusche. Er versteckt sich gerne hinter seinen Kollegen."

„Das glaubst aber auch nur du, James Carter." Morgan war nicht überrascht, dass die Augen des Angreifers nur belustigt aufblitzten.

‚Du willst einen Anderen die Schuld geben?' Morgan drehte sich um. ‚Für diese Tat wirst du und dein vorlauter Kumpane die Verantwortung übernehmen!'

Morgan griff automatisch an seinen Pistolenhalfter. Sie einzusetzen wäre nicht richtig. Die Situation würde eskalieren. Er konnte nicht gleichzeitig in zwei Richtungen schießen. Doch eine Chance blieb ihm, er zog die Waffe.

„Seht mal, er meint wohl uns mit seiner Waffe einschüchtern zu können!" Die Peiniger zogen den Kreis um Morgan enger. „Los Ben… Du bekommst nie wieder das Glück einen FBI-Mann zu töten!"

Den Menschen, den Morgan für Ben hielt, trat einen Schritt zurück. Wieder spürte Morgan das Surren des Handys.

„Was?"

„Die würden mir die Todesstrafe geben, wenn ich das mache." Verteidigte sich Ben. Nach seiner Stimme zu urteilen schien er noch sehr jung zu sein.

„Dazu müssen sie dich erstmal erwischen… Los Mann, wir können nicht ewig warten." Erklang erneut die befehlende Stimme in Morgans Rücken.

„Hey Susanne. Was gibt es?" Meldete sich Prentiss kurz darauf. Frank stellte auch ihr Handy auf laut und begann erst dann zu reden: „Wir haben Derek verloren. Garcia versucht ihn schon zu orten. – Hör zu Emily: Ihr müsst die Profile zusammenarbeiten… Die Taten hängen zusammen. So wie es aussieht, werden sie allerdings von zwei Personen ausgeführt."

Hotchner verfolgte das Gespräch und ergänzte: „Wir nehmen an, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um rassistische Hintergründe bei den Taten handelt. Vielleicht ein kleiner Ku-Klux-Klan." Frank sah erstaunt Hotchner an. Die gab es noch?

„Ich habe ihn." Garcia zog augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Wo ist er?"

„In der North Clark Street. Er bewegt sich nicht."

„Vielleicht hat er den Jungen ja doch noch geschnappt." Hoffnungsvoll sah Frank ihren Kollegen an.

„Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit ihn anzurufen. Aber er nimmt nicht ab."

„Gut Garcia, versuch es weiter. Wir machen uns auf den Weg." Hotchner unterbrach die Verbindung nach Quantico.

„Prentiss, Reid soll sich an das neue Profil machen. Ihr anderen kommt zur North Clark Street. Wir müssen Morgan finden."

Ein tiefer Seufzer. „Na gut", klein beigebend hörte Morgan die aggressiver werdende Stimme in seinem Rücken, „dann werde ich es diesmal eben noch einmal selber machen." Er schlug sich anscheinend mit dem Baseballschläger in die flache Hand.

Morgan hob seine Pistole, hielt sie gerade in die Luft und feuerte einen Schüsse ab. Panik ergriff die drei Peiniger vor ihm. Sie machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und liefen davon. Morgan drückte noch zwei weitere Male ab, dann wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen.

Im nächsten Moment hörten sie einen Schuss durch die Straßen hallen. Zwei weitere folgten kurz darauf. Entsetzt sahen sich die Agents an.

„Waren das Schüsse?" Rossis Stimme erklang durch die Leitung.

„Ja… Beeilt euch!" Hotchner und Frank liefen zum Wagen und sprangen hinein. Mit heulender Sirene schoss der Wagen davon.

Morgan bewegte langsam seinen Kopf. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Stöhnend verzog er sein Gesicht und hob seine Hand. Vorsichtig betastete er seinen Hinterkopf. Warmes Blut lief ihm über die Finger.

„Ja, Garcia", Frank nahm nach dem ersten Klingeln das Gespräch entgegen und schaltete sogleich auf Laut.

„Dereks Handy sendet kein Signal mehr. Irgendetwas ist mit ihm passiert!" Hysterisch erklang die Stimme der technischen Analystin durch die Leitung.

Hotchner beschwichtigte Frank mit einer Geste, nichts zu sagen. Doch Frank schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Garcia", Hotchner räusperte sich leicht. „Wir haben Schüsse gehört."

„Was?" Kam entsetzt die Antwort.

„Das muss aber nichts bedeuten." Obwohl Frank sich nicht so fühlte, schaffte sie es doch ruhig zu sprechen. „Wir sind gleich da. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein."

„Gebt ihr mir bitte sofort bescheid, wenn ihr etwas Genaueres wisst?" Garcias Stimme überschlug sich leicht.

„Ja, ich verspreche es dir." Frank kappte die Leitung.

Schwankend kam Morgen auf die Füße. Mit dem Arm wischte er sich über die rechte Schläfe und verwischte das Blut, das ihm am Gesicht hinunterlief.

Seinen Kopf haltend, stand Morgan aufrecht da und schaute irritiert die Straße hoch und runter. Ihm war schlecht und die Bilder vor seinen Augen verschwammen.

Wo war er? Was machte er hier?

Er benötigte Hilfe! Entschlossen entschied er sich für eine Richtung und schleppte sich davon.

Prentiss bog in die Straße, in der Morgans Handy zuletzt geortet worden war. Zusammen mit Rossi und JJ starrten sie auf die Szenerie vor sich. Doch nichts Besonderes schien sich in der Straße zugetragen zu haben. Keine Spur von ihrem Kollegen.

Sie stoppten und stiegen aus.

„Hier ist nichts." Prentiss stand mit JJ vor dem Wagen und drehte sich um die eigene Achse.

Rossi ging weiter in die Straße hinein, als der zweite SUV eintraf. Frank und Hotchner gesellten sich zu den Kollegen.

„Garcia hat sein Handysignal verloren." Brachte Hotchner die Teammitglieder auf den neuesten Stand.

„Kein Wunder." Rossi wies auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. „Das sollte Morgans Handy gewesen sein."

Hotchner war schnell bei ihm und beugte sich hinunter. „Es wurde gewaltsam zertreten…" Er sammelte die Trümmer zusammen und erhob sich. „Was ist hier passiert? Wo ist Derek?"

JJ hockte sich vor einen kleinen dunklen Flecken auf dem Asphalt und berührte ihn. Rot leuchtete die Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Fingerspitze. „Blut!", JJ sah zu ihren Kollegen hinauf.

„Aber nicht von Schusswunden." Schloss Rossi aus. „Dann wären hier überall Spritzer verteilt."

Prentiss war die Straße weiter hinuntergegangen. „Es gibt keine Blutspur. Sie haben ihn nicht weggebracht."

„Dann hat Derek die Schüsse wohl selber abgegeben." Frank brachte sich ein.

„Hier ist seine Pistole." Hotchner zog die Waffe unter Pappkartons hervor. Er öffnete das Magazin. „Drei Patronen fehlen…"

„Wenn es die Täter sind, die wir suchen, benutzen sie Messer oder stumpfe Schlagwerkzeuge."

Hotchner sah zu Frank hinüber. „Das würde bedeuten, Sie haben ihn niedergeschlagen. Durch den Aufprall fiel ihm die Pistole aus der Hand und rutscht über den Asphalt."

„Das gleiche wird mit dem Handy passiert sein." Führte Rossi den Gedankengang weiter. „Sie haben das Handy zerstört und sind dann auf und davon. Sie konnten es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, Zeit mit der Suche nach der Waffe zu…"

„Hey, wen haben wir den hier." Prentiss unterbrach ihre Kollegen in ihrer Rekonstruktion des möglichen Tathergangs und zog ein Stück Pappkarton zur Seite. „Kommen Sie doch bitte mal heraus."

Ein Mann, unrasiert, in alten, abgerissenen Klamotten, kroch rückwärts aus einem Kartonberg hervor. „Heute hat man in seinem Heim ab überhaupt keine Ruhe!" Motzte dieser.

„Ich bin Agent Emily Prentiss. Meine Kollegen und ich sind von der Verhaltensanalyseeinheit des FBI..."

„Mich nennen die Leute Joe."

Prentiss lächelte dem Fremden verstehend an. „Was meinen Sie damit, dass Sie keine Ruhe bekommen?"

Die Teammitglieder fanden sich um Joe und Prentiss ein.

„Ach, eben machten hier einige Jungs Radau."

„Wir suchen einen Kollegen von uns. Er muss eben hier gewesen sein." Hotchner mischte sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Ist das so ein dunkelhäutiger, mit fast blanken Schädel? Durchtrainierte Körper?" Joe sprach langsam und lallend. Seine Fahne ließ ein schnelles Urteil zu.

„Ja. Haben Sie ihn gesehen?" Hotchner ignorierte den Geruch des Mannes und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Die Jungs haben ihn in die Mangel genommen..." Joe zog eine kleine Flasche aus seiner Jackentasche und öffnete sie. Einen tiefen Schluck nehmend schaute er die Gruppe vor ihm mit glasigen Augen an. Seine Ungeduld unterdrückend, wartete Hotchner, dass Joe endlich von alleine weiter sprach. „Ich hatte mich zu einem kleinen Schläfchen in mein Heim zurückgezogen, als ich urplötzlich von einem lauten Knall geweckt wurde. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte nur geträumt, als sich das Geräusch zwei Mal kurz hintereinander wiederholt."

„Die Schüsse." Rossi brachte mit den zwei Worten das Gesagte auf den Punkt.

„Ja, so hörte es sich an." Bestätigend nickte der Fremde.

„Was passierte dann Joe?" Hotchner versuchte ihn nicht zu drängen, aber die Zeit lief.

„Ich habe einen dumpfen Schlag gehört, es schepperte. Da habe ich durch meine kleine Luke hinausgeschaut." Er drehte sich um und zeigte auf eine kleine Lücke zwischen den Kartons. „Zwei Jungs standen bei ihrem Kollegen, mindestens zwei Andere liefen davon…" Er hob die Flasche erneut an den Mund. Genussvoll ließ er die Flüssigkeit durch seine Kehle rinnen.

„Kennen Sie die Jungs, haben Sie sie zuvor schon mal gesehen?"

„Nee", schüttelte Joe den Kopf, „daran würde ich mich bestimmt erinnern."

„Wieso?"

Joe sah Prentiss leicht genervt an. „Weil sie ganz weiß waren. Ich konnte nur ihre Augen sehen."

„Sie meinen, die Jungs waren weiß gekleidet?"

„Ja, das sag ich doch!"

„Das würde unseren Verdacht bestätigen." Frank sprach leise vor sich hin. Doch Hotchner hatte sie gehört und schaute sich verwundert zu ihr um. Dann verstand er plötzlich was sie meinte. „Carter."

Frank nickte nur bestätigend.

„Joe, und was ist mit unserem Kollegen passiert?" Rossi nahm das Gespräch jetzt an sich. ‚Warum haben Sie ihm nicht geholfen?' hätte er am liebsten noch angefügt. Aber damit hätte er Joe nur verschreckt und wahrscheinlich keine schlüssigen Antworten mehr bekommen.

„Ich habe überlegt, ob ich nicht heraus kriechen sollte, aber dann bewegte er sich und stand auf."

„Wo ist er hingegangen?"

„Er ging dort hinunter." Joe drehte sich halb um und deutete die Straße hinunter. „An der Ecke ist er, glaube ich, nach rechts abgebogen."

„So, glauben Sie!" Hotchner entfernte sich einige Schritte von der Gruppe und überlegte einen Moment.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe Joe. Sie haben uns sehr weitergeholfen." Prentiss verabschiedete sich höflich von ihrem Zeugen. Während die Anderen Hotchner folgten. „Wenn wir noch weitere Fragen haben sollten, können wir Sie dann hier finden?"

„Meistens ja." Damit ging Joe stöhnend runter auf die Knie und krabbelte zurück in sein Heim.

„Warum ist Derek nicht in die Stadt gegangen, um sich Hilfe zu holen? Er ist keine dreißig Schritte von der Hauptstraße entfernt." JJ verstand das Verhalten ihres Kollegen nicht. Hotchner sah von JJ zu Rossi. Dessen ernstes Gesicht ließ ihn böses ahnen.

„Rossi, Prentiss. Holt euch James Carter zum Verhör… Wir anderen durchkämmen die Straßen und werden uns auf die Suche nach Derek machen. Garcia soll die Krankenhäuser durchtelefonieren. Vielleicht hat ihn schon jemand gefunden."

Der Gesuchte stand gegen eine Mauer gebeugt und übergab sich. Der beißende Gestank der Magensäure durchsetzte die Luft. Stöhnend erhob sich Morgan zu seiner vollen Körpergröße und schaute sich ermattet um. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich befand.

In der Nähe stand eine Mülltonne am Bordstein. Er ging zu ihr und ließ sich stöhnend in ihrem Schatten auf dem Bordstein nieder. Ratlos verbarg er sein Gesicht in den Handflächen.

Prentiss und Rossi hielten vor dem Wohnheim in dem James Carter untergebracht war. Ein Polizeiwagen stand bereits davor und Sheriff Warren und zwei Deputys warteten schon auf sie.

Gemeinsam eilten sie die Stufen hinauf zur Eingangstür.

Hotchner, JJ und Frank hatten sich aufgeteilt und eilten durch die parallel angelegten Straßen.

‚Wieso gehst du in diese Richtung und nicht auf direkten Weg in die Stadt? Verfolgst du trotz deiner Verletzung die Täter?' Franks Gehirn durchspielte alle Möglichkeiten.

Sie wartete an der Querstraße auf Hotchners Zeichen das nächste Straßenstück zu durchsuchen. Da erschien er in ihrem Blickfeld. JJ und er schienen auch keinen Hinweis auf Morgan gefunden zu haben, denn er gab das Zeichen für den nächsten Abschnitt.

Eiligst setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung.

Eine einzelne nackte Glühbirne an der Decke warf ihren spärlichen kalten Lichtschein in einen Raum hinab. Seine Ausmaße mussten groß sein, denn das Licht schaffte es nicht alle vier Wände zu beleuchten.

„Was hast du getan!?" Ben stand wütend vor James und schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf dessen Brust ein. Das ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen bemerkte er gar nicht.

Der junge Mann packte die Handgelenke des Jungen und hielt diese fest umklammert. Sein Gesicht war hart vor Wut.

„Baby", sagte er nur und stieß Ben in die Ecke. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln erfüllt ihn. „Das war genau der richtige Kick heute."

Locker setzte er sich zu den Anderen an einen runden Holztisch der mittig unter der Glühbirne stand. „Wer ist als Nächstes dran? Hat einer einen Vorschlag?" James sah in die Gesichter der anderen Jungs. Doch bis auf Paul schien keiner an eine weitere Gewalttat zu denken.

„Wir müssen damit aufhören. Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten ist etwas anderes, als… als töten!" Sean, einer der Jüngeren, wagte es seine freie Meinung zu äußern.

Wutentbrannt schlug James seine Faust auf die Tischplatte. Überrascht von seiner heftigen Reaktion schreckten alle anderen im Raum nervös zusammen. Ben verkroch sich verängstigt noch tiefer in die Dunkelheit der Ecke.

Feuerflammen schienen aus James Augen zu schießen. Entnervt sprang er auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in der Dunkelheit.

„Frank?" erklang Hotchners Stimme über Funk in Susanne Franks Ohr. Sie öffnete gerade mit viel Schwung eine Mülltonne. „Hast du eine Spur gefunden?"

Trotz des angebrochenen Abends war es noch reichlich warm. Angewidert verzog sie über den Gestank der ihr entgegenschlug das Gesicht. Sie schloss den Deckel wieder und wischte sich mit dem kurzen Ärmel ihres Shirts übers Gesicht. Erst dann hob sie das Mikrophon an die Lippen. „Bisher nicht. Ich habe hier nur eine Ansammlung von Mülltonnen."

„Sollen wir dir helfen?" Frank vernahm JJ's Stimme in ihrem Ohr.

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich bin gleich durch."

Sie ging zur nächsten Tonne, öffnete sie und ließ, nach einem Blick hinein, den Deckel scheppernd wieder zufallen. Auch in dem Spalt zwischen Tonnen und Wand befand sich kein Körper, der einem Menschen ähnlich gewesen wäre.

Einerseits erleichtert Morgan hier nicht gefunden zu haben, eilte sie zum Ende der Straße. Doch andererseits mussten sie ihn unbedingt finden.

An der Kreuzung angekommen, sah sie nach links und rechts in die Seitenstraßen. Auch hier gab es keinen Hinweis auf Morgans Verschwinden.

Sie gab Hotchner das Zeichen für den nächsten Abschnitt und eilig setzten sie ihre Suche in den Straßen Arkadelphias fort.

Lauschend standen sie einen Moment vor der Zimmertür von James Carter bevor Prentiss klopfte. Stille hinter der Tür. Anscheinend rührte sich nichts im Raum.

Prentiss klopfte erneut. „FBI – James Carter öffnen Sie die Tür!"

Kein Ton war zu hören. Vorsichtig drehte sie am Türknauf. Die Tür gab nach und innerhalb von Sekunden waren die beiden Agents mit der örtlichen Polizei ins Zimmer vorgedrungen.

Der Raum war leer. Bis auf ein Bett, einen Schrank und einem Schreibtisch am Fenster, war das Zimmer sehr sparsam eingerichtet.

Kein Bild an der Wand, kaum Farbe.

Morgan sah auf, als er näher kommende Schritte auf dem Asphalt hörte.

„Derek?!", ein Mann in dunklen Anzugshosen, mit aufgekrempelten Hemdsärmeln und einen Waffengurt um den Schultern stand plötzlich vor ihm.

Morgan schaute sich verwundert um, sah aber kein anderes Lebewesen.

„Frank, JJ ich habe ihn gefunden!" Der fremde Mann sprach in die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Langsam näherte er sich und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Derek, was ist passiert? Wir haben dich aus den Augen verloren." Hotchner spürte wie sich seine innere Anspannung etwas legte.

„Meinen Sie mich? Bin ich Derek?" Morgan überlegte und horchte in sich hinein. „Wer sind Sie?"

Hotchner brauchte einen Augenblick, um die neue Situation voll zu erfassen. „Aaron Hotchner. Ich bin vom FBI… Erlaubst du, dass ich mich neben dich setze?"

Morgan nickte zögernd und Hotchner ließ sich auf den Bordstein nieder. Als erstes hielt er ihm eine Wasserflasche hin. „Hier, möchtest du einen Schluck trinken? Es ist heute sehr heiß."

„Ja bitte." Dankbar nahm Morgan die Flasche entgegen, öffnete den Verschluss und ließ das Wasser durch seine Kehl rinnen. Endlich verschwand dieser säuerliche Geschmack aus seinem Hals.

„Du kannst dich an nichts mehr erinnern?" Hotchner begann vorsichtig das Gespräch.

„Nein… Ich weiß nichts… Nicht wer ich bin, wo ich bin! … Wissen Sie das?"

Hotchner nickte auf den fragenden Blick: „Du bist Derek Morgan. Aufgewachsen in Chicago. Seit acht Jahren bist du in meinem Team der Verhaltensanalyseeinheit des FBI in Quantico."

JJ und Frank hatten sich am Anfang des Straßenabschnittes getroffen und kamen langsam näher. Morgan sah kurz zu ihnen auf, versuchte aber mit seinen Gedanken bei dem Gespräch zu bleiben. „Was mache ich da?"

„Wir jagen Serienkiller, Vergewaltiger, Psychopaten… Wenn die örtlichen Verantwortlichen nicht mehr weiter wissen, rufen sie uns."

Morgan hob staunend seine Augenbrauen. „So etwas mache ich? ... Und, bin ich gut in meinem Job?"

„Ich würde fast sagen, du bist mit der Beste den das FBI je hatte."

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Sheriff Warren hatte seine Waffe weggesteckt. Kopfschüttelnd bewegte er sich langsam durch den Raum. Er konnte wohl noch nicht verstehen, dass es Menschen in seiner Stadt gab, die solche Taten vollbringen konnten.

„Wir werden Carters Leben auf den Kopf stellen. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwo einen Hinweis, wo er sich versteckt halten könnte oder wer seine Komplizen sind." Mit einem Blick verständigte sich Rossi mit Prentiss.

„Dann bleibe ich mit den Deputies hier. Mal sehen, was er uns hier für Spuren liefert." Prentiss Blick huschte nochmals durch den Raum. „Lange wird es bestimmt nicht dauern. Ich komme dann später nach."

„Vielleicht hat er ja woanders noch ein Zimmer gemietet." Sprach Sheriff Warren einen seiner Gedanken aus.

„Sie könnten sich überall verstecken… Ein Raum, der in Verbindung mit einem seiner Partner steht. Da wir keinen Namen wissen, wird es schwer irgendwo anzusetzen."

„Vielleicht versuchen sie zu flüchten! Sollten wir da nicht schleunigst die Straßen um Arkadelphia absperren. Kein Fahrzeug kommt mehr heraus ohne durchsucht zu werden!"

„Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich", mischte sich Prentiss ein. „Hier ist Carters Revier und er geht nicht davon aus, dass wir wissen, wer der Täter ist."

„Prentiss hat recht. Carter fühlt sich hier sicher. Er plant wahrscheinlich schon seine nächste Tat… Es kommt alles auf seinen Partner an. Wenn er es schafft Carter von einer Flucht oder einer Änderung seiner Pläne zu überzeugen, schnappen wir ihn hier nicht mehr!"

Morgan wurde auf einer Trage in einen Krankenwagen geschoben. Hotchner hatte sich nicht eine Sekunde von seiner Seite bewegt. Sein Kollege brauchte jetzt eine Person, der er vertrauen konnte, die für ihn da war.

„Fahren Sie mit ins Krankenhaus?" Wandte sich einer der Sanitäter an Hotchner.

„Ja, ich muss nur eben mit meinen Kollegen sprechen. Es dauert nicht lange."

Ein kurzes Nicken und Hotchner ging zu JJ und Frank hinüber.

„Wie geht es ihm?" JJ schaute zu Morgan hinüber, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Trage lag und sich anscheinend seinem Schicksal ergab.

„Sie müssen ihn erst noch untersuchen." Hotchner war JJ's Blick zum Krankenwagen gefolgt, wandte sich jetzt aber zu ihnen um. „Ich fahre mit ins Krankenhaus. Kann ich euch alleine zurück zum Wagen gehen lassen?"

„Sicher Hotch." Unterbrach JJ ihn augenblicklich.

„Vielleicht läuft diese Gang noch hier in der Gegend herum."

„Keine Sorge. Wir schaffen das schon."

Die Frauen konnten ihm seine Erleichterung ansehen. „Beeilt euch. Es wird bald dunkel. Irgendetwas Unheimliches geht von dieser Gegend aus."

„Jetzt mach uns nicht noch Angst." JJ lachte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Du meldest dich aber, wenn du etwas Neues weißt, ja?" Fragte Frank Hotchner geradeheraus. Am liebsten wäre sie auch mit ins Krankenhaus gefahren.

„Versprochen." Hotchner sah seine Kollegen offen an. Dann drehte er sich um und stieg in den Krankenwagen.

Frank und JJ warteten noch, bis sich der Krankenwagen in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und machten sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum SUV.

„Hotch macht sich große Sorgen um Derek, oder?" Frank begann das Gespräch.

„Er hat die Verantwortung für das Team. Auch wenn einer von uns eigenmächtig handelt, muss Hotch sich dazu äußern. Besonders schwierig wird es, wenn es schlimm ausgeht."

„So wie jetzt."

„Ja… Hotch kann sich schon auf viele lange Verhöre gefasst machen… Dich werden sie auch befragen."

Frank schwieg einen Moment. „Kannst du mir einen Rat geben, wie ich mich am Besten verhalte?"

„Sag die Wahrheit. Lass dich nicht in die Enge treiben und zu einer Aussage zwingen, die du so nicht machen möchtest."

Still gingen sie nebeneinander her.

„Aber Direktor Sanders ist noch nicht lange im Amt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er in dieser Sache agieren wird. Seine Vorgängerin war da ganz schön schwierig. Aber Hotch und Rossi haben ihr die Stirn geboten. Selbst die Anderen haben sich erfolgreich gegen sie gewehrt.

Weißt du Susanne, in Wirklichkeit sind wir eher eine große Familie, wo jeder auf den Anderen aufpasst und sich Sorgen macht."

„Das habe ich schon bemerkt." Frank und JJ lächelten sich verstehend an. Dann ging jede ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Nur noch das Klappern ihrer Schuhsohlen auf dem Asphalt war zu hören und die entfernten Motorengeräusche der belebteren Straßen.

„Legt euch jetzt schlafen." Carter wies in die Ecke, wo sich eine Lage Matratzen befand.

Müde und entsetzt von den Erlebnissen des Tages befolgten die drei Jüngeren augenblicklich den Befehl. Paul und James setzten sich wieder an den Tisch und beratschlagten, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Rossi hatte sich in einen der Verhörräume zurückgezogen und den Bericht über James Carter auseinandergepflückt. Demnach war er in Arkadelphia geboren und aufgewachsen. Als er ungefähr zwölf war, zogen seine Eltern fort. Carter blieb zurück und wuchs seit dem auf der großen Plantage seiner Großeltern auf. Der Großvater starb vor drei Jahren, die Großmutter vor einem. Carter war seitdem hier in Arkadelphia an der Universität.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Gespannt hob er den Kopf und vergaß augenblicklich alles um sich herum: „JJ – gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

„Wir haben Derek gefunden", begann diese sofort zu sprechen und spürte Rossis volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ruhen. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging auf ihren Kollegen zu. „Er hat eine tiefe Kopfwunde und kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern." Sie ließ sich ihm gegenüber am Tisch nieder.

„Schade, er hätte die entscheidenden Hinweise auf die Mittäter liefern können." Rossi wies mit dem Kinn auf die Papiere vor ihm.

„Dave, Derek kann sich an _gar nichts_ mehr erinnern… Er weiß nicht mehr, wer _er_ ist!"

„Amnesie?"

„Hotch ist mit ihm auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Die Ärzte müssen ihn erst noch untersuchen."

„Das ist nicht gut." Rossi fuhr sich mit der Hand über seinen Bart. „Schon alleine für Derek müssen wir diese Kerle finden."

Die Nacht ging voran. Das Licht in dem eh schon dunklen Raum war gelöscht und nur die gleichmäßigen Atemgeräusche waren in der Stille zu vernehmen.

Ein erster heller Schimmer leuchtete durch das vernagelte Fenster. Leises Rascheln durchbrach die gedämpften Geräusche der Nacht. Eine Gestalt erhob sich von dem Matratzenlager und lauschte angespannt durch die Dunkelheit. Leise schlich sie sich davon.

Die Agents Reid, Jarreau, Frank und Rossi saßen still um den Tisch im Revier. Der neue Tag war angebrochen und nach unruhigen Nächten hatten sie noch immer keine Idee, wie sie den Tätern auch nur einen Schritt näher kommen konnten.

„Hat die Spurensicherung in Carters Zimmer etwas gebracht?" Rossi sah Prentiss hoffnungsvoll an, als sie zu ihnen an den Tisch trat.

„Nein", sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Die Kollegen haben zwar verschiedene Abdrücke gefunden. Aber sie sind im System nicht gespeichert."

Prentiss setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Habt ihr schon Neuigkeiten von Hotch und Morgan?"

„Nein", Rossi stützte seine Unterarme auf den Tisch und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Still brüteten sie vor sich hin. Sie bemerkten nicht, wie sich die Reviertür öffnete und Hotchner mit einem Jungen hereintrat. Aufmunternd lächelte er diesen an und legte ihm seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter. Mit dezentem Druck dirigiert er ihn zu dem Tisch der Kollegen.

JJ sah hoch und reagierte als Erste. „Hotch!" Sie wartete einen Moment und ließ ihn näher herantreten. „Wie geht es Derek?"

Hotchner lächelte beruhigend. „Soweit ganz gut. Er steht aber noch mindestens 36 Stunden unter Beobachtung."

„Er erinnert sich aber noch nicht wieder, oder?" Reid war besorgt. Hotchner schüttelte seinen Kopf und Reid fuhr fort: „Man geht davon aus, das eine retrograde Amnesie bis zu 25 Tage dauern kann. Bevor man von bleibenden Schäden…"

Hotchner unterbrach Reids Vortrag: „Die Ärzte sind sehr optimistisch. Die bisherigen Untersuchungen haben keine Verletzungen am Gehirn ergeben." Er zog einen Stuhl vom Tisch und deutete seinen Begleiter an sich zu setzen.

„Ist das nicht…" Begann Frank atemlos und Hotchner vollendete den Satz: „… der Junge von gestern. Stimmt."

Verwundert schauten sich die restlichen Agents an. Sie hatten von Frank zwar einen kurzen Überblick von den Geschehnissen des gestrigen Tages erhalten, aber dieser Knabe schien doch noch reichlich jung zu sein.

„Hat jemand Ben gesehen?" James kam zurück in die Dunkelheit. „Draußen konnte ich ihn nirgends finden."

„Das Baby… Wahrscheinlich verkriecht er sich wieder bei seinen Tieren."

„Paul!" James Stimme wurde hart. „Wenn er uns verrät…" Er begann hin und her zu gehen.

„Das wird er nicht. Du wirst sehen, er ist bald wieder da." Paul versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. Er hatte James gesehen, wie er agieren konnte, wenn er seine Wut nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Ich habe Ben im Krankenhaus getroffen. Er wollte sich nach Derek erkundigen." Der Junge saß mit gesenktem Kopf da und sprach kein Wort.

„Kannst du uns sagen, wo wir James Carter finden?" Rossi sprach ruhig. Er wusste, dass Ben nicht durchweg schlecht war. Sonst hätte er sich keine Sorgen um ihren Kollegen gemacht. Mit etwas Einfühlung und Überredungskunst konnte man ihn sicherlich zu einer Aussage bringen.

Doch der Junge schwieg. Er war verängstigt. Es waren einfach zu viele Menschen um ihn herum, die gespannt auf ein Wort von ihm warteten.

Hotchner gab den anderen ein Zeichen, sich zu entfernen. Nur Rossi blieb sitzen und ließ seinen Blick auf den Jungen ruhen.

„Ich besorge uns was zum Essen." Paul ging in Richtung Eingang davon.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du dich auch verdrücken kannst."

„Hey, was denkst du von mir?" Paul hatte sich umgedreht und funkelte James nun seinerseits wütend an.

„Beweise es. Sei in spätestens einer viertel Stunde wieder zurück."

„Halbe Stunde... Bei uns ist es noch Sitte gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen." Paul war es leid, er drehte sich um und ging. Immer wieder verlangte James _Beweise_. Er hatte ihm seine Freundschaft doch nun schon oft genug bewiesen.

„Gut!" Brüllte James ihm hinterher. „Aber dann bist du zurück!"

„Ben", begann Hotchner ruhig das Gespräch und setzte sich neben den Jungen auf den Stuhl. „Du hast gesehen, wie man unseren Kollegen gestern verletzte, nicht wahr?"

Der Junge schien teilnahmslos. Doch Rossi verstand sofort, welche Vorgehensweise sein Kollege gewählt hatte und blieb still.

„Du kannst uns vertrauen Ben…" Hotchner legte ihm leicht seine Hand auf die Schulter. Eine Berührung, die Ruhe übertragen sollte. „Hast du James gesagt, dass du es nicht gut fandst? Ist er da wütend geworden?"

Ben hob langsam sein Gesicht und schaute Hotchner offen an. Er nickte leicht.

Rossi sah woraus der Teamchef dieses geschlossen hatte. Bens Gesicht wies Spuren von Blut auf. Wahrscheinlich war Carter handgreiflich gegen ihn geworden.

„Ben, du musst uns sagen, was du weißt. Wir müssen James schnell finden, bevor er sich sein nächstes Opfer sucht!"

„Sie halten sich in einem Bunker versteckt."

„Wie viele seit ihr?"

„Fünf."

„Und James ist der Anführer?"

Ben nickte.

„Kannst du uns sagen, wo sich dieser Bunker befindet?" Rossi mischte sich ein.

Tief atmete der Junge ein. Doch statt einer Antwort wurden seine Lippen schmaler. Angst ließ ihn den Mund zusammenpressen.

Sie hatten ihm gedroht!

„Wir können dich vor James und den Anderen beschützen. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr vor ihm zu haben."

Ben reagierte noch immer nicht auf Rossis Worte. Er starrte nur mit leerem Blick vor sich hin.

Rossi wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit seinem Kollegen. Der Junge brauchte Zeit. Zeit, um Vertrauen zu ihnen aufzubauen. Zeit, um zu verstehen, dass sie ihm helfen wollten. Zeit, die sie nicht hatten.

„Der Bunker… der Bunker befindet sich bei Pauls Eltern auf der Plantage. Er und James haben ihn vor einigen Wochen entdeckt." Die Worte flossen, erstmal begonnen, nur so aus dem Jungen hinaus.

„Kennst du den Nachnamen von Paul?"

Ben zögerte einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber nur leicht den Kopf.

„Ist er in etwa so alt wie James?"

Verschüchtert schaute Ben von Einem zum Anderen. „Ja, sie sind beide schon auf der Uni."

Hotchner nahm sein Handy heraus und entfernte sich einige Schritte vom Tisch. „Garcia,…"

„Wie geht es Derek?"

„Es geht ihm soweit gut. Er hat die Nacht gut überstanden."

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter mit ihm. Ich meine, wenn er sich nicht wieder erinnern sollte? Wenn…"

„Garcia, stopp!" Streng unterbrach sie Hotchners Stimme. Wurde augenblicklich aber wieder sanfter. „Wir werden darüber in aller Ruhe reden, ich verspreche es dir, aber…"

„Aber jetzt müssen wir erst diesen Mistkerl fassen und ihn für ewig in das tiefste Verließ der dunkelsten Burg im Niemandsland einsperren und den Schlüssel verlegen. Schieß los…" Gespannt wartete sie mit den Fingern auf der Tastatur, um sofort zu reagieren.

Hotchner konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Garcia hatte es noch nie gut weggesteckt, wenn einem aus dem Team etwas zustieß. Dann lief sie zur Höchstform auf. Und gerade jetzt bei Morgan…

„Okay, wir suchen einen Paul. Er ist an der Universität eingeschrieben, seine Eltern besitzen hier eine Plantage."

„Klein Moment, den haben wir gleich…" Garcia tippte und schon kam die Antwort. „Paul Clay, neunzehn. Studiert Geschichte und Literatur. Lebt noch zu Hause bei seinen Eltern, Grace und Charlie."

„Wir brauchen die Adresse. Und kommst du eventuell auch an Bunkerpläne der Umgebung?"

„Ein Versuch ist es wert… Ich schicke euch alles aufs Handy. Garcia Ende."

Hotchner sah zu seinen Kollegen hinüber: „Okay Leute, los geht's." Hektik kam im Revier auf. „JJ, bleibst du bei Ben und kümmerst dich um ihn?"

JJ nickte nur und ging zum Tisch, während es im Großraumbüro der Polizei leerer und deutlich ruhiger wurde.

Die Polizeiwagen und die beiden SUV hielten nach rascher, holpriger Fahrt über Feldwege vor dem Eingang zum Bunker.

Sie sprangen aus den Wagen und machten sich bereit zu stürmen. Hotchner nickte und Rossi trat vor. Er klopfte an die verfallende Holztür. Das Geräusch von lauten Stimmen, das zuvor noch aus dem Erdinneren drang, verstummte.

Rossi klopfte erneut. „FBI – James Carter öffnen Sie die Tür! Wir wissen, dass Sie da sind!"

Kein Ton war zu hören.

„Wir sind gezwungen gewaltsam einzudringen, wenn sie nicht gleich öffnen!"

Langsam wurden Schritte lauter, die sich der Tür näherten. Kurz darauf wurde die Verriegelung an der Tür zurückgezogen. Prentiss drückte von außen dagegen, schob die Türflügel weit auf und drängte, gefolgt von den Kollegen, ins Dunkle vor.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, hier einfach so einzudringen?" Paul Clay hatte die Tür geöffnet und zog sich nun langsam rückwärts zurück in den Raum. Die beiden Freunde von Ben saßen verschüchtert in der Ecke auf dem Matratzenlager und schauten mit ängstlichen Augen den grellen Lichtern der Polizeigewalt entgegen.

Was waren diese Agents doch dumm! Carter grinste vor sich hin. Dachten sie wirklich, er würde sich einfach so gefangen nehmen lassen, wie diese dummen Jungs da vorne?

Niemals! Aber ihre Verhaftung verschaffte ihm einen Vorsprung.

Die Polizei würde ihn nie fassen. Er kannte seinen Weg hier heraus. Wie oft hatte er ihn in den letzten Wochen schon benutzt!

Auf leisen Sohlen eilte er weiter durch die Dunkelheit.

Die BAU-Agents hatten die Situation im Raum sofort erkannt. Carter war nicht zu sehen. Hotchner gab Rossi ein Zeichen und gemeinsam eilten sie nach links in die Dunkelheit des Bunkers.

„Bleiben Sie stehen Mr. Clay. Nehmen Sie die Hände hoch." Fuhr Prentiss den jungen Mann an. „Ich will ihre Hände sehen, sofort!"

Unzählige Deputies mit gezogenen Waffen drangen in den Bunker ein. Es war vorbei! Langsam hob der junge Mann seine Hände.

Der Bunker war groß. Er bestand aus mehreren Räumen, kleinen Schlafkammern, in die man sich zurückziehen konnte.

Rossi drückte eine dieser Türen auf und drang mit gezogener Waffe in den Raum vor. Nichts. Hotchner hatte sich unterdessen den nächsten Raum vorgenommen. Aber auch er fand nichts.

Sie nahmen sich die nächsten Räume vor. Nichts.

Carter konnte zwei Lichterkegel am Anfang des Bunkers erkennen. Sie schienen die Schlafräume zu inspizieren. Wenn sie in diesem Tempo weiter suchten, konnte er, noch bevor sie hier fertig waren, schon auf der anderen Seite der Erde sein.

Leise schlich er weiter. Hier um die Ecke. Noch gute zehn Meter, dann ging es durch das Lüftungsrohr an die Oberfläche.

Rossi schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nichts. Carter musste sich hier aufs Genauste auskennen.

Da ein Geräusch. Die beiden Agents sahen sich an.

„Blech." Flüsterte Rossi. „Das Rohr."

Hotchner nickte zustimmend.

Sie schlichen mit dem Rücken an der kühlen Wand weiter. Als die Mauer zu Ende war, stoppten sie. Angespannt traten sie gleichzeitig mit gezogenen Waffen in den neuen Gang und suchten ihn nach einem Lebewesen ab. Doch nichts rührte sich, der Gang war leer.

Bis auf das dämmrige Licht. Das Tageslicht, das durch das Lüftungsrohr drang. Wieder war ein leises Scheppern zu hören. Ein Schatten im Rohr! Die Beine, die sich energisch das Blech hochschoben.

Sie traten an die Öffnung der Röhre. „Carter bleiben sie stehen! Lassen Sie sich ganz langsam wieder hinunter!" Hotchner rief den jungen Mann an. Seine Stimme halte verzerrt durch den schmalen Ausgang.

Doch Carter war schon am Ende der Röhre angekommen. Er lachte höhnisch zu ihnen hinunter und zog sich aus der Öffnung.

„Willst du hinter ihm her?" Rossi sah seinen Kollegen skeptisch an.

„Nein, danke." Sie steckten ihre Waffen in die Holster. „Wir warten ab."

Carter freute sich, beschwingt von seinem Sieg, schwang er seine Beine aus der Öffnung. Ein Blick zurück ins Rohr, zeigte ihm, dass die Agents die Verfolgung wohl aufgegeben hatten. Es bestätigte seine Meinung zu der Staatsgewalt des Landes.

Frank und Reid standen mit gezogenen Waffen in seinem Rücken.

„Mr. Carter!" Reid sprach ihn an. „Nehmen sie die Hände hoch."

Carter drehte sich langsam um und ließ dabei seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Plötzlich brach er nach links aus. Doch Frank sprang ihm in den Weg und brachte ihn zu Fall. Zusammen kullerten sie einen kleinen Hügel hinunter. Frank hatte sich als Erste wieder gefasst und überwältigte Carter. Der versuchte sich zu befreien. Sie rangen miteinander.

„Lassen Sie es gut sein Carter." Reid stand plötzlich neben ihnen und hielt die Mündung seiner Waffe auf den jungen Mann zu seinen Füssen gerichtet. James Carter musste einsehen, dass es keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten mehr gab. Blieb also nur zu reden. Er hielt ihnen ergeben die Handflächen entgegen.

„Warum wollen Sie mich verhaften? Sie müssen mir erst einmal einen guten Grund nennen!"

„Muss ich nicht!" Frank ließ sich nicht von diesem jungen Mann provozieren. Sie stand auf, zog ihn hoch auf die Füße und legte ihm Handschellen an.

„Hotch, wir haben Carter. Wir kommen zurück." Meldete Reid über Funk.

„Verstanden." Kam die Antwort über den Ohrstöpsel.

Sean und Tim hatten Agent Blair, dem Sheriff und seinen Kollegen keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gemacht.

Zusammen mit Paul Clay waren sie in Handschellen gelegt worden und wurden bereits in die Streifenwagen gesetzt, als Reid und Frank zu den Kollegen stießen.

Während sie ihren Gefangenen an die Deputies weiterreichten, sammelte Hotchner seine Kollegen um sich.

„Was werfen Sie uns eigentlich vor?" Carter zog seinen letzten Trumpf.

Rossi sah zu ihm hinüber und erklärte: „Alle Anwesenden sind wegen Brandstiftung und mehrfachen Mordes verhaftet… Außerdem geht es um einen Bundesbeamten… Ob wir in diesem Fall nur über einen tätlichen Angriff oder über mehr reden, wird sich erst noch herausstellen."

Damit wurde Carter die Tür vor der Nase zugestoßen.

„Kann ich euch das Verhör überlassen? Ich würde gerne ins Krankenhaus fahren und nachsehen wie es Derek geht."

„Sicher Aaron, wir kümmern uns darum." Rossi legte sich gedanklich schon eine Strategie zurecht. „Wir brauchen Geständnisse. Solange sich Derek an nichts erinnert, haben wir keinerlei Beweise."

„Agents, sehen Sie, was wir gefunden haben!" Blair kam mit einem Baseballschläger aus der Dunkelheit des Bunkers. „Es sind Blutspritzer auf dem Holz und bestimmt auch eine ganze Menge Fingerabdrücke."

„Mr. Carter", Rossi sah auf den Anführer der Gang hinunter. Sie befanden sich in einem Verhandlungsraum der Polizeistation. Carters Hände ruhten entspannt auf dem Tisch vor ihm. Er schien nicht im Geringsten nervös.

„Wo waren sie gestern zwischen 6 und 7p.m.?"

„Mit meinen Freunden zusammen. Das können alle bestätigen."

„Oh, davon bin ich überzeugt, dass Sie mit allen zusammen waren." Der Agent lehnte entspannt an der Spiegelscheibe des Raumes. „Und wo waren Sie genau?"

„Wir waren auf meiner Bude." ‚Gelogen!' Rossi wusste es sofort. Er lass es aus dem Verhalten des Verdächtigen, der sich betont locker gab und jeglichen Blickkontakt vermied.

Rossi kam langsam auf den Tisch zu. Ruhig zog er den freien Stuhl unterm Tisch hervor und ließ sich nieder.

Carter, der sein Gesicht von Rossi abgewendet hatte, beobachtete alle Bewegungen seines Gegners aus den Augenwinkeln. Hoffte er wirklich, ein so erfahrener Agent würde ihm diese Lüge abkaufen?

„Das war gelogen."

„Ich habe nichts gemacht. Was Sie mir da unterstellen, kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein?", fuhr der junge Mann auf.

„Sie sind noch jung Carter. Wenn Sie geständig sind, kann das strafmildernd vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden."

Keine Regung spielte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes wider. Und Rossi wurde klar, dass diese Morde keine jungendlichen Phantasien entsponnen waren. Irgendwann wäre diese Bombe, James Carter, explodiert. Früher oder später hätte er angefangen zu quälen und zu töten. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise.

„Gut Sean", Prentiss betrat ein kleines Büro in der Polizeistation, in dem einer der jüngeren Verdächtigen verhört werden sollte. Reid folgte ihr durch die Tür und schloss sie sorgfältig hinter sich. Entspannt lehnte er sich an die Wand neben der Tür.

„Du weißt, dass ihr unseren Kollegen verletzt habt." Prentiss setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und sah den Jungen freundlich, aber bestimmt an.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wer zugeschlagen hat?!"

Sean saß nur da, das Gesicht gesenkt und reagierte nicht.

„Wie oft habt ihr zugeschlagen?"

Noch immer rührte sich der Junge nicht.

„Sean", Reid kam näher und setzte sich auf eine Ecke des Tisches, „man verpfeift seine Freunde nicht… Aber bei den Taten, die ihr begangen habt, geht es nicht mehr um Spiel und Spaß. Ihr habt Menschen umgebracht."

„Ich habe niemanden getötet!" Waren die ersten Worte, die der Junge leise herausbrachte.

„Wer hat unseren Kollegen so zugerichtet Sean?" Reid wartete auf eine Regung. „Wir müssen seiner Familie, seiner Mutter sagen, dass ihr Sohn krank ist."

Schniefend schaute Sean auf. Sein Gesicht war mit Tränenspuren überseht. „James hatte den Schläger in der Hand. Aber ich habe nicht gesehen, ob er zugeschlagen hat. Als der erste Schuss fiel sind wir weggelaufen."

„Wer ist wir?" Prentiss hatte sich interessiert leicht über den Tisch gebeugt.

„Ben, Tim und ich."

„Gut, was ist mit den anderen Morden?"

Sean sah Prentiss mit großen Augen an. „Ich war am Donnerstag das erste Mal dabei. James und Paul haben erzählt, sie hätten immer ganz viel Spaß, wenn sie unterwegs sind. Sie habe Scheunen angezündet und Menschen Angst eingejagt. Ich wollte auch mal dabei sein."

„Sie haben Brände gelegt. Auch in der näheren Umgebung von Arkadelphia?" Der Kleine nickte nur bestätigend zu Reids Frage.

Prentiss übernahm wieder die Befragung: „Sean, weißt du, ob Ben oder Tim schon mal eher mit den Beiden losgezogen sind?"

„Nein, … ich meine, sie waren bei der Frau auch das erste Mal dabei. Sie waren genauso entsetzt wie ich."

„Warum bist du dann weiter mitgegangen, wenn es dir nicht gefallen hat, was sie machen?" Reid versuchtem dem Jungen gegenüber freundlich zu bleiben. Er war auch nur ein Opfer von James Carter.

„Weil sie gesagt haben das ich muss!" Schniefend fuhr sich der Junge mit dem weißen Hemdsärmel übers Gesicht.

„Haben sie euch gedroht?"

Sean nickte stumm.

Rossi wechselte seine Vorgehensweise: „Was meinen Sie Mr. Carter, ob ihre Großeltern wohl stolz auf ihre Taten wären?"

Eine kurze Regung um die Augen versichertem dem Agent, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

„Was hätte ihre Oma dazu gesagt? Würde sie sich nicht vor Entsetzten im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie wüsste, was Sie den Menschen hier auf Erden antun?"

Carter zeigte keine weitere Regung. Anscheinend war ihm die Meinung seine Großmutter nicht wirklich wichtig. Damit war klar, dass der Großvater seine wichtigste Bezugsperson gewesen war.

Tief ausatmend erhob sich Rossi und ging zur Tür. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Täter und ging hinaus. Ihm war klar, dass man die Menschheit vor diesem jungen Mann bewahren musste. Anscheinend war er von seinem Großvater zu einem Rassisten erzogen worden. Schwarze oder dunkelhäutige Menschen waren nichts wert. Dann kamen die Frauen, die auch weit unter dem großen weißen Mann standen.

„JJ!" Prentiss sah ihre Kollegin gerade aus einem der Büros kommen und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Wie sieht es aus?"

„Ben liefert schon ziemlich harte Details. Carter und Clay haben vor den Jungen mit ihren Taten angegeben. Wenn auch nur die Hälfte von dem stimmt, was er erzählt hat, dann gehören die Beiden für immer hinter Gittern.

Der arme Junge. Ich fürchte, er wird diese Bilder nie wieder vergessen können." Jareau richtete ihren ernsten Blick auf die Glasscheibe und beobachtete die Personen in dem Raum dahinter. „Wahrscheinlich wird er nicht um professionelle Hilfe herumkommen… Er tut mir so leid Emily."

Prentiss legte ihrer Kollegin beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?"

JJ nickte. „Ich wollte uns gerade welchen besorgen." Sie gingen in den kleinen Raum, der mit Küchenutensilien ausgestattet war und bedienten sich.

„Sean sagt, dass Carter und Clay die drei Jüngeren zu der letzten Unternehmung gezwungen haben." Prentiss lehnte mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand an der Arbeitsplatte und nahm das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Das kann man so auch aus Bens Worten lesen." Bestätigte JJ. Sie war erstaunlich still und in sich gekehrt. „Dann will ich mal. Susanne und Ben warten auf ihre Getränke… Sie hat im Übrigen wirklich ein Händchen für Kinder."

Prentiss lächelte JJ verstehend an. Sie hatte auch das Gefühl, als wenn sie Frank schon immer gekannt hätte.

„Ich schaue mal wie weit Rossi ist. Vielleicht kann er noch Hilfe gebrauchen. Ansonsten nehme ich mir dann Tim vor."

„Mach das." JJ verschwand wieder im Vernehmungsraum und ließ Prentiss allein zurück.

Rossi stand hinter der Spiegelscheibe und beobachtete James Carter. Der junge Mann bewegte sich kaum, er schien sich ganz in sein Innenleben zurückgezogen zu haben.

Jetzt hätte er gerne eine Meinung von Hotchner oder den anderen Kollegen bekommen. Früher hätte er es sich nie eingestanden, aber man konnte sich wirklich daran gewöhnen im Team zu arbeiten. Es erweiterte die Sicht.

Prentiss trat ein. Endlich jemand, mit dem man sich austauschen konnte.

„Sean hat jetzt auch geredet. Demnach müssen James und Paul die Taten begannen haben. Auch die Brände in der Umgebung.

Die drei Jüngeren sollen erst bei Laura King das erste Mal dabei gewesen sein. Sean hat es nicht gefallen. Ben auch nicht. Daher haben sie die Jüngeren wohl beim letzten Angriff gezwungen mitzugehen."

„Das sind wichtige Informationen. Ich glaube, dann weiß ich, wie ich ihn zum Geständnis bringe… Ich muss unbedingt Reid etwas fragen." Rossi ging zur Tür, die in den Flur führte. Dort drehte er sich aber noch einmal zurück in den Raum. „Haben die Jungs was gesagt, wie sie mit Carter in Kontakt gekommen sind?"

„Durch den Sportverein. Kampfsport. Carter und Clay haben wohl mit ihren Unternehmungen geprahlt."

Rossi nickte verstehend, schlug mit der Fallmappe leicht gegen den Türrahmen und verschwand.

Hotchner trat aus dem Krankenzimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich leise ins Schloss. Die weißen Wände ließen die Umgebung kühl und steril erscheinen. Es schüttelte ihn leicht.

Erst dann kam er in die Wirklichkeit zurück und die Stimmen und die Farbe der Umgebung fanden Zugang zu seinem Inneren.

„Alles in Ordnung Sir?" Eine Schwester, die er schon bei Morgan im Krankenzimmer gesehen hatte, kam an ihm vorbei und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ja, bestens."

„Sie sollten sich etwas ausruhen." Sagte sie nur über die Schulter hinweg. Sie eilte weiter den Flur entlang und verschwand hinter einer der vielen Türen.

Hotchners Blick war ihr gefolgt. Er wollte sich nicht ausruhen! Dafür hatte er noch zu viel zu erledigen. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er sein Handy am Ohr und wartete auf die Verbindung.

„Aaron Hotchner. Guten Abend… Ihm geht es soweit gut. Wir können ihn Morgen mit zurück nach Washington nehmen." Er lehnte sich mit einer Schulter an die Wand und wischte sich ermattet über die Augen.

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Aber ihr geht es schon wieder besser? ... Gut… Nein Sarah, das ist wirklich kein Problem! Ich werde ihn solang mit zu mir nehmen… Wirklich, er stört uns nicht… Sicher, Sie können sich jederzeit melden… Bye Sarah."

Ohne inne zu halten wählte er gleich die nächste Nummer hinterher.

„Jack, wie geht es dir?" Hotchner lebte auf. Jack schien in den letzten Tagen viel erlebt zu haben. Er plapperte ohne groß Luft zu holen. Über das Gesicht von seinem Vater legte sich ein Lächeln.

„Morgen bin ich wieder zu Hause Jack, dann erzählst du mir alles ausführlich, versprochen?! … Gut. Kannst du mir bitte Tante Jessica geben? …" Hotchner wartete, dann sprach jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hey Jessica. Ich habe da eine Bitte…"

„Hatte ihr Großvater die Idee mit dem Kampfsport?" Rossi setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl am Tisch und sah Carter dabei interessiert an.

„Wir beide. Er hat mir das Meiste selber beigebracht."

„Und dann sind Sie, als Sie an der Universität waren, dem Verein beigetreten?"

„Nun, wieso sollte ich mein Wissen nicht weitergeben. Es ist wichtig, dass sich ein richtiger Junge wehren kann." Carter war richtig redselig.

„Und was ist mit ihren Eltern? Haben die den Kampfsport gutgeheißen?"

Bei dem Wort ‚Eltern', veränderte sich augenblicklich das Verhalten des jungen Mannes. Sein Gesicht wurde starr, eine Maske schien seine ganzen Regungen zu verstecken. Er setzte sich gerade auf und spannte seine Muskeln an. Gerade, als ob er im nächsten Moment einen Angriff erwartete.

„Soweit ich weiß, sind Ihre Eltern nicht tot. Warum sind Sie dann aber bei Ihren Großeltern aufgewachsen?"

Carter schwieg. Über dieses Thema wollte er wohl nicht sprechen.

„Ist es nicht so, dass ihr Großvater beide von der Plantage verjagt hat? Ihr Vater, sein Sohn, sollte sich von ihrer Mutter trennen, denn der Großvater wollte Ihre Mutter nicht länger auf seinem Grund dulden. Ihr Vater hat aber zu ihr gehalten und ist lieber mit ihr fortgegangen, als sich von ihr zu trennen."

Hass erfüllte Carters Gesicht und sprach auch aus seinen Worten: „Er hätte es besser getan… Sie war ein Mischling. Geboren von einer Sklavin."

„Viele Menschen haben heute einen schwarzen und einen weißen Elternteil."

„Das sollte untersagt werden!" Carter sprach überzeugt.

Jetzt sprach nicht der Junge, sondern der Großvater. Das wurde Rossi klar, als er die Benutzung der älteren Worte hörte.

„Seit ich denken kann, habe ich jeden Nachmittag auf der Plantage meiner Großeltern verbracht. Ich habe meine ganzen Ferien bei ihnen verbracht. Dad wollte es so…" Carter kam langsam aus seiner Reserve, denn seine Stimme erhob sich.

„Dann sind ihre Eltern fortgezogen. Warum sind Sie nicht mitgegangen? Wollten Ihre Eltern Sie nicht?" Versuchte Rossi den jungen Mann weiter zu provozieren.

„Doch, sie wollten… _Ich_ habe mich entschieden ganz bei meinen Großeltern zu bleiben…"

„Mit zwölf Jahren?" fragte Rossi erstaunt.

Carter nickte selbstbewusst: „Richtig!"

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben schon vorher in Ihrer Freizeit viel mit ihrem Großvater unternommen?"

Carter wurde wieder ruhiger. „Grandpa hat mir alles beigebracht. Fischen, Rad fahren, reiten, jagen…"

Rossi nickte verstehend. In seiner Kindheit gab es auch mal so eine Zeit, an die er sich immer gerne zurückerinnerte.

„Sie haben auch ein Viertel Sklavenblut in Ihren Adern. Wie fand das Ihr Großvater?"

Wut stieg kurz in Carter auf. Rossi spürte, wie sich der Mensch vor ihm wandelte. Es war, als ob nun eine ältere Generation vor ihm saß. „Das reine Blut ist mächtiger in mir. Man sieht es mir nicht an."

Diese Sätze hatte Carter immer wieder in seiner Kindheit zu hören bekommen. Sie hatten sich in sein Bewusstsein eingehämmert.

„Nur, dass es heutzutage in unserem Land die Gleichheit vor dem Gesetz gibt. Ihr Großvater hat eine ganz andere Zeit kennengelernt. Er hätte besser daran getan, Ihnen nicht seine Ansichten einzubläuen."

Rossi lehnte sich entspannt zurück und ließ seinem Gegenüber einen Moment Zeit über das Gesagte nachzudenken.

„Gut Carter", Rossi strich sich ergeben über seinen graumelierten Bart. „Ich gebe Ihnen noch eine letzte Chance. Wir haben bereits zwei Geständnisse. Und die anderen Beiden werden bestimmt auch nicht schweigen."

Endlich schien Carter eine wirkliche Regung zu zeigen.

„Ich habe es meinem Großvater versprochen." Die Barriere war gebrochen. Rossi stellte sich auf eine ausführliche Aussage ein. Er wartete und ließ ihm Zeit für die nächsten Worte.

„Er hatte sich so gewünscht, dass es wieder so wie früher wurde. Wir haben damals einen geheimen Ku-Klux-Klan gegründet. Aber nachdem die Polizei einige Vereinigungen in der Nachbarschaft erwischt und untersagt hatte, schieden immer mehr von unseren Anhängern aus dem _Invisible Empire_ aus… Sie wollten keine Schwierigkeiten!" Für einen Moment kam wieder die Wut in Carter hoch.

„Sie studieren Geschichte?"

„Ja, besonders die Sklaverei und…" Carter stockte.

„Die Gründung des Ku-Klux-Klans." Vollendete Rossi. Der junge Mann nickte. „James… Haben Sie diesen Namen von ihrem Großvater bekommen?"

„Ja, er hat sich durchgesetzt."

„Nach dem Mitbegründer James R. Crowe?"

Beeindruckt neigte Carter seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Sie kennen sich aus?" Jetzt hieß es Theaterspielen. Ohne Reid hätte Rossi nicht so eine schnelle und ausführliche Einweisung in das Thema bekommen.

„Auskennen ist vielleicht übertrieben. Ich bin nicht mit der Sklaverei aufgewachsen. Ich komme aus dem hohen Norden. Aber die amerikanische Geschichte war zu der Zeit wirklich interessant."

„Ja, das kann man wohl sagen." Carter begann zu schwärmen, obwohl er nie diese Zeit erlebt hatte. „Und deshalb müssen wir wieder zum Alten zurückkehren!"

„Waren Paul und die anderen Jungs der Grundstein für einen neuen Klan?"

„Sie haben nie verstanden, worum es wirklich ging. Sie wollten alle nur ihren Spaß haben." Carter verachtete die Mitglieder seines Klans.

„Es wäre gut, wenn wir eine Liste anfertigen könnten, in der wir alle Ihre Taten aufführen. Je mehr sie dem Richter entgegenkommen, umso geringer könnte die Strafe ausfallen."

Nur widerwillig nickte Carter nach einige Sekunden. Er war immer noch davon überzeugt das Richtige getan zu haben. Rossi war klar, dass Carter in psychologische Behandlung musste. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm noch helfen, seine Ansichten zu ändern. Auch seine Eltern könnten eine große Hilfe sein. Aber das konnte erst die Zukunft zeigen.

„Aaron, endlich", Rossi schaute von dem Bericht der Vernehmung auf. „Wie geht es Derek?"

Hotchner ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber am Tisch nieder. Er fühlte sich müde und zerschlagen. „Körperlich ist er okay."

„Aber keine Erinnerungen?"

Hotchner schüttelte ergeben den Kopf. „Er kennt sich nicht, geschweige denn uns."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Der Arzt ist sehr zuversichtlich, dass es nur eine vorübergehende Amnesie ist. Wir brauchen einfach Geduld." Hotchner fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich habe mit Dereks Schwester gesprochen. Mrs. Morgan hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Sarah möchte sie noch nicht alleine lassen. Aber sobald es geht, kommt sie nach Washington. Sie will ihm helfen sich wieder zu erinnern."

Betreten schwiegen die beiden Agents eine Weile. Dann wechselte Hotchner das Thema: „Wie sieht es in unserem Fall aus? Habt ihr etwas aus Carter herausbekommen?"

Rossi lehnte sich entspannt im Stuhl zurück. „Kann man wohl sagen… Die Jungen sind schnell weich geworden und haben alles erzählt, was sie wussten. Carter und Clay haben aber inzwischen auch ihre Taten eingestanden. So wie es aussieht, sind die Älteren noch für mehrere Taten in der näheren Umgebung verantwortlich. Sheriff Warren wird die alten, ungeklärten Akten heraussuchen und vergleichen."

„Gut, dann hätten wir diesen Fall also beendet." Hotchner stand auf und wandte sich zur Tür. „Wir fliegen dann Morgen früh, sobald der Arzt Derek entlassen hat."

„Ich werde es an die Anderen weitergeben." Rossi schaute kurz auf den Bogen Papier, der vor ihm lag. „Aaron, gehst du wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus?"

Hotchner drehte sich zu seinem Kollegen um. „Ja, das hatte ich vor. Warum?"

Rossi hob leicht die Schultern. „Nur so."

„Was?" Hotchner, neugierig geworden, kam einige Schritte zurück ins Zimmer.

„Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Du hättest es wahrscheinlich nicht verhindern können. Derek kommt schon wieder in Ordnung. Du solltest ihm den Schlaf gönnen und dir auch."

„Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich komme und ihm so viel wie möglich aus den letzten Jahren erzähle."

**Joseph Conrad:**

"Der Glaube an eine übernatürliche Quelle des Bösen ist unnötig. Der Mensch allein ist zu jeder möglichen Art des Bösen fähig."

Hotchner fuhr Morgan im SUV zum Flughafen. Dieser schaute sich neugierig die Umgebung an, durch die sie fuhren. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch leicht, die Wunde pochte. Und doch konnte er sich an nichts erinnern. Er fasste nach dem Pflaster an seinen Hinterkopf. Gähnende Leere schien sich darin breitgemacht zu haben.

In der Nacht waren ihm Zweifel gekommen: Wem konnte er vertrauen. Momentan ließ er sich voll auf das ein, was Hotch sagte. Stimmte es, dass er zu diesem Team gehörte?

Am Flughafen angekommen stiegen sie aus und Hotchner holte die Taschen aus dem Heck. Langsam gingen sie auf das Flugzeug am Hangar zu.

Morgan fühlte sich nervös. Er kannte die vielen Leute nicht, die vor dem Flugzeug warteten. Doch… da standen die beiden Frauen von vorgestern. Aber die anderen Gesichter waren ihm alle fremd.

„Kommt, lasst uns einsteigen." Hotchner dirigierte Morgan zur Gangway und ließ ihm den Vortritt hinauf.

„Hast du mit seiner Familie gesprochen?" JJ stieg hinter ihnen die Treppe hinauf.

„Ja… Seine Schwester kommt, so schnell es geht…" Hotchner drehte sich, oben angekommen, zu seinen Kollegen um: „Bis dahin, kommt er mit zu mir."

Sie verschwanden im Bauch des Flugzeuges, die Tür wurde geschlossen.

„Derek, wenn du willst, kannst du dich dort hinlegen. Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen."

Morgan nickte nur dankbar zu Reids Worten und machte es sich auf der langen Sitzreihe gemütlich. Er rollte seine Jacke zusammen und schob sie unter seinen Kopf. Sie starteten und Morgan fühlte langsam die Angespanntheit aus seinem Körper fließen.

Eine Stunde verging, man redete leise miteinander, las oder versuchte zu schlafen. Als Morgan sich plötzlich erhob. Er stand auf und ging zu den Menschen, die sich am Tisch versammelt hatten, hinüber.

„Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?"

„Ja, sicher." Prentiss rutschte hinüber ans Fenster und machte ihm ihren Sitz frei.

„Worüber redet ihr gerade?"

„Wir sprachen gerade über die fünf Täter, die wir gefasst haben." Reid schien ganz in das Gespräch vertieft zu sein.

„Die Fünf, die mich niedergeschlagen haben?!"

„Ja", bestätigte Frank zögernd, die neben Reid am Fenster saß.

„Am Besten redet ihr einfach weiter, so als wäre ich nicht hier. Vielleicht kommt meine Erinnerung dann ja zurück."

„Das wird wohl noch etwas dauern." Reid sah ihn ernst an.

„Spencer, verschreck Derek doch nicht noch." Frank legte dem Kollegen ihre Hand auf den Arm und wandte sich an Morgan.

„Du kennst uns ja noch gar nicht: Ich bin Susanne Frank und komme aus Deutschland. Ich bin für ein Jahr bei euch, um eure Vorgehensweise zu erlernen."

Dankbar lächelte Morgan ihr zu. Sie schien nett zu sein.

„Emily Prentiss. Wir arbeiten seit fünf Jahren zusammen."

„Okay. Dann musst du Spencer Reid sein. Hotch hat mir von euch erzählt. Aber leider fällt mir nicht mehr zu euch ein, als die Hinweise, die Hotch mir gegeben hat."

Hotchner hatte die ganze Zeit gespannt dem Gespräch gelauscht und lehnte sich jetzt beruhigt in seinen Sitz zurück, um einige Stunden des fehlenden Schlafes der letzten Nacht nachzuholen.

„Ich möchte euch aber nicht stören Hotch. Du kannst mich auch einfach bei mir zu Hause absetzen."

„Rede keinen Blödsinn." Hotchner schloss die Tür seines Hauses auf. „Komm rein." Er ließ Morgan den vortritt und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Du würdest dich in der Stadt nicht zurechtfinden. Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn du erst einmal hier bleibst. Okay?"

Morgan nickte.

„Dad!" Sie hörten Jack eher, als dass sie ihn sahen.

„Da musst du nun durch." Hotchner lachte seinen Kollegen aufmunternd an und stellte seine Tasche neben dem Sideboard im Flur ab.

Jack kam die Treppe heruntergesprungen und blieb neugierig schauend stehen.

„Was ist los? Heute keine stürmische Begrüßung?" Hotchner lächelte entspannt. Jack lachte auch, lief ihm entgegen und warf sich in die ausgebreiteten Arme.

„Wo ist Tante Jessica?"

„In der Küche."

„Nein, ich bin schon hier." Eine junge Frau mit schulterlangen, gewellten blonden Haaren trat aus einer Tür am anderen Ende des Flures.

„Derek, das sind Jack und Jessica. Sie werden in der nächsten Zeit für dich da sein."

„Solange, bis ich mich wieder erinnere." Stellte Morgan bestimmt fest.

„Richtig." Hotchner zwinkerte seiner Schwägerin verschwörerisch zu. „Kommt, lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen."


	4. 4 - Schlafe, schlafe

**4 - Schlafe, schlafe**

Die Mittagssonne strahlte von einem wolkenlosen blauen Himmel. Vögel in den tiefgrünen Bäumen versteckt, zwitscherten dem schönen Tag ein Lied.

Eine Parkanlage mit vielen Spielgräten wurde von vereinzelten Kindern bevölkert. Erwachsene saßen am Rande verteilt auf Bänken oder lagen auf dem Rasen ausgestreckt. Sie schienen die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen genießen zu wollen.

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau stand an einem Holztisch und legte die Servierten zu den Tellern auf dem Tisch. Stolz richtete sie sich auf und betrachtete ihr Werk. Lächelnd drehte sie sich um: „Grace, Minnie May, Paul! Andy kommt ihr, das Essen ist fertig!" Sie schaute sich in der Umgebung um. Das Spielgelände für die Kinder war riesengroß. Gerne waren ihre Drei hier und tobten herum.

„Gleich Mum!" Ganz am anderen Ende zum Wald hin konnte sie ihre Kinder zusammen mit ihrem Mann erkennen. Sie schienen wieder auf Entdeckungstour zu sein und etwas Interessantes gefunden zu haben. Lächelnd sah sie ihnen aus der Entfernung zu, wie sie gebannt auf den Boden starrten.

Ein Kreischen ließ sie zusammen fahren. Minnie May, ihre Jüngste, schrie wie am Spieß und kam entsetzt auf sie zu gerannt.

„Kommt Kinder, wir gehen zurück."

„Aber Dad!"

„Nein Paul, komm." Der Mann legte einen Arm beschützend um die Schultern seiner Ältesten, mit der Anderen schob er seinen Sohn vor sich her.

Minnie May flog schluchzend in die schützenden Arme ihre Mutter. Verwundert drückte die Frau ihre kleine Tochter an sich und wartete erstaunt auf die restliche Familie.

„Wir haben eine Hand gefunden Mum." Paul war aufgeregt und wäre am liebsten wieder umgedreht und hätte sich den Gegenstand noch einmal genauer angesehen.

„Paul, es reicht! Minnie May hat schon Angst genug." Der Mann schob die Kinder zu der Holzbank. „Setzt euch. Ich werde die Polizei anrufen."

In einer Seitenstraße hielt ein weißer Lieferwagen. Die Tür der Fahrerseite öffnete sich und eine Gestalt in einem Blaumann gekleidet stieg pfeifend aus. Er öffnete die Schiebetür an der Seite und zog eine schwere Handwerkertasche hervor.

Weiter vor sich hin pfeifend ging er zur Hintertür des Hauses. Er klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Leises Gemurmel erfüllte die Luft, dann wurde die Tür weiter geöffnet und fiel hinter dem Handwerker schwer ins Schloss.

„Hallo Leute", ein braungebrannter Mann schob sich unter der Absperrung durch.

„Mike, endlich." Ein Sergeant trat auf den Neuankömmling zu.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Dort vorn." Der Sergeant wies auf eine Stelle am Rande des Waldes.

„Wer hat sie gefunden?"

„Ein Vater mit seinen Kindern. Wir haben seine Angaben schon aufgenommen. Die Eltern wollten die Kinder schnell von hier fortbringen."

„Ist gut Roy. Sie werden uns wahrscheinlich sowieso keine näheren Informationen über die Tat geben können." Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Fundstelle zu.

„Aber heißt es nicht immer, dass der Täter zu seinen Opfern zurückkehrt? Das hast du uns doch erzählt."

„Stimmt. Aber warum hätte er die Leiche seinen Kindern zeigen sollen?"

Der Sergeant zog seine Schultern hoch. „Um ihnen zu zeigen, was passiert, wenn man nicht artig ist."

„Und warum jetzt schon?" Inspektor Mike Spencer wies auf die freigelegte Leiche. „Sie ist vielleicht zwei Tage tot. Wenn er noch länger gewartet hätte, dann hätte er doch wesentlich mehr davon gehabt."

Der Mann im Arbeitsanzug lehnte an seinem Wagen und zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette. Interessiert ließ er dabei seine Augen über die Rückseite des Gebäudes schweifen. Die Fassade an der Vorderseite war wesentlich beeindruckender. Aber wer von den Gästen nahm schon den Hintereingang.

Nun ein Blick konnte nicht schaden. Er schlenderte die Straße entlang und blieb im Schatten des Gebäudes an der Ecke stehen. Einen Schritt weiter und er wäre in einer gänzlich anderen Welt.

Drei Personen saßen still in einem Büro und warteten. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann im weißen Kittel betrat den Raum. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich auf dem Bürostuhl dahinter nieder.

„Nun Mr. Morgan, es sieht alles sehr gut aus. Die Gehirnerschütterung ist so gut wie abgeklungen. Was Sie jetzt brauchen ist einfach noch Geduld. Sie werden sehen, plötzlich werden Ihre Erinnerungen wieder da sein."

„Ich warte schon zwei Wochen." Morgan fühlte sich rastlos in seiner Haut. Er war bei Hotch und seiner Familie zwar gut untergekommen, aber ihm fehlte die Freiheit.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist. Aber mehr kann ich für Sie im Moment nicht tun. Gehen Sie an die frische Luft. Aber ruhen Sie sich zwischendurch noch aus… Das ist das Einzige was ich Ihnen verschreiben kann."

Wie sollte er seine Vergangenheit finden, wenn er nicht nach ihr suchen konnte. Morgan stand entnervt auf. Er brauchte jetzt frische Luft.

„Derek", Jessica, die zusammen mit Hotch ruhig neben ihm gesessen hat, ergriff seine Hand. Augenblicklich spürte Morgan, wie er innerlich ruhiger wurde. Dankbar lächelte er der jungen blonden Frau zu. Sie hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen so viel Halt gegeben.

„Ich brauche ein wenig Luft. Ich warte draußen."

„Okay." Jessica zwinkerte ihm leicht zu und zog ihre Hand zurück. Als Morgan den Raum verlassen hatte, beugte sich Hotch leicht in seinem Sitz vor.

„Doktor, welche Möglichkeiten gibt es ihm zu helfen sich wieder zu erinnern?"

„Gewohnte Umgebungen und Menschen. Tagesabläufe."

„Er kann aber nicht alleine in seiner Wohnung bleiben. Seine Schwester kommt erst in den nächsten Tagen."

„Du könntest mit Derek in seine Wohnung ziehen. Das Problem ist nur, dass du jederzeit zu einem neuen Fall gerufen werden könntest. Daher ist er bei uns besser aufgehoben."

„Jessica, ich lasse dich nicht mit Derek alleine. Wir arbeiten momentan nur vom Büro aus."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, Aaron. Du und das Team, ihr werdet gebraucht. Derek ist sehr pflegeleicht. Wir kommen gut miteinander aus… Gemeinsam werden wir sein Leben wieder zurück in die richtige Bahn schieben."

„Nun komm schon Sophie!" Ein dunkelhaariger Mann stieg aus einem roten Ferrari California und warf die Schlüssel dem Parkwächter zu.

Die Frau auf der Beifahrerseite ließ sich Zeit. Sie schaute in den Spiegel hinter der Sonnenblende und überprüfte ihr Makeup. Ihr Spiegelbild anlächelnd strich sie sich durch die langen blonden Haare, die ihr locker ums Gesicht fielen.

Die Sonnenblende hochklappend, lächelte sie ihre Begleitung durch die Windschutzscheibe beruhigend an. Gemächlich stieg sie aus und schenkte auch dem Mann, der ihr höfflich die Tür offen hielt, ein warmes Lächeln.

„Seth, versuch dich zu beruhigen. Mit den größten Managern gehst du so professionell um… Heute triffst du doch nur meine Eltern."

„Eben!"

Gemächlichen Schrittes, die Hüften bewusst schwingend, betrat die junge Frau das Restaurant und lächelte amüsiert vor sich hin. Ihr Freund hingegen fuhr sich nervös über die dezente Krawatte, die auf seinen leichten beigen Sommeranzug abgestimmt war.

Von seinem Aussichtspunkt, der Gebäudeecke, konnte er die Ankunft dieser wunderschönen jungen Frau beobachten. Wie sie sich geschmeidig bewegte. Wie sie mit dem Jungspund spielte. Was für eine Frau!

Er spürte wieder diesen Drang in sich aufsteigen. Sie war genau die Richtige! Warum sollte er noch länger suchen? Besser konnte er seine Wahl nicht treffen.

Diesen Willen zu brechen würde ein riesiger Genuss werden.

Er ließ seine brennende Zigarette fallen, trat sie mit der Fußspitze energisch aus und verschwand im Schatten des Gebäudes.

Der Ober geleitete die jungen Leute zu ihrem Tisch. Das Ehepaar, das sie erwartete, erhob sich höflich, als sie die herankommenden Personen bemerkte.

„Mum", die junge Frau kam um den Tisch herum und drückte der Frau Anfang vierzig Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Hallo Sophie. Es ist schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."  
„Ach Mum, ihr wisst doch, dass ich momentan mit diesem Film voll beschäftigt bin."

„Komm her meine Kleine, lass dich drücken." Zärtlich erwiderte die junge Frau die Umarmung ihres Vaters.

„Dad, Mum. Das ist Seth Powell. Er würde euch gerne kennenlernen. Seth, meine Eltern. Marilla und Anthony Barry."

„Schön, dass es endlich geklappt hat. Mr. Barry." Seth Powell hatte bisher ruhig im Hintergrund gestanden. Nun trat er vor und hielt Sophies Eltern freundlich lächelnd die Hand entgegen.

„Freut mich!" Sagte Mr. Barry nur. „Warum setzen wir uns nicht." Nachdem sie sich am Tisch niedergelassen hatten, wandte Mr. Barry seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Tochter zu. Seth kannte es schon, dass Sophie immer im Mittelpunkt stand, aber so herablassend war er noch nie behandelt worden.

„Sophie, deine Mutter hat recht. Du könntest dich wirklich öfter melden!"

„Ach Dad, fang bitte nicht schon wieder an…" Sie lächelte Seth neben sich verliebt an. „Außerdem bin nicht ich heute die Hauptperson, sondern Seth. Ihr wollt ihn doch bestimmt auf Herz und Nieren prüfen. So wie ihr es noch mit jedem meiner Freunde getan habt…"

„Sophie", ermahnte ihre Mutter und schaute sich verlegen im Restaurant um, aber niemand schien die harten Worte mitbekommen zu haben.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte einen Moment." Die junge Frau nahm lächelnd ihre kleine Handtasche, die sie neben sich auf den Tisch abgelegt hatte, zur Hand und erhob sich.

Seth, von dem seltsamen Gespräch völlig verwirrt, starrte sie entsetzt an. Sie konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach alleine lassen!

Beruhigend spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er wusste, sie vertraute ihm.

„Ach Dad, es gibt noch eine Neuigkeit, die du sicher noch nicht von deinen Freunden und Bekannten über Seth erfahren hast. Man hat ihm heute einen Job im Vorstand seiner Bank angeboten! Wie du siehst, ist er sehr wohl im Stande eine Familie zu ernähren!"

Ein befriedigendes Lächeln aufsetzend ging sie quer durch den großen Raum davon. Grüßte nach links und nach rechts, wo sie bekannte Gesichter an den Tischen ausgemacht hatte.

„Sam, da sind wir." Inspektor Spencer und sein Kollege Sergeant Roy Johnson hatten die Pathologie betreten und fanden die zuständige Ärztin, wie sollte es anders sein, tief über einer Leiche gebeugt vor.

„Hey ihr Zwei." Samantha Mortensen schaute nur kurz auf. Konzentriert fuhr sie mit einer Pinzette in ein kleines Loch in dem Leichnam vor sich. Vorsichtig zog sie einen kleinen Gegenstand aus dem Oberkörper und ließ ihn in eine Schale neben sich auf dem Beistelltisch fallen. Eine Kugel, erkannte Inspektor Spencer sofort. Wahrscheinlich Kaliber 9, aus einer Automatik. Gängiges Modell. Wenn die Ballistik die Spuren an der Kugel noch nicht in ihrer Datenbank hatte, konnte es schwer werden den Täter zu fassen.

„Du hast was über die beiden Frauenleichen herausgefunden?" Sergeant Johnson sprach das eigentliche Thema ihres Kommens an.

„Ja", Samantha Mortensen zog die blutigen Handschuhe aus und forderte die beiden Männer mit einer kurzen Handbewegung auf ihr zu folgen. „Ich konnte ihre Identitäten nachweisen. Es handelt sich bei dem ersten Opfer wirklich um Abigail Lynde. Das zweite Opfer ist Hannah Nielson. Die Zahnabdrücke passen."

Sie waren an den Kühlfächern für die Leichen angekommen. Samantha Mortensen zog schwungvoll eine der Laden heraus.

„Wie sieht es mit dem Todeszeitpunkt aus?" Inspektor Spencer hatte sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Barre gestellt und ließ seinen Blick über die Frauenleiche schweifen.

„Sie sind zu verschiedenen Zeiten getötet worden."

Überrascht sahen die beiden Polizisten sie an und warteten auf eine weitere Erklärung.

„Das erste Opfer", Mortensen wies auf den Körper vor sich, „wurde letzten Freitag zwischen 8p.m. und 10p.m. getötet. Miss Nielson hingegen lebte noch bis zum gestrigen Abend. Sie wurde in etwa dem gleichen Zeitfenster ermordet."

„Dann hat er die Leichen erst in der letzten Nacht beim Spielplatz verscharrt."

Mortensen sah den Sergeanten mitleidig an. „Nicht ganz Roy. Mrs. Lynde liegt schon länger dort."

„Also entsorgt er sein Opfer, bevor er das nächste holt." Johnson sah Anderson nachdenklich an. Er blinzelte und wandte sich dann wieder an die Pathologin „Wie sieht es mit der Todesursache aus?"

„Beide wurden definitiv brutal gequält und mehrfach vergewaltigt. Getötet wurden sie aber durch Ersticken… Dazu sind mir noch diese Striemen an beiden Körpern aufgefallen." Mortensen griff über die Leiche und hob den starren Körper an. Sie wies auf blutunterlaufende Male am Oberarm und dem Oberschenkel.

„Sind die Striemen auch auf der anderen Seite?" Anderson beugte sich hinab und suchte auf der anderen Körperhälfte.

„Ja. Beide Seiten." Bestätigte Mortensen und Sergeant Anderson nickte bestätigend zu seinem Chef hinüber.

„Gut, das sind doch schon mal Hinweise. Danke Sam." Damit verschwanden die Polizisten und die Pathologin ließ die Lade mit der Leiche wieder zurück in die Kühle gleiten.

Sophie Barry betrat die elegant ausgestattete Damentoilette. Hier hatte sich in der letzten Zeit nichts verändert. Noch immer lag dieser schwere süßliche Duft im Raum. Und wie üblich, in diesen eleganten Restaurants, waren noch weitere Damen anwesend, die sich eingehend um ihr Makeup kümmerten. Entschlossen ging auch sie auf eines der Waschbecken zu und kramte in ihrem kleinen Handtäschchen nach ihrem Lipgloss und dem Eyeliner.

„Sophie, Liebes." Eine ältere Dame in einem eleganten Sommerkleid kam auf sie zu. „Ich habe Sie ja schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Mrs. Miller, schön Sie wieder zu sehen." Ging Sophie Barry höflich auf das Gespräch ein. Doch ihre Gesichtszüge drückten ihren Missfall aus. Es war zwar heute noch recht warm, aber dieses alte Sommerkleid ging ja gar nicht.

„Ich habe schon Ihre Eltern vorhin begrüßt."

Sophies Lächelten war nur aufgesetzt, während sie nach einem Ausweg suchte.

„Ich war lange nicht in der Stadt. Da muss man die Zeit nutzen und alte Bekanntschaften auffrischen." Fuhr Mrs. Miller unbeirrt fort.

Sophie Barry öffnete den Wasserhahn. Das Geräusch des fließenden Wassers würde ein weiteres Gespräch in einer angemessenen Lautstärke unmöglich machen. Doch es kam kein Tropfen Flüssigkeit aus der Leitung. Sie öffnete den Hahn bis zum Anschlag, aber nichts geschah.

Verwundert ließ sie ihren Blick zu den Nachbarbecken schweifen. Auch hier schien es kein Wasser zu geben. Bereits zwei Frauen gaben lauthals ihre Entrüstung über so einen Zustand kund. Eine Dritte versuchte ihrem Hahn einen Tropfen Wasser zu entlocken, doch auch dieser blieb trocken.

Sophie fühlte sich plötzlich völlig benebelt. Dieser süßliche Duft stieg ihr widerlich in die Nase. Ihr Dad sollte den Eigentümer des Restaurants mal auf diese penetrante Situation aufmerksam machen.

Augenblicke später hatte sie Mühe die Augen offen zu halten. Sie sah noch wie Mrs. Miller neben ihr in sich zusammensackte und schwer mit dem Kopf auf den Boden aufschlug. Weiter hinten gingen auch die anderen Frauen in die Knie.

Was war hier los? Doch Sophie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ihr wurde schlecht. Sie wollte nur noch hinaus. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Auf leisen Sohlen betrat ein Mann den Raum. Er schob sich eine Sauerstoffmaske über Nase und Mund und legte ein Rohr neben der jungen Frau auf den Boden ab.

Minuten später verschwand er wieder so leise, wie er gekommen war. Er trug das Rohr auf seiner Schulter und spazierte pfeifend auf den hinteren Ausgang zu.

„Hey Dave." Hotchner trat in das Büro seines Kollegen. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

„Ja. Setz dich." Einladend wies Rossi auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Du warst mit Derek beim Arzt? Wie geht es ihm?"

Hotchner schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. „Er erinnert sich an unwesentliche Kleinigkeiten, die er auch irgendwo aufgeschnappt haben könnte… Auf jeden Fall sind die Ärzte allesamt davon überzeugt, dass sein Gedächtnis wiederkommt. Sie sagen, dass sein Gehirn keine sichtbaren Schäden davongetragen hat. Die Amnesie ist nun einmal ein Schutzmechanismus unseres Körpers, der Zeit braucht."

Rossi nickte verstehend.

„Er braucht einfach weiterhin viel Ruhe."

„Weist du schon wann seine Schwester kommt?"

„Nein, nicht genau. Irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen. Wir haben gestern telefoniert. Mrs. Morgan geht es besser. Sarah kümmert sich jetzt um einen Flug."

Rossi strich sich nachdenklich über den graumelierten Bart.

„Nun aber zu dir Dave. Was beschäftigt dich?"

„Ich habe eben einen Anruf bekommen. Ein alter Bekannter aus Vancouver. Richard Anderson. Er ist Assistant Commissioner der kanadischen Mounties."

„Ein neuer Fall? Worum geht es?"

„Es geht eher um die Frage, ob wir im Moment einen neuen Fall übernehmen können."

„Jessica hat grünes Licht gegeben. Derek macht ihr keine Probleme. – Somit könnten wir Ihnen helfen. Hat dein Bekannter schon die nötigen Behörden benachrichtigt? Wir gehen hier über die Staatsgrenzen."

„Alles schon geklärt… Er wollte nur gerne unser Team bekommen."

„Dann lass uns starten…" Hotchner erhob sich. „Ich gebe den anderen Bescheid. In einer Stunde im Flugzeug."

„Möchtest du nicht wissen, worum es geht?" Hinderte Rossi seinen Kollegen zu gehen. Hotchner sah ihn nur fragend an.

„Eine Entführung. Die Tochter eines Industriellen."

„Würde sie davonlaufen?"

„Nein."

„Das reicht mir. Den Rest werden wir uns im Flugzeug ansehen…" Hotchner ging zur Tür. „Wir sollten auch Garcia mitnehmen. Vielleicht lassen sie uns ja in ihr System."

**Ralph Waldo Emerson (amerikanischer Schriftsteller):**

„Das Einmalige an einer Freundschaft ist weder die Hand, die sich einem entgegenstreckt, noch das freundliche Lächeln oder die angenehme Gesellschaft. Das Einmalige an ihr ist die geistige Inspiration, die man erhält, wenn man merkt, dass jemand an einen glaubt..."

„Hallo Aaron. Seit ihr unterwegs?" Jessica hatte das Telefonat in der Küche angenommen.

„Ja, wir sind gerade gestartet. Eine junge Frau wurde entführt. Wie kommt ihr klar?"

„Alles bestens. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Jessica spürte, dass ihr Schwager mit sich kämpfte. „Du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben Aaron. Helft ihr lieber die junge Frau zu finden."

Sie hörte ihn tief einatmen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Okay… Was macht Jack?"

Jessica lachte vor sich hin. „Er liest Derek gerade ein Märchen vor. Dein Sohn ist sehr erfinderisch. Immer wieder fällt ihm etwas Neues ein, um Derek zu helfen."

Hotchner konnte sich seinen kleinen Sohn vorstellen, wie er da saß, mit dem schweren Märchenbuch auf dem Schoß und versuchte ein Wort nach dem anderen zu entziffern. Er spürte, wie ihn wohlige Wärme durchströmte. Derek war wirklich gut aufgehoben.

Der weiße Lieferwagen hielt vor einem vernachlässigten Holzhaus. Der Fahrer stieg aus und ging pfeifend um den Wagen herum. Er öffnete die Hecktür und zog ein Stück Plastikrohr heraus. Mit Schwung legte er sich das Rohr über die linke Schulter, gab der Wagentür einen Schubs und stieg die Stufen zur Veranda hinauf.

Die Agents der BAU hatten sich im Flugzeug verteilt und lauschten gebannt auf Rossis Worte.

„Heute Mittag wurde Sophie Barry aus einem Restaurant mitten in der Stadt entführte. Nach den bisherigen Kenntnissen wurde sie und vier weitere Frauen in den Waschräumen mit Gas außer Gefecht gesetzt."

„Wie geht es den anderen Frauen?" Fragte Garcia entsetzt.

„Es geht ihnen im Moment soweit ganz gut." Rossi ließ seinen Blick von Garcia über die anderen Agents gleiten. „Die Dosis des Chloroforms war so hoch, dass sie weggedämmert sind."

„Chloroform, oder Trichlormethan, wurde lange als Narkosemittel verwendet. Bis es in den Verdacht kam krebserregend zu sein." Begann Reid automatisch seine Kenntnisse mitzuteilen. „Eine farblose, nicht entzündbare, aber flüchtige Flüssigkeit mit süßlichem Geruch. Neben der Narkose kann es noch zu Herz-Lungen-Versagen kommen. Im schlimmsten Fall greift es das zentrale Nervensystem an und verursacht Nieren- und Leberschäden."

„Wie sind die Frauen mit dem Gas in Berührung gekommen?" Prentiss sah fragend zu Rossi hinüber, der ihr gegenüber saß.

„Die örtliche Polizei ist noch am Auswerten. Aber sie gehen davon aus, dass das Gas durch die Wasserrohre geleitet wurde."

„Wie das?" Prentiss schien das Verfahren doch sehr eigenartig.

„Er hat die Leitungen ausgetauscht."

„Das bedeutet, er hat handwerkliche Kenntnisse." Hotchner hatte dem Gespräch bisher nur halbherzig gelauscht. Seine Gedanken waren zu Hause.

„Gibt es schon Forderungen?" Frank führte die Gedanken der Kollegen in eine andere Richtung.

„Nein, bisher ist noch kein Schreiben eingetroffen oder ein Anruf erfolgt. Sie warten noch darauf." Erklärte Rossi.

„Gut." Gewohnheitsbedingt übernahm Hotchner das Kommando. „Garcia, wir bekommen Zugang zu ViCLAS."

„Die kanadische Verhaltensdatenbank für Gewaltverbrecher?... Wow, da wollte ich immer schon einmal herumstöbern." Garcia war begeistert. Die Teammitglieder lachten amüsiert. Garcia konnte ihre Gefühle einfach nicht verbergen.

„Aber nicht zu tief." Rossi hob drohend den Finger und lachend fuhr er fort: „Sonst war das dein Erster und Letzter Besuch bei ihnen."

„Nicht so eine klitzekleine Kopie von dem System?... Wäre bestimmt interessant… Was ich für Geld damit machen könnte!"

Die Stimmung, die in den letzten Wochen sehr gedrückt war, lockerte sich etwas. Selbst Hotchner ließ ein kurzes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. Dann wurde er aber schnell wieder ernst. Der neue Fall brauchte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wir bringen dich als erstes zum Revier. Kram alle Informationen über Sophie Barry aus, die du finden kannst. Verbindungen zur Familie und Freunden, zu Vereinen." Hotchner wandte sich an die nächsten Kollegen. „Reid, Prentiss und Frank. Ihr Fahrt zum Tatort und schaut euch dort um. Die Restlichen fahren zum Haus der Barrys. Vielleicht können die Eltern uns noch weitere Hinweise liefern… Ich nehme an eine Fangschaltung wurde bei ihnen bereits eingerichtet?" Er sah Rossi fragend an.

„Ja, sicher. Sie haben sofort ein Team aktiviert." Bestätigte Rossi. „Anderson wollte sich sofort melden, wenn etwas passiert."

Das Telefon klingelte. Morgan lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, die Augen geschlossen. Ruhig lauschte er ins Haus. Da kamen Schritte näher. Kurz darauf erschien Jessica eilig im Türrahmen zum Flur. Ihr Blick erfasste sofort, dass das Läuten des Telefons Morgan nicht aufgeweckt hatte. Sie schnappt sich den Hörer von der Station und verschwand in den Flur.

„Hallo", hörte er Jessicas Stimme hinter der Wand. Morgan setzte sich auf und lauschte auf die Worte, die gesprochen wurden. „Es geht ihm gut… Okay… Ja, wir sind da… Dann bis Morgen."

Leise kam Jessica zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um den Hörer zurückzubringen. Überrascht schaute sie zu Morgan hinüber. „Du bist wach?"

Morgan ließ die blonde Frau nicht aus den Augen. Jessica stellte den Hörer in die Ladestation und drehte sich zu ihm um. Besorgt sah sie ihn mit fragendem Gesicht an.

„Ist dir nicht gut?" Sie kam langsam näher.

Morgan hob seine Beine vom Sofa: „Setzt du dich einen Moment zu mir?"

„Sicher." Erleichtert legte sich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Hast du mit Sarah telefoniert?"

„Ja. Sie kommt Morgen. Eurer Mutter geht es soweit wieder gut."

„Wie soll ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten? Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht?"

Jessica konnte seine Angst verstehen. Leicht legte sie Morgan ihre Hand auf den Arm. „Vielleicht erkennst du sie ja sofort, wenn du sie siehst."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Derek, sie weiß doch, dass du keine Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit hast. Sie wird es dir nicht übel nehmen, wenn du ihr nicht sofort begeistert um den Hals fällst. Sei einfach du selbst… Ich denke, ihr werdet sehr schnell gute Freunde werden."

„Danke."

Jessica nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Aaron hat vorhin auch angerufen. Sie sind zu einem neuen Einsatz geflogen. Ich hoffe, dass ist für dich in Ordnung."

„Früher hätte ich mich wohl geärgert, wenn ich nicht mit dabei sein konnte, oder?" Morgan rieb seine Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Ja, ich denke schon." Jessica hörte immer wieder gerne zu, wenn ihr Schwager von seiner Arbeit erzählte. „Aaron sagte mal, dass es wie eine Strafe für euch wäre, nicht helfen zu dürfen. – Erinnerst du dich an etwas?"

„Nur so ein Gefühl… Meine Fingerspitzen kribbeln."

„Ein gutes Zeichen." Jessica wartete noch einen Moment, dann erhob sie sich.

„Jess… Bleib bitte noch ein bisschen." Morgan ergriff ihr Handgelenk.

Verwundert sah sie zu ihm hinunter, tief in seine dunklen Augen, die sie fasziniert anstarrten. Nun durchfuhr sie ein leichtes Kribbeln, das sich in ihren Lippen zu bündeln schien.

Langsam beugte sie sich ihm entgegen. Zwei hastige Atemzüge weiter fand sie sich nahe an seinem Gesicht wieder. Sein angenehmer Geruch, der sich in den letzten Tagen schon im ganzen Haus ausgebreitet hatte, stieg ihr in die Nase und verwirrte ihre Sinne. Sie schien nicht mehr Herr ihres Körpers zu sein. Wie von unsichtbarer Hand geführt, berührten sich leicht ihre Lippen. Wie zarte Elfenflügel strichen sie übereinander.

Genauso leicht verspürte Jessica einen Lufthauch auf ihrer Wange. Dann die warme Haut. Sie schmiegte sich an die haltgebende Hand und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sich ihre Lippen trafen.

„Was gedenken Sie nun zu tun Commissioner? Haben Sie schon einen Verdächtigen?" Ein Mann im dunklen Mantel gehüllt stand nervös vor dem Schreibtisch eines leitenden Beamten der Staatspolizei.

„Bitte Mr. Barry, beruhigen Sie sich. Wir haben die BAU um Unterstützung gebeten. Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher."

„Sie meinen die Spezialeinheit aus Washington D.C.? Wann werden die hier eintreffen? Wenn es dann zu spät ist für meine Tochter?"

„Wir stehen die ganze Zeit über mit ihnen in Verbindung. Sie befassen sich in diesem Moment bereits eingehend mit den Fakten und wir versuchen alle Spuren auszuwerten."

„Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn Sie mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Mr. Barry…"

„Anthony", Mrs. Barry hatte die ganze Zeit mit gesenktem Kopf da gesessen und ihren Tränen freien Lauf gelassen. Jetzt mischte sie sich in das Gespräch ein. „Wir müssen dem Commissioner vertrauen."

„Ich kenne lieber das Was und das Wie. Anders wäre ich heute nicht einer der führenden Industriellen des Landes."

„Du kannst die Organisation der Polizei doch nicht mit deiner Firma vergleichen."

„Mrs. und Mr. Barry", Commissioner Robert Anderson erhob jetzt seine Stimme. „Wir werden Ihre Hilfe mit Sicherheit noch benötigen. Die Agents von der BAU werden Ihnen bestimmt Fragen stellen wollen. Und da es bis jetzt noch keine Forderungen von dem Entführer Ihrer Tochter gibt, bleibt uns nur die Möglichkeit die vorhandenen Spuren zu sichern und daraus Erkenntnisse zu ziehen… Haben Sie einfach ein wenig Vertrauen."

Anderson erhob sich. „Lassen Sie uns fahren. Wenn sich der Entführer meldet, sollten wir bei Ihnen zu Hause sein."

Sophie Barry erwachte. Ringsum sie herum war es stockdunkel. War es bereits Nacht? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Benommen wollte sie ihre Hand heben, um sich über das verschlafene Gesicht zu fahren. Doch sie konnte sie nicht bewegen. Energisch versuchte sie die Stellung eines ihrer anderen Gliedmaßen zu wechseln, doch sie rührten sich nicht den kleinsten Zentimeter.

Was war mit ihr passiert? Hatte sie einen Unfall und konnte sich daher nicht mehr bewegen?

Aber nein, sie spürte eindeutig, wie es in ihren Händen und Füßen kribbelte. Und sie spürte Schnüre, Seile, die sich bei jeder Bewegung in ihre Haut fraßen.

Immerhin schien sie die Lage ihres Kopf noch verändern zu können. Sie versuchte in alle Richtungen zu schauen. Vielleicht gab es ja irgendwo einen Hinweis, wo sie sich befand.

Doch nirgends war auch nur der kleinste Lichtschimmer zu sehen. Sophie merkte, wie sie Panik erfasste. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich völlig auf ihren hastigen Atem zu konzentrieren.

„Jack schläft endlich." Jessica betrat das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. „Die letzten Tage waren wirklich aufregend für ihn."

„Für mich auch. So ruhig, wie ich immer tue, bin ich in Wirklichkeit nicht."

„Du machst dir Sorgen. Das ist doch verständlich." Jessica schaute Morgan mitfühlend an. Und augenblicklich nahm er ihre Augen gefangen. Sie riss sich los und stand auf. Atemlos brachte sie hervor: „Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?"

„Lauf nicht weg Jess! Bitte! Wir müssen reden." Morgan griff nach ihrer Hand. „Du bist heute Nachmittag einfach verschwunden."

Sekundenlang schien die Welt still zu stehen.

„Gut", Jessica wusste, dass es sein musste und setzte sich neben Morgan auf das Sofa. „Reden wir."

Sie schwiegen.

„Der Kuss hat nichts zu bedeuten." Brachte Jessica dann schließlich hervor.

„Was?" Entsetzt sah Morgan zu ihr hinüber. „Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Derek, wir sollten es dabei belassen. Alles andere wäre… zu diesem Zeitpunkt… nicht richtig."

„Weil ich mich nicht erinnere?"

„Vielleicht hast du ja jemanden, der auf dich wartet."

„Nein", sagte er bestimmt, „das wüsste ich… Du bist mir wichtig."

„Du kennst die Welt da draußen doch gar nicht… Derek, warten wir es einfach ab, okay?"

„Das fällt mir schwer." Morgan starrte vor sich hin. „Ich habe momentan viel Zeit zum Nachdenken… Und bei einem bin ich mir ganz sicher: Ich warte und horche auf jeden deiner Schritte im Haus. Bist du nicht da, scheint die Zeit still zu stehen."

Jessica hatte seinen Worten gelauscht. Überrascht schaute sie ihn an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Ich liebe dich Jess… Und ich möchte dich gerne noch besser kennen lernen." Morgan nahm Jessicas Kopf in seine Hände und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Entschlossen legte er seine Lippen auf ihre.

Ein anthrazitfarbener Chevrolet hielt vor dem Restaurant in der Innenstadt von Vancouver. Prentiss, Reid und Frank stiegen aus und gingen auf den Eingang zu.

„Ein Haus für Gäste mit viel Geld." Stellte Reid entschieden fest.

„Geld sagt aber nicht unbedingt etwas über den Menschen aus."

Wandte Prentiss ein.

„Richtig." Bestätigte Frank.

„Los Leute", forderte Prentiss ihre Kollegen auf. „Lasst uns den Ort des Geschehens besichtigen."

Im Inneren erwartete sie eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Frank sah sich fasziniert um. Wer hätte damit gerechnet, dass sie nicht nur die Vereinigten Staaten kennenlernen würde, sondern auch noch die Chance bekam einen Abstecher nach Kanada zu machen. Sie fühlte sich innerlich aufgeregt. Ihre Füße berührten wirklich die Erde von Kanada.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Ein adretter Mann, mit penibel gescheiteltem schwarzem Haar, kam auf sie zugeeilt. „Wir haben heute Abend geschlossen."

Prentiss nahm das Gespräch auf und erklärte: „Wir sind vom FBI." Sie zog ihren Ausweis. „Agent Prentiss. Meine Kollegen Agent Frank und Doktor Reid."

„Scott Wood… Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Unsere Polizei war schon da und hat das Geschäft zum Lunch völlig durcheinandergebracht. Heute Abend haben wir erst gar nicht geöffnet. Das gibt schlechte Schlagzeilen…"

Der Mann schien wirklich geknickt.

„Aber nur, wenn wir den Täter nicht schnappen. Wir könnten zum Beispiel dafür sorgen, dass Sie in der Presse erwähnt werden… hilfsbereit zur Seite gestanden…"

Der Mann brauchte nur Sekunden und lächelte Prentiss ergeben an. „Wo möchten Sie anfangen?"

„Am Tatort."

Sie folgten Wood zu den Toiletten. Und Reid begann die erste Frage zu stellen: „Wie wurde die Tat entdeckt?"

„Eine Frau schrie plötzlich wie am Spieß. Im ersten Moment habe ich gedacht, es wäre irgendwo etwas mit dem Essen nicht in Ordnung. Doch dann schrie sie nach Hilfe."

„Wo waren Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt?" Frank folgte Wood in die Damentoilette.

„Im Restaurant. Ich hatte gerade dem Konsul und seinen Gästen das Essen aufgetragen. – Ich bat die Gäste Ruhe zu bewahren und bin hierhin gelaufen."

„Wie sah die Situation hier im Raum aus?" Prentiss trat an einen der Waschbecken und besah sich den Hahn. Es schien ihr gespenstisch. Wenn sie diesen Hahn bewegte sollte plötzlich kein Wasser kommen, sondern Gas?

„Dort vorne lagen zwei Gäste. Einen Meter daneben eine weitere Frau." Wood drehte sich zur anderen Seite um. „Hier vorne lag Mrs. Miller. Eine sehr liebenswürdige alte Dame."

„Die Frau mit der schweren Kopfwunde."

„Richtig." Verwundert sah Wood Reid an. Der ließ sich aber nicht beirren und sprach an seine Kollegen gewandt weiter: „Wir müssen uns unbedingt die Fotos ansehen. Wenn die Frauen wirklich so gefunden wurden, wurden sie bewegt. Zumindest Mrs. Miller…" In Gedanken versunken zog er sein Handy hervor und wandte sich ab.

„Mr. Wood war an diesem Morgen irgendetwas anders als sonst?" Sprach Prentiss den Mann im eleganten schwarzen Anzug an.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Ich war die meiste Zeit aber im Restaurant, da bekommt man nicht alles mit, was in der Küche so passiert."

„Ist jemand aus der Küche anwesend, der auch heute Mittag da war?"

„Ja, ich konnte nicht alle nach Hause schicken. Sie werden schon die ersten Vorbereitungen für Morgen treffen."

„Na dann." Prentiss öffnete die Tür und ließ Wood den Vortritt hinaus. „Reid kommst du?"

Der junge Kollege hatte gerade sein Gespräch beendet und folgte ihnen aus der Tür.

„Mr. Wood, sind die Barrys eigentlich Stammkunden bei Ihnen?" Fragte Frank.

„Ja, könnte man so sagen. Sie kommen alle zwei Wochen einmal vorbei."

„Kommen Sie immer am gleichen Tag zur gleichen Zeit?"

„Nein, eher sporadisch. Es gibt keinen festen Tag bei ihnen."

Frank sah Prentiss neben sich an und versuchte die gewonnen Informationen in das Bild, was sie sich von diesem Fall gemacht hatte, einzufügen.

JJ, Rossi und Hotchner betraten das Haus der Barrys. Polizisten liefen hin und her. Gehetzte Anspannung lag über den Räumen. Das schien den Angestellten, der sie durch das Haus führte, nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Interessiert ließen sie ihre Blicke über die neue Umgebung schweifen.

Der Angestellte führte sie in das helle Wohnzimmer. Die dunklen, vereinzelten Möbel bildeten einen geschmackvollen Kontrast zu der Umgebung.

Rossi fiel sofort die gehobene Ausstattung der Einrichtung auf. Hier war wirklich etwas zu holen. Also schien eine Entführung nicht gar so abwegig. Langsam, aber mit entschiedenen Schritten, näherten sich die Agents der Gruppe, die sich um den Tisch im Zimmer versammelt hatte.

Hotchner machte sich bemerkbar: „Guten Tag."

Augenblicklich hatten er und seine Kollegen die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden. Sekundenlang legte sich Stille über den Raum.

„David Rossi", Anderson kam ihnen erleichtert entgegen. „Gut, das ihr da seid."

„Robert", sprach Rossi den Commissioner an und schüttelte die dargereichte Hand. Dann wies er auf die Menschen neben sich. „Das sind zwei meiner Kollegen. Die Agents Aaron Hotchner und Jennifer Jareau."

Ein Mann, im maßgeschneiderten Anzug, erhob sich und trat zu ihnen. Den Agents war sofort klar, dass es sich bei diesem Herrn nur um den Eigentümer dieses Hauses handeln konnte. Und somit um den Vater der verschwundenen Frau.

„Mr. Barry", sprach Hotchner ihn an. Er hielt ihm seine Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen. Er sollte merken, dass sie sich bereits eingehend mit dem Fall beschäftigt hatten und helfen wollten.

„Was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun Agent?"

Mr. Barry schien einer von der ganz empfindlichen Sorte zu sein. Rossi lass seine Körpersprache. Er erwiderte zwar den Händedruck, schien es aber nicht für nötig zu erachten, einen weiteren Gruß den Neuankömmlingen zu gewähren. Er war es gewohnt zu entscheiden und ließ sich nicht gerne hineinreden. Jetzt sollte er die ganze Sache anderen überlassen! Ein schweres Unterfangen.

„Wir würden Ihnen und Ihrer Frau gerne ein paar Fragen stellen. Wir möchten uns ein besseres Bild über Sophie machen."

„Aber wie wollen Sie dadurch den Entführer fassen?" Mrs. Barry sah zu ihnen auf. Sie hatte geweint, schien ihre Fassung aber soweit wiedergefunden zu haben. Frisches Makeup überspielte die gravierendsten Spuren der Ereignisse der letzten Stunden.

Die Agents sahen ihr offen entgegen und Rossi antwortete mit seiner rauen Stimme: „Für uns ist es wichtig mehr über das Verhalten und das Leben ihrer Tochter zu erfahren. Dadurch können wir eventuell die Spur des Täters aufnehmen. Denn wenn wir von einer Entführung ausgehen, dann ist er irgendjemanden aus dem Umfeld ihrer Tochter bestimmt aufgefallen. Er muss sie dann schon seit länger Zeit beobachtet haben."

„Außerdem kann es wichtig sein zu erfahren, wie ihre Tochter in bestimmten Situationen reagieren wird." Brachte Hotchner ein.

„Sie meinen: Überlebenswichtig?!" Wieder war es sekundenlang still.

„Mrs. Barry", versuchte JJ die Mutter zu beruhigen. „Es geht vielmehr darum, wie ihre Tochter mit der Situation der Entführung umgeht. Ist sie mental stark, oder wird sie leicht hysterisch."

„Meine Tochter lässt sich von niemanden etwas sagen. Sie bietet mir schon seit Jahren die Stirn." Mr. Barry sprach mit Inbrunst in der Stimme. Er schien stolz auf sein Kind.

„Benötigt ihre Tochter dringend Medikament oder dergleichen…" JJ stockte einen Moment und fügte die folgenden Worte beruhigend an: „Wir wollen Ihre Tochter finden! Und das lebend!"

Mrs. Barry nickte verstehend. „Sie ist aber kerngesund."

„Nicht ganz." Bemerkte eine männliche Stimme vom Fenster her. Ein klobiger heller Ohrensessel stand mit der hohen Lehne zu ihnen gewandt, aus dem sich ein junger Mann erhob. Er hatte sich so ruhig verhalten und den Gesprächen im Raum gelauscht, dass er den Agents bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war.

„Wer sind Sie?" Hotchner war nicht überrascht, dass sich noch jemanden zu Wort meldete. Oft konnten Angestellte und Freunde mehr Auskunft geben, als die eigene Verwandtschaft.

„Seth Powell. Ich bin Sophies Freund."

„Puuh", brachte Mr. Barry nur abfällig hervor. Er schien mit der Wahl seiner Tochter nicht einverstanden zu sein.

„Anthony, jetzt nicht", wies ihn seine Frau zurecht und wandte sich dann atemlos an den jungen Mann. „Sophie ist krank?"

„Nein, nur schwanger."

„Du hast ihr ein Kind angedreht!?" Mr. Barrys Augen funkelten, als er auf Seth Powell zuging.

„Mr. Barry." JJ ergriff ihn leicht am Arm. „Tun Sie jetzt bitte nichts, was sie später bereuen würden."

„Bereuen? Bei dem?" Er sah in JJ's Richtung, schien sie aber nicht wirklich war zu nehmen. Doch seine Wut verflog. Mit klaren Augen sah er JJ zum ersten Mal richtig an.

Ein Handy summte leise.

Hotchner zog seines hervor. Er warf einen Blick auf das Display und nahm das Gespräch an. „Reid, was gibt es? … Ja, verstehe…"

Der Agent unterbrach die Leitung und wandte sich an Anderson: „Commissioner, wurden an den Kleidungen der anderen Frauen in der Toilette Spuren gesichert?"

„Ja, wieso?" Hotchner sah sich einem Paar verwunderter Augen gegenüber.

„Sie sollten sich vorzugsweise mit den Spuren an Mrs. Miller beschäftigen. Die Kollegen sagen, dass der Täter sie bewegt haben muss."

„Gut, ich gebe es weiter."

„Tom", sprach Mr. Wood einen Mann in Kochkleidung an, der gerade einen Fleischbrocken zerkleinerte, „kannst du mal kommen."

Tom schaute auf und wischte sich betont langsam seine Hände an einem Handtuch ab. Dann kam er näher.

„Was gibt's?"

„Das sind Agents vom FBI. Sie haben noch einige Fragen zu dem Vorfall heute Mittag."

„Was habe ich damit zu tun?" Der Mann schien gehetzt, obwohl das Restaurant heute Abend geschlossen war. Ein Laden, der boomte. Bestimmt war es nicht einfach so viele Menschen möglichst schnell zufrieden zu stellen. Prentiss hatte in ihrem Leben schon ein, zwei peinliche Situationen in schicken Restaurants miterlebt. Sie hatte diese kleinkarierten Gäste nie wirklich verstehen können.

„Agent Prentiss." Stellte sie sich kurz vor. „Wir würden nur gerne wissen, ob irgendetwas anders war, als sonst. Ein anderer Lieferant als gewöhnlich… Jemand, der sich hier herumgetrieben hat und nicht in diese Räume gehört."

„Nein, da fällt mir nichts ein Agents, tut mir Leid… Kann ich jetzt weiter machen? Zwei Leute sind heute ausgefallen. Dadurch habe ich noch einiges mehr vorzubereiten."

„Natürlich. Vielen Dank, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen haben." Prentiss schaute dem Koch hinterher, der sich eiligst wieder entfernt.

„Dann gehen wir als nächstes zu der Stelle, an der das Wasser gekappt wurde." Schlug Mr. Wood vor. Prentiss nickte zustimmend.

„Ach Agents, da fällt mir doch noch jemand ein." Der Mann namens Tom kam ein Stück zurück.

„Ja?" Reid sah ihn fragend an.

„Heute Vormittag war ein Mann von der Wasserversorgung da. Er sagte, er müsse die Wasserleitungen kontrollieren. Das wäre Routinearbeit und Service am Kunden. In dieser Gegend sollen in der letzten Zeit häufiger Schäden an den Rohren festgestellt worden sein."

„Wie lange war er hier?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Zeit hinter jedem hinterher zu laufen." Erbost sah er Reid an.

„Wissen Sie noch wie er ausgesehen hat? Oder von welcher Firma er kam?" Fragte Frank mit ruhiger Stimme. Tom schien nachzudenken, bevor er antwortete: „Er war etwas kleiner als ich. Er trug einen Blaumann und eine dicke schwere Handwerkertasche."

„Das bedeutet, er muss einen Lieferwagen fahren. Ein passendes Gefährt, um einen Menschen unentdeckt verschwinden zu lassen." Prentiss zog den nächsten Schluss aus den Informationen.

„Können Sie sich noch an sein Gesicht erinnern?" Versuchte Frank den Koch weiter auszuhorchen. Dieser schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen.

„Nein. Ein Baseballcape verdeckte es."

„Hat er nicht vielleicht einmal aufgeschaut?" Frank wollte jetzt nicht aufgeben.

Doch der Koch schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat jeglichen Augenkontakt vermieden… In dem Stress heute Mittag ist mir das gar nicht weiter aufgefallen." Der Koch stockte kurz. „Aber er hatte auf der linken Wange einen Schatten."

„Ein Muttermal? Rund oder länglich?" Reid war in seinem Mediä.

Tom überlegte kurz. „Länglich. Aber es sah eher wie eine frische Wunde aus."

„Na, das ist doch etwas. Vielen Dank." Reid nickte dem Koch kurz zu und folgte den anderen hinaus.

„Hat der Entführer sich inzwischen gemeldet?" Rossi versuchte sich und seine Kollegen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.

„Nein, nichts. Es gibt keine Forderungen oder ein Lebenszeichen von Miss Barry." Informierte der Commissioner.

„Was ist Sophie für ein Mensch?" Fragend sah JJ von Marilla zu Anthony Barry. Dann sah sie Sophies Freund eingehend an.

„Sie war immer ein liebes Mädchen. Ruhig und besonnen." Überlegte Mrs. Barry.

„Das hat damals auch ordentlich Geld gekostet." Wandte ihr Mann ein.

Rossi, JJ und Hotchner wechselten Blicke. Das hieß nichts anderes, als das die Eltern ihr Kind nicht wirklich kannten. Sie hatten Sophie passend geformt. Die besten Informationen konnte ihnen wahrscheinlich Seth Powell liefern.

„Sophie war immer lieb und…"

„Ach, hör doch auf Marilla!"

Erneut rumorte Hotchners Handy. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte einen Moment." Hotchner zog sich zurück und nahm das Gespräch an.

Mr. Barry schien über die ständigen Störungen nicht gerade erfreut zu sein. Er schickte Hotchner einen bitterbösen Blick hinterher, bevor er sich weiter mit seiner Frau auseinandersetzte. –

„Garcia, hast du was gefunden?"

„Nein Chef. Es gibt nichts besonders im Leben von den Barrys. Ihr Vermögen hat Mr. Barry mit seinem Speiseeis gemacht und mit geschickten Anlagen an der Börse." Garcia war voll in Fahrt und Hotchner ahnte schon, dass jetzt ein dickes Aber kommen würde.

„Aber ich bin bei meiner Suche auf etwas anderes gestoßen… Etwas Unschönes."

„Was ist es?" Hotchner fühlte die Spannung in ihm ansteigen. Garcia hatte so eine unbewusste Art, die Geduld anderer auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Ich habe drei weitere Fälle gefunden, wo junge, blonde Frauen mit Gas betäubt wurden und verschwunden sind… Naja fast." Garcia holte tief Luft und Hotchner nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sie zu bremsen.

„Warte eben…" Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und wandte sich in der Unruhe unauffällig an Rossi, JJ und Anderson und machte ihnen ein Zeichen ihm in den Flur zu folgen.

Schritte kamen näher. Sie halten laut in dem Raum wieder, in dem Sophie Barry lag. Doch woher die Schritte kamen, vermochte sie nicht auszumachen.

Eine Tür quietschte in den Angeln. Das Licht, was in die Dunkelheit fiel, blendete Sophie. Sie kniff ihre Augen vor Schmerzen zu. Doch genauso gerne wollte sie wissen, wo sie war und was sie hier machte. Also zwang sie sich ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Laut knallte die Tür zurück ins Schloss und wieder hatte sie die Dunkelheit gefangen genommen.

„Hallo… Hallo ist da wer?" Rief sie laut. Leises Schnaufen sagte ihr, dass sie nicht alleine in diesem Raum war.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Das Licht von fünf nackten Glühbirnen erhellte den Raum. Eine war links von ihr an der Wand, eine rechts. Jeweils eine an den Wänden zu ihren Füßen und an der Kopfseite. Sophie fühlte sich wie die Kreuzmitte, die die Lichtstrahlen bündelte.

Die fünfte Lichtquelle hing von der Decke direkt über ihre Körpermitte. Wo war sie hier nur hineingeraten?

„Hallo meine Schöne. Aufgewacht?" Sagte eine samtweiche Stimme zu ihr.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Sssch… Nicht so laut."

„Ich schreie so laut und so viel wie es mir gefällt!"

„Du bist ungezogen. Dafür werde ich dich bestrafen."

„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen." Sophie zog wieder wütend an den Fesseln. Doch sie bewegten sich nicht ein Stück. Langsam wurde sie still. Sie hörte Metall klirren und beißender Gestank nach offenem Feuer erfüllte ihre Nase. Was hatte der Mann vor? Unruhe überkam sie.

Der Mann, von dem sie bisher nur die Stimme gehört hatte, stöhnte leise auf. Ruhig bewegte er sich an das Fußende.

„Es ist so schade…"

Sophie schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

„Garcia, ich habe dich auf Laut gestellt…" Hotchner wandte sich an seine Kollegen. „Sie hat über die Familie nichts Ungewöhnliches gefunden. Dafür eine andere Spur… Erzähl es bitte noch einmal ausführlich."

„Gut…" Sie hörten Garcia tief Luft holen, dann sprudelte sie los: „Also, ich habe eine Spur von Gasanschlägen gefunden. Drei Frauen, etwa im gleichen Alter, blond, wurden mit Gas betäubt und entführt. Das heißt, bei dem ersten Anschlag in Abbotsford hat es nicht geklappt. Die Narkose war wohl zu schwach und sie hat sich gewehrt."

„Wann war dieser?" Rossi sprach in Richtung des Handys, das Hotchner in die Mitte der Runde hielt.

„Vor einem Monat… Das Schlimmste kommt aber erst noch." Die Agents kannten ihre Kollegin. Was jetzt kam war nicht angenehm.

„Das zweite Opfer Abigail Lynde verschwand letzte Woche Dienstag aus ihrer Wohnung in Mission. Hannah Nielson am Samstag von einer Raststätten-Toilette des Trans-Canada Highways 1 zwischen Abbotsford und Vancouver."

„Er traut sich immer mehr zu. Und nähert sich immer mehr der Öffentlichkeit. Jetzt in einem Nobelrestaurant auf Granville Island." Hotchner sah einen nach dem Anderen in der Runde an.

„Wahrscheinlich werden wir noch weitere Versuche in den letzten Wochen finden." Vermutete Rossi.

„Das ist möglich." Stimmte Garcia zu. „Meine Suchmaschinen laufen schon mit den entsprechenden Angaben. Reid wird bestimmt seine Route verfolgen wollen… Aber ich habe noch mehr herausgefunden."

Stille herrschte und Garcia fuhr fort: „Heute hat man die Leichen der beiden Frauen gefunden. Ich habe einen kurzen Bericht ausgegraben, der von der Polizeistation in Langley an die Hauptstelle in Vancouver weitergeleitet wurde."

„Langley", begann Anderson, „da müsste Inspektor Spencer die Leitung führen. Wir können uns sofort mit ihm in Verbindung setzen."

„Gut, melden Sie unsere Agents an…"Hotchner warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Gedanklich verteilte er die Aufgaben neu.

„Es ist schon spät. Dave, JJ, ihr fahrt augenblicklich los. Nehmt euch dort ein Zimmer. Ihr bleibt bis auf weiteres dort. Morgen früh schaut ihr euch als Erstes die Akten an."

„Reid meldet sich." Garcias Stimmer erklang aus dem Handy.

„Schalt ihn hinzu." Forderte Hotchner die Technikerin auf.

„Hallo Genie, wir sind mit Hotch verbunden."

„Das ist gut", schalte die junge Stimme augenblicklich durch den Lautsprecher. „Wir haben eine dürftige Beschreibung des Täters. Gut ein Meter fünfundsiebzig, dunkelbraune Haare. Er wird mit einem Lieferwagen unterwegs sein, denn er gab sich als Handwerker aus, der die Rohrleitungen kontrollieren sollte. Außerdem soll er eine längliche Wunde auf der linken Wange haben."

„Vielleicht hat sich eine der Frauen gewehrt." Rossi sah auf. Hotchner nickte. „Wenn ihr in Langley seid, dann sollten sie unbedingt als erstes die Fingernägel der beiden Frauen auf fremde DNA untersuchen."

„Komm JJ wir fahren." Rossi und JJ entfernten sich.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht an Hotchs Stelle sein." Flüsterte JJ dem Altermittler zu.

„Ich auch nicht. Es wird nicht leicht sein den Barrys möglichst schonend von dem neuen Kenntnisstand zu erzählen." Rossi hielt JJ die Haustür auf und sie verließen das Haus.

Commissioner Anderson nahm zur gleichen Zeit sein Handy zur Hand und meldete die Ankunft der Agents in Langley. Während Hotchner seine Agents in dem Restaurant auf Granville Island von den neuen Vermutungen unterrichtete.

„Er geht sehr organisiert zu Werke und nimmt sich Zeit um seine Apparatur zu entfernen. Keine Spur, die auf den Täter hinweisen könnte." Reid hatte sich zu der Stelle hinuntergehockt, an der man festgestellt hatte, dass die Wasserleitung unterbrochen worden war.

„Und doch sagt es uns, dass er Erfahrung im Handwerk hat und sich auch mit Gas gut auskennt." Wandte Frank ein.

„Richtig." Stimmte Prentiss zu. „Lasst uns ins Polizeirevier fahren. Hotch wird bestimmt unsere Hilfe gebrauchen können."

Hotchner hatte sich an den Tisch im Wohnzimmer gesetzt und bat ruhig, aber eingehend die Anwesenden sich zu setzen.

„Bitte Mr. Barry, setzten Sie sich." Wenn er es schaffte, dass sich der Vater an den Tisch setzte, würde auch Seth Powell seinen Platz wählen. Er hatte sich schon mehrmals in ihre Richtung bewegt, wollte aber Mr. Barry nicht zu nahe kommen.

„Haben Sie unsere Tochter schon gefunden?" Mrs. Barry hatte sich ohne zu zögern Hotchner gegenüber niedergelassen. Sie klammerte sich an das Leben ihrer Tochter, während die beiden Herren ihren Hahnenkampf ausfechteten.

„Nein Mrs. Barry, leider noch nicht. Aber wir haben eine Spur gefunden."

„So erzählen Sie doch." Anthony Barry stützte seine Hände auf der Tischplatte ab und sah den Agent von oben herab böse an.

„Sie werden sich erst setzen. Und Mr. Powell auch." Hotchner blieb ruhig und schaute zu dem jungen Mann hin, der sich nicht traute näher an den Tisch zu kommen.

„Kommen Sie Seth, setzen Sie sich hier neben mich." Forderte Mrs. Barry den Freund ihrer Tochter auf. „Und du Anthony setzt dich gefälligst auch hin."

Hotchner fühlte sich unwohl. Er hätte JJ nicht mit wegschicken dürfen. Aber er hatte keinen anderen Agent zur Verfügung gehabt. Frank, er hätte sie sofort hierher mitnehmen sollen. Sie hatte so eine beruhigende Wirkung auf die Menschen um sie herum.

„Na schön", brummte Mr. Barry, als sich Seth Powell brav auf die andere Seite seiner Frau gesetzt hatte, und ließ sich geschlagen am Ende des Tisches nieder.

„Gut…" Hotchner sah die Menschen am Tisch der Reihe nach an. „Wir gehen nicht mehr von einer Entführung aus. Sophie scheint das Opfer eines Serientäters zu sein."

„Was erzählen Sie da!" Brauste Mr. Barry auf. „Das ist doch völliger Blödsinn. Ich habe noch nichts von einem hier in der Gegend gehört. Man hätte doch eine Warnung an die Bevölkerung ausgegeben."

„Mr. Barry…" Hotchner versuchte seine Stimme möglichst ruhig klingen zu lassen. „Die Verbindung wurde erst heute Morgen entdeckt."

„Was ist mit den anderen Opfern passiert?" Seth Powell schien besorgter um Sophie zu sein, als ihr Vater.

„Sie wurden heute Morgen in der Nähe eines Spielplatzes gefunden. Weitere Einzelheiten habe ich leider selber noch nicht. Daher habe ich die Agents Rossi und Jareau nach Langley geschickt."

„Sie waren tot, oder?"

Hotchner nickte bestätigend zu den Worten des jungen Mannes.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Sophie in die Hände dieses Perversen gefallen ist?"

Hotchner saß Mrs. Barry an und antwortete: „Weil sie in sein Schema passt. 20 bis 30 Jahre alt, blond. Der Täter verwendet Gas, um sie zu betäuben und fortzuschaffen."

Diese Begründungen schienen die Personen im Raum erstarren zu lassen. Der Agent konnte ihre Schmerzen nachvollziehen. Einen Entführer hätte man jeden Betrag für sein Kind gezahlt und hatte die Hoffnung es lebend wiederzubekommen. Aber das Ende der Opfer dieses Serienmörders stand fest. Die einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, dass der UnSub seine Opfer vielleicht nicht augenblicklich tötete. Aber um darüber Gewissheit zu bekommen, musste er erst einen Blick in die Obduktionsunterlagen werfen.

Anderson betrat den stillen Raum. Leise, als wollte er die Totenwache nicht stören, bewegte er sich zu Hotchner. „Der Wagen ist da. Wir können los."

„Sie wollen fort Agent Hotchner?" Mrs. Barry sah ihn über den Tisch hinweg verwundert an.

„Solange es noch Hoffnung gibt Sophie zu finden, werde ich nach ihr suchen. Das kann ich aber nur, wenn ich mit meinem Team zusammen den Täter aufspüre."

Mrs. Barry nickte verstehend.

„Wir lassen aber Beamte hier, falls sich doch noch jemand wegen einer Lösegeldforderung melden sollte… Durch diese Polizisten werden Sie auch immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Das verspreche ich Ihnen."

Hotchner wartete einen Moment, aber weitere Einwände schienen nicht erhoben zu werden. Er ließ die Familie nicht gerne alleine, aber er musste handeln.

Sophie Barry erwachte erneut. Diesmal war das Licht eingeschaltet. Und während sich ihre Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnten, brannte sich eine Frage in ihren Kopf: Was war geschehen? Ein süßlicher, verbrannter Geruch erfüllte den Raum. Ihr wurde schlecht. Sie spürte, wie ihr Magen zu rebellieren begann. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und sie spürte die schmerzenden Fußsohlen. Dieser Irre hatte ihr die Füße verbrannt.

Jetzt konnte sie auch den Geruch zuordnen. Verbranntes Menschenfleisch. Der Brechreiz überwältigte sie. Doch bis auf ein wenig Gallenflüssigkeit, kam nichts aus ihrem leeren Magen.

„Da sind wir ja wieder." Die ruhige, fast sanfte Stimme erklang wieder in dem dunklen Raum. Erschrocken fuhr die junge Frau zusammen.

Eine kurze Berührung an ihrem Oberschenkel ließ sie zusammenfahren. Sie konnte ihre Beine bewegen! Zumindest mehr als zuvor. Er musste die Fesseln etwas gelockert haben.

„Dann können wir ja weiter machen."

Haut auf Haut! Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie völlig nackt in diesem kahlen Raum lag. Er musste sie in der Zeit ihrer Ohnmacht entkleidet haben. Ein fröstelnder Schauer lief ihr über die Haut. Angst, was nun als nächstes Geschah, erfasste sie. All ihre Sinne waren schlagartig geschärft. Jeder Laut, jeder noch so kleine Windzug würde ihr nicht entgehen.

Urplötzlich erschien sein Kopf in Sophies Blickfeld. Sie wollte ihm ihre Angst nicht zeigen. Daher sah sie ihren Peiniger direkt an. Ein schönes Gesicht, aber mit einer bereits verkrusteten Wunde auf der linken Wange.

Er hob langsam seinen Arm und Sophie konnte die Klinge eines Messers aufblitzen sehen. Erschrocken heftete sich ihr Blick auf die Klinge, die sich immer näher auf sie zu bewegte. Instinktiv versuchte sie sich klein zu machen.

„Bitte… nicht!" Bat sie flehentlich.

Es war früh am nächsten Morgen. Hotchner befestigte gerade eine Karte der Umgebung an einer Pinnwand, als die Tür aufging.

„Hey Hotch, da sind wir." Reid und seine Kolleginnen betraten das Headquarter-Polizeirevier.

„Gut… Wir müssen uns gleich um die Viktimologie der beiden ersten Opfer kümmern und sie dann mit Sophie Barry in Verbindung bringen." Er deutete auf die Karte. „Reid, dein Part. Versuche seinen Weg zu rekonstruieren. Garcia hast du noch weitere ähnliche Angriffe gefunden?"

„Eins, zwei." Garcia war sofort an den Tisch in der Mitte des Besprechungszimmers getreten und ließ ihren Laptop hochfahren.

„Gut, schaut nach, ob sie in das Profil unseres Täters passen." Wandte sich Hotchner an Reid und Garcia.

Ohne zu zögern machten sich die Beiden an die Arbeit.

Prentiss, Frank und Hotchner setzten sich unterdessen ans andere Ende des großen Holztisches und nahmen sich die Akten der beiden Frauen vor.

Zur gleichen Zeit wurden JJ und Rossi von einem jungen Deputy zu einem Büro geführt. Schon von außen konnten sie verschiedene Stimmen vernehmen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Der Deputy klopfte und öffnete nach der Aufforderung die Tür.

„FBI-Agents, Sir."

„Lassen Sie sie herein Connor." Inspektor Spencer erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und kam dem Besuch freundlich lächelnd entgegen.

„Inspektor Mike Spencer." Stellte er sich vor. „Mein Mitarbeiter Sergeant Roy Johnson."

„SSA David Rossi. SSA Jareau." Übernahm Rossi das Wort. „Es geht um die beiden Frauenleichen, die sie gestern Mittag gefunden haben."

„Anderson hat uns schon informiert. Sie suchen nach einer Vermissten." Rossi nickte bestätigend zu Johnsons Worten.

„Könnte diese Frau dem Opfertyp entsprechen?" JJ legte ein Foto von Sophie Barry auf den Schreibtisch und sah die Männer interessiert an.

„Ja", bestätigte Spencer. Er zog Fotos der Leichen aus einer Mappe hervor und legte sie neben das Foto der Vermissten.

„Das ist unser Mann. Jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch finden." Teilte Rossi bestimmt mit. Er wandte sich an die einheimische Polizeigewalt. „Haben Sie schon weitere Untersuchungsergebnisse? Die Todesursache oder die Zeitpunkte des einsetzenden Todes?"

„Es gibt mittlerweile schon einige Erkenntnisse, ja." Bestätigte Spencer.

„Gut. Wir stellen eine Verbindung mit dem Team her JJ. Das sollten sofort alle hören."

JJ zögerte nicht lange und wählte Prentiss an.

„Meint ihr unsere Opfer haben überhaupt noch andere Gemeinsamkeiten? … Außer ihr Aussehen?"

„Durch irgendetwas sind sie ihm aufgefallen. Wir hatten mal einen, der suchte seine Opfer nach ihrem Geruch aus." Erklärte Prentiss Frank. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil Mr. Wood im Restaurant sagte, dass die Barrys zwar ab und zu kommen, es aber keine Kontinuität gibt. Entweder, er hat sie also wirklich ausspioniert oder sie ist ein reines Zufallsopfer. Er kam, sah sie und nahm sie einfach mit sich."

„Das Zufallsopfer würde auch besser zu einem Monteur passen." Stimmte Hotchner zu. „Wahrscheinlich hat er einfach auf der Lauer gelegen und hat Miss Barry spontan ausgewählt."

Ein Handyklingeln erklang dumpf. Prentiss zog ihres hervor und meldete sich. „Einen Moment JJ, ich stelle euch auf laut." Sie legte das Handy zwischen die Agents auf den Tisch.

„Ihr könnt loslegen." Forderte sie die Kollegen am anderen Ende auf, als sich Reid zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

„Wir sind uns sicher, dass wir den richtigen UnSub gefunden haben. Sophie passt genau in sein Beuteschema. Inspektor Spencer und Sergeant Johnson sind hier bei uns. Sie werden uns ihren derzeitigen Ermittlungsstand mitteilen… Inspektor." Rossis raue Stimme verstummte und eine angenehme, ruhige Stimme erklang durch den Lautsprecher.

„Okay… Beide Frauen wurden gefoltert, missbraucht und am Ende erstickt."

„Er braucht die Qualen." Unterbrach Prentiss die Ausführungen. „Er ist ein Sadist."

„Beide haben noch länger als 72 Stunden nach ihrer Entführung gelebt." Führte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung weiter aus.

„Dann haben wir noch ungefähr zwei Tage um Sophie zu finden." Erklang Rossis Stimme aus dem Handy.

„Zumindest solange er sein Tempo nicht erhöht." Wandte Hotchner ein. „Es darf nichts nach draußen dringen Inspektor. Unser UnSub muss sich weiterhin wohl fühlen, ansonsten kann man nicht vorhersagen, wie er reagieren wird."

„Gut."

„Des Weiteren wurden noch Verletzungen an Oberarmen und Oberschenkeln gefunden, die sich nicht zuordnen lassen." Kam eine sehr dunkle Stimme durch das Handy.

„Wie sehen sie aus?" Fragte Reid sofort interessiert.

„Jeweils zwei parallele Striemen. Nicht tief."

Reid überlegte kurz. Dann sah er zu seinem Chef hinüber, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Ich würde mir die beiden Opfer gerne ansehen."

„Du hast eine Vermutung, wie er seine Opfer transportiert?" Reid sah überrascht zu Frank hinüber.

„Ja… Von den Toiletten bis zum nächsten Ausgang des Restaurant musste er sie unbemerkt wegschaffen."

„Gut, fahr mit Prentiss hin." Stimmte Hotchner zu.

„Die Leichen befinden sich in der Pathologie in Vancouver." Erklang Rossis Stimme.

„Dave, was meinst du? Er wird sein Versteck nicht hier zentral in der Stadt haben."

„Nein, außerhalb. Am besten kommt ihr her."

„Wir packen zusammen." Hotchner drückte das Handy aus und reichte es an Prentiss zurück. „Fahrt in die Pathologie. Wir sehen uns dann später in Langley."

Zusammen mit Reid machte sich Prentiss auf den Weg.

„Commissioner", wandte sich Hotchner an Robert Anderson, „kommen Sie mit hinaus?"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch mehr Fälle, die ich beaufsichtigen muss. Es wäre für mich eine große Entlastung, wenn sie mir diesen Fall abnehmen könnten."

„Gerne." Hotchner ergriff die dargebotene Hand zum Abschied. „Ich würde Garcia gerne hier lassen. Sie kann sie jederzeit über den aktuellen Ermittlungsstand auf den Laufenden halten."

„Gut. Sollten Sie irgendetwas gebrauchen, halten Sie sich an Spencer und Johnson."

„Jack!" Jessica zog den Schlüssel aus der Zündung des Wagens. „Jack, warte."

Sie ergriff ihre Tasche, die sie während der Fahrt auf der Rückbank verwahrt hatte, und stieg aus.

„Derek!" Hörte sie ihren kleinen Neffen schon durch das Haus rufen. „Wo bist du?"

Jessica eilte ihm nach ins Haus.

„Jack, pssst… Derek wollte sich hinlegen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen." Jessica sprach mit leiser Stimme und Jack wurde bewusst, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Ich bin hier Jack." Dereks Stimme erklang aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Jack schaute verwirrt zu seiner Tante hoch. Durfte er jetzt zu ihm, oder nicht?! Jessica lächelte ihn an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lauf los. Aber nicht zu laut, okay?"

„Ja, sicher." Jack lachte zurück und lief dann den Flur hinunter und rechts in den großen Wohn- und Essraum.

„Hey Jack, wie war die Schule?" Derek hatte sich aufgesetzt und schaute dem Sohn seines Teamchefs entgegen.

„Ganz gut." Seine Stimme klang nicht gerade begeistert. „Die Zeit verging heute überhaupt nicht."

Auffordernd klopfte Morgan auf die Couch. „Komm setzt dich zu mir."

Aufgemuntert ließ Jack sich neben Morgan nieder.

„Was ist los? Warum warst du heute so unaufmerksam in der Schule?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht." Morgan schwieg und ließ ihm Zeit. Schließlich kamen die Gedanken nur so aus Jacks Mund geschossen. „Freust du dich auf Sarah? Sie will dir auch helfen, damit du dich wieder erinnerst… Ich freu mich schon auf den großen Flughafen mit den vielen Jumbos… Wir haben über Flugzeuge gesprochen. Und der dumme Max wollte mir einfach nicht glauben, dass Dad und du für das FBI arbeiten…" Leise gestand er. „Sie haben mich alle ausgelacht."

Jack war den Tränen nahe.

„Jack", Morgan legte seinem kleinen Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter, „eines Tages kommt der Moment, in dem du es ihnen beweisen kannst… Lass sie lachen. Du weißt, dass du die Wahrheit sagst… Es gibt doch da einen Spruch. Er fällt mir nicht ein, aber er würde jetzt genau hierher passen." Morgan legte seine Hand an die Stirn, schloss die Augen und versuchte in seinem Gehirn nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten?"

Morgan öffnete überrascht seine Augen. Lächelnd sah er zu Jessica hinüber, die im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers stand und dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte.

„Ja. Ja, ich glaube, so könnte er sich angehört haben."

Jack sah von einem Erwachsenen zum Anderen. „Ihr meint, dass ich irgendwann über Max lachen werde?"

„Ob du nun wirklich lachst, ist nicht so wichtig. Wichtiger ist, dass du recht behalten hast." Jessica sah ihren Neffen ernst an. Sie wartete einen Moment, damit er die Worte begreifen konnte. Dann forderte sie die beiden auf: „Kommt, wir müssen langsam los, sonst ist das Flugzeug früher da als wir."

JJ und Rossi waren mit Johnson zu dem Fundort der beiden Frauenleichen gefahren und schauten sich um.

„Wie alt waren die Kinder?" Fragte JJ, die ihren Blick besorgt über den Spielplatz schweifen ließ.

„Der Älteste ist gerade elf… Gott sei Dank war ihr Vater bei ihnen und hat sie sofort weggebracht. Die beiden Mädchen haben sich erschreckt, als sie die Hand gesehen haben. Sie hielten es aber wohl für einen Scherz ihres großen Bruders."

„Mich würde interessieren, warum die Hand herausgeschaut hat." Begann Rossi.

„Vielleicht wurde unser UnSub von irgendetwas gestört."

„Wir gehen eher davon aus, dass der Wind das Laub und Gestrüpp bewegt hat. Beide wurden nämlich nicht mit Erde bedeckt." Brachte Johnson den aktuellen Ermittlungsstand ein.

„Dann wollte er, dass sie gefunden werden?!" JJ sah verwundert zu Rossi hin. „Das würde aber nicht zu einem Sadisten passen, oder?"

„Nein", stimmte Rossi zu. „Außer er ist noch dabei seine Vorgehensweise zu perfektionieren."

„Wir könnten Garcia die Suche ausweiten lassen. Vielleicht gab es im Land irgendwo ähnliche Fälle."

„Das erklärt aber noch immer nicht, wieso er sie nicht richtig verschwinden lässt." Johnson sah JJ fragend an. Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber er könnte seine Opfer ja auch sammeln, um sie später an einem ganz bestimmten Ort zu bringen."

„Frank, sobald wir da sind, müssen wir weiter an der Victimologie der beiden Opfer arbeiten. Je schneller wir ihr Leben kennen, desto eher können wir vielleicht Sophie finden." Begann Hotchner, als sie auf dem Weg nach Langley waren. Er schaute zu ihr hinüber.

„Okay." Sie sah ihrem Chef aufmerksam an. „Ich bin bereit."

„Ich möchte gerne, dass du dich alleine an eines der Opfer heranwagst. Wir müssen uns wirklich beeilen."

Frank nickte nur verstehend, als er seinen Blick kurz von der Fahrbahn löste und sie ansah.

„Du schaffst das." Frank runzelte leicht ihre Stirn. Glaubte er, dass sie es sich nicht zutraute? Oder trauter er ihr es nicht zu?

„Wenn ich nicht weiterkommen sollte und Hilfe brauche, werde ich Bescheid sagen."

„Gut." Hotchner lächelte leicht zu ihr hinüber, bevor er seine Konzentration wieder voll auf die Straße richtete. „Dieser Feierabendverkehr ist wirklich nervend."

„Ich wette, dass wir nicht sehr viel schneller da sind, wenn wir jetzt weiterfahren."

„Und was sollen wir stattdessen machen?" Erstaunt sah er seine Beifahrerin an.

„Nun, wenn wir uns eine halbe Stunde von der Straße zurückziehen und abschalten, würde erstens der Verkehr weniger werden und zweitens wären wir ausgeruht und damit leistungsfähiger."

Überrascht bemerkte sie, dass ihr Chef ihren Vorschlag anscheinend verwirklichen wollte. Er fädelte sich auf die rechte Seite hinüber. Dann sah sie das Schild für die nächste Ausfahrt. –

Langley.

Die Glastüren schoben auseinander und eine Welle von Menschen, große, klein, dicke, dünne, drängten in die Flughafenhalle. Einige verzogen nicht eine Mine und eilten weiter hinaus zu den Taxiständen. Businessmen.

Andere wurden lauthals von wartenden Menschen begrüßt und stürmisch umarmt. Die Lautstärke war innerhalb kürzester Zeit um ein vielfaches angeschwollen. Morgan nahm das Treiben fasziniert um sich war. Er dachte nicht mehr an den Grund, warum sie zum Flughafen gefahren waren. Sondern ließ die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken.

„Derek", sprach ihn eine dunkelhäutige Frau an.

Morgan schrak überrascht zusammen und starrte die fremde Frau vor sich nur wortlos an.

„Sarah?" Fragte Jessica vorsichtig. Als diese nickte, fuhr sie lächelnd fort: „Ich bin Jessica Brooks. Mein Neffe Jack."

„Ich freue mich, sie endlich kennen zu lernen."

„Oh, bleiben wir doch beim du. Das ist einfacher."

„Einverstanden… Ich soll Ihnen…"Sarah lächelte entschuldigend. „… euch danken, auch im Namen unserer Mutter. Ihr habt euch so lieb um Derek gekümmert."

„Das haben wir gerne gemacht, nicht war Jack." Jack nickte nur stumm. Er hatte den Worten zwischen der fremden Frau und seiner Tante fasziniert gelauscht.

„Nimmst du uns Derek jetzt weg?" Fragte er kleinlaut.

„Nein Jack. Ich möchte ihm nur helfen sich wieder zu erinnern."

„Jack, ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass Sarah und Derek noch bei uns bleiben. Solange sie wollen."

Jessica sah zu Derek hinüber. Seine Antwort konnte sie in seinen Augen lesen. Er wollte gar nicht fort.

Reid stand über Abigail Lynde gebeugt und schaute sich die Wunden genauer an.

„Es sind keine Wunden seiner Quälereien." Er hob einen Arm an und zeigte Prentiss die parallelen roten Striemen. „Zum Teil waren sie schon am verschorfen, als sie starb. Genauso, wie bei Hannah Nielson."

„Dann kannst du doch jetzt deine Vermutung preisgeben. Wie hat er sie fortgebracht?" Prentiss beugte sich über den Körper der jungen Frau und schaute sich die Wunden genauer an.

„Er steckt sie in ein Rohr. Für die Wasserleitungen in Gebäuden wird dieses Rohr etwas zu groß sein, aber welchem Leihen fiele das schon auf!"

„Würde das nicht bedeuten, dass er nur Frauen einer bestimmten Körpergröße und -bau auswählen kann?"

„Richtig." Nickte Reid. „Und wenn du dir diese beiden Opfer ansiehst und auch das Foto von Sophie. Alle drei sind nicht groß und von sehr schmalem Körperbau."

„Also haben wir es mit einem Handwerker zu tun. Wir sollten uns alle Sanitärgeschäfte in der Umgebung ansehen."

„Das wäre schon mal ein Ansatz." Stimmte Reid zu.

Sophie lag im Dunkel. Ihr Körper schmerzte. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so krank sein. Krank, ein anderes passenderes Wort fiel ihr nicht ein.

Die ganze Zeit, in der er sie gequält und missbraucht hatte, hatte sie versucht stark zu sein und ihm nicht ihre Angst zu zeigen. Erst als er von ihr abließ und verschwand, konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie linderten etwas den Schmerz.

Nun lag sie da und konnte von weitem leise Musik hören. Wie viel Zeit war seit ihrem Verschwinden wohl vergangen? Ob irgendjemand nach ihr suchen würde?

Ihr Körper war müde, aber trotzdem wollte sie nicht schlafen. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder überrascht werden, weder von ihrem Peiniger noch von einem Retter, der sie in diesem unwürdigen Zustand vorfinden würde.

„Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf Sophie, noch bist du nicht verloren." Machte sie sich selber Mut. –

Währenddessen lag der Täter lächelnd über ihr auf dem Sofa und ging im Kopf die letzten Stunden durch. Er war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Wahl. Nur, dass sie nicht vor Schmerzen geschrien hatte, gefiel ihm nicht.

Abrupt setzte er sich auf. Erregt schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Sie sollte gefälligst schreien und betteln, dass es aufhörte. Er würde es ihr schon noch beibringen.

Entspannt fiel er zurück. Die Musik beruhigte ihn und irgendwann ertönte neben den weichen Klängen sein gleichmäßiges Atmen.

„Hey Jessica, gibt es etwas Neues bei euch? Was macht Derek?" Jessica spürte die Wärme des Mannes der neben ihr saß und sah ihm für einen Moment tief in die Augen.

„Ihm geht es besser. Er ist nicht mehr so müde."

„Aber erinnern kann er sich noch immer nicht, oder?"

„Nein." Sie löste sich von den fast schwarzen Augen, die sie intensiv musterten. Lachend sah sie die weiße Wand an: „Jack ist sehr erfinderisch. Er versucht mit allen Mitteln etwas zu finden, dass Derek weiterhelfen könnte… Du müsstest ihn erleben."

Hotchner zog verwundert seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Das hatte Jessica doch gestern schon erzählt. Verschwieg sie etwas?! Ihre Stimme schien ihm verändert. Was konnte zu Hause los sein?

„Wir haben heute Sarah vom Flughafen abgeholt. Sie hat sich bereits hingelegt. Sie ist völlig fertig."

„Dann hast du jetzt wenigstens Hilfe."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Aaron. Wir haben hier alles im Griff!" Jessica spürte Morgans warme Hand auf ihrem Rücken und den leichten Schauer, den er verursachte. „Wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

„Es geht vorwärts. Wenn er bei seinem Muster bleibt, haben wir noch gut eineinhalb Tage, um das Mädchen lebend zu finden."

„Ihr schafft das!"

„Danke. Schlaft gut. Ich melde mich Morgen wieder."

„Mach das. Und versuch auch etwas zu schlafen."

„Ich versuch`s. Bye." Sie unterbrachen die Verbindung.

Ehe Jessica reagieren konnte, hatte Morgan sie schon in seine Arme gezogen und küsste sie.

„Die Abschürfungen dürften von einem Rohr stammen, in dem unser UnSub seine Opfer transportierte. Dadurch fällt er nicht weiter auf." Begann Reid am nächsten Morgen, als sich das Team mit den beiden ortsansässigen Verantwortlichen zu einer Besprechung zusammengefunden hatte.

„Wir haben Garcia gestern noch gebeten eine Liste von allen Handwerkern der näheren Umgebung zusammenzustellen." Vervollständigte Prentiss noch ihren gestrigen Arbeitsstand.

„Und davon gibt es nicht gerade wenige." Meldete sich Garcia über den Laptopbildschirm.

„Unser UnSub wollte sich im Restaurant doch die Wasserleitungen ansehen." Frank sah fragend quer über den Tisch zu Reid und Prentiss hinüber.

Prentiss nickte bestätigend und Frank fuhr fort: „Für Wasserleitungen in Gebäuden benutz man bei uns aber höchstens Rohre mit einem Durchmesser von rund 20 cm. Wie will er sie dort hineingesteckt haben?"

„Also suchen wir eine besondere Größe." Rossi sah schmunzelnd zu Frank hinüber. Er verstand augenblicklich worauf seine junge Kollegin hinaus wollte. „45, 50 cm brauchen wir doch bestimmt als Mindestmaß."

Sie hörten Garcia arbeiten. „Keine der Firmen hat in den letzten Monaten Rohre mit einem größeren Durchmesser als 21,39 cm geliefert bekommen."

„Schau nach Privatkäufern, Garcia." Meldete sich Hotchner zu Wort. „Dazu sollten die Rohre aus Kunststoff sein. Der Typ müsste ein Muskelprotz sein, wenn er das Rohr und zusätzlich sein Opfer darin tragen wollte."

„Okay…" Garcia tippte auf ihrer Tastatur herum, während sie weitersprach: „… ich nehme die umliegenden Baumärkte und alle, die Rohre verkaufen könnten. Durchmesser zwischen 40 und 60 cm. Länge?"

„Alle Opfer waren höchstens 1,50m, 1,55m." Half Reid weiter.

„Sagen wir eine Länge bis 1,70m. Kunststoff."

Stille legte sich über den Raum, während sie auf das Ergebnis der Suche warteten.

„Es gibt nur fünf Firmen, die überhaupt Rohre mit einem größeren Durchmesser verwenden."

„Schick uns die Adressen." Forderte Hotchner sie auf.

„Sind schon unterwegs."

„Nach den Angaben der Zeugen, fuhr er einen weißen Lieferwagen." Erinnerte Reid seine Kollegen.

Hotchner hatte unterdessen sein Handy hervorgezogen und öffnete die Datei. „Kennen Sie einen dieser Namen?" Er schob das Handy zu Johnson und Spencer hinüber und sah sie fragend an.

„Brady, die kenne ich. Sie sind hier aus Langley."

„Aber nicht Bob, Mike. Er ist einer deiner besten Freunde." Wandte Johnson ein.

„Er muss es ja nicht selber sein. Es könnte einer seiner Angestellten sein." Wandte Rossi ein.

„Die sind alle schon jahrelang bei Bob." Schüttelte Spencer erschüttert seinen Kopf. Dann kam ihm anscheinend ein Gedanke: „Außerdem sind ihre Fahrzeuge dunkelblau."

„Richtig." Stimmte Johnson seinem Vorgesetzten zu.

„Dann können wir ihn fürs Erste streichen." Übernahm Hotchner wieder das Wort. „Wir teilen uns auf. Jeder eine Adresse."

Prentiss stieg aus einem Polizeiwagen. Zusammen mit Johnson stand sie vor einem Baugeschäft für Tiefbau. Ruhig ließ sie ihren Blick über das Gelände vor ihr schweifen.

„Weiße Fahrzeuge scheinen sie zu haben." Stellte Johnson fest und deutete auf zwei große Lastwagen.

„Gehen wir hinein."

„Macht ihnen die Arbeit beim FBI Spaß?"

Verwundert sah Prentiss den Mann in der Mounty Uniform an. Dann lächelte sie. „Ja, es ist genau das, was ich immer machen wollte. Die Kollegen sind klasse. Alles fast perfekt… Und bei Ihnen? Wollten Sie immer zu den Mountys?"

„Es ist Familientradition. Schon mein Urgroßvater war einer… Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich nicht glücklich bin." Fügte Johnson schnell an.

Prentiss öffnete die Eingangstür zum Büro und verschwand im Inneren des Gebäudes. Schon im Flur kam ihnen eine Frau entgegen.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Fragte sie freundlich.

„Agent Prenitss vom FBI. Sergeant Johnson." Stellte Prentiss sie vor und erklärte sofort weiter: „Wir suchen nach einem weißen Lieferwagen."

„Lieferwagen?" Fragend sah die Frau Prentiss an. „Wir haben zwei PKW und mehrere LKW. Aber keinen Lieferwagen. Dafür sind unsere Arbeitsgeräte zu groß."

Intensiv beobachtete Prentiss die Frau. Sie schien sich nicht zu verstellen.

„Sehen sie hier, dieses Bild? Es wurde letztes Jahr zu unserem Firmenjubiläum aufgenommen. Das daneben zeiget den Fahrzeugpark von vor fünfzig Jahren, als der Vater unseres Chefs die Firma gegründet hat."

Das schien eindeutig. Kein Lieferwagen auf dem Bild. Prentiss dankte ihr freundlich für die Auskunft und zusammen mit Johnson verschwand sie wieder hinaus in die Sonne.

„Könnten wir uns den Wagen mal ansehen?" Hotchner und Frank saßen dem Chef der Firma Blythe-Sanitär in dessen Büro gegenüber.

„Sicher. Er steht draußen in der Garage." Mr. Blythe erhob sich und führte die beiden Agents hinaus.

„Wie viele Personen fahren normalerweise diesen Wagen?" Hielt Frank das Gespräch aufrecht, während sie dem Mann durch die Firma folgten.

„Sie fahren immer mindestens zu Zweit. Das Gewicht der Werkzeuge Ma'am, sie verstehen?"

Frank bemerkte den abfälligen Tonfall in seiner Stimme. Ging aber geflissentlich darüber hinweg.

„Könnte sich irgendjemand den Wagen ausleihen? Auch ohne, dass sie es bemerken würden?"

„Nein, niemals. Abends werden hier die Tore fest verschlossen. Und außerdem kontrolliere ich regelmäßig die Zählerstände der Fahrzeuge."

Ein Kontrollfreak. Hotchner wurde aufmerksam. „Wo waren sie gestern zur Mittagszeit Mr. Blythe?"

Verwundert drehte sich der Firmenchef zu den Agents um. „Verdächtigen Sie etwa mich?" Er erhob seine Stimme. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein. Ich versuche Ihnen zu helfen, und stattdessen verdächtigen sie mich?"

„Das ist eine reine Routinefrage Mr. Blythe. Normalerweise kein Grund sich so aufzuregen!" Frank sprach in ihrem ruhigen Tonfall und auch Mr. Blythe schien sich der Wirkung nicht entziehen zu können.

Langsam atmete er zweimal tief durch und ließ sich neben die Agents zurückfallen.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Immer, wenn ich mich nicht Herr der Lage fühle, werde ich laut…" Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Meine Frau darf es nicht wissen… Ich war mit meinen Angestellten gestern Mittag bei Sarah. Einem Imbiss hier in der Stadt. Ab und zu sollte man sich seinen Angestellten gegenüber großzügig zeigen. Dann nehmen sie es auch nicht so eng, wenn mal wieder Überstunden anstehen. Und meine Launen vergeben sie mir dann auch schneller."

Frank lächelte ihn verstehend an. „Sind noch einige ihrer Angestellten da, die ihre Aussage bestätigen könnten?"

„Ich muss mal eben schauen, ob noch jemand da ist." Er bog unerwartet nach rechts ab. Hotchner und Frank folgten ihm mit einigem Abstand.

„Hier sind wir nicht richtig!" Stellte Frank bestimmt fest.

„Nein", bestätigte Hotchner. „Aber wir werden uns trotzdem noch die Bestätigung seines Alibis holen."

An einer Tür, am Ende des Ganges wartete Mr. Blythe bereits auf sie. Hotchner ließ Frank höflich den Vortritt. Er war stolz auf seine Mitarbeiterin. Obwohl er sein Team lieber selber zusammenstellte, musste er doch zugeben, dass Frank eine wirkliche Bereicherung war.

Sarah Morgan hatte sich in der Wohnung ihres Bruders umgesehen. Er hatte viele Erinnerungen an seine Familie aufbewahrt. Eines der gerahmten Bilder nahm sie in die Hand und betrachtete die lachenden Menschen darauf.

„Boomer!" Ihr Finger fuhr über den Golden Retriever, der aufmerksam neben Derek saß und auf einen neuen Befehl wartete. Ihre Gedanken gingen in die Vergangenheit, die gemeinsame Kindheit.

Überrascht hob sie ihren Blick und blinzelte sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sicher… Wie konnte sie es nur übersehen! Eilig verschwand sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und fand sich bald darauf in der Küche wieder.

Sie riss die Türen der Schränke auf und wurde schon im zweiten Fach fündig. Lächelnd griff sie in den Schrank und holte einen Napf und Hundefutter hervor. Und da vorne war wohl der Platz des Hundes. Nur die Hundedecke fehlte und sämtliches Spielzeug.

„Wie schaffst du es noch neben deinen Job einen Hund zu halten?" Verwundert sprach Sarah einfach in den Raum.

Jetzt wusste sie, wonach sie suchen musste.

„Und keiner ihrer Angestellten hat sich den Lieferwagen in den letzten zwei Wochen öfter ausgeliehen?" Spencer rieb sich enttäuscht über die Stirn. Irgendwie verliefen momentan alle Spuren im Sande.

„Nein, wie ich schon sagte, abends haben alle Fahrzeuge im Hof zu stehen."

„Könnten wir mal ihre Rohre sehen, die sie verwenden?" Reid hatte seine rechte Hand an den Riemen seiner Umhängetasche gelegt und schaute Mrs. Rice freundlich an.

„Das Lager ist da vorne."

Reid forderte sie mit einer Handbewegung auf vorzugehen. Zusammen mit Inspektor Spencer folgte er ihr. Hinter einer Tür, die in die benachbarte Halle führte, erstreckte sich ein riesiges Lager.

Mrs. Rice führte sie durch eine lange Reihe von Regalen, an deren Ende sich die Rohre stapelten.

„Bitte, das sind die Rohre."

Reid schlenderte langsam an den Rohren entlang. Enttäuscht schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Das passte nicht.

„Sind das alle Rohre, die sie benutzen?"

„Ja."

„Keine mit einem anderen Durchmesser?"

„Nein."

Reid versank in seinen Gedanken.

„Kann ich ihnen sonst noch etwas zeigen?" Mrs. Rice sah von Reid, der nicht reagierte, zu seinem Begleiter.

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, dass war fürs Erste alles." Spencer schenkte der Frau im mittleren Alter ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, wir haben Sie nicht zu sehr aufgehalten."

„Ich habe heute Morgen von den beiden Mädchen in der Zeitung gelesen. Meine Kinder sind fast in demselben Alter. Als Mutter macht man sich einfach Sorgen."

„Was ja auch verständlich ist." Der Inspektor wandte sich an den FBI-Agent. „Doktor Reid… können wir fahren?"

Reid sah zu ihm hin und nickte kurz.

Zwei Stunden später traf das Team in der Polizeistation in Langley wieder zusammen. Auch JJ und Rossi hatten bei ihrer Firma keine verwertbaren Spuren gefunden.

„Das größte Problem ist, dass man für die Wasserleitungen entweder Rohre mit kleinerem Durchmesser in und um Gebäude verwendet. Oder Betonrohre mit einem Durchmesser von mehr als einem Meter in den Hauptleitungen der Straßen verlegt." Reid brachte sein Problem vor, dass ihn schon die ganz Zeit beschäftigte.

„Dann müssen wir vielleicht in einer anderen Berufsspate suchen." Prentiss hatte sich angespannt auf dem Tisch abgestützt. Sie hatten, ob ihrer im Sande verlaufender Suche, unnötige Zeit verloren.

„Mr. Wood im Restaurant sagte nur, der UnSub hätte sich als Monteur ausgegeben." Half Frank weiter.

„Dann suchen wir also nach jemanden, der Rohre gekauft hat und kein Monteur ist." Garcias Stimme erklang aus dem Laptop. „In den letzten zwei Monaten waren das mehr als fünfzig Käufer."

Frank starrte vor sich hin. Sie hatte einen Gedanken, der ihren Kollegen wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde.

„Chloroform." Warf Hotchner ein. „Wir haben das Wesentliche vergessen."

Garcia nahm das Stichwort sofort in ihrer Suche mit auf. „Kein Treffer." Sie wedelte mit ihrem federgeschmückten Stift herum. „Wenn er verschiedene Kreditkarten benutzt hat, können wir nur noch durch den Vergleich der einzelnen Namen weiter kommen."

„Wir müssen die Liste noch erweitern." Frank zog die verwunderten Blicke ihrer Kollegen auf sich.

„Was meinen Sie?" Johnson, der gehofft hatte den Täter langsam einkreisen zu können, sah die Kluft zu ihm momentan eher größer werden.

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass er Kunststoffrohre benutzt. Aber was ist, wenn er andere benutzt. Zum Beispiel aus Aluminium. Auch ein sehr leichter Stoff."

„Aber wofür sollte er die Rohre dann verwenden?" JJ konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wofür man so viele verschiedene Rohre verwenden sollte.

„Zum Beispiel für Klimaanlagen. Besonders gerne verwendet in großen Hallen. Sporthallen." Rossi wies auf die Belüftungsanlage in der Polizeistation. Da diese nachträglich in das ältere Gebäude eingebaut worden war, verlief das Rohrleitungssystem hoch oben an den Außenwänden. Ein so gängiges Verfahren, dass es den Menschen schon als selbstverständlich erschien.

„Für die letzten zwei Monate gibt es acht Treffer." Meldete sich Garcia. „Davon haben zwei nur einen Meter gekauft."

„Wahrscheinlich für Reparaturarbeiten." Schloss Prentiss diese aus.

„Wer sind die anderen sechs?" Hotchner hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend, aber aufmerksam das Gespräch verfolgt.

„Firmenadressen. Aus allen Gegenden rund um Vancouver."

„Dann reduziere sie auf dieses Gebiet mit einem Radius von hundert Meilen." Reid hatte sich zu seiner Karte an der Wand umgedreht, in der er die vermeintlichen Entführungspunkte eingetragen hatte und den Fundort der beiden Frauen.

„Dann bleiben noch drei." Brachte Garcia hervor. „Aber… Moment mal… Ich habe hier einen Firmennamen, der erst vor einem Monat in das offizielle Register eingetragen wurde."

„Das könnte unser Mann sein. Was ist das für eine Firma?" Rossi wechselte, während er sprach einen Blick mit Hotchner.

„Für Klimaanlagen. Sie gehört einen Brad Glover."

„Was findest du über diesen Mann?" JJ war sich sicher, dass sich vor ihnen endlich eine heiße Spur auftat.

„Er war vorher in Port-Cartier gemeldet. Einem kleinen Ort an der Westküste von Kanada. Oh, … seine Frau starb vor einem halben Jahr. Und er wurde verdächtigt, sie geschlagen zu haben. Aber sie konnten ihn mangels Beweise nicht verurteilen."

„Garcia die Adresse." Hotchner stand eilig auf. „Und versuche noch mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Eventuell gibt es in der Umgebung von Port-Cartier noch weitere Fälle von Missbrauch."

„Du denkst der Tod seiner Frau ist der Stressauslöser?" Rossi hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben.

Hotchner nickte zustimmend. „Und er hat verstanden, dass er durch das Töten seine Spuren verwischen kann. Die Frauen können keine Aussage mehr machen."

Sarah Morgan hatte gerade das Haus betreten, als Jack die Treppe herunter kam.

„Jack", sprach sie ihn leise an und machte ihm ein Zeichen leise zu sein. Jack kam gutgelaunt näher und schaute verwundert zu Sarah hinauf.

Er mochte sie. Sie war lustig und kannte viele interessante Geschichten. Geschichten, die damals in ihrer Kindheit passiert waren und die Derek an seine Vergangenheit erinnern sollten. Aber bisher waren alle Versuche immer noch ohne Erfolg gewesen.

„Komm mal mit. Ich habe etwas gefunden, was uns vielleicht helfen könnte."

„Für Derek?" Fragend sah er Sarah erstaunt an.

Sarah nickte nur. Und gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus.

Am Ende der Auffahrt eröffnete sich ihrem Blick ein altes Haus im Stil einer Blockhütte. Nur waren ihre Ausmaße größer.

Ein Fahrzeug stand nicht vor dem Haus. Aber vielleicht wurde dieses in der Scheune neben dem Hauptgebäude versteckt.

Die Agents und die örtliche Polizei stiegen aus.

„Prentiss, der Schuppen." Prentiss nickte verstehend und winkte Frank ihr zu folgen. „Komm." Sie eilten davon.

„Rossi, Reid nach hinten." Die Agents verschwanden mit einigen Deputies um die Hausecke.

Hotchner zog seine Waffe und eilte zur Vordertür. Spencer und JJ folgten ihm.

Sie stellten sich auf beide Seiten der Tür auf. Hotchner nickte und Spencer trat mit seinem Fuß kräftig gegen das Schloss. Die Tür gab nach und sie drang ins Gebäude vor. „Polizei" rief Spencer dabei laut aus.

Aus dem hinten Teil des Hauses vernahmen sie gedämpfte Geräusche, die von den Kollegen stammen mussten. Zusammen mit Hotchner stieß Spencer in einen Raum vor. Die Ausstattung war sauber und ordentlich. Nichts deutete auf eine Gewalttat hin, die mit Sicherheit Blutspuren hinterlassen hätte.

Trotz der Größe des Hauses hatten sie es schnell durchsucht. Nirgends war auch nur der kleinste Hinweis auf seinen Bewohner.

„Nichts." Vermeldete Reid auf Hotchners fragenden Blick, als er zusammen mit Rossi und den Deputies auf die Kollegen trafen.

„Bei uns auch nicht. Keine Spur." Hotchner zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Hatten sie irgendwo einen Gedankenfehler in ihrem Profil?

Die Deputies sammelten sich etwas abseits um Sergeant Johnson. Leise unterhielten sie sich und warteten ungeduldig auf weitere Befehle.

Die Agents durchsuchten noch einmal sämtliche Räume. Vielleicht gab der Täter ihnen ja irgendeinen Hinweis auf sein Versteck. Es konnte irgendwo in dem nahegelegenen Wald sein.

Überrascht hatte er die Motorengeräusche in der Stille der Natur wahrgenommen. Versteckt hinter einen Baumstamm hatte er die vielen Menschen aus den Wagen steigen sehen, wie sie sich über das Gelände verteilt hatten und in seine Gebäude eindrangen.

Würden sie sein Versteck finden? … Nein! Er schmunzelte vor sich hin. So schlau werden sie nicht sein!

Und sein Opfer war sicher aufgehoben. Aber ein Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen. Er musste noch einmal zurück zum Haus und das Ventil öffnen.

Reid wunderte sich über die Raumaufteilung. Die Zimmergrößen passten nicht zusammen. Hier fehlte etwas. Aber wie kam man in den fehlenden Raum?

„Hat das Haus einen Keller?" Rossi stand im Nachbarzimmer und sprach Inspektor Spencer an.

„Da es hier im Haus keine Treppe gibt und wir draußen auch keinen Außeneingang gefunden haben, denke ich mal nicht."

„Treppe", murmelte Reid vor sich hin. Das war es! Er begann die mit dunkler Vertäfelung bedeckte Wand im Jagdzimmer nach Hohlräumen abzuklopfen. Die Wand hinter der Vertäfelung war eindeutig hohl. Doch wie ließ sich die Tür davor öffnen?

„Hotch, Rossi!" Rief er über seine Schulter hinweg ins Nebenzimmer. Kurz darauf hörte er näher kommende Schritte.

„Was ist?"

Reid klopfte nochmals gegen die Vertäfelung. Ohne weitere Erklärungen verstanden seine Kollegen. Ein Hohlraum!

„Hotch, wir haben den Lieferwagen gefunden. Der Motor ist kalt. Er müsste hier irgendwo sein. Oder er hat sich zu Fuß aus dem Staub gemacht."

Hotchner nickte verstehend und deutet mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Öffnung in der Wand. Prentiss und Frank schauten neugierig hinein. Vor ihnen tat sich ein betoniertes Treppenhaus auf.

„Dave, wir gehen als erstes." Sie zogen wieder ihre Waffen und Rossi und Hotchner verschwanden durch die Tür.

Bis auf drei Deputies folgten nach und nach die Agents und Polizeibeamten in das dämmrige Licht.

Am Fuße der Treppe führten nur zwei Türen in angrenzende Räume. Anscheinend war nicht die ganze Grundfläche des Haus unterkellert.

Mit Fingerzeichen verständigten sich die Agents und teilten sich vor den Türen auf. Auf Hotchners Zeichen hin stürmten sie die Räume.

JJ, Prentiss, Spencer und Hotchner fanden sich einer dichten Wand tiefer Dunkelheit gegenüber. Prentiss trat über die Schwelle und suchte an der Wand nach einem Lichtschalter. Augenblicke später flackerten mehrere Leuchtstoffröhren an der Decke auf und zeigten ihnen die wirkliche Größe und den Inhalt des Raumes.

Eilig schauten sie sich um, aber nichts deutete auf ein Lebewesen hin. Prentiss schritt durch den Raum, am äußeren Ende stand ein meterhohes Regal. Vorsichtig stellte sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Frontseite und tastete sich in das Halbdunkel der Rückseite vor. Das einzige was sie aufschreckte, war eine Maus, die eilig den Rückzug durch ein kleines Loch in der Wand antrat. „Sauber."

Reid drehte den Knauf und stieß die zweite Tür auf, die laut in ihren Angeln quietschte. Zusammen mit Johnson, Rossi und Frank drangen sie in den Raum vor.

Ein dezentes Licht an der gegenüberliegenden Wand schaffte eine leichte Dämmerung in dem kleinen Raum. Und ließ sie die schemenhafte Silhouette eines liegenden Menschen auf einem Tisch erkennen.

Während Reid und Johnson den Raum nach dem Täter durchsuchten, eilten Frank und Rossi zu dem Opfer. Sie fanden eine nackte Frau vor, blutend. Rossi tastete augenblicklich nach ihrem Puls, der schwach, aber beständig war. „Sie lebt… Johnson, wir brauchen sofort einen Krankenwagen."

Frank hatte ein akkurat gefaltetes weißes Laken auf einem Stuhl entdeckt und holte es eilig herbei. Es war wohl als Leichentuch für Sophie gedacht gewesen, aber jetzt konnte es wesentlich bessere Dienste leisten.

Vom Fußende her zog Frank es über den gequälten Körper der jungen Frau. Erst, als Frank das Tuch über den Schultern gleiten ließ, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie es geschafft hatten und Sophie Barry noch lebte.

Johnson hatte unterdessen den Lichtschalter betätigt. Das kalte Licht von fünf Glühbirnen erhellte den Raum.

„Wird sie die letzten Tage vergessen können?" Frank sah auf Sophie hinunter. Rossi schaute seine Kollegin an und folgte dann ihrem Blick.

„Jeder Mensch geht anders damit um. Nachdem, was wir von ihren Eltern und ihrem Freund gehört haben, ist sie stark."

Hotchner und Spencer erschienen in der Tür. Sie hatten den Funkspruch von Johnson nach einem Krankenwagen gehört.

Frank beugte sich zu Miss Barry hinunter und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange: „Sophie… Sophie können Sie mich hören?" Sie schüttelte das Opfer leicht an der Schulter.

Langsam regte sich die junge Frau und schien ihr Bewusstsein wiederzuerlangen. „Bitte… bitte nicht." Leise erklang ihre Stimme und ihr Körper wollte sich den Händen entziehen.

„Psst… Sophie, beruhigen Sie sich. Sie sind gerettet." Verwundert öffnete das Opfer leicht ihre Augen, das grelle Licht blendete sie. Frank ließ ihr Zeit. Dann erklärte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln: „Ich bin Agent Susanne Frank vom FBI. Mein Kollege David Rossi. Wir haben Sie gesucht."

„Und gefunden." Erklang Sophie Barrys raue Stimme.

„Dave, könntest du Wasser besorgen? Ich denke Miss Barry könnte einen Schluck gebrauchen." Rossi nickte stumm und verschwand.

Hotchner trat langsam näher und gab den restlichen Kollegen im Raum ein Zeichen, sich dezent zu entfernen.

Er trat so an den Tisch, dass er ins Blickfeld von Sophie Barry erschien. „Agent Hotchner, ich leite das Team." Stellte er sich dem Opfer vor. „Wir werden ihnen jetzt die Fessel abnehmen, okay? Keine Angst."

„Was ist mit meinem Baby?" Brachte Sophie Barry mit brüchiger Stimme heraus.

„Das wird der Arzt im Krankenhaus gleich feststellen." Versuchte Hotchner sie zu beruhigen.

Frank trat einen Schritt vom Tisch zurück und schaute sich auf dem Boden um. Es waren zwar überall Spuren von Blut zu sehen. Aber wer konnte schon sagen, ob diese alle von Miss Barry stammten.

Sie wechselte einen ruhigen Blick mit Hotchner und schob sich wieder in das Blickfeld des Opfers.

„Es sieht hier nicht nach einer Fehlgeburt aus. Versuchen Sie ruhig zu bleiben. Momentan sollten wir davon ausgehen, dass es dem Baby gut geht."

Sophie Barry nickte verstehend. Ungeduldig wartete sie, bis Agent Frank ihren rechten Arm von den Fesseln gelöst hatte. Sie hob ihre zitternde Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihren Unterbauch.

Es hatte sich noch keine Möglichkeit ergeben sich dem Haus zu nähern. Immer war einer der Mountys in seinem Blickfeld erschienen. Ob auf der Veranda oder hinter einem Fenster. Jetzt war auch noch ein Krankenwagen vorgefahren. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie seine Anna gefunden hatten. Wenn er nicht bald an das Haus herankam, musste er so gehen, ohne seine Spuren zu verwischen.

Brad Glover setzte alles auf eine Karte. Wenn er es jetzt, bei dieser Ablenkung, nicht ans Haus heranschaffte, dann nie.

Im Schatten einer Baumreihe kam er nahe ans Haus heran. Nach wenigen Schritten war er an der Hauswand. Das Ventil befand sich an der vorderen Ecke. Er schob sich an der Wand entlang. Ein kurzer Handgriff.

Erleichtert schmunzelte er vor sich hin. Seine Verfolger würden bald Geschichte sein…

„Aber das Schwein ist uns durch die Lappen gegangen. Er kann unbekümmert weitermachen."

„Nein, kann er nicht." Beruhigte Hotchner Sergeant Johnson und schaute sich leicht angewidert, aber neugierig in dem großen, kahlen Raum um. „Wir kennen jetzt seinen Namen. Die DNA von den beiden ersten Opfern werden mit dem Abstrich von Miss Barry übereinstimmen."

„Auch wenn das Gericht seine Ehefrau nicht als Opfer anerkannt hat, für seine neuen Taten wird er büßen." Unterstützte Rossi seinen Kollegen. „Unsere technische Analystin ist schon auf der Suche in der DNA-Datei nach weiteren potentiellen Opfern."

Der Fall war für die BAU geklärt, der Täter erkannt. Hotchner fand diese Momente nicht als angenehm. Er sah es lieber, wenn sie den Täter gefasst hatten und sicher verwahrt wussten. Trotzdem blieb er ruhig, als er weitererklärte: „Mr. Glover ist bereits auf allen Fahndungslisten vermerkt. Er wird sich nicht lange im Dunklen verstecken können. Sein Trieb wird ihn wieder ein neues Opfer suchen lassen." –

Prentiss wühlte sich unterdessen durch Kartons die etwas abseits von der Gruppe standen. Vielleicht konnten sie einen Hinweis über den Verbleib des Typen finden. Aufmerksam hob sie den Kopf und schaute verwundert zu Frank hinüber, die nur wenige Meter weiter stand: „Sue?"

Frank drehte sich leicht zu ihr hin und fast gleichzeitig atmeten sie tief ein. Irritiert wechselten sie einen Blick. Frank verstand Prentiss Frage in ihrem Blick und nickte zustimmend.

„Hotch!" Unterbrach Prentiss gehetzt das Gespräch zwischen ihren Kollegen, Inspektor Spencer und Sergeant Johnson. Noch bevor die Männer reagieren konnten, sprach sie schon weiter: „Gas… Riechst du das?"

Hotchner hatte anscheinend bisher noch nichts wahrgenommen. Doch mit dem nächsten Atemzug roch auch er den leichten süßlichen Duft des Chloroforms. Aktiv werdend, trieb er sein Team zur Eile an: „Los, alles raus hier!"

Reid und JJ hatten sich ebenfalls in dem großen Raum verteilt und durchsuchten ihn nach möglichen Hinweisen. Auf Hotchners Ruf hin begannen sie zu laufen und trafen mit den Anderen an der dicken Eisentür zusammen.

„Was ist?" Fragte Reid.

„Gas!" Kam die kurze Erklärung von Rossi.

„Versucht so wenig wie möglich zu atmen." Reid hob seinen Arm vor Nase und Mund.

„Raus!" Hotchner wartete neben der Tür, bis Einer nach dem Anderen im Flur verschwunden war. Dann eilte er hinterher, die Treppen hinauf.

Hier im Treppenhaus wurde der Gestank noch intensiver. JJ fühlte sich schwindelig. Verängstigt griff sie nach dem Treppengeländer.

„JJ, ist dir nicht gut?" Frank ergriff ihre Kollegin bei den Schultern.

„Lauf weiter Susanne. Ich kümmere mich um sie." Hotchner schob Frank weiter die Treppe hinauf. „Los raus hier."

Hotchner ergriff JJ, die Mühe hatte ihre Augen offen zu halten.

Rossi und Prentiss waren bereits am Ausgang des Geheimganges angekommen. Die alte Falltür aus Holz hatte wohl einen Mechanismus eingebaut, der die Tür automatisch wieder verschloss. Sie ließ sich nicht öffnen.

Prentiss trat zurück und versetzte dem Schloss einen gezielten Tritt. Zersplitternd flog die Tür auf und schepperte dumpf gegen die Außenwand.

Die Teammitglieder und die beiden Mountys hetzten heraus, weiter ins Freie und zogen tief die frische Luft ein. Hustend verstreuten sie sich über das Gelände. Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis sie die Wirkung des Gases nicht mehr spürten und wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnten.

Rossi sah sich um. Augenblicklich wurde ihm klar, dass nicht alle Kollegen draußen waren. „Wo ist JJ? ... Und Hotch!"

Frank, die noch immer mit vorgebeugtem Oberkörper dastand und den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken versuchte, schaute zurück. Alles um sich herum vergessend, lief sie zurück zum Haus.

„Susanne, bleib hier." Reid erwischte sie gerade noch am Arm und hielt sie zurück.

„Aber… ich habe nicht mehr auf sie geachtet… JJ konnte nicht weiter."

Derek Morgan hatte sich ins Gästezimmer im ersten Stock zurückgezogen. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht Sarahs Anwesenheit zu akzeptieren. Sie war nett und wirklich bemüht ihm seine Vergangenheit wieder näher zu bringen. Aber bisher hatte sie keinen Erfolg.

Erschöpft legte er seinen Kopf gegen die kühlende Fensterscheibe. Er würde sich gerne wieder erinnern. Endlich Klarheit in sein Leben bringen und Jessica glaubhaft versichern können, dass er sich sein Leben nicht mehr ohne sie vorstellen konnte.

Draußen bellte lebhaft ein Hund. Immer näher schien das Gebell zu kommen. Dann sah er Jack. Der Junge lachte ausgelassen. Mit großen Sprüngen kam ein Hund auf ihn zu und sprang wild um ihn herum. Jack holte aus und warf einen Ball soweit er konnte in den Garten. Der Golden Retriever raste kläffend hinterher und packte den Ball. Schwanzwedelnd kam er zu Jack zurück und legte den Ball brav vor seinen Füßen nieder.

„Boomer… Boomer!" Morgan verließ eilig das Zimmer.

„JJ lass los! Wir müssen hier raus." Doch Agent Jarreau klammerte sich an dem Geländer fest. Mühsam musste Hotchner Finger für Finger lösen.

Der Teamchef spürte, wie ihn ebenfalls die Müdigkeit überkam. Es wurde Zeit hier zu verschwinden!

Endlich hatte er es geschafft. Er legte sich JJs Arm um die Schultern, und zog sie weiter die Treppen hinauf.

Doch JJ hing wie ein schwerer Sack an seinem Hals. So kamen sie nicht vorwärts. Kurzerhand nahm er die zierliche JJ auf den Arm und eilte weiter.

Die Müdigkeit erfasste immer mehr seinen Körper und das würgende Gefühl des Brechreizes wurde unerträglich.

Noch drei Stufen. Da vorne strahlte das helle Tageslicht durch die Tür.

Zwei Stufen, eine. Gleich waren sie draußen.

Wankend trat Hotchner aus dem Treppenhaus. Nur noch wenige Schritte, dann waren sie an der frischen Luft. Seine Augenlider ließen sich nicht mehr öffnen, sie waren zu schwer. Aber seine Beine trugen sie einfach weiter geradeaus. Er hörte Reids Stimme und versuchte ihr zu folgen. Plötzlich spürte er die klare reine Luft in seinen Lungen. Tief atmete er ein.

Als ihm jemand JJ abnahm, versagten seine Muskeln und er ließ sich einfach hustend auf die Knie fallen.

Rossi trug JJ runter auf den Rasen. Reid lief um ihn herum und versuchte ihm zu helfen. Sirenengeheul kam näher.

Prentiss und Frank packten sich Hotchner, der zu würgen begann und zogen ihn weiter fort von der Tür. Über das Geländer gebeugt übergab er sich.

„Ein Gutes hat dieser Angriff. Glover kann noch nicht allzu weit sein!" Rossi sah Spencer auffordernd an.

„Wir werden sofort Straßensperren errichten und den Wald durchkämmen."

„Derek", Jessica kam gerade durch die Küchentür in den Flur, als Morgan die Treppe hinuntereilte. „Was ist passiert?" Doch er antwortete ihr nicht und stürzte durch die Eingangstür nach draußen. Besorgt folgte ihm Jessica.

Draußen kniete Derek in der Mitte des Rasens und streichelte einen ihr fremden Hund. „Boomer… Boomer, alter Kumpel, dass ich dich wieder habe." Der Hund schien ebenfalls erfreut Derek zu sehen. Halb japsend, halb bellend sprang er um ihn herum. Seine Rute bewegte sich dabei freudig hin und her.

Sarah Morgan stand lachend am Fuße der Verandatreppe und beobachtete ebenfalls die freudige Begrüßung.

„War das deine Idee Sarah?" Jessica fühlte sich verwirrt. Jeden Tag, ja jede Minute, hatte sie darauf gewartet, dass sich Derek wieder erinnern konnte. Und jetzt..., jetzt hatte sie einfach nur Angst.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass Boomer vielleicht helfen könnte." –

„Kannst du dich jetzt wieder erinnern?" Jack war zu Morgan gelaufen.

„Ja Jack. Es kommt alles wieder." Lachend sah er seinen kleinen Freund an. „Danke, Jack! ... Aber woher wusstest du von Boomer?"

„Sarah hat ihn mitgebracht." Jack zeigte zur Veranda.

Morgan drehte seinen Kopf in die angewiesene Richtung. Seine Schwester stand dort und lachte freudig erregt. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Jessica hoch, die ihm einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf.

Befreit lachend stand er auf und ging auf das Haus zu. Während Boomer um ihn herumsprang, ließ er Jessica nicht aus den Augen. Sie hatte ihren Blick gesenkt und wandte sich der Eingangstür zu.

Mit wenigen Schritten sprang Morgan die kurze Treppe zu ihr hoch und hielt sie am Arm zurück. So nah in ihrer Nähe konnte er ihre Angst spüren. Für sie wurde nun die Ungewissheit zur Wahrheit.

Zärtlich zog Morgan sie in seine Arme. Er bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und gab ihr Halt.

„Jessica, ich liebe dich. Es gibt niemanden sonst, dem ich mein Herz schenken möchte."

Langsam hob sie ihren Blick. „Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

Morgan nickte bestimmt. „Ja." Seine Stimme klang voll und fest.

Hotchner und Rossi standen auf dem Krankenhausflur vor dem Wartezimmer und unterhielten sich leise über die letzten Stunden, als ein Herr im weißen Kittel zu ihnen trat.

„Agent Hotchner, ihrem Team geht es soweit gut. Keiner hat ernsthafte Schäden davon getragen."

„Danke Doktor, das sind gute Neuigkeiten." Er wandte sich an seinen Kollegen: „Dann können wir Spencer bei der Suche nach Glover unterstützen."

„Moment. Sie brauchen alle Ruhe. Die Spuren des Chloroforms wurden noch nicht restlos abgebaut."

„Hotch", Rossi blieb ruhig. „Doktor Morlock hat recht. Wir würden uns alle in Gefahr begeben. Inspektor Spencer und seine Kollegen sind auf seiner Fährte. Sie werden ihn schon fassen."

Hotchner schien zu überlegen, nickte dann aber einsehend: „Fahren wir ins Hotel."

**Marcus Tullis Cicero (römischer Politiker und Philosoph):**

„Anteilnehmende Freundschaft macht das Glück strahlender und erleichtert das Unglück."

Über den Fluggastraum hatte sich mittlerweile Stille gelegt. Die Agents hatten sich verteilt und versuchten die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage zu verarbeiten.

Rossi sah auf, als er plötzlich eine Stimme, zwar leise, aber doch gut verständlich vernahm. Hotchner kam hinter dem Vorhang zur Bordküche hervor, das Handy am Ohr: „In drei Stunden… Gut, bis gleich."

„Ist was passiert?"

„Nein", Hotchner schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und setzte sich Rossi am Tisch gegenüber. Er fühlte, wie sich die Erleichterung in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

Sie unterhielten sich über die letzten Tage. Und wie knapp sie dem Giftanschlag von Brad Glover entkommen waren. Am nächsten Morgen hatte die Agents im Hotel die Nachricht erreicht, dass Brad Glover in den frühen Morgenstunden gefasst worden war. Auf Inspektor Spencers Bitte hin, waren die BAU-Mitglieder ins Revier gefahren, um an der Befragung des Gefangenen teilzunehmen.

Mittags hatten sie sich dann von den Vancouver Beamten verabschiedet und den Rückflug angetreten.

Es war bereits dunkel, als das Flugzeug in Quantico landete. Als es auf seiner Parkposition zum Stillstand gekommen war, packten die Agents ihre Taschen. Sie waren erschöpft und wollten einfach nur in die Abgeschiedenheit der eigenen vier Wände. Die Tür hinter sich schließen und alles Unangenehme draußen lassen.

Doch Hotchner hielt sie auf: „Leute, wenn ihr jetzt hinausgeht, dann erwartet euch eine Überraschung."

Die Agents wechselten verwunderte Blicke. Nur Rossi saß noch entspannt in seinem Sitz und schien schon zu wissen, oder vielleicht ahnte er es auch mehr, was sie draußen erwartete.

Prentiss nahm ihre Tasche und ging zur Tür. Energisch betätigte sie den Öffnungsmechanismus. Doch da draußen, in der Dunkelheit, war nichts.

Die Turbinen erstarben, als sie ausstiegen.

„Hotch, was soll das für eine Überraschung sein?" JJ sah sich genauso verwundert wie ihre Kollegen auf dem Flugfeld um.

„Geduld. Sie werden sich etwas verspätet haben."

„Nein, haben wir uns nicht." Eine Person kam unter dem Flügel auf sie zu. „Die Sicherheitsleute haben uns nur unnötig aufgehalten."

„Derek!" Garcia traute ihren Augen nicht. „Geht es dir wieder besser?"

„Ja, Zuckerschnute. Zumindest kann ich mich wieder erinnern."

Garcia sagte nichts weiter, sondern schlang ihre Arme einfach um seinen Hals und drückte ihn herzlich.

Während sich die Kollegen um Morgan scharrten, standen Hotchner und Rossi etwas abseits. Jessica, Sarah und Jack mit Boomer waren zu ihnen getreten.

„Dad, schau mal." Jack hatte alle Mühe Boomer zu halten. Der Hund hatte viele fremde Gerüche aufgenommen und wollte sie gerne verfolgen.

Hotchner ging neben seinen Sohn in die Knie und lockte den Hund zu sich heran. Begeistert kam dieser auch gleich schwanzwedelnd angelaufen und ließ sich ausgiebig begrüßen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr alle zusammen noch etwas trinken geht? Jack und ich fahren schon mal vor nach Hause."

„Aber Dad!" Widersprach sein Sohn.

„Gute Idee. Gegen ein, zwei Runden kann niemand etwas einwenden." Stimmte Prentiss dem Vorschlag begeistert zu.

„Morgen ist Schule Jack." Hotchner zwinkerte Jack verschwörerisch zu. „Aber wir könnten ja noch ein bisschen mit Boomer spielen."

„Aaron, geh du mit. Ich kümmere mich um Jack." Jessica stand plötzlich neben ihm. Er sah zu ihr hoch, ihren verlegenen Blick. Dann suchte er Morgan, der in der Traube von Menschen stand und verständnislos zu ihnen herüber sah.

Hotchner erhob sich. „Nichts da. Du hast dich die ganze Zeit um Derek und Jack gekümmert. Jetzt hast du dir einen schönen Abend verdient." Er drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Geh und hab einen schönen Abend."

Jessica bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Jess, du musst auch mal an dein weiteres Leben denken. Du kannst nicht immer nur für Jack und mich da sein."

Überrascht sah Jessica ihren Schwager an.

„Wirklich, es ist in Ordnung. Ich verstehe dich. Und ich freue mich für euch."

Morgan kam zu ihnen herüber. Wie selbstverständlich legte er seinen Arm um Jessicas Schultern. „Danke Hotch."

Hotchner nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. „Nun verschwindet aber."


End file.
